As Strong As We Are United
by Becsulet
Summary: Sequel to Blood of Enemies, Blood of Friends. Tragedy strikes the Hogwarts teens. They must overcome it to finally defeat Voldemort.
1. Licenses

Author's Note:  This is the sequel to my story _Blood of Enemies, Blood of Friends_.  I highly suggest you read it first.  I am trying to include the necessary background in this story, but if you have not read the first one, this may be difficult to follow. 

Spoilers: All seven seasons of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, up to and including the series finale, and through _Harry Potter and the Order or the Phoenix_ (book five).

Disclaimer: All that is Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Fox, UPN, and a whole host of others who are not I. All that is Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and a whole host of others who are not I. I am merely playing with their characters and settings for my own amusement.

****************

As Strong As We Are United

Chapter 1 – Licenses

            Harry Potter was having one of the best summers yet at Number 4, Privet Drive.  He and the Dursleys had struck a truce of sorts.  They finally decided to simply ignore each other.  Uncle Vernon no longer bellowed at Harry.  Aunt Petunia did not require him to do any chores.  Even Dudley chose silence over his usual insults.  For his part, the young wizard kept to himself.  If he was not out wandering the neighborhood, he was locked in his bedroom studying or writing to his friends.  The only time of day Harry saw his relatives was during meals.  If he turned up, he was fed.  If not, Harry would fend for himself, usually by digging into his stash of snacks and sweets provided by his best friend Ron Weasley via owl post.

            At the start of his third week of vacation, Harry was sprawled on his bed with various magic texts around him and a large piece of parchment in front of him.  He was working diligently on a potions essay.  It was the class he hated the most because of the teacher, but he needed to do well in it if he would have a chance at pursuing his chosen career.  Harry was hoping that at the end of the school year, he would be accepted into Auror training.

            Harry was distracted from his train of thought, when a dark brown owl tapped at his window.  He immediately recognized the owl as Cocoa, who was shared between his girlfriend Shannon and her best friend Dawn.  The two girls were currently vacationing in Las Vegas with Dawn's sister Buffy and her boyfriend Charlie Weasley, who happened to be one of Ron's five older brothers.

            Harry took the letter from Cocoa and as the owl settled herself next to his own owl Hedwig, Harry began reading.

_Dear Harry,_

_I miss you so much and can't wait to see you again.  I'm still counting down the days until we return to England and I can see you again.  _

            Harry could not wait either.  He was still absolutely amazed that Shannon was his girlfriend.  They had met the previous year, when the newly activated Slayers began training at Hogwarts.  At first, he simply thought that she was beautiful, but as they had gotten to know each other, he found that they had a lot in common.  She loved all things sports and had picked up Quidditch quickly, becoming a Beater, along with Dawn, on the Gryffindor house team where Harry was the Seeker.  She also had a destiny that she could not escape just like Harry.  Both teens had lost their parents to their destiny, and both had become part of new extended families of friends.

We are going to LA next week for a few days to visit the Angel Investigations crew, but then we are taking a portkey back to England.  Charlie is going back to Romania, and Dawn, Buffy, and I are going to stay with Giles until school starts.

            Harry wished that he knew where he was going to be staying for the rest of the summer.  He was stuck with the Dursleys for at least a month because by living in his mother's sister's home, he received the same protection placed on him by his mother, when she gave up her life to protect him as a baby.  However, Harry usually spent a few weeks with his friends either at Ron's parents house, also known as the Burrow, or at Order of the Phoenix headquarters.  Harry knew that he would most likely do the same at the end of this summer and, for a change, was patiently waiting to be told when he was going.

_Vegas has been fun.  Dawn and I go out most nights with some of my old friends, but we both agree that it was much more fun the last time, when you and Draco were here with us.  I really can't wait to see you again.  (I know I already said that, but I wanted to say it again.)_

            Harry laughed.  His school enemy, Draco Malfoy, was dating Dawn.  Though the two boys still disliked each other immensely, they had succeeded in working together to sneak out of school and meet their girlfriends in Las Vegas the previous year.  The four teens had fun together until they were caught by Professor Bolgya, the muggle studies teacher and daughter of Harry's biggest enemy, Lord Voldemort.  Fortunately, she was busy trying to obtain the _gemma sanguinis_, a powerful stone that allowed them to all combine their powers to prevent Voldemort's most recent plan from succeeding.  She had let them go with a warning to return immediately to Hogwarts, which they did.

_Buffy, Dawn, and I got our Apparation permits from the American Ministry of Magic.  Charlie has been teaching us how to do it, though from what he says, he failed his own Apparation test the first time.  Anyway, we are going to take the test for our licenses at the end of this week.  So, when I am back in England, I can Apparate to see you.  (Again, I can't wait.)_

            Harry reread this paragraph twice.  He had completely forgotten that he would be able to get his Apparation license as soon as he turned seventeen, which was in two weeks.  He would be of age, and that also meant that Harry would be allowed to legally perform magic outside of school.

            He wondered briefly if Ron had gotten his license yet, having turned seventeen the previous March.  Ron had not mentioned it in his letters, but then again, Ron had only rambled on about how much he was missing Hermione, his girlfriend and Harry's other best friend, who was currently on holiday with her parents in Greece.

_I hope everything is good with you.  I was surprised when you said in your last letter that you were spending a lot of time studying, but I guess you need to do it to get into Auror training.  I'm a Slayer whether I study or not.  Of course, Dawn has made sure that we both have all of our assignments already done, so they won't get in the way of us spending time with everyone back in England._

_Well, I have to go and get ready.  We are going to see a show on the strip tonight._

_Write back soon._

_I love you._

_--Shannon_

            "I love you too," Harry whispered, when he finished the letter.

            "You love who too?" said a deep voice.  "Got a letter there from your boyfriend?"

            Harry had been so engrossed in his letter from Shannon that he had not noticed his cousin Dudley standing in the doorway.  This was the most that Dudley had said to him since Harry's return from Hogwarts.  Harry snorted in reply.  "My girlfriend."  He tossed a picture of Shannon to Dudley.  

            Dudley looked at the picture, the initial shock evident on his face before he sneered at Harry.  "She's probably a freak just like you."

            Harry smiled.  As a child, Dudley calling him a freak might have been painful, but ever since Harry had found out that he was a wizard on his eleventh birthday, he took the word freak as a compliment from his relatives.  "Actually, she's even more of a freak than me.  Not only can she do magic, but she could also kick your arse with her bare fists."

            Dudley snorted, "Yeah, right."  He was a large teen and had won several awards for boxing in the past three years.  However, he did not know the kind of strength possessed by a Slayer or that Shannon was a Slayer.

            "What did you want anyway?" asked Harry.

            "Dad wants you in the kitchen.  Says he has something to tell you," replied Dudley.  Harry walked out of his room and down the stairs with Dudley following close behind.  Harry knew that Dudley was hoping to see his cousin reprimanded by Uncle Vernon for something.

            Harry walked into the kitchen.  Without bothering to take a seat, he looked down his nose at his uncle.  "You wanted something," he stated.

            "Sit down, boy," bellowed Uncle Vernon.  "At least try to act civilized for a change."  Harry sighed and sat.  It was not worth starting an argument with his uncle, when things had been going so well.

            "Your Aunt Petunia and I are going to be vacationing for two weeks in Majorca at the end of the month.  Dudley will be staying here, since he has social commitments."

            'Yeah right,' thought Harry.  Dudley's social commitments consisted of hanging out with his gang, vandalizing the play park, and beating up anyone who had the misfortune of crossing their path.

            Uncle Vernon continued speaking.  "You will be staying here as well.  Dudley will be in charge, and you will do whatever he tells you."  Dudley smirked at his cousin.  Harry had never been so glad that he would soon be able to legally use magic outside of school and that his cousin was too stupid to know about it.

            "Hopefully, those freaks who come for you will take you away before we return from our holiday."  Harry was not sure if his uncle was referring to the Weasley family or the Order members.  Either way, Harry would be thrilled to get away from Privet Drive.  

            Harry's thoughts were interrupted by his uncle's next statement.  "And, since you will be finishing school this year, there is no reason for you to return here next summer.  We are finished with you.  Never darken our doorway again.  Understood?"

            "Perfectly," said Harry.  For as happy as Uncle Vernon was to be rid of his nephew, it did not compare to the happiness Harry felt about being rid of the Dursleys, who had made the past sixteen years of his life miserable.  He only wished that he had an Apparation license now so that he could leave immediately with a loud crack.

****************

            Ron Weasley was usually one to sleep in during his summer vacation.  However, on this particular morning he was the first one awake at the Burrow.  Today was the day of the test for his Apparation license.  Though he had been practicing around the Burrow for the past two weeks, he was nervous.  Four of his older brothers had passed the test on their first try.  Though if he failed at least he would not be the only one.  Charlie had failed his first attempt, when he Apparated five miles South of his intended target and landed on into some poor woman doing her shopping.

            As he sat eating his breakfast, Ron reread his last letter from Hermione.

_Dearest Ron,_

I am sure that you will do fine on your Apparation test and pass, as Fred and George would say, with distinction.  I know you have been studying hard, and I am so proud of you for working so hard.  Now you just need to put that kind of focus into studying for your school lessons. (Just kidding.)

            Ron groaned.  Hermione was the smartest witch in their year.  She had been working hard at everything since before beginning at Hogwarts.  Ron, however, had only begun to focus on school during the past year.  He wanted to become a Watcher, and once he had a career goal, his studies suddenly gained a new found importance.

_Sometimes I hate having a late birthday.  Though I'll be seventeen in September, I won't have a chance to take the test until our Christmas holiday.  Well, once I am back in England, you will just have to be the one to visit me._

            Ron smiled.  He could not wait until she was back in England and he could Apparate to see her.  The past weeks had seemed to drag on without her.

Greece is beautiful, but it would be better if you were here with me.  I am hoping that next year, you and I can find a way to go on holiday together.

            Ron smiled even more broadly at these words.  Once they were out of school, he had no intention of being apart from Hermione again.

I miss you so much and cannot wait to see you again.

All my love,

Hermione

PS Good luck on your test.  I'll be keeping my fingers crossed (not that you need it).

            As his parents descended the stairs, Ron folded the letter and stuck it in his pocket.  It would be his good luck charm for the test.

****************

            Draco Malfoy paced the hallway of the small cottage in Hogsmeade, where he and his mother Narcissa now lived.  He was taking his Apparation test that day, and he had to pass, especially since across the ocean in America, his girlfriend Dawn was taking hers.  "You are going to pass," he kept chanting to himself.

            "Of course you are, dear," said Narcissa, who had been watching her son.  Draco was so nervous that he had not noticed his mother, and the sound of her voice now made him jump.

            "Relax," said Narcissa as she placed her arms around her son and pulled him into a hug.  "My baby is growing up.  I can't believe that after today you are going to be able to Apparate away from me."  Draco squirmed uncomfortably in his mother's grasp.  As a child, she had not shown him physical affection very often because his father had frowned upon the idea of coddling him in any way.  Since his father's death the previous year though, Narcissa hugged her son whenever she had an excuse.  

            Draco felt a chill go through him at the thought of his father.  Lucius Malfoy had tried to kill his own son, but had died himself when Dawn threw herself in front of the Avada Kedavra curse.  Her sister had died for her years earlier, instilling the same protection that Harry's mother had left on him.  The curse hit Dawn and then rebounded on its castor, killing Lucius Malfoy instantly.

            "Don't think about him," said Narcissa.  Draco nodded then pulled away from his mother's embrace.  "Are you ready to go to the Ministry?" she asked.  Draco again nodded.

****************

            Charlie, Buffy, Dawn, and Shannon stood in front of the large stone hearth in the kitchen of their vacation house in Las Vegas.  The house had been lent to them by Genevieve, a 300 year old Slayer turned vampire with a soul who had helped them prevent Voldemort from gaining the power of the First Evil during the previous year.  She was currently staying in Los Angeles, helping Angel Investigations run Wolfram and Hart and, much to everyone's amusement, dating Spike.

            "Everyone ready?" asked Buffy.  The group nodded.  Buffy was the first to depart.  She took a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fire.  "American Ministry of Magic," she said clearly, before disappearing in a whoosh of green flames.  The others quickly did the same.

            The American Ministry of Magic, which housed all government offices for the wizarding world of the United States and Canada, was located in Salem, Massachusetts a few blocks in from the harbor and literally in the middle of the many witch museums frequented by muggle tourists.  Buffy had initially asked if the location was some sort of joke, but Charlie explained that with all the strange locals and volume of tourists, muggles easily overlooked the Ministry offices.

            The group found themselves in the lobby of the American Ministry.  They submitted their wands at the security booth for inspection and then walked to the elevator that would take them to the Department of Magical Transportation, where Buffy, Dawn, and Shannon would take their Apparation licensing test.

            When they entered the department, an annoyed looking witch told them to stand in line.  "This is as bad as motor vehicles," Buffy moaned to her sister, who giggled in response.

            They filled out numerous forms and were told to sit and wait for their names to be called.  Shannon was called first, while Buffy and Dawn sat in a nervous silence waiting their turn, which came before Shannon had returned.

****************

            Arthur Weasley led his youngest son to the Department of Magical Transportation in the British Ministry of Magic.  They stepped off the elevator to see Draco Malfoy sitting quietly beside his mother.  "I'll just let them know that you're here," Arthur told his son and walked over to the witch sitting at the desk in the corner of the waiting room.

            Ron sat beside Draco.  "Hey, didn't know you were taking your test today," Ron said quietly.

            Draco, who had been reading his most recent letter from Dawn, looked up at Ron's voice.  "Hey, Weasley – I mean Ron – didn't know you would be here either."

            Ron and Draco, who had hated each other throughout their first five years at Hogwarts, had actually become friends during the previous year.  Draco had been around the Gryffindor's a lot because of dating Dawn.  Initially, Ron and Draco had simply begun to tolerate each other, but after Draco saved Hermione during a battle with Death Eaters, Ron's opinion of the Slytherin had changed.  The two teens decided to start over and now considered each other friends.

             "So what're you reading?" Ron asked.

            Draco's pale cheeks flushed slightly.  "A letter from Dawn.  She sent it to wish me luck on my test.  She's taking hers today at the American Ministry."

            Ron laughed softly and pulled his own letter from his pocket.  "Hermione wished me luck too," he said in explanation.  "She won't be seventeen until September though.  So, she has to wait until the Christmas holiday to get her license."  Draco nodded.

            Arthur Weasley took the seat beside his son.  "Nervous?" he asked.  Ron eyed Draco, before shaking his head.  "Nothing to be ashamed of if you are," added Arthur.

            "You're father's right," said Narcissa to Ron.  "Draco has been pacing around the house all morning worrying about the test."

            "Mum," said Draco in a warning voice, but she ignored him.

            "Ron here has been up since the crack of dawn," Arthur explained to Narcissa.  "Too nervous to sleep."

            Ron glared at his father, who did not seem to notice, before hanging his head and shaking it slowly.  Draco tapped his arm and motioned for the two of them to take seats across the room from there parents.  Ron happily obliged.

            "Why do parents insist on doing that?" Draco asked to no one in particular.

            "No clue," replied Ron.  "So, have you heard a lot from Dawn?" he asked to change the subject.

            Draco smiled.  Ron still found it disturbing to see Draco with a genuine smile on his face instead of a sneer.  "Yeah, she's written a bunch of times.  Keeps saying that she can't wait to get back to England."

            Ron grinned.  "Hermione says the same.  It'll be nice to have everyone back together.  The last couple of weeks have been totally boring without anyone around."

            "I know the feeling," agreed Draco.  "I don't exactly talk to Crabbe and Goyle anymore, and my mother is always off with Giles doing Watcher business and I don't want to know what else."

            "Are you okay with them dating?" asked Ron curiously.  "I don't think I could handle my mum dating if something happened to my dad."

            "Yeah but your parents actually love each other.  Mine didn't even like each other," explained Draco.  "I'm actually happy for her, and Giles is great.  They are supposedly taking it slow, but they are together all the time, and I just don't want to know what they're doing."  Draco made a disgusted face.

            Ron briefly thought of his parents together before making a face as if he were going to be sick.  "I see your point," he said softly.

            "So, anyway," said Draco, "my summer has probably been more boring than yours.  At least you have your sister and brothers around."

            "Not really.  Ginny is always with Neville – either he floos to the Burrow, or she floos to his grandmother's house.  And, all my brothers are working all the time.  Well, except Charlie, but he's on vacation with Buffy, which you know."

            "Once we can both Apparate, maybe we can hang out until everyone comes back," suggested Draco.

            Ron smiled.  "That would be cool.  You're welcome to come to the Burrow anytime."

            Draco smiled, but before he could say anything, a wizard stepped out from behind the closed door at the end of the room and called both teen's names.  "Here goes," said Draco.

            "Good luck," Ron wished him.

            "You too," replied Draco.

****************

            Charlie sat patiently beside a very excited Shannon.  She had passed her Apparation test and was scrutinizing her new license.  "This is so cool," she kept saying.  "As soon as we are back in England, I can visit Harry."

            "I'm sure, he'll be happy to see you," replied Charlie for what felt like the hundredth time.  To his great relief, Dawn came flying out the door a minute later, preventing Shannon from reflecting on the coolness of her license yet again.

            "Well?" questioned Shannon, who had leapt out of her seat.

            Dawn held up her license.  "I passed," she shouted happily.  The two girls hugged briefly.  "Where's Buffy?" Dawn asked Charlie.  "She went in before me."

            "She hasn't come back out," replied Charlie.

            "I hope this isn't like her driver's test.  She didn't pass that on the first try."  Dawn began to explain Buffy's disastrous road test, but was interrupted by the appearance of her sister.  Buffy looked completely disheartened, as she walked toward the group.

            "I failed," Buffy stated flatly.  "What is it with me and licenses?  I'm going to be known as the Slayer who walked everywhere.  I can accept that Willow passed on her first try because she's Miss Magic, but Faith even passed when she took the test back in England last week."  Buffy saw the small cards in Dawn's and Shannon's hands.  "Even my baby sister and her best friend passed."

            Charlie wrapped his arms around her.  "Don't worry about it.  I didn't pass the first time either," he assured her.

            She turned her attention to him.  "This is all your fault, you know."  Charlie looked taken aback.  "You kept telling me about how you Apparated on that poor woman shopping, and I couldn't stop thinking that whatever I do, it can't be that bad.  So, I had shopping on the brain and instead of winding up in the building on the right, I wound up in the middle of that road of shops on the left.  Fortunately, the tourists thought I was part of some street show and applauded my sudden appearance."

            Charlie was really making an effort not to laugh at his girlfriend, as he assured her that everything would be fine and that she would pass the next time.

****************

            Ron and Draco finished their tests at the same time.  They had both passed.  After receiving their licenses, they returned to the waiting room to show Arthur and Narcissa, who were both very pleased for their sons.

            Since the adults had to return to work, Ron and Draco decided to Apparate to Diagon Alley and spend the afternoon wandering around.  Ron especially wanted Draco to see his brothers' shop, Weasley Wizard Wheezes.


	2. Coming Home

As Strong As We Are United

Chapter 2 – Coming Home

            Ron and Draco spent every afternoon together for the next week.  Both teens were happy to have something to do other than sitting at home.  

            Immediately following their Apparation licensing exam, they had headed to Diagon Alley to visit Weasley Wizard Wheezes.  The trip had been a disaster to say the least.  Upon their arrival, Fred and George began teasing Ron and insulting Draco unmercilessly.  The twins were appalled that Ron would willingly spend time with the Slytherin Prince and made their opinion known to everyone in the shop.  No amount of explaining on Ron's part made a difference.

            Fortunately, Xander and Anya came by to visit during Xander's lunch break from the construction on the new Watchers Council buildings.  The teasing and insults stopped, as Fred and George turned their attention to their friends.  However, things went from bad to worse.

            George offered Xander and Anya a free sample of their new Singing Sweets without explaining what the candies did.  Xander and Anya tried them and immediately burst into song.  They did an elaborate duet, something about not telling each other about their current fears of eventually becoming parents that included a small dance routine.  When the song ended, the couple freaked out.  Anya was yelling about spontaneous human combustion, and Xander was swearing up and down that he did not summon the demon this time and would not become a hell bride.

            As Xander and Anya shouted back and forth, Fred, George, Ron, and Draco gawked at them.  "Not quite the reaction I was expecting," commented George.  Draco finally began to laugh, as he remembered the story Dawn told him the previous year about the demon, which caused everyone to act as if they were in a musical.  Draco explained what was going on to the Weasley brothers, who silenced Xander and Anya with a quick wave of a wand and explained that the candy made them sing, not a demon.

            After ending the silencing spell, Anya began to yell at the twins.  Ron and Draco took the opportunity to slip out of the shop.  They quickly agreed not to ever go back in there together ever again.

            Since that day, Ron and Draco had simply spent time at each other's houses.  When Ron visited the cottage in Hogsmeade, where Draco and his mother lived, the two boys would wander around the village and have lunch in The Three Broomsticks.  When Draco visited the Burrow, the two boys would practice quidditch in the paddock behind the house.  Ron would throw apples for Draco to practice Seeking, and Draco would try to pass a soccer ball through the makeshift goal for Ron to practice Keeping.  They could happily do this for hours.

            On the day before Hermione was due to return to England, Ron and Draco were once again on their brooms practicing quidditch behind the Burrow.  Draco had spent the past hour trying to score against Ron and was fairly successful.  Ron was beginning to get tired out.  He motioned for Draco to land and joined his friend on the ground.

            "Why'd you go out for Seeker?" questioned Ron.  "You would've made one hell of a Chaser."

            Draco shrugged.  "It was the only position open that year.  Besides, father thought it was the most prestigious position on any quidditch team."  Draco sneered at the memory of his father, before looking back at Ron.  "Do you really think I would be better at Chaser?"

            "Definitely.  You aren't bad as a Seeker, kind of like my sister.  You can do it okay, but you'll never be great – not like Harry."  Draco sneered.  "You and Harry both need to let go of your issues already.  We're all on the same side now.  Anyway, as a Seeker you're okay, but as a Chaser you're really good."

            "Or you just suck as a Keeper," added Draco with his typical Malfoy sneer.  Before Ron could reply, Draco started laughing.  "Sorry, couldn't help it."

            "Watch it, Malfoy.  I still owe you for your little song," warned Ron, though he had begun laughing too.

            "So, I guess this is it, since your girlfriend is back tomorrow," commented Draco.  He had thoroughly enjoyed having a friend to spend time with during the past week.

            "Yeah, but it isn't like you won't be totally occupied with Dawn once she's back in another three days," added Ron.  Draco smiled genuinely at the thought of his girlfriend's return.  "Besides," Ron continued.  "I'm sure at some point, they'll want to do the girl talk thing, and then we're back to practicing quidditch."

            Draco nodded and looked at his watch.  "Come on, I only have an hour before I have to Apparate home for dinner with my mother.  You can help me work on some Chaser moves."

****************

            The next day Ron spent a lot of time making himself presentable.  He was going to Apparate to the Granger's house and surprise Hermione, when she returned from her trip that afternoon.  Mrs. Weasley was not thrilled at the idea of her son Apparating around the country, but her husband had stepped in and reminded her how much they had missed each other during their summers away from Hogwarts.  She begrudgingly agreed to allow Ron to see Hermione, but made him promise to be home at a reasonable hour.

            At noon, Ron Disapparated from the Burrow and reappeared in a small wooded area a half mile from the Granger's house.  Dressed in muggle clothing, he easily blended with the neighborhood teens, who were outside enjoying their summer holiday, as he walked to Hermione's street.  He had never been at the Granger's and was surprised to see just how large their single family home was.

            Ron checked his watch.  It would be almost an hour before Hermione and her parents arrived home, assuming that her flight was on time.  He sat on the front steps, took out a book on demon lore to read, and waited.  He became so engrossed in his reading that an hour later, he did not notice the taxi pull up to the curb.  He only looked up, when he heard Hermione shout his name.

            "Ron," she yelled, as she ran toward him, leaving her parents to deal with the luggage.  "What are you doing here?"  She threw herself into his outstretched arms.

            After a big hug and a quick, chaste kiss, they pulled apart.  "I couldn't wait to see you," Ron explained.  "I thought it would be nice to surprise you.  I hope that's okay."

            "It's better than okay," replied Hermione, as she pulled him into another hug.

            "Hermione, dear," called Mrs. Granger.  "Could you and your friend give us a hand with the luggage?"  Ron and Hermione walked to the curb, where the luggage was lined up and Mr. Granger was paying the cab driver.  Ron picked up the two largest suitcases and carried them to the porch, while Hermione and her parents picked up the remaining bags.

            After they had entered the house and put the luggage aside, Mr. Granger eyed Ron.  "I know we have met before," she said, "but that was quite a few years ago."

            Ron held out his hand to Mr. Granger and they shook.  "I'm Ron Weasley, a friend of Hermione's from school."

            "Of course you are," said Mrs. Granger, who pulled Ron into a brief hug.  "We're so happy that our little Hermione has found herself such a nice boyfriend."

            Mr. Granger did not appear so happy.  Ron swore that he heard Hermione's father whisper under his breath, "Well, at least this one isn't four years older than my baby."

            Mrs. Granger shook her head at her husband.  "Well, why don't you two get reacquainted?  Hermione, your father and I are going to go upstairs and unpack."  Mr. Granger did not look happy at the prospect of leaving the two teens alone.  His wife ignored him.  "Ron, I hope you will stay for dinner.  We'll probably just get some takeout since I obviously haven't been grocery shopping in awhile."

            "That would be nice," replied Ron.  Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him into the lounge, as he parents once again picked up their suitcases and headed up the stairs.

            The young couple made themselves comfortable on the sofa, and Hermione turned on the CD player for some background noise.  "I can't believe that you're really here," she said.

            "I hope that your parents aren't mad about me just showing up," replied Ron.  "Your father didn't look too thrilled."

            Hermione brushed off Ron's concern.  "Daddy wants me to stay a little girl forever.  It isn't you.  He would hate anyone I was dating."

            Ron nodded.  He was not happy about the situation, but he understood it.  He felt the same way about his younger sister Ginny dating, though with her strong personality, he was beginning to worry more about her boyfriends than her.  "Your mum seems nice though," he mused.

            Hermione blushed.  "I told her a bit about you, when we were on holiday.  I mean I've told her a lot about you and Harry over the years, but this time we talked mostly about you.  She's very happy that I found a nice boy."

            "So, now I'm nice?" kidded Ron.

            Hermione appeared to be deep in thought.  "Well, I suppose you are, when you aren't acting like a prat."

            "Such language," kidded Ron.  "I've really missed you."

            "Me too," replied Hermione, as she leaned in for a not so chaste kiss.

****************

            Buffy, Dawn, and Shannon arrived at Giles' London flat in the late afternoon via portkey.  They had decided to cut their trip to Los Angeles short, because the Angel Investigations team was very busy and the two teenage girls wanted nothing more than to return to their boyfriends in England.  Charlie had returned to Romania directly from Las Vegas, not wanting a run in with Buffy's vampire exboyfriends.

            "Where's Giles?" asked Dawn.

            "I would assume he's at the Council since he isn't expecting us for another two days," replied Buffy.  "I guess we should head down there to see him."

            The two teens agreed with Buffy, and they left the flat to walk the three blocks to the construction site of the new Watchers Council buildings.  As they approached the site, all three were amazed to see the amount of work that had already been accomplished.  The complex would be ready for everyone to move in my November at the latest.

            As they stood admiring the site, Xander noticed them.  "Buff," he called, as he approached them.

            "Xander, it's so good to see you," said Buffy, giving her friend a hug.  Dawn and Shannon hugged him as well.

            "I thought you weren't getting back for another couple of days," said Xander.

            "Change of plans," replied Dawn by way of explanation.

            "Where's Giles?" asked Buffy.

            "Where else?  Hogsmeade with Narcissa.  They've been working out of her cottage for the past few weeks."

            "We should go there," suggested Dawn happily.

            "You just want to see Draco," Shannon told her best friend.

            "Yeah, so?" asked Dawn.  "Like you haven't been jonesing for a Harry fix."

            Buffy shook her head in exasperation.  "I guess we should head to Hogsmeade.  Giles' fireplace on the floo network?" she asked Xander.

            "Yeah, but there's also a fireplace in that small shed over there," said Xander pointing across the construction site.  "Some of the wizarding builders get to work that way.  Feel free to use it.  There's a bucket of floo powder hanging on the wall."

            The three girls thanked Xander, promised to see him again soon, and walked across the site toward the shed.  Dawn was the first to use the fireplace to floo directly to the Malfoy cottage in Hogsmeade.

****************

            Draco spent the day lounging around the house and working on his summer assignments.  He never thought he would miss a Weasley, but at the moment he did miss hanging out with Ron.  They had a pretty good time over the past week.  "Just two more days," Draco mumbled to himself.

            Draco was distracted from his thoughts, when the flames in the fireplace turned bright green.  Dawn stepped out of the flames a moment later.  Draco's eyes grew wide at the sight of her.  "Dawn?"

            "Well don't just stand there," she replied.  "At least tell me that you missed me or that you're glad to see me."

            Draco moved forward quickly, pulled Dawn into his arms, and swung her around in a circle.  "I've missed you more than you can imagine, and I am elated to see you," he said then kissed her deeply.

            "Ew, can you not do that in front of me please," said Buffy, who had stepped out of the fireplace, followed closely by Shannon.

            "Sorry," mumbled Draco, pulling away from Dawn, who pouted.

            "It's okay," replied Buffy.  "Where's Giles?"

            "They've taken over the dining room," answered Draco, pointing to the room across the front hall.

            Buffy left with Shannon still following behind her, as Draco and Dawn sat on the sofa together.  The two Slayers entered the dining room to find Giles, Narcissa, and Robin Wood seated around the table, discussing Council business.  Andrew was sitting at Giles' side diligently taking notes on the discussion.  "Hey," said Buffy.

            Giles got up from the table to hug his Slayer.  "I didn't expect you back yet."

            "Angel and his team are pretty busy, even with Cat and Wesley helping them out.  Besides, I couldn't take the whining anymore," explained Buffy, glaring at Shannon, who shrugged.

            "Whining?" asked Narcissa.

            Buffy nodded.  "I miss Draco.  I miss Harry.  They acted like I was torturing them by making them take a vacation."  Narcissa laughed.  

            "You didn't miss me?" Andrew asked Shannon.

            "Of course we did," the younger Slayer replied.  "It wasn't the same without you.  How's your work going?"

            "It's good.  We've gotten a lot done in the past few weeks," Andrew replied.

            "So, what are you working on?" asked Buffy.

            "An alliance between the Watchers Council and the Ministry of Magic," explained Giles.

            "Oh," replied Buffy.  "I'd volunteer to help, but. . ."

            "That's quite alright," replied Giles.  "We have it under control.  So what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

            "Dunno," said Buffy.  "Figured we should touch base with you.  Dawn obviously is catching up with Draco.  Maybe Shannon and I will just head back to your flat."

            "Why don't you stop by and see Faith first?" suggested Robin.  "She's working on the house right now."

            "So you bought a house?" asked Buffy.

            "Yes, two blocks over.  You should go see it.  I'm sure Faith would be happy for an excuse to take a break."  Robin gave Buffy and Shannon directions to his and Faith's new home.  Before leaving to visit Faith, the two Slayers let Dawn know where they would be and Shannon promised Andrew that they would spend some time together the next day.

****************

            Mrs. Granger called Hermione and Ron for dinner, when the Chinese food arrived.  Ron had never seen that kind of food before and looked thoroughly confused when the Grangers began eating with chopsticks.  Hermione laughed, as she tried to teach Ron to use the chopsticks.  Several minutes later he was wearing part of his dinner, and Mrs. Granger had provided him with a fork.

            "So, Ron, what have you been doing with your summer?" asked Mrs. Granger politely.  Ron explained about taking his Apparation licensing test and hanging out with Draco.

            "Malfoy?  Isn't that the boy whose father threatened us?" asked Mr. Granger suspiciously.

            "It's kind of a long story, but his father's dead and Draco's on our side now," replied Ron.

            Mr. Granger glared at Ron, then turned to Hermione.  "Explain."

            Hermione visibly gulped.  "Now, daddy, don't get upset, but you know how I tend to get involved in the fight against Voldemort."  Ron shivered.

            "Hermione, we have told you time and again that we do not want you putting yourself at risk," bellowed her father.

            "Hermione, we just don't want to see you get hurt," added her mother softly.

            "With all due respect," said Ron, "as long as You-Know-Who is back, none of us are safe."

            Mr. Granger glared at Ron again, but his attention was captured by Hermione.  "Daddy, you always taught me that I have to do what is right, and fighting against Voldemort is right.  Besides, I'm fine now.  Draco distracted his father from attacking me, and Ron got me out of the battle."

            "Battle?" whimpered Mrs. Granger.

            Mr. Granger, however, was once again focused on Ron.  "You and this Draco helped save my daughter?"

            "Yes, sir.  I will always take care of Hermione."  Ron's voice was steady, but the emotion behind his words was obvious to Hermione and her parents.

            Mr. Granger nodded.  "Promise me that you will protect her," he ordered.

            "With my life," replied Ron solemnly.  Mr. Granger nodded his satisfaction with Ron's response.  Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, as Ron and her parents fell into a casual conversation about the Granger's holiday in Greece.

****************

            Buffy and Shannon found Faith painting the master bedroom in her new home.  "Isn't there some easier way to do that with magic?" asked Shannon.

            "Probably," replied Faith with a shrug.  "Why don't you too grab some brushes?"\

            Buffy and Shannon nodded, and soon the three Slayers were busy painting. "This is really a cute house," commented Buffy.

            "I still can't believe that I'm married let alone that I own a house," replied Faith.  "You have no idea how hard it was to find someone willing to sell to us."

            "Why wouldn't someone want to sell to you?" asked Buffy.

            "You know at first I thought it was because they had a thing against an interracial couples, but that wasn't it.  They were okay with selling to me because I'm a Slayer, but they didn't want a muggle living in an all wizarding village.  We finally started introducing Robin as the son of a Slayer, and suddenly people were willing to sell to us.  Talk about deeply warped prejudices."

            As they continued painting, Faith suggested that they get everyone together for dinner at the Three Broomsticks.  Buffy excused herself to use the fireplace to contact the other Scoobies.  The only Scooby in England that she was unable to contact was Willow, who was at a small country retreat with no floo access.  She was spending her summer working on her recovery from her dark magic addiction.  Everyone else agreed to meet at the pub that evening.

****************

            After dinner, Ron and Hermione walked hand in hand around Hermione's neighborhood.  They were both content to be in each other's company.  They talked a bit about their summer holidays and what they expected in their last year of Hogwarts.

            When they returned to Hermione's doorstep, Ron kissed her softly.  "I really did miss you," he said.

            "I missed you too, Ron.  Thank you for coming to see me."

            "Now that I can Apparate, you'll be seeing a lot more of me this summer.  And, hopefully you will be able to come to the Burrow or we will be at Order headquarters together soon."

            They kissed again, before Ron said, "Goodnight," and walked back toward the little wooded area, where he could safely Apparate home.

****************

            The Scoobies had a nice meal at The Three Broomsticks.  Buffy, Shannon, and Dawn told everyone about their vacations.  Faith and Anya, who had purchased a muggle flat in London with Xander, talked about the work they were doing on their new homes.  Giles, Narcissa, Robin, and Andrew talked about work at the Watchers Council, and Xander updated everyone on the Council construction.

            After dinner Shannon approached Buffy.  "I think that it might be a good idea for me to do a patrol," the young Slayer commented.

            Buffy raised an eyebrow at her sister's best friend.  "And where exactly do you think you should do this patrol?" Buffy asked, though she already knew the answer.

            "Surrey," replied Shannon coolly.  "There are no Slayers in that area; so, it would be an ideal place for vamps to be hanging out."

            "And the fact that a certain Boy-Who-Lived happens to reside there has nothing to do with it, I'm sure."

            "Well, since the entire wizarding world is depending on this Boy-Who-Lived, we wouldn't want him getting taken out by some random vamp, would we?" explained Shannon.

            Buffy shook her head, remembering how much she had missed Angel, when she was forced to spend an entire summer in Los Angeles with her father.  Upon returning to Sunnydale, she wanted nothing more than to see him.  "Fine," said Buffy, "but I don't want you going alone in case you do actually find some vamps.  So you have to find someone willing to go with you.  I'm pretty sure that Dawn won't willingly leave Draco, and since I still can't Apparate. . ."

            Shannon's brows knitted, as she thought of who would go with her.  She was happy to hear Faith volunteer.  "I'll go with the kid.  I could use a patrol, and Robin is heading home now to get a good night sleep.  Giles has been running him ragged with Council business."

            Shannon smiled up at the older Slayer.  "Thanks."

            "No prob.  I just need to see a map to do the Apparating thing," replied Faith matter-of-factly.

****************

            Harry was having an incredibly good day considering that he was still at Number 4, Privet Drive.  His aunt and uncle had left that morning for their vacation in Majorca.  Since Dudley was out all day with his gang, Harry had an opportunity to have the house to himself.  He ate a dinner that he liked, and he watched television programs that he wanted to see.

            After dark, Harry had become bored with the television and decided to take a walk.  He had always preferred Little Whinging by night, when the nosey neighbors, who did not approve of him, were tucked away in their homes.  Harry wandered to the local play park and soon found himself lazily sitting on one of the few swings that Dudley's gang had yet to break.

            Harry noticed four older teens enter the play park and begin walking toward him.  At first he thought they were his cousin's gang, but none of them were fat enough to be Dudley.  Before the teens reached Harry, they were distracted by the deep voice of Dudley bellowing at them from the other side of the play park.  "Oy, who the hell do you think you are?  This is our territory."

            Harry stood to get a closer look, fingering his wand, as the two gangs charged each other.  Though Dudley and his friends were holding their own, the other gang was clearly gaining the upper hand.  As the bright moon broke through the clouds above, Harry gasped.  The other gang members were vampires.

            Harry pulled his wand, but before he could utter a spell, a loud crack echoed in the night.  Two girls had appeared, stakes in hand.  Faith and Shannon joined the fray without hesitation, as Harry sat back on the swing and watched the fight.  It took only a few minutes for the four vampires to turn to dust and Dudley's gang to remain in a stunned silence, staring at the two Slayers.

            Harry stood again and walked toward the six people standing in the play park.  Before he reached them, he was knocked to the ground by an over-excited Shannon, who had run toward him and flung herself into his arms.  "Miss me?" Harry asked cheekily.  Shannon replied with a long, deep kiss, which Harry happily reciprocated.

            Shannon climbed off of Harry and helped him to his feet in time to hear Dudley regain his voice.  "What kind of freak are you?" he asked Faith.

            The older Slayer rolled her eyes at the fat teen.  "I'm the freak who just saved your ass," she replied.

            Dudley's eyes fell on Shannon and Harry, holding hands as they walked toward the group.  "I told you my girlfriend could kick your arse," Harry sings-songed at his cousin.

            "Just because she did some freak thing to those other blokes, doesn't mean she wouldn't get hurt if she tried to fight me," retorted Dudley, trying to save face in front of his gang.

            "Can I hit him?" Shannon asked Faith.

            Faith shook her head.  "Only if he throws the first punch."

            "Damn," replied Shannon, as she turned toward Harry, smiling up at him.  Dudley, who had moved behind Harry, decided to use his cousin's distraction to hit him.  Unfortunately for Dudley, Shannon had Slayer reflexes.  In the time it took him to swing, she had pushed Harry aside and caught Dudley's fist in her hand.  She began to squeeze, effectively crushing several bones in Dudley's hand and bringing him down to his knees.  "Didn't you ever learn that it's wrong to sucker punch someone?" she asked, before releasing Dudley, who along with his gang took off running.

            "This really has been a great day," commented Harry, as he pulled Shannon into his arms and kissed her again.


	3. Happy Birthday, Harry

As Strong As We Are United

Chapter 3 – Happy Birthday, Harry

            Now that all the teens were back in England, Shannon with the help of Dawn and Hermione decided to plan a surprise birthday party for Harry.  Since Vernon and Petunia Dursley were away, the girls decided that they would get all of their friends together and surprise Harry at his house.  In addition to the three girls, Draco, and Ron, they also invited Ginny, Neville, Andrew, and Luna.

            On the evening of Harry's birthday, Neville, Luna, and Andrew traveled to the Burrow via the floo network.  Ron, being the only one of age and able to use magic outside of school, called for the Night Bus.  The four teens then took the Night Bus to pick up Hermione and travel to Little Whinging.

            Shannon, Dawn, Buffy, Xander, and Anya traveled via the floo network to the Malfoy cottage in Hogsmeade.  Narcissa had invited the Scooby adults to have dinner at her home, while the teens were having their party for Harry.

            The Scoobies arrived to find Narcissa, Giles, Faith, and Robin talking over drinks in the living room.  Shannon placed the cake she had made the muggle way for Harry on the dining room table, while she and Dawn waited for Draco to return from the Three Broomsticks, where he was picking up food and drinks for the party.

            There was a knock at the door.  Expecting it to be Draco laden with packages from the pub, Dawn bounded to the door to answer it.  Standing outside was Millicent Bulstrode, a Slytherin in their year at Hogwarts, and a short, chubby dark-haired woman that Dawn assumed was her mother.  However, the person who caught Dawn's attention was the man, who was standing behind Millicent and her mother.  "Oh no, not you," commented Dawn scathingly.

            "Afraid so," replied the man.  "You're the Slayer's kid sister right?"

            Dawn ignored the question, choosing instead to yell for Giles.  "Giles, that scummy friend of yours who turned you into a demon is here."

            Buffy, Giles, and Narcissa came charging into the entry hall.  "Ethan?" questioned Giles.

            "Oh no, not you," added Buffy.

            "That's what I said," commented Dawn.

            "Elena?" questioned Narcissa.

            Millicent's mother shook her head.  "He just turned up this evening.  Claims that he has information that has to get to Dumbledore.  I wasn't sure where else to go," Elena explained to her old friend.

            "Can we come in?" asked Ethan.  "I don't think it's a good idea for anyone to see me out here."

            Narcissa stepped back from the door, allowing them entry.  "Don't try anything," warned Buffy.  "You still deserve a major ass-kicking from me."  Ethan put his hands up in a sign of submission and entered the cottage, followed by his sister and niece.  Narcissa led them into the living room.

            "Hey, what's he doing here?" demanded Xander, when he recognized Ethan.

            "Aren't you the guy with the cursed candy?" asked Faith.

            Ethan looked at Faith appraisingly.  "I thought you were working against these people," he commented, referring to Faith's time working with Mayor Wilkins before his ascension.

            "I reformed," replied Faith dryly.

            Before the conversation could progress further, Draco entered the cottage laden with food and drinks for the party.  He put down the packages and noticed the adults staring at each other in a tense silence.  "What's going on?" Draco asked.

            "Ethan just showed up," replied Dawn.

            "Ethan?  As in the bloke who turned Giles into a demon?" asked Draco.

            "As in the guy who cursed our Halloween costumes so that we would turn into whatever we were wearing," stated Xander.

            "Now, you shouldn't be too upset about that," commented Ethan.  "After all, from what Ripper told me the knowledge you acquired as a soldier was useful to some of your later adventures."  Xander glared at him.

            "Don't forget that he also cursed chocolate so that every adult in town acted like a teenager," Faith reminded the group.

            "Yes, well, a lot of those adults needed a good time, especially Ripper here," commented Ethan.

            "Giles did not need to screw my mother on top of a police car," moaned Buffy.

            Dawn threw her hands over her ears.  "I so never needed to know that," she whimpered.

            "Come on, those things were all in good fun, and you lot always saved the day," commented Ethan.

            "What about when you tattooed the mark of Eygon on Buffy and nearly got her killed?" growled Giles.

            "You didn't," shrieked Elena.  "Of all the low, disgusting things that you've done."  The short, chubby woman began striking Ethan about the head.  "Worshipping chaos is one thing, but purposely sacrificing someone else for your own mistakes is unacceptable."  Ethan tried to move away from his sister, but she chased him around the room continuing to hit at him.  Everyone else stood in shock, staring at the scene.

            "That's enough," warned Narcissa.  "Draco, don't you and your friends have a party to be getting to?  I suggest you get going, and maybe you should take Millicent with you."

            Elena stopped chasing her brother around the room.  "That's a very good idea, Cissa.  Millicent, go with Draco.  You can Apparate home later tonight after the party."

            "But, mother," Draco and Millicent whined in unison.

            "Go," replied Narcissa and Elena, also in unison.

            The four teens gathered the food, birthday cake, and their gifts.  After explaining to Millicent where they were going (she was less than happy to say the least), they left the cottage with four loud cracks.

****************

            Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Andrew stood outside the Burrow.  Ron took his wand, raising and lowering it in front of him.  The violent purple triple-decker bus appeared.  Ron ushered the other teens on.  They paid their fairs, and Ron gave the addresses of their destinations, explained that they needed to stop at Hermione's before heading to Harry's.

            Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Andrew walked up the stairs to find seats on the second level.  Ron sat in a squashy armchair on the first level nearest the door.  With a violent jerk, the bus was off.  Ron immediately felt sick to his stomach.  He hated the Knight Bus.  "I'm doing this for Hermione," he reminded himself even as his thoughts wandered to how easily he could have Apparated to Harry's.

            After what seemed like hours, having been thrown from his seat more times than he could count, the conductor told Ron that they had arrived at Hermione's.  Ron stood shakily, as Hermione bounded onto the bus, carrying a colorfully wrapped package.  She quickly kissed her boyfriend, and they searched for seats together.  They too wound up on the second level with the other two couples.

****************

            Harry had been having the worst birthday.  His day reminded him of all his birthdays before finding out that he was a wizard.  Usually his friends would send him gifts via owl post early on the morning of his birthday.  However, it was now near dinnertime, and Harry had yet to hear from anyone.  In fact, the only person he had seen all day was his cousin Dudley, who happily spent the day reminding Harry that no one cared that it was his seventeenth birthday.

            Harry was itching to hex Dudley.  Now that Harry was officially of age, he could do magic outside of school, a fact of which Dudley was unaware.  Unfortunately, Harry was so depressed about his friends forgetting his birthday, that even hexing Dudley had lost its appeal.

            Harry was shaken from his thoughts by the sound of several loud cracks outside the back door.  He quickly pulled his wand from his pocket and opened the door.  He lowered his wand and smiled as Shannon threw herself into his arms.  "Happy Birthday, Harry," she gushed before kissing him full on the mouth.

            The kiss was interrupted by an annoyingly piercing voice.  "Ew, I so did not want to see that."

            Harry looked past Shannon to the three other people standing outside his door.  He was not so happy to see Draco, but had become used to his presence when Dawn was around.  Harry was shocked though by the sight of Millicent Bulstrode.  The Slytherin girl looked thoroughly annoyed about being there.

            "She turned up with her mother and uncle before we left," explained Shannon.  "Mrs. Malfoy and Mrs. Bulstrode insisted that she come with us."  Harry nodded, though he did not completely understand why they had agreed to bring her or why she had agreed to come.  "Oh and Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Andrew, and Luna are on there way.  Ron agreed to accompany our underage friends on the Night Bus."

            "So, where can we put all this stuff?" asked Draco, who was still standing outside the door balancing several packages.

            Harry stepped back and allowed Draco, Dawn, and Millicent to enter the kitchen.  "What is all that?" he asked.

            "Food, drinks, cake, some CD's, and of course presents for you," replied Dawn.

            "Where's your loser cousin?" asked Shannon.

            "Out with his gang," snorted Harry.

            Further conversation was interrupted by a knock on the front door.  Harry bounded through the house to answer it.  The rest of his friends were standing on the front step.  "Come on in," said Harry.  "Shannon, Dawn, Malfoy, and Millicent Bulstrode are already here."

            "Millicent Bulstrode?" questioned Hermione.  She looked as if she had just eaten something completely disgusting.  Harry figured that she was remembering when she and Millicent were paired in the dueling club during their second year.

            "Don't ask," replied Harry.

            Everyone made themselves comfortable in the living room, while Shannon laid out the food in the kitchen and Dawn put several CD's into the stereo.  The music blared loudly.

            "What if the neighbors hear?" asked Harry.

            "No problem, mate," said Ron, getting to his feet and pulling his wand.  "Quarters silencio.  That will prevent anyone outside the room from hearing the music.

            "Handy spell," said Harry.

            "It works really well on the hangings around the beds at Hogwarts," commented Hermione.  Everyone looked at her.  "Or so I've heard from Lavender and Parvati."

            Dawn walked over to Draco and extended her hand to him.  "Dance with me?" she requested.  He happily stood and took her in his arms.  Ron and Hermione and Ginny and Neville soon joined in the dancing.  Andrew and Luna opted for snogging on the sofa, and Harry wandered into the kitchen to help Shannon with the food.  Millicent sat in a chair at the side of the room, arms crossed and staring at the couples with an air of disgust.

****************

            The Scoobies were still glaring at Ethan Rayne.  "Do you have any fire whisky, Cissa?" Ethan asked.

            "You don't need to drink.  You need to talk," said Elena, as she slapped her brother in the head yet again.

            "Why are you here, Ethan?" asked Giles.

            "I was approached by a couple of Death Eaters.  Seems old Voldemort wants me to do a job for him."

            "And why are you telling us?"  Xander asked the question that was on all of their minds.

            "Self preservation," stated Ethan simply.  "I know full well that you lot will mess up whatever I do, and Voldemort isn't the forgiving type.  I figured that I was better off letting you know what was coming and then going into hiding.  Not really in the mood to be Avada Kedavraed."

            "So your cowardice won out," stated Buffy.

            "Yup," replied Ethan.  "Are you sure you don't have any fire whisky?" he asked Narcissa again.  She shook her head.

            "Ah well, I better get on with it anyway.  The sooner I can get a move on, the safer I'll be.  So, as I was saying I was approached by a couple of Death Eaters.  Seems they heard about my work with cursed objects.  They were looking for something similar to the candy – something that will put the teachers and older students at Hogwarts out of commission.  Specifically looking to get it done by the end of the school year."

            "So, Voldemort is going to try to take the school," stated Robin.

            "It makes sense.  It was the one place he couldn't gain control of during his last rise," commented Giles.

            "Not to mention that it's his best chance at getting to Harry," added Anya.  "He's too well protected outside of school."

            "Do you know exactly what they're planning to do?" Elena asked her brother.

            Ethan shook his head.  "They were going to leave it up to my discretion."

            Elena spoke.  "But since you aren't going to do it. . ."

            Ethan shook his head again.  "Doesn't matter, little sis.  They'll just find someone else who will."

            "But if you did do it, we would know what was coming," Narcissa thought aloud.

            "Nope, sorry, self-preservation and all that," replied Ethan.  Before anyone else could respond, Ethan pulled out his wand and Disapparated with a loud crack.  The Scoobies and Elena sat in a stunned silence.

****************

            Harry's surprise birthday party was turning out to be a complete success.  The teens ate and danced.  Draco even broke out a large bottle of fire whiskey that he had purchased at the Three Broomsticks.  Harry, Shannon, Ron, Draco, and Millicent happily sat doing shots.  The others abstained, knowing the kind of trouble they would be in if they came home drunk.

            Dudley burst through the door to find the living room filled with people and music blaring.  "What the bloody hell?" he yelled.

            Harry stumbled drunkenly over to where his cousin stood.  "Remember those friends you said I didn't have?  They decided to throw me a party," he slurred.

            "Get these freaks out of my house," bellowed Dudley.  "Or I'm going to tell mum and dad."

            "Ooh, you're gonna tell?" slurred Shannon.

            "I don't think so," said Ron, pulling out his wand.

            "You can't do magic outside of school," sneered Dudley.

            Dawn, being one of the few sober people in the room, decided to set Dudley straight.  "That isn't entirely true.  Underage wizards can't do magic outside of school, but you see most of us are of age, including Harry as of today."

            Dudley goggled at Dawn for a moment before regaining his composure.  "Of course you all have to hide behind those things."  He indicated Ron's wand.  "None of you could take care of yourselves in a real fight."

            "Hello," said Shannon.  "Do you want another broken hand?"

            "You're drunk," stated Dudley.  "I could take you."

            "You'd have to get through all of us," stated Draco snidely.  "Those aren't very good odds."

            "Not all of us," stated Millicent from her chair in the corner.  "Personally, I wouldn't mind seeing him kicking your arses."  She drunkenly smiled at Dudley.

            "Look, you have two choices," stated Hermione matter-of-factly.  "You can stay, have some food and try to enjoy yourself, or you can leave."

            Dudley must have realized that he was beaten.  "Fine, I'll stay."  He walked over to Millicent, who seemed to be the only one of the group to share his hatred of his cousin.  "What're you drinking?" Dudley asked.  Millicent passed him the bottle of fire whiskey.

****************

            "So what do we do now?" asked Faith.

            "Someone has to get word to Dumbledore," replied Giles.

            "I'll go," said Buffy.  "I can floo to Hogwarts and have a talk with Dumbledore.  Tell him everything we got from Ethan."

            "Are you sure?" asked Giles.

            "Yeah.  Narcissa cooked a nice dinner.  You guys stay and eat."  Buffy stood and walked over the fireplace.  She took a handful of powder from the canister on the mantelpiece.  "I'll try to make it back for dessert," added Buffy, before throwing the powder into the flames and shouting, "Hogwarts."

            "I should be going too," said Elena.

            "About what was said here tonight," began Giles.

            Elena waved his concerns away.  "I only want Millicent to be safe at school.  And though Ethan can be, well Ethan, he's still my brother.  I don't want him killed by the Death Eaters, even if my husband is one of them.  Besides, if anyone is going to kill Ethan, it'll be me."

            Giles and Narcissa both gave Elena a hug before she departed.  "It was good to see you again, Rupert," said Elena.  "Cissa, we'll have lunch some day soon."  Elena waved to the group then Disapparated.

****************

            Harry was having so much fun with his friends that he had completely forgotten about Dudley.  As Harry and Shannon were dancing, he first noticed that his cousin was missing.  "Hey, where's Dudley?" he asked everyone.

            "Who cares," replied Ron, who was annoyed at having his snogging session with Hermione interrupted.

            "Hey, where's Millicent?" asked Ginny.  "She was talking to Dudley earlier."

            "I hope she didn't do anything to him," commented Dawn.

            "Again, who cares," said Ron.

            Luna started giggling.  "What's wrong with you?" asked Ginny.  "You didn't drink anything."

            "I was just thinking," said Luna between giggles, "that maybe they snuck off somewhere together."

            "That is one of the most ridiculous things you have ever said," said Hermione.  "Millicent is a Slytherin.  They are all about being pureblood.  She wouldn't sneak off with a muggle."

            Dawn walked over to the stereo to turn down the volume.  Everyone shouting above the music was beginning to give her a headache.  The room plunged into silence, and then they all heard it.  "Oh, God, Milli, Oh, Yes."

            "Aah," yelled Ginny.  "Turn the music back on."  Dawn did so.

            "Well, that was disgusting," commented Ron.  He looked at Hermione.  "Talk about killing the mood."  Hermione giggled.

            "I think I'm scarred for life," said Harry, a shiver wracking his body.

            "Oh, come on, this is great," said Draco.  Everyone gave him strange looks.  "Millicent Bulstrode, a Slytherin, is doing a muggle.  This is prime blackmail material."  Dawn swatted Draco's arm, but giggled as she did so.

            Everyone went back to what they were doing before discovering the awful truth about Dudley and Millicent – everyone except Harry, who was beginning to look a little ill.  Shannon put her arms around him.  "Forget Dudley," she whispered into his ear.  "Think about us."  Shannon began nibbling on Harry's neck.  Harry quickly forgot about his cousin.

            "Harry should open his presents," yelled Andrew.  Everyone agreed.  They sat around the living room, taking turns to pass each of their gifts to Harry.

****************

            Across the Atlantic in a private hospital room tucked away in the Wolfram and Hart, Los Angeles branch, a young dark-haired woman woke from a coma screaming.


	4. Death Eater Attacks

As Strong As We Are United

Chapter 4 –Death Eater Attacks

            Angel sat at the desk in his office at Wolfram and Hart, his eyes surveying his most trusted allies who were sitting around the room – Fred, Gunn, Lorne, Wesley, Cat, Genevieve, and Spike.  Fred and Gunn had been working tirelessly by Angel's side for the past year to use Wolfram and Hart's resources in their fight against evil.  Lorne had returned to once again take leadership of the Entertainment Division, after finishing a six-month run of his Vegas show.  Spike had aided their fight more times than Angel cared to count since being rescued from Voldemort's clutches.  Genevieve had worked by Spike's side, having left her life in Las Vegas several months earlier.  Wesley had returned to help out during his summer holidays from teaching at Hogwarts, bringing Cat along with him.  Angel had initially found Cat to be the most difficult to trust, being the only child of the darkest wizard of the time; however, she proved herself to be on the side of good by nearly sacrificing herself to save Fred during her first week in Los Angeles.

            The group was once again reviewing client files.  They had succeeded in ridding themselves of their most evil clients and were now working to determine whom among some of the lower demons would continue to be clients and who would be cut loose.

            "Ew, yuck," commented Fred, reading through the file that was perched on her lap.  "This demon eats the skin of his victims."

            Angel looked up from his own reading.  "Should we get rid of him?" Angel asked.

            Fred looked up wearily.  "No, says here that he only enjoys the skin of the most blood-thirsty of demons.  Sounds like he kills and eats the demons that we really want gone."

            "The enemy of my enemy and all that," smiled Spike.

            "Well, at least we've got one client we can keep," commented Gunn.

            "Merlin, I don't believe it," Cat interrupted, finally looking up from her own pile of client files.  "After my father's first fall, Wolfram and Hart defended Death Eaters.  Looks like most of them got off."  She tossed the file aside disgustedly.

            "Wait.  Let me see that," said Genevieve.  Cat handed the file to the female vampire.  Genevieve perused it quickly.  "You know it is possible that some of these wizards were in fact innocent.  Voldemort did use the Imperius Curse quite often to force people to do his bidding."

            Cat snorted.  "Yeah, but look at how many of the guilty were set free.  They couldn't rejoin Voldemort quickly enough.  We saw how many of them there were during our battle a few months ago."

            "Yes, but there were those who were innocent who should have had a proper trial and good representation," added Wesley.  "Sirius Black for one.  We know that he was wrongfully imprisoned, and now his memory will always be tarnished."

            "It's a shame that it's not possible to identify if someone has been under the Imperius Curse, because when the current war is over, you can bet that those Death Eaters are going to make the same claims yet again," commented Cat, who had discarded the Death Eater file and moved on to the next folder on top of her pile.

            "Why can't they tell if the Imperius Curse has been used?" asked Fred.  "It must leave some trace, if not physical then at least mystical.  It would be interesting to study."

            "That's not a bad idea," said Angel, looking meaningfully at Fred.  "Do you have the resources in the lab right now to begin some preliminary research on the Imperius Curse?"

            Fred looked genuinely excited.  "We could get started on it right away.  This is going to be so much fun."  The group all turned to stare at Fred.  "Well, I think it's fun," she murmured.

            "You might want to get some help with the mystical side of the curse from Wesley, Cat, and Genevieve before they leave at the end of the summer," suggested Angel.

            Before Fred could reply, Harmony, Sunnydale High School student turned vampire turned Angel's secretary, threw open the door and walked into the office.  "I thought I said, 'no interruptions,' Harmony," said Angel exasperatedly.  Harmony was not one to always take instructions well, though she had proven to be a capable secretary to Angel's great surprise.

            "I know, boss, but this is important," she replied.

            "Are we under attack?" asked Angel.

            "Well, no, but. . ."

            "Then whatever it is can wait," said Angel.  

            Spike stood to usher Harmony out of the office.  She turned and pushed him away.  "Back off, Spike.  You have someone new to push around now."  Harmony glared at Genevieve, who ignored the younger vampire.  "Besides, this is important."

            Angel let out a sigh.  "Okay, what is so important, Harmony?"

            Harmony puffed out her chest importantly.  "Cordelia just woke up."  Angel was on his feet and halfway out the door, before Harmony could continue.  "She's screaming something about Buffy."  The rest of the group followed Angel out of the office with Spike in the lead.

****************

            Buffy sat with Professor Dumbledore in his office.  She was recapitulating everything that Ethan had told the group at Narcissa's.

            "We always knew that Voldemort would eventually try to take over Hogwarts," commented the old wizard.  The new war with Voldemort was already beginning to take its toll on Dumbledore.  Though his eyes still twinkled merrily, he was looking older every day.

            "He can try," said Buffy forcefully.  "But we won't let him succeed."

            Dumbledore smiled at the Slayer.  "At least we have been warned that he will try by the end of the school year.  This gives us some time to prepare.  I assume that you will be helping us in the preparation."

            It was not a question, though Buffy answered anyway.  "Absolutely.  I've been thinking that it wouldn't hurt to step up some of the physical training with all the Hogwarts students."

            "Yes, that would be a very good idea," agreed Dumbledore.  "I also think that this year Defense Against the Dark Arts classes should focus on practical defense as much as possible, though I am quite certain that our new instructors will be doing just that."

            "Instructors?  As in more than one?" questioned Buffy.  Dumbledore merely smiled.  "Are you ever going to tell me who'll be taking over for Giles?"

            Dumbledore ignored her question.  "Since you are missing dinner with your friends, would you like to join me for a bite to eat?  Before your arrival, I had just asked the house-elves to send up some dinner.  They always prepare enough for several people."

            Buffy shook her head at the headmaster's refusal to answer her question, but was happy for the dinner invitation.  She did not want to barge back in at Narcissa's, when everyone was halfway through their meal.  "Actually, dinner sounds nice."

****************

            Angel was the first to enter Cordelia's hospital room, followed closely by the rest of the group who had been working in his office.  He visited the room almost daily, always hoping to be there at the moment when the dark-haired seer would awake.  After more than a year, Angel had almost given up hope.

            Several nurses were attempting to restrain Cordelia, who was shouting loudly for Angel.  "No, get off me.  I need to talk to Angel.  Let me go."  Her shrieking came to an abrupt halt, when her eyes fell on the vampire at the door.  "Angel?"

            Angel quickly crossed the room and sat on the bed at her side.  The nurses backed away now that their patient was calm.  Angel gently brought his hand up to cup Cordelia's face.  "I was beginning to think that you would never come back to me."

            Cordelia swatted Angel's hand away from her.  "We don't have time for that now," she said.  Her voice was raspy from lack of use.  "I had a vision.  The Scoobies are in danger.  Giles, Xander, and Faith – I saw them lying on the ground with some other people – Dead.  Buffy came through a fireplace and was killed instantly by a green light.  People were holding sticks that they were pointing at her.  I think they were people.  The were dressed in dark hooded robes and were wearing masks."

            "Death Eaters," gasped Cat.  She and the others had quietly entered the hospital room and were standing silently by the door.

            Cordelia looked up, noticing the group for the first time.  "Who are you?" she asked Cat.  "What are Death Eaters – some new demon or something?"

            "I'll explain later," assured Angel quickly.  "Where were they?"  He needed to get this information if they were going to stop their friends from being killed.

            "I don't know," said Cordelia.  "It looked like someone's living room, but there were odd things."

            "Describe them," urged Angel.

            "When Buffy came out of the fireplace, she walked out of bright green flames."  Cordelia looked confused, but Angel nodded at her to continue.  "There was a picture on the mantel over the fireplace – a teenage boy, pale blonde hair, wearing a dress – kind of reminded me of Spike – but the picture was moving."

            "Dawn's bloke, Draco," said Spike softly.

            "They must be at Narcissa's in Hogsmeade," concluded Genevieve.  "We need to get to them."

            Angel looked at the group gathered by the door.  "Spike, Genevieve, go.  Warn them to get out of the cottage.  The fireplace in my office is connected to the floo network.  The powder's on the mantel.  Go."  But Angel did not need to tell them again.  The two vampires had already turned and begun to run down the corridor to the elevators.

            Cordelia was looking questioningly at Angel.  "So what have I missed?"  She looked at the group of people still standing in the doorway.  "And, where's Connor?"

            "Who?" asked Wesley.

            Cordelia looked confused.  "I'll explain everything," assured Angel.  He turned to the others.  "Why don't you guys take an early day for a change."

            After Wesley, Fred, Gunn, and Lorne had taken turns hugging Cordelia, the group left her alone with Angel.

            "Why didn't Wesley remember Connor?" Cordelia asked.

            "It's a long story," replied Angel.  He proceeded to tell her the highlights of everything that had happened since she had slipped into a coma.

****************

            Giles, Narcissa, Xander, Anya, Faith, and Robin retired to the living room for desert and coffee.  "I was hoping that Buffy would be back by now," commented Narcissa.

            The flames in the fireplace turned bright green.  "Guess she made it," noticed Xander.  

            But Buffy did not exit the fireplace.  Instead, Genevieve stepped out gracefully.  She was soon followed by Spike who landed hard on his knees.  "I hate floo travel," he grumbled, as Genevieve offered her hand to help him to his feet.

            "What are you two doing here?" asked Faith.

            "Cordelia had a vision," explained Genevieve.  "Death Eaters are coming here."

            There was a moment of ringing silence, which was soon broken by Xander.  "Cordy's awake?" he asked.  "Is she okay?"

            "Yeah, woke with a vision of you lot dead and Buffy being killed," explained Spike.  "She seemed okay once she saw Angel."

            "We don't have time for this," interrupted Genevieve.  "The Death Eaters are coming.  We need to get out of the house."

            "Where are the kids?  And where's Buffy?" asked Spike.  "Seer said she got blasted coming out of the fireplace.  We need to prevent her from coming here."

            "The kids are at Harry's, having a birthday party for him," answered Faith.  "And Buffy's at Hogwarts talking to Dumbledore."

            Everyone began talking at once, trying to figure out the best course of action.  "Quiet," yelled Giles.  All eyes turned to him.  "Xander, Robin, and Spike, you can't Apparate.  Take the floo network to Hogwarts and stop Buffy from coming back here.  We need somewhere safe – Order Headquarters.  Tell Dumbledore what's happening.  He can give you three and Buffy a portkey to get to Headquarters."

            Xander, Robin, and Spike nodded.  They quickly grabbed floo powder and one at a time stepped into the fireplace saying, "Hogwarts."

            Giles turned his attention to those who remained.  "We need to make sure the children stay put until we can arrange to get them to safety."

            "I know how to get to Harry's." said Faith.  "I went with Shannon, when she first got back to England."

            "Good," replied Giles.  "Explain to Genevieve and Anya where you're going, and you three Apparate there.  Keep everyone in the house until we send word.  Voldemort can't touch anyone there because of Harry's family protection."  Faith nodded her understanding.  She quickly explained where they were going, and the three women Disapparated.

            Narcissa turned to Giles.  "What do we do?" she asked.

            "We go to Order Headquarters and wait for word from Dumbledore," replied Giles.  He and Narcissa pulled out their wands and Disapparated.

****************

            Xander, Robin, and Spike burst through the visitors' fireplace in the entry hall at Hogwarts.  Without saying a word, the three men sprinted toward Dumbledore's office and came to a halt outside the large stone gargoyle.  None of them knew the current password and so began shouting things at random.  "Lemon drop."  "Fizzing Whizbees."  "Chocolate Frogs."  "Cockroach Clusters."  The gargoyle stood immobile.

            Professor McGonagall, having heard the commotion, came running down the corridor.  "What is going on here?" she asked sternly.  "You three are louder than the students."

            "Minerva, we need to see Dumbledore," Robin practically shouted.  "It's a matter of life and death."

            Professor McGonagall shook her head but did not hesitate to speak the password.  "Singing Sweets."

            "I hate those things," commented Xander, as the three men sprinted up the moving stairs, followed closely by Professor McGonagall.

****************

            Faith, Anya, and Genevieve Apparated into the foyer of Number 4, Privet Drive.  They only sounds they heard were coming from a bedroom upstairs.  "That better not be Dawnie," commented Faith.  "Buffy'll kill her."

            "It sounds like someone is getting some nice orgasms," added Anya.

            Genevieve rolled her eyes at the other two women.  "That only sounds like two people.  Where are the others?"  

            Faith answered the question quickly, when she opened the door to the living room.  With the door open, the sound was able to break through the silencing spell and spill out into the foyer.  "Neat trick," Faith commented, as she entered the room, followed by Anya and Genevieve.

            "What are you doing here?" asked Dawn.  "Buffy said that we didn't have to be home until midnight, and it's barely 9pm."

            "It's a long story," said Genevieve.

            "Cordelia woke up from her coma.  Had a vision that Death Eaters were going to attack us at Narcissa's.  Spike and Genevieve came to tell us.  Everyone got out of the cottage before they got there.  I think that they're all at Order Headquarters.  Giles sent us to stay with you until they could come up with a safe way to get you all to Headquarters too."

            "Okay, not that long," said Genevieve under her breath.

            "You said everyone's safe?" asked Draco.

            "Yes," replied Faith.  "The guys went to find Buffy at Hogwarts.  She was there to tell Dumbledore about our meeting with Ethan.  We came here, and Giles and your mother went ahead to Headquarters."

            "Hey, if all of you are here," said Anya, looking around the room, "then who is making with the orgasms upstairs."

            "That Millicent chick hooked up with Harry's cousin," explained Shannon.  Harry once again looked ill at the thought.

            "Well, she needs to go," stated Faith, who left the room and quickly mounted the stairs.  The group in the living room heard loud pounding, presumably on a door, followed by Faith shouting.  "Millicent, your mother wants you to Apparate home now."

            Faith returned to the living room.  "Don't know if she listened to me, but she really isn't our problem."

            "So, what do we do now?" asked Neville.

            "We wait," stated Genevieve, who had begun flipping through the stack of CDs beside the stereo.

****************

            Buffy and Professor Dumbledore had finished a delightful chat about her summer in Las Vegas and troubles with the Apparation test.  Buffy had just said a farewell to the headmaster and was about to throw a handful of floo powder into his fireplace, when she heard a loud racket coming from outside the door to the office.  She turned toward the door still clutching the floo powder, as the door burst open and three men tumbled onto the floor.  "Buffy," yelled Spike.  "Wait.  It's not safe."

            Buffy raised an eyebrow at the tangle of limbs on the floor.  "What's not safe?" she asked.

            The three men extracted themselves from the floor, as Professor McGonagall entered the office.  Dumbledore motioned for them to all take seats, as Buffy returned the floo powder to the jar at the side of the fireplace.  In less than three minutes they managed to explain that Cordelia had a vision of Death Eaters coming to kill them at the Malfoy cottage.

            "But everyone got out?" asked Buffy.  The three men nodded.  Buffy's eyes grew wide with fear.  "What about the kids?  If Draco comes home – if Dawn and Shannon are with him?"

            "No worries, pet," said Spike.  Buffy shot him a nasty look.  She hated his nicknames for her.  Spike smiled smugly at Buffy.

            Robin explained that the teens were not in any immediate danger.  "Giles was sending someone to make sure that they stayed put at Harry's.  I'm pretty sure that Faith went."

            "Anyway," interrupted Xander, "Giles said that Professor Dumbledore could make us a portkey to get to Order Headquarters.  We're supposed to meet there and figure out how to get the kids to safety."

            "A very good plan," stated Dumbledore.  He took an old shoe from a drawer in his desk, waved his wand at it, and said, "Portus.  Now before you go, Spike, listen closely.  The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is at 12 Grimmauld Place.  Understand?  12 Grimmauld Place."

            However, before the group could touch the portkey, a small crystal ball on the headmaster's desk glowed red and the head of Kingsley Shacklebolt appeared.  "Albus?" he called.

            Professor Dumbledore leaned toward the crystal ball.  "Kingsley, I was just about to contact you.  Seems that a seer friend has just thwarted a potential Death Eater attack on some of my faculty members."

            "At least one attack was prevented," said Kingsley wearily.

            "What do mean?" asked Dumbledore.  "Has there been another attack?"

            "Not one," replied Kingsley solemnly.  "We've gotten word of four attacks on private residences and several Death Eaters attacked the Hog's Head pub.  Aurors have been dispatched to all the locations."  

            Dumbledore closed his eyes, hanging his head for a moment.  The room was eerily silent, even Fawkes did not make a sound.  Dumbledore's voice sounded strained as he uttered his next question.  "How many casualties?"

            "The Aurors are still reporting in from the private residences, but three were killed at the Hog's Head.  The Death Eaters went for specific targets.  They were all members of the Order."

            "Who?" asked Dumbledore, his voice full of worry.

            Kingsley appeared to take a deep breath before speaking.  "Mundungus Fletcher, Hagrid, and your brother Aberforth."  The eerie silence again descended on the room, broken only by a soft sob from Minerva McGonagall.  Buffy walked over the older woman and placed her hand around McGonagall's shoulders.

            "Wait a moment," said Kingsley.  "A report just came in identifying the owners of the homes that were attacked."  Kingsley's face disappeared from the crystal ball for several minutes.  When his face reappeared, everyone in Dumbledore's office recognized the sadness in his eyes.

            Dumbledore finally found his voice.  "Whose homes were attacked?" he asked softly.

            Kingsley responded in an equally soft voice.  "A muggle household – the Grangers."  Buffy and McGonagall both gasped.  "And three wizarding households – Lovegood, Longbottom, and the Weasleys."

            "My God," whispered Robin.  "All the students who helped fight."

            "At least none of the students were home," whispered Xander, afraid to break the silence of the room by talking in a normal voice.

            "What do you mean none of the students were home?" asked McGonagall, a note of hope in her voice.

            "They're all at Harry Potter's house," replied Buffy.  His aunt and uncle went on some kind of vacation; so, the kids decided that they should throw him a surprise birthday party."

            "And as I said before, Giles sent someone there to keep them all in the house until we can figure out how to move them safely," added Robin.

            "Kingsley," addressed Dumbledore, as he turned his attention back to the crystal ball.  "I am going to send these four to Order Headquarters, then I am going to retrieve the children from Harry Potter's residence and take them to Headquarters as well.  I should be there within the hour.  Could you and Minerva be so kind as to pass the word to our other members to meet us there as well."

            "I will get the word out," replied Kinsley, before his face once again disappeared from the crystal ball.

            Dumbledore returned his full attention to the people standing in his office.  Professor McGonagall pulled herself to her full height and wiped the tears from her eyes.  "I will go contact our members," she said stiffly.  Dumbledore nodded at her, and she left the room.

            "Now," said Dumbledore.  "If you would all touch the portkey."  Buffy, Xander, Robin, and Spike touched the old shoe and felt the familiar sensation of a hood behind their navels as they sped toward Order Headquarters.

****************

            A tangible tension had descended on the house on Privet Drive.  Shannon, Ron, and Hermione were upstairs with Harry, helping him to pack his things, though since Harry and Ron were still considerably drunk the girls were doing most of the work.  If they were going to Order Headquarters, it was likely that Harry would never be coming back to Privet Drive.  Harry, who was normally happy to leave his relative's home, did not feel his usual joy.  Rather, he felt apprehensive.  'At least, there are no more noises coming from Dudley's room,' thought Harry.  He supposed that Millicent had finally gone home, and that Dudley was staying away from the many wizards still gathered in the living room.

            Everyone else was waiting in the living room.  Dawn and Draco were talking with Genevieve about Cordelia's awakening from her coma.  There was not much to tell, but Dawn was thrilled that Cordelia was finally awake.  Anya and Faith were eating some of Harry's birthday cake, since they had missed desert at Narcissa's.  Andrew, Ginny, Neville, and Luna were occupying themselves with a game of exploding snaps.

            As Harry, Shannon, Ron, and Hermione entered the living room carrying Harry's things, a loud crack drew everyone's attention to Dumbledore's arrival.  He looked older than ever, tired, and sad.  "What's wrong, Professor?" asked Harry concernedly.

            "We will discuss it after we arrive at Headquarters.  Now is anyone else in the house?"

            "My cousin's upstairs in his room," replied Harry.  "And, I'm pretty sure that Millicent Bulstrode Apparated home."

            Professor Dumbledore closed the door to the room.  "We don't want anyone hearing us," he said.

            "No problem," slurred Ron.  "I did quarters silencio on the room at the beginning of the party." Dumbledore eyed the redheaded teen warily.  "Before the firewhiskey," Ron added.

            Dumbledore nodded, then spoke.  "We are going to take a portkey to Order Headquarters.  Those of you, who have not been there before, listen closely.  The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is at 12 Grimmauld Place.  Remember that – 12 Grimmauld Place."  Luna, Neville, and Genevieve nodded.  Professor Dumbledore transformed one of Aunt Petunia's potted plants into a portkey.  "Now everyone touch this.  We will be going on the count of three.  One.  Two.  Three."  


	5. Burying Our Own

As Strong As We Are United

Chapter 5 – Burying Our Own

            Buffy, Xander, Robin, and Spike landed hard on the floor of the basement kitchen of Order Headquarters.  Narcissa, Giles, and Remus Lupin ran into the room to meet them.  "Is Professor Dumbledore taking care of the children?" Narcissa asked hurriedly.

            Buffy nodded.  "He went to Harry's house to retrieve everyone.  He's bringing them here."

            "Thank Merlin," said Narcissa.  "I'm so glad everyone is safe."

            Giles was the first to notice the solemn looks on the faces of those who had just arrived.  "What happened?" he asked.  "What's wrong?"

            "We weren't their only planned attack," replied Buffy, sinking onto one of the benches at the table.  "They attacked the Hog's Head.  Killed Mundungus, Hagrid, and Dumbledore's brother.  They also attacked the families of the students that helped fight against Voldemort."

            "My God," said Giles, rubbing the bridge of his nose.  "All of them?"

            "Lovegood, Longbottom, Granger, and Weasley," replied Robin, who had also sunk down onto one of the benches.

            Buffy jumped to her feet.  "I have to get Charlie.  Kingsley and Minerva are contacting the Order members, but he's out of the country.  They won't think of him."  She bounded toward the fireplace, and before anyone could say a word she had already thrown in a handful of floo powder and shouted, "Weasley cottage, Romania."

            "I should probably go and get Fred and George," said Xander.  "If I go now, I can catch them before they finish locking up the shop for the night."  Xander departed through the fireplace as well.

            "And, I need to get back to LA.  Make sure everyone knows what's happening," said Spike.  "Let Genevieve know I went back, will you?"  Giles and Narcissa nodded.  Spike departed through the fireplace only minutes after Xander.

            "I don't envy Dumbledore having to tell those kids about their parents," said Robin softly.

            The group sat in silence for a while, before Order members began appearing.  They had apparently been briefed about what had happened.  The mood was solemn, as each witch and wizard took a place at the table, many with tears in their eyes.

            Percy was the first Weasley to arrive.  Since his return to his family, he too had become an Order member.  He noticed the sadness on everyone's faces immediately.  "What happened?" he asked apprehensively.

            Lupin approached him.  "Percy, would you please mind waiting upstairs in the drawing room.  Professor Dumbledore will be here shortly."

            Percy looked terrified.  "No, tell me what happened?"  Lupin shook his head.  "Tell me, Remus, please?" Percy practically begged.

            "Percy, please go upstairs," said Remus.  Percy's shoulder's slumped in defeat, and Lupin walked him out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

            Shortly after Percy had left the kitchen, Xander tumbled back out of the fireplace.  "They're coming," he mumbled.  "Told them it was important, but didn't say what."  

            Fred, George, Angelina, and Oliver Apparated into the kitchen.  "What's going on?" asked George.  Before anyone could answer, Buffy and Charlie came through the fireplace.

            "Buffy, would you mind taking the Weasley's and their friends up to the drawing room?" asked Giles.  Buffy nodded, but did not say a word.  The Weasleys, Angelina, and Oliver, all looking worried, followed Buffy out of the kitchen.  They did not notice the sad looks that many of the Order members were giving them.

            Remus Lupin returned to the kitchen.  "Buffy is sitting up there with the family," he informed Giles, who merely nodded in reply.

            "I wonder what's taking Dumbledore so long?" mused Xander, who had taken a seat beside Robin.  No sooner had Xander posed the question, than Dumbledore, the students, Andrew, Faith, Anya, and Genevieve appeared in the room, clutching a potted plant.

            Dumbledore raised his hand to silence the assembled group.  After quickly conferring with Remus Lupin as to the whereabouts of the rest of the Weasley family, Dumbledore looked to his students.  "I would ask that the Weasleys, Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom, and Miss Lovegood follow me."  The group trouped out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

            "What's going on?" Dawn asked Giles.  "And, where's Buffy?"

            "She's upstairs with Charlie," replied Giles.  "There were several Death Eater attacks tonight.  Those who left, with the exception of Harry, lost family.  Mundungus, Hagrid, and Dumbledore's brother were also killed."

            "No," whimpered Dawn, as Draco helped her into a seat.

            "Someone should go get Willow," suggested Anya.

            "I'll go," replied Giles.  "I know where the retreat is located."  He raised his wand and Disapparated.

            "Luna's going to need me," whispered Andrew.

            "They're all going to need their friends," added Narcissa.

****************

            Percy stood when his brothers and their significant others entered the drawing room.  "Would someone please tell me what the bloody hell is happening?" he asked.  "Remus just keeps telling me that I have to wait."

            "Oh stuff it, Percy," replied Fred, who had still not fully forgiven his brother for disowning their family two years earlier.

            "Would you two please stop?" asked Charlie.  He turned to his girlfriend.  "Buffy, I know that you know something.  Please tell me."  But Buffy merely shook her head, afraid that if she tried to talk the tears would begin and she would not be able to stop them.  She remembered clearly what it was like to find her mother dead, and more than anything she wished that Charlie would not have to experience the same.

            After a few minutes had passed, they heard the footsteps of several people approaching the room.  Dumbledore entered, followed by Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna.  "Please take a seat," Dumbledore instructed everyone.  The group sat.

            "It is with a heavy heart that I come to you.  We have each lost loved ones tonight."  Low murmuring could be heard among the group.  Dumbledore raised his hand and silence once again descended on the room.  "There is no easy way to say this.  There were several Death Eater attacks tonight.  The victims were specifically targeted because of our fight against Voldemort."

            "Who?" croaked Charlie.  "Who was killed?"  But he already knew.  His parents and his older brother Bill were not with them now, and if they were alive, they would have been there.  Charlie suddenly remembered that Bill and Fleur were planning on telling his parents that they were expecting their first child.  Bill had written Charlie the previous day to tell him, making him swear that he wouldn't say anything until after they told his parents at dinner the following night.  That letter seemed so long ago.

            Charlie took a deep breath, as he felt Buffy place her hand gently on his shoulder.  He reached up and covered her hand with his, preparing himself for the blow that was sure to come.

            Dumbledore spoke.  "Molly and Arthur Weasley, and Bill and Fleur Weasley."  Charlie squeezed Buffy's hand tighter for support.  Percy wrapped his arms around himself and began slowly rocking back and forth.  "No," gasped Fred and George together.  Angelina and Oliver each put an arm around their significant other.  Ron sat stone still, his face white, oblivious to the hand that Hermione had placed on his shoulder.  Neville wrapped his arms around Ginny, and she began to cry.  Harry sat still, feeling his heart plummet at the loss of those he considered to be his adoptive family.

            "John and Susan Granger."  Hermione's hand fell away from Ron's shoulder.  She, like Ron, went completely pale, but instead of sitting stone still, she ran from the room.  They heard a door slam and then the sounds of her retching.  Ron snapped out of his daze and went running after her.

            The group began to move.  Dumbledore cleared his throat.  "I am sorry to say that there are more."  The group looked at the aged headmaster.  "Agatha Longbottom."  "Gran," whimpered Neville.  He pulled Ginny even tighter to him and allowed his own tears to fall.

            "Laslo Lovegood."  Luna rocked in her seat, but even as the tears began to cascade down her cheeks, she smiled slightly.  "He's with Mum now," she whispered to herself.

            "Mundungus Fletcher also lost his life tonight, as did my own brother Aberforth," continued Dumbledore.  "And Hagrid."  A tear slid down into the headmaster's long beard.  Though he had not thought it possible, Harry's heart sunk even deeper.  He could not help remembering Hagrid breaking down the door, threatening the Dursleys, and being the first to tell Harry that he was a wizard.  It had taken Harry months to cry about Sirius, but this time he let the tears spill forth when he received the news.

            Dumbledore continued speaking, though no one was paying much attention.  "I must go address the Order.  Take whatever time you need.  You are all welcome to stay at headquarters if you choose."  The old wizard turned and left the room.

            After several minutes, Luna stood.  "I'm going to go find Andrew," she muttered, before turning to the door.

            Harry stood as well.  "I'll go with you.  I need to talk to Shannon."

****************

            Ron found Hermione sitting on the floor of the small bathroom on the first floor, her forehead resting against the cold porcelain of the toilet seat.  He did not say a word to her, too choked up by his own emotions to speak.  Instead he sat on the floor beside her and pulled her into his arms.  They sat there for quite a long time silently holding each other, neither ready to voice their losses.

            Hermione finally pulled away from Ron.  He looked down at her pale face.  "Can I do anything for you?" he asked, his voice quivering slightly.

            Hermione shook her head.  "I just," she began, but stopped to breath deeply, willing tears not to fall.  "I just want to go to sleep."

            Ron nodded and helped her off the floor.  He wrapped an arm around her, and they walked silently up the stairs to the room she had shared with Ginny during the past two summers.  Ron helped her remove her shoes and slide into bed.  He kissed her softly on the forehead and turned to leave.  "Ron."  Hermione's voice was barely above a whisper.  He turned back to her.  "Don't go."  Ron nodded, took off his shoes, and slid into bed beside her.  Hermione settled herself in his arms, and they laid in silence.

****************

            Giles Apparated back into the kitchen, along with a half-dressed Willow.  "I was already in bed for the night," she explained, as she sat down to put on the shoes that she had been carrying in her hand.

            Before anyone could comment, Dumbledore swept into the room.  When she saw him, Narcissa insisted that Draco, Dawn, Shannon, and Andrew should go find their friends.  "Doesn't seem to matter how much we fight, they always treat us like kids," grumbled Shannon as the four teens left the kitchen.

            In the first floor hallway, they ran into Harry and Luna.  Both teens had obviously been crying.  "Did you hear?" Harry asked Shannon.  She nodded.  "Hagrid was the one who told me I was a wizard."  Shannon placed her arms around Harry, but he spun away from her to glare at Draco.  "And don't you dare say anything bad about him."

            "I wasn't going too.  Whether or not I liked him as a teacher, no one deserves what happened to him.  Well some do – like my father."  Dawn slipped her hand into Draco's and gave a reassuring squeeze.  She noticed that Andrew had done the same to Luna.

            "Let's go upstairs," suggested Dawn quietly.  "The last thing we need is to wake up Mrs. Black."

            "Huh?" questioned Draco.

            "We'll tell you upstairs," promised Dawn.

            The six teens quietly ascended the stairs and entered the room that had been Harry and Ron's during the past two summers.  "I wonder where Ron is," commented Harry.

            "Probably with Hermione," replied Dawn.  "I'd be surprised if we see either of them until tomorrow morning."

            "How are you two holding up?" Andrew asked Luna and Harry.

            "It hurts, but we'll be okay," said Luna, speaking for herself and Harry.  "We both understand that the dead aren't really gone.  They're just out of our sight."  She and Harry shared a meaningful look, both thinking about the veil that hung in the Death Chamber in the Department of Mysteries.

****************

            After the teens had left the kitchen, Dumbledore addressed the Order members in attendance.  He explained to them everything that had happened, including the one attack that had failed because of the interference by a seer.

            "I am most concerned," said Dumbledore, "for the safety of those who escaped certain death tonight, the students and those who were dining at the Malfoy cottage in Hogsmeade.  I recommend that the students stay here at headquarters until it is time for them to return to school.  As for the rest of you," he eyed the Scoobies, "it is your choice."

            "Well, I'm staying here.  Since Giles dragged me away from my retreat, there isn't really anywhere else for me to go.  Besides, if Dawn and Shannon are staying here then Buffy will too," explained Willow.

            "We will be returning home," declared Robin.  Faith agreed.  "The Death Eaters are not going to scare me away from my life.  If we let them, then they win."

            "Same with us," added Xander.  "Anya and I are not giving up our home."

            "Neither am I," stated Narcissa.  "Though my son will be staying here for the remainder of the summer."

            "If you insist on going home, then I am going with you," Giles informed Narcissa.  "Fine," she replied in a tone of annoyance, though her smile betrayed her.  Giles returned his attention to Dumbledore.  "We will also take Andrew with us.  We have a lot of Council business to attend to, and though I never thought I would say this, Andrew had become indispensable to keeping everything organized.

            "Well, if that's all," said Genevieve, rising from her seat, "I need to get back to Los Angeles and inform my colleagues of what is happening.  Some of us may return earlier than originally planned.  We need to discuss it."  The Scoobies waved to Genevieve as she departed through the fireplace.

****************

            The Weasley children and their significant others sat in silence for several minutes after Harry and Luna had left.  "I wonder if Ron's going to come back," mused Fred.

            "Yeah, we all need each other right now," added George.

            "I think looking after Hermione's all he can handle right now," said Ginny between sobs.

            "Yeah but he has to deal with this too," replied George.

            "I wouldn't worry too much about him for now," interrupted Charlie.  "From what I've seen, those two will take care of each other."  Buffy smiled at her boyfriend and continued rubbing her hand across his back.

            They were in silence once again.  Percy finally stood.  "I'm supposed to see Penny tonight.  I should go.  I'll be back first thing tomorrow, we can all discuss arrangements then."  With a crack, Percy Disapparated.

            "Doesn't he even care," spat Fred.

            "It's not like it's the first time he turned his back on us," added George.

            Charlie shook his head.  He was trying desperately to come to grips with what had happened that night and was in no mood to break up family squabbles.  "Did you two ever stop to think that Percy's hurting too?  The poor guy is the only one of us who was sitting here alone.  Maybe he needs Penny like you two need Angelina and Oliver, or like Ron needs Hermione, or like I need Buffy.  Just give the poor guy a break.  He also lost his parents and brother."  Fred and George grumbled but conceded that maybe Charlie had a point.

            Ginny was the next to break the silence.  "I'm going to bed," she stated.  "Neville, why don't you walk up with me?"  The two teens walked out of the room.

            "Maybe we should head home too," suggested Fred.  "Alright," agreed George.  "We'll be here tomorrow," the twins told Charlie before Disapparating along with Angelina and Oliver.

            Alone in the room, Charlie turned his attention to Buffy.  "How did you do it with Dawn?" he asked wearily.

            "Do what?"

            "Take your mother's place.  I always knew that with their involvement in the Order that there was a chance. . .  But I figured that, as the oldest, Bill would be the one to step in.  I'm lost here.  I don't know what to do."  For the first time that evening, tears had appeared in Charlie's eyes.

            Buffy put her arms around him.  "You can't replace your parents.  Dawn once told me that she liked me much better as her sister than as her mother.  All you can do is be their older brother and take everything a day at a time.  I'm not saying it'll be easy.  It won't.  But each day it will get easier."

            Charlie nodded then allowed the tears to overtake him as he sobbed loudly against Buffy's shoulder.

****************

            Ginny and Neville entered Ginny's old room to find Ron and Hermione curled up in her bed.  Hermione was snoring softly, but Ron was lying awake, staring at the ceiling.  He turned to his sister and Neville.

            "I'm going to sleep, and Neville is staying with me tonight," stated Ginny matter-of-factly.

            She was waiting to hear Ron blow up and was thoroughly surprised by his response.  "Fine.  Just make sure your clothes stay on and that you two don't wake up Hermione.  She needs her sleep."

            Neville blushed, but did not say anything.  "We all do," whispered Ginny in reply.  She and Neville kicked off their shoes and slid into the bed on the opposite side of the room.  In a matter of minutes they were a perfect imitation of the other couple in the room.  Ginny had fallen into a fitful sleep, and Neville lay awake staring at the ceiling.

****************

            The next few days seemed to fly by in a haze of activity.  Willow, Tonks, and Faith took Hermione, Neville, and Luna back to their homes to collect their school things and any cherished possessions.  Buffy and Charlie accompanied Ron and Ginny to the Burrow to do the same.  Buffy also stopped at Giles' flat to retrieve all of Dawn's, Shannon's, and her own things.  Narcissa packed up Draco's things and brought them to headquarter herself.

            Cat arrived the day after the attacks.  Wesley, Spike, and Genevieve remained behind to finish some work at Wolfram and Hart, but promised to be at Order headquarters sometime during the next week or so.  

            While the Weasley children planned the funeral for their parents, brother, and sister-in-law, Cat and Buffy began helping Hermione and Luna to plan their parents' funerals.  Ron wanted to help, but Charlie had explained to him in no uncertain terms that his first responsibility was to his own family.  Fred and George explained that they were good sons who left their thriving business to attend to family matters and that Ron should do the same.  The twins did not mention that Anya had volunteered to run the shop for them for as long as they needed her.

            Hermione and Luna were grateful for the help from Cat and Buffy.  Neither girl had extended family to help.  Their grandparents had all passed away, and their parents were only children.  Also, neither girl was entirely sure what went into planning a funeral.  Cat and Buffy both had experience with these things.  Cat had planned the wizarding funeral for her mother, and Buffy had planned the muggle funeral for her mother.

            Neville's grandmother's funeral was being planned by his great aunts and uncles, who all agreed that it was safest for him to remain at Order headquarters.  Neville, however, did have one thing that he needed to do.  While the others were planning funerals, Willow accompanies Neville to St. Mungos.  Though his parents would not understand, Neville felt that he had to tell them about his grandmother's death.  Willow waited outside the closed ward, while Neville spent nearly an hour speaking with his parents.

            Buffy, Cat, and Willow spent an afternoon together in downtown London.  They needed to purchase appropriate funeral attire for themselves and the teens.  They first went to a muggle department store and purchased dark suits for the boys and simple black sheaths for the girls and themselves.  The three women then journeyed to Diagon Alley to purchase funeral robes, which were traditionally simple black with hoods, for everyone.

****************

            The first funeral was for Neville's grandmother.  The group from Order headquarters traveled via portkey, heavily guarded by Order members.  For many, it was the first wizarding funeral they had ever attended.  It was surprisingly similar to a muggle funeral.  For the first hour, everyone milled around paying respects to the family.  Neville shook everyone's hands and accepted their condolences, though he whispered to Ginny at one point that he had no clue who most of the people were.  When the actual service began, several family members and close friends eulogized about Agatha Longbottom.  Throughout the service, Neville sat quietly holding Ginny's hand.

            Later that same night, everyone took another portkey to the Hogwarts grounds.  Hagrid's funeral was taking place on the edge of the Forbidden Forrest.  Many of the creatures that Hagrid had cared for throughout the years, stood at the edge of the forest.  Prominent among them was Grawp, who was sobbing hard.  As each tear hit the ground, it was like someone had dumped a large bucket.  Professor Dumbledore delivered a eulogy.  Harry then stepped forward and shared several stories about Hagrid's love of monstrous creatures, including Norbert and the Blast Ended Skrewts.  Madame Maxim then talked to the group about Hagrid's gentle nature and pride in himself.

            When they arrived back at headquarters later that night, Harry was exhausted.  "I can't believe how draining it is eulogizing a friend," he commented to Shannon.

            She smiled at him and placed her hand in his.  "You did really good.  I'm sure Hagrid was watching from wherever he is and smiling at you."  Harry squeezed her hand.

****************

            The next day was the funeral for the Grangers.  Hermione was a nervous wreck, as she got ready.  She could not seem to get Ron to leave her alone long enough to dress.  She finally ordered him out into the hallway, but was completely exasperated by the fact that he would not leave the other side of the door.  Charlie finally dragged Ron away to get himself dressed in his new muggle suit.

            For as aggravated as she was with Ron that morning, Hermione was grateful that he was with her at the actual service.  He rarely strayed from her side and seemed to know exactly when she needed him to hold her hand, when she needed a hug, and when she needed him to just take a step back.  The only time the two teens were apart was when they approached the caskets to pay their respects.  Ron knew that Hermione needed privacy for a last goodbye to her parents.  

            Hermione stood before the caskets.  "Mum, Dad, I know that wherever you are you can hear me," she said quietly.  "These past few days have been hard.  I know that if I weren't a witch, you would still be alive.  But, I also remember how proud you were of me, when I got my Hogwarts letter."  She stood silently for a moment.  "I know that you want me to be safe, but I have to do what's right, and that means that I may not always be safe.  You raised me to do the right thing.  I want you to know that I always will.  I love you, Mum and Dad.  I love you, and I will never forget you."  A tear escaped Hermione's eye, but she quickly wiped it away, willing herself not to break down in public.

            After Hermione finished, Ron walked forward and stood by the caskets.  He spoke softly.  "I won't ever forget that I promised to take care of your daughter.  I intend to always keep that promise.  I will protect Hermione with my life."  Ron stood for a moment in silence and then returned to Hermione's side.

            The next several hours were a blur for Hermione.  People kept walking up to her to express their condolences.  She did not know who most of them were, but figured that they may have been her parents' patients.  She shook their hands politely.  When her parents' closer friends approached, she hugged them and introduced them to Ron, who politely shook their hands.  Every so often some of the other teens or the Scoobies would approach Hermione to ask if she was okay.  She assured everyone that she was fine, though they all knew she was not.

            Eventually, the minister called everyone's attention.  He led them in some prayers.  Susan Granger's best friend from childhood then performed the eulogy, recounting tales of when they were children and teens and when Susan and John met, were married, and became parents.

            When the service concluded, Ron pulled Hermione aside.  "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

            Hermione nodded.  "I'm fine.  I'm just ready to get out of here."  Ron knew she was not fine.  She had yet to cry, though he had not cried for his parents yet either.  He took her hand and led her out of the funeral home and around to the back, where everyone was waiting to take a portkey back to Order headquarters.

****************

            The funeral for Luna's father was the next day.  It was by far the strangest funeral that any of them had ever attended.  However, Buffy and Cat had insisted that Luna should do whatever she felt was best.  The hall, where the funeral was taking place, was filled with clippings from _The Quibbler_.  Some of the strangest witches and wizards were wandering around discussing the many articles that hung on the walls.

            Luna addressed the crowd.  "There will be no crying here today," she told everyone.  "We are here to celebrate my father's life.  I know that he is with my mother now, and that they are both watching us from wherever they are.  They would be disappointed to see anything less than a party."  The strange witches and wizards all seemed to agree, many of them nodding their heads at Luna's words.

            Luna continued.  "I would like to ask that anyone who has an amusing story about my father to come up here and share it with us all.  I will begin by telling you about our adventure two summers ago to find the crumple-horned Snorkacks."  Luna proceeded to tell the crowd about her adventure with her father.

            As she rejoined her friends, Andrew pulled her into a hug.  "That was so cool," he whispered to her.  She smiled in return, and then turned her attention to the line that was forming by the podium.  Many witches and wizards, who had written for _The Quibbler_ spoke about good times with Laslo Lovegood.

            "Elmira Pennyfoot is going to take over the magazine for me until I graduate," Luna told her friends.  "After I finish Hogwarts, I'm going to run it."  The group smiled at her.

            Later that night, the group traveled by portkey to the Hog's Head pub.  Aberforth had been the proprietor, and his brother thought it appropriate to hold his funeral there.  None of the teens or Scoobies had ever met Aberforth, though the trio realized that Aberforth had been the old bartender they had met during their first DA gathering in fifth year.  However, the teens and the Scoobies believed that it was right to show their support for the headmaster of Hogwarts, as he prepared to bury his only brother.  And so, they gathered at the rear of the bar to hear Dumbledore eulogize his brother.

****************

            The last funeral was for the Weasleys.  (Mad-Eye insisted that none of them attend Mundungus' funeral because of the risk posed by the criminal element.)  The remaining Weasley children had decided that the funeral should be held in the backyard of the Burrow, where so many happy family gatherings had been held over the years.  Fleur's family had agreed, citing her happiness at being part of the Weasley family.

            Charlie and Percy gave the eulogy for Bill.  Fleur's mother spoke about her daughter.  Fred and George eulogized their father.  Ron and Ginny spoke about their mother.  It was difficult for them all to get through their words without breaking into sobs.  More than a hundred witches and wizards were in attendance, including all the Order members, many ministry workers, and all the Weasley children's friends.

            When the eulogies concluded, the Weasley children returned to their significant others.  Fred and George, however, stood before the mourners again.  "A friend of ours recently said at her own father's funeral that we are here not to mourn our families' deaths but to celebrate their lives."

            Ron spun around to look at Luna, before catching Charlie's eye.  "What are those two idiots planning?" Ron asked his older brother.  Charlie shrugged but looked worried.

            "And so, in celebration of the lives of a father, a mother, a brother, and a sister, we would like to take a moment to remind you all of the spark for life they all had," explained George.

            "Oh, no," muttered Percy.

            Fred set off several crates of Weasley Wildfire Wizbangs.  The fireworks sprayed across the sky, vivid reds, blues, greens, and golds filling the sky.  The mourners clapped at the sight.  "I can imagine mum sitting up in her coffin and yelling at the twins for not knowing how to respect a solemn occasion," Ginny commented to her brothers.

            "Yeah, but then dad would calm her down by explaining that the twins just have a zest for life," replied Ron.

            "And Bill would ask where he could buy a few crates," stated Charlie.

            "Then mum would say something like, 'Isn't it bad enough that you look reckless with that long hair and earring, now you want to act reckless too,'" added Ginny.

            The three siblings began laughing at the thought.  "What is wrong with you three," hissed Percy.  "I expect this kind of behavior from the twins but not you."  Percy's reprimand only made Ginny, Ron, and Charlie laugh harder.

            Fred and George, who had joined their siblings, looked confused.  "Do you feel like we're missing something?" Fred asked his twin.  George nodded.

            The laughter did not last long, as several mourners paid their respects to the Weasley children before leaving.  Each of the children stood beside their significant other, shaking hands with those who were departing.  When the final mourners had gone, Mad-Eye insisted that the teens get back to Order headquarters.  Charlie accompanied them.  He was still not ready to spend a night in the Burrow with his parents gone.  Percy, Fred, George, and their significant others returned to their own homes as well.


	6. A House Divided

As Strong As We Are United

Chapter 6 – A House Divided

            With planning funerals and writing eulogies, those who had lost family and friends had kept busy in the days immediately following the Death Eater attacks.  Now that the funerals were over, a tangible tension had fallen over 12 Grimmauld Place.  Being trapped inside on long summer days, everyone was forced to reflect on the events that had occurred little more than a week ago, but felt like a lifetime ago.  They were forced to face and try to come to terms with their own feelings of loss and the jumble of other emotions that surrounded that loss.

            Neville had found his own way to deal with the loss of his grandmother.  Willow accompanied him several times to St. Mungos.  Neville found that after explaining the attack to his parents, a small weight had been lifted from his heavy heart.  And so, he continued to visit them every few days.  His parents generally sat quietly in their beds, their blank eyes staring out across the large room.  But talking to them was therapeutic.  So, Neville did just that.

            A few days after the Weasley funeral, Neville was preparing to see his parents once again.  Ginny wandered into the room that Neville had been sharing with Harry.  (Ron had continued to spend every night with Hermione and never even noticed that Neville had taken over his old room.)

            Ginny immediately noticed that Neville was preparing to leave.  "Are you going to see your parents again?" she asked quietly.  Neville nodded.  "Doesn't it hurt to see them that way?" Ginny continued, unsure of herself.  They had never talked about Neville's parents once since the day that Ginny had first discovered what had happened to them.

            Neville smiled at his girlfriend.  "It used to be painful to see them like that.  But now it's different."  Neville looked at Ginny to gage her reaction.  She seemed receptive to hearing more, and so he continued.  "When Gran died, I felt like I had to tell them what happened, even though they wouldn't understand.  They just sat there silently listening.  Even if they didn't understand, it made me feel better to be able to tell them how I was feeling without being judged.  So, I keep going back."

            "I'm glad that you have someone to talk to," said Ginny.  "It's hard being here now.  Everyone is so wrapped up in their own pain.  I mean, they have every right to be.  But, I'm afraid that if I talk about what I'm feeling, I'll just be adding to it.  I tried to talk to Dawn and Shannon, since they lost parents not so recently.  Dawn's been pretty nice about it, but she doesn't want to talk about how she dealt with it.  Shannon simply refuses to talk about it at all."

            Neville's heart went out to Ginny.  He used to think that his parents were worse than dead.  And now, he knew that losing them completely would be worse.  He used to feel sorry for himself because his parents would never be able to take care of him like they should.  And now, they were helping him in a way they did not even know.  His mum and dad were helping him deal with his loss.

            Neville spoke softly.  "Would you like to go with me today to see my parents?"

            Ginny looked into Neville's eyes.  "Are you sure?  I don't want to intrude."

            "You won't be intruding," Neville replied.  "I used to be embarrassed about them, but now I know how lucky I am that I have them at all – even if they don't know who I am."  Neville smiled and blushed slightly.  "Besides, I'm sure they would have wanted to meet the girl who has their son's heart."

            Ginny stood and kissed Neville softly on the lips.  "I would love to meet your parents," she whispered.  Ginny practically dashed out of the room, calling over her shoulder.  "Just let me get presentable to meet my boyfriend's parents."  Neville chuckled softly and went back to his own preparations.

****************

            Ginny entered her room to find Hermione sitting on her bed reading and Ron sitting beside her silently staring at the wall.  The two of them had been like this all week – Hermione losing herself in her books, and Ron acting as her constant shadow.  Neither of them had spoken about their parents since the funerals, and neither of them had yet to shed a tear.  Ginny was worried about them, but felt that she needed to deal with her own feelings before she had any right to say anything to someone else.

            Hermione looked up from her book, when Ginny entered.  Hermione silently watched Ginny change into one of her best robes.  "Are you going somewhere?" Hermione finally asked.

            Ginny nodded.  "Neville asked me to visit his parents with him."

            "That's nice," commented Hermione, returning her attention to her book.

            "Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Ron.  "We're supposed to be staying here for our own safety."

            Ginny sighed in annoyance.  It figured that the first thing her brother had said to her in days was to warn her off of the first thing she had looked forward to since that night everything changed.  "I highly doubt that Death Eaters are going to attack the closed ward at St. Mungos," she huffed at her brother.

            "But they could," insisted Ron.

            Ginny lost it.  "Look, Ron, if you want to spend the rest of your life being safe and staring at a wall, be my guest.  I'm not looking to put myself at risk, but I'm not going to give up my life because I could get hurt.  If I do that then Voldemort won."  Ginny stormed out of the room, before Ron could reply.

            "She does have a point," mused Hermione.

            "What?  I like spending time with you," Ron replied.

            "You aren't spending time with me.  You're acting like a bodyguard.  We don't talk.  We don't do things together.  You just follow me everywhere I go."  A week of the constant tension had finally gotten to Hermione, who had begun shouting without realizing it.

            Ron immediately became defensive.  "I promised your parents I would protect you," he spat at her.

            "How?  By smothering me?" Hermione shot back.  "I can't take it anymore.  Did you ever think that maybe I need some time alone to deal with everything that happened.  You asking me if I'm okay every five minutes isn't going to make me okay.  All it's going to do is to slowly drive me insane."

            "I'm trying to help you."  Ron was now pleading with her to tell him that she needed him.

            "No," shouted Hermione, oblivious to Ron's tone.  "You're avoiding dealing with your own pain.  How can you help me, when you can't help yourself?"

            "I'm fine," Ron stated matter-of-factly.

            "No, you're not.  Have you even cried yet?"

            "Men don't cry," Ron stated.

            Hermione stood, throwing her book down on the floor with a loud thud.  "Your stupidity never ceases to amaze me," responded Hermione scathingly.  "Stay away from me, you stupid macho moron."  Hermione stomped out of the room, leaving Ron sitting in a shocked silence.

****************

            Shannon bounded down the stairs and into the library on the first floor.  She was at a loss as to what to do with herself.  Harry had completely shut down in the past few days.  She kept trying to get through to him, but he still refused to talk to her.  She did not understand why he would not talk to her now.  She had been the only one with whom he had shared his feelings about his parents, Sirius, and the prophecy the previous year.  Why could he not talk to her about losing others?

            Shannon had finally given up on Harry.  She figured that he would talk to her, when he was ready, and that all the pushing in the world would not make that happen any sooner.  Shannon began passing her time with Dawn and Draco.  As the only other teens in the house who had not suffered a recent loss, they were the only ones that Shannon did not feel that she had to tiptoe around.  However, Dawn and Draco did want to spend some alone time together, and so Shannon had to find something else to do.  At night she could go on patrol with Buffy, but during the day Shannon had nothing to occupy her time.  She almost wished that Dawn had not insisted that they finish their summer assignments back in Las Vegas.

            Today Shannon had finally decided to look in the library.  She had not been in there since they had first explored the house the previous summer.  Shannon was surprised to find that the room was not empty.  Willow was curled up on a sofa reading a book, and Luna was sitting at the desk diligently scribbling on a long piece of parchment.  

            "What's up?"  Willow asked, when she noticed Shannon.

            "Bored," replied Shannon, as she began scanning the shelves for something worthwhile to read.  "What are you two doing?" she asked.

            "I'm reading a new reference book that I'm going to use in my Research Skills class this term," explained Willow.

            Luna looked up from her parchment, as if she had just realized that she was not alone in the room.  She smiled at Shannon.  "I'm writing a memorial to my father," she explained.  "Elmira Pennyfoot suggested that it would be nice to publish a tribute to my father in the next issue of _The Quibbler_.  I'm including a bunch of the stories that people told about him at his funeral."

            "Wasn't that a bit presumptuous of her to ask?" commented Willow.  "What if you weren't ready to deal with something like that."

            Luna shrugged.  "I could have said no.  But it's rather therapeutic to write about good memories of my father.  And with all this being published, I never have to worry that I will forget the good times."  Luna turned her attention back to her work.  She seemed to be handling it well, though every so often a tear would escape down her cheek.  Luna would just wipe it away and keep writing.

            Shannon gave Willow a quizzical look.  "Everyone deals in their own way," mused Willow.  "I suppose writing a tribute is much more productive than trying to end the world."

            Shannon shook her head.  She was shocked when she had first heard about Willow trying to end the world and thought it strange that the red-haired witch could mention it so casually.  Shannon changed the topic.  "Got any recommendations for good reading?" she asked Willow.

            "There isn't much there that isn't about pureblood families."  Willow rolled her eyes.

            "It's amazing that people can be so proud about being inbred," commented Shannon, causing Willow to giggle loudly.  Luna shot them an annoyed look, but quickly went back to her writing.

            Willow put her hand over her mouth.  When her giggles subsided, she pulled a book off the table at her side and handed it to Shannon.  "_The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_?" asked Shannon, reading the title.

            "It has some detailed history of Voldemort's first rise," explained Willow.  "I was hoping it would give me some key to his defeat.  It didn't, but maybe you'll find something I missed."

            "Doubtful," replied Shannon, "but at least it's something to do."  Shannon sat in one of the armchairs opposite Willow, threw her legs over the armrest and began reading.

            A few minutes later, Shannon looked up when Neville and Ginny came into the library to tell Willow that they were ready to go to St. Mungos.  Willow put her book aside and walked out of the room with the two teens.  Shannon went back to reading.  The only sound in the background was the scratching of Luna's quill on parchment.

            Several minutes later, the silence was broken by the slamming of a door and someone stomping down the stairs.  Mrs. Black began to shriek from her portrait.  "Filthy blood traitors defiling the house of my father."  Shannon shook her head and placed the book aside.  Something really needed to be done about that portrait, permanent sticking charm or not.  As she walked out of the library to cover the portrait, she was struck by a sudden inspiration.  She would have to talk to Xander about the possibility of removing the piece of wall that the portrait was stuck to and then rebuilding it.

            Shannon was so busy thinking about her idea to rid the house of the shrieking portrait that she was not watching where she was going.  She slammed into a very annoyed looking Hermione.  Both girls fell backwards onto the floor.  "Sorry about that," mumbled Shannon, as she stood and crossed to the portrait, pulling the curtains closed.

            When Shannon turned back, she found Hermione still sitting on the floor.  Her face was buried in her hands.  "It's my fault.  I wasn't watching where I was going.  I can't do this anymore."  Hermione started to sob.

            Shannon helped her up and dragged her back upstairs to the room that she and Dawn shared.  They entered to find Draco and Dawn sitting on Dawn's bed kissing.  Shannon grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him away from Dawn.  "Go away now," Shannon stated.

            Draco opened his mouth to argue, but then noticed Hermione.  She had sunk down on the other bed still sobbing into her hands.  Draco nodded at Shannon and left the room.

            Dawn quickly crossed to the other bed and sat beside Hermione.  Shannon sat on her other side.  Both girls placed an arm around Hermione's shoulders, as she continued sobbing.  "Just let it out," said Dawn soothingly.

            "Dawn's right," added Shannon.  "Holding it in will just make it worse."

            Hermione continued to sob for a long time.  When her tears had stopped, she looked at her two friends.  "How did you two ever get through this.  I feel like I'm drowning."

            "I tried to bring my mom back," said Dawn quietly.  Though she did not feel close enough to Ginny to admit this, she did feel that she could say almost anything to Shannon and Hermione.  Both girls gave her quizzical looks.  "I was being selfish and stupid.  It was a bad idea.  It wouldn't have really been her.  I ended the spell before it went too far."

            "But Buffy came back okay," said Shannon.

            "That was different," explained Dawn.  "That was a mystical death.  My mom died of natural causes.  I don't know if that made it better or worse to deal with.  When Buffy died I could blame Glory or evil in general.  With my mom, there was no one to blame."

            Hermione's face lit up for a moment.  "Wouldn't the Avada Kedavra be considered a mystical death?" she asked.

            Dawn shook her head.  "I don't know.  But even if it was, you wouldn't want to bring your parents back.  Buffy came back all messed up.  She was in heaven.  Got torn away from perfect peace and thrust back into a world of evil."

            Hermione frowned; her shoulders slumped.  "You're right," she mumbled.  She wiped the tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand.  "You know, I actually feel a little bit better.  I just needed to get away from Ron and have a good cry, I guess."

            Shannon smiled warmly.  "How did you finally give him the slip?  He's been like your shadow for days."

            "We had a fight," said Hermione, though she did not seem too upset by it.  "I told him that I needed time to grieve and so did he.  And do you know what the moron said?"  Dawn and Shannon shook their heads.  "Men don't cry," said Hermione, rolling her eyes.

            "That is the dumbest thing I ever heard," said Dawn.  "Okay sure if a man cries over ever little thing there is something wrong with him.  But this is big."

            "Personally, I think that women who cry over every little thing have something wrong with them too," added Shannon.  Dawn and Hermione nodded in agreement.

            "Men can be so stupid," stated Dawn.

            "Yeah," agreed Hermione.  "Ron needs to let himself cry, but he sure isn't going to listen to me about it.  Hey, what if you get Harry to talk to him."  Hermione suggested to Shannon.

            Shannon shook her head.  "Harry isn't talking to me – or anyone for that matter.  I don't know what his problem is.  All he wants to do is sit alone in his room.  A few days ago, he even refused to come down to dinner."  Shannon laughed.  "Buffy told him he could come down on his own or she would make him.  When he refused, she put him over her shoulder and walked down the stairs.  By the time they got to the first floor hallway, he decided that it would be less embarrassing to come to meals on his own and just sit silently."

            "Maybe he's another one who needs to cry," suggested Dawn.

            Hermione shook her head.  "I know Harry.  He's feeling guilty.  Whenever Voldemort has killed someone, Harry has blamed himself."

            "Now that is stupid," stated Shannon.  "Harry isn't responsible for Voldemort's actions; only Voldemort is."

            "Try telling Harry that," replied Hermione.  "You'll have about as much luck convincing him as convincing Ron that it's okay for him to cry."

            "Maybe we aren't the right ones to tell either of them," commented Dawn.  "Maybe when the whole Scooby gang is here for dinner next week, they can talk to Harry and Ron."

            "That might not be a bad idea," agreed Hermione.  "But in the meantime, I don't want to deal with Ron."

            "We'll help you avoid him, if that's what you need," stated Shannon.  Dawn nodded in agreement.

            Hermione thanked them.  "It's really nice having girlfriends who understand."

****************

            Draco wandered around the first floor of the house while he waited for Dawn to finish comforting Hermione.  He originally planned to sit in the library and read, but Luna looked annoyed when he walked in.  Eventually he found himself in the drawing room, looking at the few remnants of the Black family that remained.  He found the relics interesting because he did not know much about his mother's family other than they were purebloods and her sister was a Death Eater who had escaped Azkaban.  Draco's father had only bothered to instill pride in his own family.  As the Malfoy heir, Draco was only supposed to care about the Malfoy name.

            Draco continued to wander around the room until he found himself standing in front of the Black family tree.  His eyes wandered over the tiny gold writing on the black tapestry.  "The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black – Tojour Pur" he read.  'Glad to know that the only think they had going for them was their pureblood status,' Draco thought.

            Draco knelt in front of the tapestry as he read the bottom lines.  He was surprised to find his own name, linked to his parents, Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy.  He looked at the names to the right of his parents, Bellatrix and Rodolfo Lestrange.  To the right of his parents name was a cigar sized burn.  Draco ran his finger over the small hole, wondering whose name had been there.

            A voice interrupted Draco's thoughts.  "Figures you would find that interesting."  Draco looked up and saw Harry slouched against the doorframe.

            Draco looked annoyed at the interruption.  "I thought you weren't talking to anyone."

            "Why do you care, Malfoy?"

            "I don't," replied Draco.  "But Shannon has been miserable about it."

            "It's none of your business, so drop it," ordered Harry.  Draco shrugged.  Harry turned his attention back to the tapestry.  "Sirius wanted to get rid of that thing but his mother put a permanent sticking charm on it."

            "I'm glad he didn't," commented Draco.  "It's interesting."

            "To you," commented Harry.

            "I'm sure you wouldn't be interested if you found things about a side of your family that you know almost nothing about."

            "I thought you purebloods were all about lineage," commented Harry.

            "Shows how much you know," replied Draco.  "I was assured that my mother was a pureblood, but other than that I was only taught about the Malfoy family."

            "You expect me to believe that you know nothing of your mother's family?" snorted Harry.

            "Believe what you want, Potter.  All I know is that she has a sister who is some crazed Death Eater who escaped from Azkaban."

            "She has two sisters," said Harry, hoping to get a rise out of Draco.  'Typical Death Eater attitude to just disown someone,' Harry thought to himself.

            "What do you mean she has two sisters?" asked Draco, his finger touching the burn mark once again.

            "You really don't know?" asked Harry obviously surprised.

            "No, who is she?"

            "I would have thought with your mother on the side of good, she would have wanted to see her long lost sister, but then again maybe your mother is just playing both sides."

            "Don't you dare say anything about my mother," spat Draco.  "She helped save your life."

            "Your mother was nothing but a lousy Death Eater, who came crawling to our side when the going got tough," spat Harry.

            Draco had enough.  It was as if they were back at Hogwarts in the days before Draco had joined the Scoobies to help fight Voldemort.  Draco launched himself at Harry, both of them landing hard on the floor.  As the two boys wrestled, occasionally taking a swing at each other, they managed to knock over an end table.  The noise renewed Mrs. Black's shrieking, but neither boy noticed.

            Cat came running down the stairs to close the drapes over the portrait, when she heard the scuffle in the drawing room.  She walked in to see Harry and Draco rolling around on the floor.  

            Cat pulled her wand.  "Separatus."  The two boys flew apart, and Cat lit into them.  "What the hell is wrong with the two of you?"  Both boys stared at her but did not say a word.  Cat was thoroughly annoyed.  "I don't care what you two do, just stay away from each other if you can't act like civilized human beings."

            "Fine," said Harry.  "I'm going to my room."  He left.

            Cat glared at Draco.  "Fine.  I'm going too," he mumbled and left the room.  Draco had a lot of questions on his mind, starting with his mother's second sister.  He decided to go to his room and write a letter to his mother to ask her.

****************

            Harry stomped up the stairs and slammed the door to his room on the renewed shrieking of Mrs. Black.  He was surprised to see Ron sitting on Neville's bed.  Ron looked up, when Harry entered.  "Since when does Neville sleep in here?" Ron asked.

            "Since you haven't left Hermione's side in more than a week, and Neville didn't want to stay in a room with Malfoy," replied Harry dryly, throwing himself down on his bed.

            "Well Hermione tossed me out.  So, where am I supposed to stay?" asked Ron.

            "Why don't you go share a room with your new best friend Malfoy," replied Harry, still no emotion in his voice.

            "What's your problem?" asked Ron.

            "Right now, you are," replied Harry.

            "Fine," said Ron, storming out of the room and down the hall to Draco's room.

            Draco looked up from the letter he had begun writing, when Ron stormed into the room.  "What's wrong?" Draco asked.

            "Harry's being a prat," stated Ron.

            "So, what else is new," commented Draco.  "He started a fight with me a little while ago."

            "Huh?"

            "He insulted my mother – more than once," added Draco by way of explanation.

            "Oh," said Ron, throwing himself on the empty bed.  "I'm staying here, since Neville's staying with Harry."

            Draco smirked.  "I think Longbottom's still afraid of me."  Ron did not comment.  "So, why aren't you with Hermione?  Shannon dragged her up to their room.  Hermione was crying."

            Ron looked up at Draco, who noticed the concern on his friend's face.  "Is she okay?"

            Draco shrugged.  "Dunno.  Dawn and Shannon were taking care of her though.  Maybe it'll be easier for her to talk to other girls."

            "Oh, so now you don't think she can talk to me either," spat Ron.

            "What are you talking about, Weasley?" asked Draco.

            "Never mind.  Just drop it."  Ron stood up.  "I'm going to go find some food."  He stormed back out of the room.

            Draco shook his head, confused, before returning his attention to the letter he was writing.

****************

            The next several days slowly passed.  Harry was still not talking to anyone.  Ron was still mad at everyone.  Hermione spent most of her time with Dawn and Shannon, avoiding Ron.  Since Dawn was busy with Hermione, Draco spent his time looking through old family papers and awaiting his mother's reply to his letter.  Ginny and Neville came back from St. Mungos in relatively good spirits and had already begun planning their next visit.  Luna continued to spend her days alone, working on her tribute to her father, and spent most of her nights with Andrew who would come to visit after work.

            Buffy, Willow, Cat, and Charlie, as the only adults who were staying at Grimmauld Place, took notice of what was happening with the teens.  The four adults shared their concerns with each other, but none were sure of the best course of action.  They decided to leave things be and see if the teens could work out their own problems.  If there was no improvement before the Scooby dinner the next week, they would intervene that night with the other adults there to help.


	7. As Weak As We Are Divided

As Strong As We Are United

Chapter 7 – As Weak As We Are Divided

            Buffy awoke on Saturday morning to find the other side of the bed empty.  She sat up, rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and looked around for Charlie.  He was seated in an armchair on the other side of the room, staring out the window, apparently deep in thought.

            Buffy quietly slid out of bed and crossed the room.  Standing behind Charlie, she wrapped her arms around him.  He tenses, but relaxed instantly when he realized it was Buffy.  "What are you doing up so early?" she asked, her voice soft.

            "Couldn't sleep," he replied, as he resumed staring out the window.

            Buffy slid onto his lap.  Charlie wrapped his arms around her.  They sat silently for a few minutes, before Buffy spoke again.  "You look deep in thought," she mused.

            Charlie spoke softly.  "I was thinking about how Bill would handle everything that's going on with the kids.  He was getting ready to be a father.  Somehow it seems like he would have known what to do."  Buffy nodded for him to continue.  "How am I ever going to manage with our kids, if I can't even figure out how to help Ron grieve, let alone how to prevent him, Hermione, and Harry from throwing away what was once such a strong friendship?"

            Buffy looked into Charlie's eyes.  The fear and worry were evident in their depths.  She took a moment to find her words before speaking.  "First, you need to talk to Ron.  Dawn told me that Hermione said he refuses to grieve because he thinks it's unmanly."

            Charlie was shocked.  "What?  Why would he think something like that?  Even Ron isn't that thick.  We lost our parents and our brother.  We're supposed to grieve."

            "Maybe he needs a man that he respects to tell him that it's okay to cry.  Maybe, someone like his big brother," Buffy replied meaningfully.  "I know that you've been grieving, and I'm sure that your other brothers have too.  But, Ron hasn't seen any of it.  He's only seen you trying to hold it together.  Maybe he thinks that he has to hold it together too."

            "I'll talk to him," stated Charlie.

            "Good," replied Buffy.  "And if that doesn't work, maybe some of the Scooby guys can talk to him too."  Charlie nodded.  

            Buffy continued.  "As for Ron, Hermione, and Harry – I think that Hermione will be perfectly receptive to Ron again, if he'll just allow himself to grieve and give her a chance to do the same."  Charlie again nodded.  "Harry's going to be harder," Buffy added.  "According to Dawn, he isn't really talking to anyone.  Although he and Draco had a few words the day they got into that fight that Cat broke up."  Buffy rolled her eyes.  "Harry's feeling guilty.  His friends are the only one's who are going to be able to get through to him.  Once we have Ron and Hermione squared away, we can recruit them to help with Harry."

            Charlie looked unsure.  "It will all work out in the end," Buffy assured him.

            "You've really thought this through, haven't you?" Charlie asked.

            "You aren't the only one who's been thinking about it," Buffy replied.  "There is one other thing though," she added.

            "What?"

            "It's about what you said before, about how you're going to manage with our kids.  Have you thought about us, you and me, having kids?" she asked nervously.

            "I've thought about it," Charlie admitted.  "Does that bother you?"

            "Not as long as you preface it with someday or in the future or in five years or so," explained Buffy.  "I don't think I'm quite mom material yet."

            Charlie chuckled and pulled Buffy more tightly into his arms.  "I don't know about that.  You seem to have a pretty good handle on what to do with teenagers."

            Buffy giggled.  "Teenagers aren't that hard.  It's babies that I don't have a clue what to do with."

            Charlie kissed her.  When their lips parted, he spoke again.  "Someday, in the future, like five years or so from now, I would love to have children with you."  They kissed again.

****************

            Late that afternoon Wesley, Spike, and Genevieve arrived from Los Angeles via a portkey provided by Professor Dumbledore.  Cat had been sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for them.  When the group had dropped their bags on the floor, Cat sprang up and gave Wesley a big hug.  "I've missed you this last week," she whispered to him.

            Wesley bent down and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.  "I've missed you too," he replied.

            "That's the most physical I've ever seen those two be with each other," Willow whispered to Buffy.  The two women had been waiting in the hallway outside of the kitchen for their friends to arrive.

            Spike and Genevieve heard Willow's words with their enhanced vampiric hearing.  "You should see them, when there's no chance of a student catching them.  They have no shame," said Spike rather loudly.  Wesley and Cat both blushed, as Genevieve told Spike not to embarrass their friends.

            Spike shrugged his shoulders and picked up his and Genevieve's bags.  "Where are we staying?" he asked.

            "I'll show you," said Cat.  She had slipped her arm through Wesley's, after he picked up his own bag.

            "After you settle in, let's meet up in the drawing room," said Buffy.  "Everyone else should be here soon, and we have some serious stuff to talk about, while the kids are making dinner."

            "You're having the kids cook?" asked Genevieve.

            "Got yourself some slave labor," added Spike.

            Cat called from the stairs.  "Are you two coming or not?"  Spike and Genevieve hastened to catch up with Cat and Wesley.

            "Are you sure this making them cook together is a good thing?" Willow asked, when everyone else had gone.

            Buffy shrugged.  "We'll see.  They need to manage to do something together."

            "Why do I have a feeling that we aren't eating tonight," said Willow, sharing a significant look with her best friend.

****************

            While Buffy waited for her friends to arrive from Los Angeles, Charlie took the opportunity to have a talk with Ron.  Charlie knocked on Ron's bedroom door, before letting himself in.  Ron was lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling, and Draco was sitting on his bed, scowling at a letter.  "You all right there, Draco?" Charlie asked.

            Draco looked up, startled.  He had been so intently scowling at the reply from his mother that he had not noticed Charlie enter the room.  "Why do parents have to be so difficult?  I asked my mother about relatives that she never bothered to mention, and she says that I have to wait until tonight for her to tell me.  Like it would have been such a big deal to tell me she has another sister in a letter." Draco continued scowling.

            "Don't complain," said Ron flatly.  "At least you still have a mother."  Draco went silent, looking suddenly contrite.  "What do you want, Charlie?" Ron asked in the same flat voice.

            "We need to talk," said Charlie.

            "Later.

            "No, Ron, now.  Get your lazy arse off that bed and come with me."  Ron did not want to talk to Charlie, or anyone for that matter.  But the tone of Charlie's voice told Ron in no uncertain terms that he would not take no for an answer.  "Fine," sighed Ron, standing and following Charlie out of the room and up the stairs to the third floor bedroom that he shared with Buffy.

            Ron threw himself in a chair and glared at his older brother.  "What do you want to talk about?"

            "Well, you and Hermione for starters," replied Charlie, calmly taking a seat on the other side of the room.

            "Hermione and I are fine," started Ron.

            "Do I look stupid?" asked Charlie.  "The entire week after the attacks you never left her side, but for the whole last week you two haven't so much as looked at each other.  So, what happened?"

            "We had a fight," replied Ron.  "It's not like we've never fought before.  It'll be fine."  Ron did not look like he believed what he was saying.

            "What did you fight about?" asked Charlie.

            Ron glared at his brother.  "None of your business.  Just leave me alone."

            "I'm not going to leave you alone," stated Charlie.  "And if you won't tell me, then I'll tell you.  Hermione needs to grieve.  But she can't do that with you around, because since you think you need to hold it together for her, she thinks that she needs to hold it together for you too.  She wants you to grieve, because then she can grieve with you and you can help each other through things.  But, you refuse to grieve in front of her or at all, because for some stupid reason you think it's unmanly."

            Ron looked shocked that his brother knew so much about his fight with Hermione.  After a moment comprehension dawned.  "Stupid significant other, best friend grapevine," Ron mumbled.

            "What?" asked Charlie.

            Ron rolled his eyes.  "Significant other, best friend grapevine," Ron stated more clearly.  "Ginny explained it to me once.  Everyone tells their significant other and best friend everything.  So, Hermione told Dawn who told Buffy who told you."

            Charlie chucked.  "Pretty much.  But how I know isn't really the point.  Ron, you have to let yourself grieve, with or without Hermione."

            "Yeah right," snorted Ron.  "I should just start crying all over the place like a girl – like that wouldn't make me some kind of freak wimp."

            "Ron, it's okay to cry.  You've suffered a great loss.  You need to mourn," explained Charlie.

            "Would you stop treating me like a child," demanded Ron.  "I'm not a kid.  I can act like a man."

            "A man in your position would cry," stated Charlie simply.  "I've cried, more times than I care to count.  Poor Buffy's had to deal with me sobbing on her shoulder most nights."

            Ron looked unconvinced.  "You've cried?" he asked.

            "Of course I have," replied Charlie.  "I'm sure that Fred, George, and Percy have cried too.  You can ask them yourself.  Or you can talk to any of the Scooby men.  They've all suffered losses, and I'm sure they cried too."

            "I haven't seen you cry," said Ron, still skeptically.

            "Well as you said, I don't want to go crying all over the place like a girl."  Charlie laughed.  "For me, crying is a private thing.  I'm only comfortable doing it alone or with Buffy.  Look, Ron, I'm not saying you should go crying all over the place.  Find a private place to do it if you need to.  Or, I'm sure that Hermione would be happy to mourn with you.  Sharing something like that will only make you closer."

            Ron still was not convinced, but he was sure that Charlie was telling him the truth.  "I need time to think about it," said Ron.

            Charlie nodded, as they both stood and moved toward the door.  "If you want to talk about it more, you know where to find me," he told his youngest brother.

****************

            When the rest of the Scoobies arrived, Buffy showed them to the drawing room.  She then gathered the students and Andrew and ordered them into the kitchen.  They stood around the room.  Neville, Ginny, Luna, and Andrew stood comfortably together.  Draco was on one side of the room staring at Dawn, who was busy shielding Hermione from Ron.  Shannon, who was supposed to be helping shield Hermione, was busy staring at Harry, who was pointedly ignoring everyone in the room.

            Buffy sighed heavily before addressing the teens.  "Look, I don't care if you have issues with each other.  I don't care if you refuse to talk to each other.  But you are going to work together.  We'll be having dinner in two hours.  All the ingredients you need are on the table.  Get busy."  She turned and left the room, the teens staring after her in a stunned silence.

            "Is she kidding?" asked Shannon, breaking the silence.

            "I don't think so," replied Dawn.  "I guess we should get busy."

            No one moved.  "Oh, this is ridiculous," stated Hermione.  She surveyed the ingredients on the table.  "Neville, Ginny, Andrew, and Luna cut up the vegetables for the salad.  Dawn, clean the string beans and get them boiling.  Draco, shuck the corn and get that cooking.  Ron and Harry get peeling the potatoes, then put them in the oven with the roast.  Shannon and I will make the treacle tart for dessert."

            Everyone began to move around the kitchen to do his or her work, except for Ron, who stood perfectly still, staring at Hermione.  "Why do you always have to tell everyone what to do?" he asked scathingly.

            Hermione glared at him.  "Someone obviously has to, since some people are too thick to figure out what to do on their own."  Before he could reply, she turned her back on him and began reading the recipe for the treacle tart.

****************

            Buffy and Willow served drinks to all the adults who were gathered in the drawing room.  Everyone made themselves comfortable.  "So, what did you need to talk to us about, Buff?" asked Xander.

            Buffy took a deep breath.  "Things aren't going too well here.  The Death Eater attacks, all the deaths, they've torn the kids apart.  Ginny, Neville, and Luna seem to be holding up pretty well, but the others. . .  Hermione refuses to speak to Ron.  Ron won't even consider actually grieving and seems be picking fights with everyone.  I think Harry is blaming himself for the attacks.  He's completely withdrawn.  Won't talk to anyone – well, except for picking a fight with Draco.  Dawnie and Shannon are trying to help Hermione, but won't even acknowledge Harry or Ron."

            Buffy's shoulders slumped in defeat.  "I'm at a loss here.  Charlie tried talking to Ron, which I think helped a little – at least he listened.  I don't know what to do about the others.  I think it would be a good idea for the kids to confront Harry about his guilt, but since most of them aren't speaking to each other, that isn't going to happen any time soon."

            "Wait a minute," interrupted Xander.  "The kids are fighting among themselves and you left them to cook our dinner.  We're never going to eat."  Everyone shot Xander nasty looks.

            "I hope you took away all the knives," commented Faith.

            "Worst case scenario we order pizza," added Cat with a shrug.  She had watched the teens for the past week and was all for trying anything that might help.

            "Have you thought about telling them about your own experiences?" asked Giles.  He surveyed the Scoobies.  "We've all experienced loss in our fight against evil, and we've always managed to come back together."

            "I agree," said Genevieve.  "We can't stop them from hurting, but we can help them redirect their emotions.  I'm sure that Buffy and Faith agree that our emotions are what make us able to keep fighting."

            "I can see why the Watchers Council didn't like you," quipped Faith.  Genevieve laughed softly.

            "And I believe that they will heal faster with support from each other, than on their own," added Narcissa.

            "She's right," agreed Anya.  "Apart their emotions are too easy to use against them.  They would be perfect candidates for a vengeance demon."

            "Too bad, there aren't any around," mused Robin.  "They could just wish their vengeance on Voldemort."  Everyone laughed.

            "That would be too easy," mumbled Buffy.

            "The vengeance demon would probably just twist it around so that Voldemort came out stronger anyway," stated Anya with certainty.

            "Okay so forget the vengeance demon plan," said Faith.  

            Following Anya's initial comment about vengeance demons, Spike had stood and begun pacing, brow furrowed.  Anya's comment made him think about the purpose of the attacks themselves.  "William?  What's wrong?" asked Genevieve.

            "Why did Voldemort do it?" Spike asked the group.

            "Because he's evil," guessed Xander.

            "Does it even matter?" asked Willow.  "The damage is done."

            Spike gave Xander and Willow an annoyed look.  "Of course it matters," Spike stated.  "The big bad never wastes its energy doing something for no reason.  Your run of the mill demons will kill for the pleasure of it, but the big bad always has a plan.  So why did Voldemort decide to finally take action now?  Why did he target the people he did?"

            "Well, I suppose that since everyone knows that he's back and we ruined his plan to gain power from the First Evil, he decided that he needed to take some action.  Show the wizarding world that he's a serious threat.  It was bound to happen sooner or later," Wesley hypothesized.

            "As for the targets, it was revenge pure and simple," stated Robin.  "He targeted the students who ruined his plan with the First.  As for those at the Hog's Head, it's possible that when the Death Eaters found Narcissa's home empty, they just picked another target in Hogsmeade."

            "It's just lucky that the kids were all at Harry's that night," said Faith.

            "I don't think it was luck," stated Spike.  "I think Voldemort purposely struck, when the kids would be away."

            "But how would he have known?" asked Charlie.

            "Well, it wasn't exactly a big secret," mused Buffy.  "Shannon ordered the food for the party from The Three Broomsticks.  She may have mentioned that they were having a surprise party for Harry."

            "And anyone could have overheard her," added Giles.  "If you sit quietly at the bar in The Three Broomsticks for any length of time, you always pick up interesting tidbits of information.  That's how Ethan and I used to find out what teachers were on duty what nights; so, we could plan our pranks accordingly."

            "But if Voldemort wanted revenge, why strike when his intended targets were away?" asked Willow.  "Goddess, they weren't his intended targets."

            "Bastard," swore Narcissa.  "What better way to take revenge than to take away what is most important to the kids – their parents."

            "Which brings us back to what I said before," said Xander.  "He did it because he's evil."

            "But it's more than that," argued Giles.  "Think about Buffy and Genevieve.  They survived so long because they had friends and family fighting with them.  Harry is the same.  Each time Voldemort's plans have been ruined, it was because Harry was working together with his friends."

            "Divide and conquer," stated Faith.

            "At the leaving feast, Professor Dumbledore said we are as weak as we are divided," Willow reminded the group.

            "He's weakening Harry by taking away his friends," said Cat softly.

            "So then why not kill them?" asked Xander.

            "Because our emotions give us strength," Genevieve explained.  "If Harry was truly left alone, he would have nothing to lose.  His focus on killing Voldemort would be total.  The way things are now, he's riddled by guilt but afraid to do anything that would further put his friends at risk.  And, they're in no position to help him through it."

            "We need to get those kids back together," stated Buffy.  A sense of urgency had crept into her voice.

            "What exactly are we going to do?" asked Cat.

            "We confront them with what we know," said Robin.  "Lay it all on the line."

            "I agree," said Giles.  "They need to understand what's happening – Voldemort's plan, everything."    

            "And if they aren't willing to work out their issues together, then we force them to do it," added Buffy.

            "How?" asked Willow.

            "We resort to magic," replied Cat.

            "You know, a simple boggart would force them to show each other their fears," mused Genevieve.

            "Oh, and we could ask Dumbledore to lend us that Mirror of Erised to help them acknowledge their greatest desires," said Willow.  "Ever since Ron told me about that, I've been wanting to try it out."

            "And speaking of Dumbledore, I'm sure he can help us find a way to force them to work together once they're back at Hogwarts," added Buffy.

            The conversation was interrupted by a loud crash from the basement, followed by several people shouting.  The portrait of Mrs. Black began shrieking.  "Muggles, Mudbloods, and Blood Traitors."  Willow ran out into the hallway to pull the hangings back over the portrait.

            "Hey, Xand," said Buffy.  "When you get a chance, could you talk to Shannon?  She said that she had an idea for getting rid of that horrible portrait, but that she needed your help."

            Meanwhile Cat had pulled out her cellphone.  "Yes, I'd like to order ten pizzas."


	8. Confrontations

As Strong As We Are United

Chapter 8 – Confrontations

            Cat and Wesley Disapparated from headquarters to pick up the pizzas that Cat had ordered, while Buffy, Charlie, and Narcissa went down to the basement kitchen to investigate the shouting.  They entered the kitchen and stood in the doorway, quietly watching the scene unfold in front of them.

            Ron and Hermione were by far the loudest of the group.  Many of the others were silently staring at them.  "Little miss perfect, who knows everything about everything, can't even make a treacle tart right," taunted Ron.  "But then I guess there are some things that you can't learn out of a book."  Shannon was behind them, removing what looked like the remains of the treacle tart from the oven.  It looked like it had exploded.

            "Oh shut up, Ron," ordered Hermione.  "For your information, there are plenty of books to teach people how to cook.  They're called cookbooks."

            Ron rolled his eyes.  "Fat lot of good those cookbooks did you."  He walked over to the table, where Hermione and Shannon had prepared the dessert and began throwing ingredients haphazardly into the large mixing bowl.  A large quantity of flour soon coated the table.

            "Ron, you're making a mess," complained Hermione.  He glared at her.  She huffed and turned her back on him, which only further aggravated him.  

            Ron pulled out his wand and pointed it at the bag of flour.  "Wingardium Leviosa," he whispered.  The bag floated into the air, and he guided it toward Hermione, who was purposely ignoring him.  "Just remember that you're the one who taught me how to do this," Ron told her.  As Hermione spun around to see what he was talking about, he flipped the bag of flour.  The contents poured down over Hermione's head.

            Hermione's eyes flashed dangerously.  Ron looked at her smugly.  Ginny, Luna, and Andrew began giggling to themselves.  "Think that's funny?" Hermione asked.  Ron smiled, rather pleased with himself.  "Think this is funny?"  Hermione asked, pulling a glob of shortening from the jar nearest her and throwing it at him.

            Ron ducked out of the way, and the shortening slammed into the back of Draco's head, coating his hair in grease.  "Hey, what did I do?" he asked indignantly.

            Shannon started laughing loudly.  "Better wash that out, Draco – unless of course you want to sport the same greasy look as Snape," she said between giggles.  Dawn looked from her best friend to her boyfriend and started laughing too.

            "You two think you're funny?" Draco asked, grapping a handful of husks from the corn he had prepared.  He threw the husks in the direction of the girls, hitting Hermione as well as Dawn and Shannon.

            Ron spun around and threw an egg at Draco.  "Don't throw things at Hermione," he warned.

            "You started it in the first place," commented Draco.  He pulled the glob of shortening from his hair and threw it at Ron.  This time Ron did not duck fast enough and the shortening smacked him in the head.

            Hermione, Dawn, and Shannon began picking up anything they could find and hurling the objects at the boys, who began to return fire with anything they could get their hands on.

            "Think we should put a stop to this?" Charlie asked Buffy.

            She shook her head.  "Let's just see what happens."  Narcissa pulled her wand and whispered an incantation to repel anything that came flying in their direction.

            As Dawn, Shannon, and Hermione continued to battle with Draco and Ron, several pieces of food accidentally hit the other teens.  Soon Ginny, Neville, Andrew, and Luna had joined in the food fight.  The teens continued to exchange insults, as they flung food items at each other, but the insults all had the air of teasing.  The only person who was not participating was Harry, who backed himself into a corner and watched silently.

            Hermione was having no luck hitting Ron with anything too messy.  He, however, was a much better shot.  Several smashed eggs now covered the front of Hermione, turning the flour with which she had first been hit into a chunky mess.  Ron began laughing so hard at her that her next actions caught him off guard.  Hermione flung herself at Ron pulling him into a tight embrace and wiggling in such a way as to cover him in the same mess that covered her.  "Ew," said Ron making a show of trying to get away from her, but he was not trying too hard, as her laughter joined his.

            The food fight went on for several more minutes, until Shannon stopped suddenly.  "Oh, shit," she said.  Everyone stopped and looked at her, before turning to see what she was staring at.  All eyes came to rest on the three adults who were still standing in the doorway.  The teens immediately tried to look repentant.  There were several mumbled apologies.

            Buff waved her hand in the air.  "Don't worry about it."

            "Just don't do it again," added Charlie.

            "Why don't you all go get cleaned up, while we take care of this mess," suggested Narcissa.  "Cat went to get something called pizza for dinner.  I assume it's some kind of muggle food."

            The teens trooped out of the kitchen.  "At least most of them are talking again," noted Buffy, as Charlie and Narcissa raised their wands and began cleaning.  "Scourgify."

****************

            As the teens left the kitchen and climbed the staircases to their rooms, Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and forced her to lag behind a bit.  When everyone else was out of sight, he turned to her.  "I'm sorry that I've been crowding you.  I really only wanted to help," he said softly.

            Hermione looked into his eyes.  "I'm sorry too.  I just. . . I just want us to help each other.  Ron, I don't know what I would do without you.  You're all I have left."

            Ron pulled her into a hug, their food covered clothing sticking together.  "I'm not going anywhere," he assured her.

            He felt her head shaking from side to side.  "Ron, you aren't really here now.  Ever since. . . Ever since that night, you've been shutting me out."

            "I don't mean to shut you out.  I'm just not ready to deal with everything yet," Ron explained.  "Can you just give me a little more time?" he asked pleadingly.

            "Of course," replied Hermione.

            "And for now, I'll give you whatever space you need," added Ron.  He gently kissed her flour-covered forehead.  "I guess we should go clean up."  Hermione nodded, and they ascended the stairs.

****************

            Less than an hour later, everyone gathered in the kitchen for a dinner of pizza and butterbeer.  Draco, Ron, Neville, Ginny, and Luna had never had pizza before and could not seem to get enough of it.

            Everyone happily chatted, while eating.  That is everyone except Harry.  He sat at the end of the table, quietly nibbling on a piece of pizza.  He was not very hungry and was uncomfortable sitting among the large crowd of apparently happy people.  Ron and Shannon tried to engage Harry in conversation several times to no avail.

            When the group finished eating, Buffy suggested that they all adjourn back to the drawing room for coffee and dessert.  Cat had brought back two trays of Italian cookies from the place she had gotten the pizzas.

            Once everyone was settled, Willow turned her attention to the teens and spoke.  "We know you've all been through a lot lately.  For the most part, you're handling things pretty okay – better than some of us have.  Unfortunately, those of us who have chosen to fight against the big bads, don't always have the same luxury of time to grieve that other people do."  The teens all stared at Willow, except for Harry who was looking down at the mug of coffee in his hands.  He normally did not even drink coffee, but it gave him something other than his friends on which to focus.

            Xander spoke up.  "We've all suffered losses because of fighting the big bads.  And, thought that maybe if we shared some of our experiences with you, it might help."

            "Sometimes it helps to know that other people who understand are here for you," added Buffy.  She looked at the adults in the room.  "So, who wants to start?" she asked.

            "I will," said Xander with the air of someone who wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible.  "At the same time that Willow and I met Buffy, we also lost a close friend of ours.  Jesse was killed by vampires.  I didn't take much time to grieve over Jesse, because suddenly Willow and I were thrown into a world with vampires and demons and apocalypses, and dealing with that was enough for any sixteen year old to handle."

            "We've lost some others over the years," Xander continued.  "But there were two that seemed worse than the others, probably because for me it was like losing family.  The first was when Buffy died in the battle against Glory.  She was the one who held the group together, and the months without her – it was like nothing would ever be right again.  We were so lost in our grief and watching Sunnydale become overrun with the evil undead that we did something we probably shouldn't have.  We brought her back."  Xander looked at Buffy.  "I'm sorry, Buff.  I know things were really hard on you, but I can't say that I'm not glad we did it."  Buffy smiled slightly and nodded her head.

            Xander returned his attention to the teens.  "The second was losing Anya in the battle against the First.  With Buffy, I was sad, but she did what she had to do to save the world.  Anya's death just seemed pointless."  Andrew cleared his throat loudly.  Xander shrugged.  "Okay," he conceded.  "It wasn't pointless.  She saved Andrew.  But for me, pointless was how it felt at the time."

            "I had so much to deal with when she died.  I was sad because I had lost the only woman I ever truly loved.  I was angry at myself for not valuing the time we had more than I did.  There were even days when I was angry at her for leaving me in the world without her.  Part of me even felt guilty that I couldn't protect her, even though I knew logically that she had made her own choice to fight.  But mostly, I just felt lost without her."

            "I don't think I could have made it through losing Anya, if it weren't for Willow.  She would sit up with me at night and just let me talk or sit silently or cry – whatever I needed at the moment.  And, I knew that Willow understood because she had lost Tara the year before.  By the time we came to Hogwarts, I had accepted that Anya was gone.  I still felt the loss and broke down a few times and I knew that I wasn't ready to move on, but I finally realized that eventually I could."

            "You cried for me?" Anya asked, her voice soft.

            Xander turned to her.  "Of course I did," he replied, putting his arm around his wife's shoulders.  "I couldn't imagine my life without you."

            Willow was looking at Anya with an expression of puzzlement.  "Why are you surprised?"  Willow asked.  "You've seen him cry before – when Mrs. Summers died and especially when Buffy died.

            "I know," said Anya, "but I didn't realize how much my death had affected him.  I mean, I know that you cried when Joyce and Buffy died, but I just didn't realize with me . . ."  Her voice trailed off.

            Ron was very interested in what Xander and the others were saying.  Here was a man, who had been through more battles than any of them who faced Voldemort.  And yet, Xander had no problem admitting to the group that he had cried by his best friend's side, when Anya died.  For some reason, this seemed more significant to Ron than knowing that his brother had cried.

            Ron's thoughts were interrupted by Spike.  "Of course he cried for you," Spike was saying to Anya.  "Hell, if I weren't dead at the time, I would have cried for you."

            Anya gave Spike a strange look.  "Somehow, it's hard to picture you crying," she commented.

            Spike looked insulted.  "Why is it so hard for you to understand?  Even before I got my soul back, I still had feelings.  I cried when Joyce died and again when Buffy died, though not as much with Buffy because I was focused on keeping my last promise to her and protecting the Nibblet."  Spike's voice grew louder, "And at the time, I was evil."  

            Spike's voice softened again, as he looked first at Buffy and then at Dawn.  "Your mother was a great lady.  She used to listen to my problems with Drusilla, and she would make me cocoa with those little marshmallows."  Buffy and Dawn smiled at the memory of Spike pouring out his heart to their mother in the kitchen of their house on Revello Drive.

            Willow jumped into the conversation.  "Well, since Xander mentioned about me losing Tara, I'll go next," she said.  "I don't know how much of the story you know; so, I guess I'll start at the beginning.  Tara and I had broken up because I was relying too heavily on the magicks.  After playing around with some serious dark arts, I almost got Dawn killed.  I realized that I needed to stop, and for awhile I did."

            "Tara and I got back together.  I was so happy being with her again that night.  The next morning, a stray bullet meant for Buffy came through the window and killed Tara right in front of me.  I tried calling on the forces that I used to bring Buffy back, but Tara had died a natural death and there was nothing I could do."

            "I was filled with a rage that I had never experienced before.  All I could focus on was killing Warren – the guy who shot her.  I filled myself with the dark magicks, more powerful than ever before.  I killed Warren and then went after his friends."

            "She was really scary," Andrew said.

            Willow ignored Andrew's comment and continued.  "Thankfully Andrew and Jonathan got away.  But losing Tara hurt so much.  I couldn't deal with the pain.  I tried to end the world to make the pain stop."

            The students sat in a stunned silence.  Only Hermione spoke.  "That was you?  I read about a witch in California who tried to end the world, but. . . That was you?" she asked again.

            "That was me," replied Willow.  "You all have Xander to thank for saving the world that time.  No matter what I did, he refused to leave me alone in that kind of pain.  I finally broke down in his arms.  Suffice to say, Giles took me back to England with him to help me recover from my dependence on the dark magicks.  Unfortunately, my recovery was cut short because of the First, which is why I spent the past month at that retreat, trying to work on it some more."

            "I'm telling you all this because hopefully you can learn from my mistakes," Willow told the teens.  "There are two important lessons here.  First, no matter how much pain you're in, you have to deal with it.  You can't just end the world to make it stop.  Second, no matter how hard things are, your true friends will always be there to help you work through it.  Let them in because it will make it easier."

            The teens continued to stare at Willow.  "Willow is right," stated Giles.  "When Angelus killed Jenny, I went off half-cocked to seek revenge and kill Angelus.  My state of mind at the time probably would have gotten me killed, if Buffy hadn't come after me."

            "I had to," Buffy said to Giles.  "Jenny never would have died if I had been strong enough to kill Angelus when I had the chance.  I couldn't let him kill you too."  

            Harry's eyes shot up from the cup in his hand, and he searched Buffy's expression for the truth behind her words.  'What did she mean, she wasn't strong enough?'  Harry wondered.  Buffy was the Slayer.  She had saved the world more times than anyone should have to.  From what Harry had seen, she never hesitated to eliminate a threat.

            Buffy noticed Harry staring at her.  She pointedly looked at him, as she told her story.  "For those of you who don't know, Angel lost his soul because of me – part of the gypsy curse.  If he ever experienced a moment of true happiness, his soul would be gone forever.  Let's just say that I gave him that moment."

            "Angel was my first love.  Everyone has a special place in their heart for their first love.  Angel will always have that place in my heart."  Charlie squeezed Buffy's hand reassuringly.  "Angelus – what Angel was before he was cursed with a soul – was known as the Scourge of Europe."

            "Oh," said Hermione, her eyes widening as she put Angel together with the information she had read about the four worst vampires in the history of Europe.

            Buffy quickly glanced at Hermione.  "Angel, his sire Darla, Drusilla who Angel drove insane before turning her, and William the Bloody terrorized Europe for a century."

            "Drusilla, as in the one that Spike used to talk to your mother about?" asked Ron.

            "That would be the one," replied Spike.  "She was the love of my life for a century."

            "What happened to her?" asked Ginny.  "And the others?"

            Spike answered the question.  "Well, as you know Angel got his soul back and is working for the side of good in LA.  Darla's dead.  I don't actually know where Drusilla is.  For as insane as she is, hopefully she'll be smart enough to stay away."

            "What about William the Bloody?" asked Hermione.

            Spike could not help but chuckle.  "You mean you lot don't know?"

            "Know what?" asked Neville.

            "I'm William the Bloody," stated Spike.  Hermione's eyes widened further.  "I thought you knew," he added with a shrug.

            "We can talk vampire history later," stated Wesley, who had noticed that Harry had not seemed as withdrawn, when Buffy had first spoken.  "We should let Buffy continue."

            "Oh yeah," said Buffy.  "So Angelus was back and more evil than ever.  He began taunting me and terrorizing my friends.  I couldn't deal with it.  I knew he was Angelus, but when I looked at him it was the face of the man I loved."

            "So, Angelus, Spike, and Drusilla brought back this demon, the Judge.  He fed off of humanity."

            "I'd just like to state that at the time I was still evil," interrupted Spike.

            Buffy rolled her eyes, before speaking again.  "Right, Spike was still a big bad back then.  Though he was recovering from a previous fight with us, and let's just say that a vamp in a wheelchair is more funny than scary."

            Spike glared at her, but she ignored him.  "So, Angelus and Drusilla take the Judge to the mall to feed off of people.  I got to blow up the Judge with a rocket launcher, which was cool, but Angelus ran.  I went after him, and we fought a while, but when I got the upper hand I just couldn't kill him.  I kept thinking about Angel."

            "Miss Calendar figured out how to recurse Angelus with a soul.  So, he killed her and left her for Giles to find.  If I had killed him when I had the chance, she never would have died."  Buffy looked pointedly at Harry again.  Their eyes locked.  "I'm supposed to keep the world safe from vampires.  It's my destiny.  A prophecy was even written that I would face a master vampire and die at his hand.  It took me a long time to accept that I had no say in what my future held.  It seemed so unfair, but I had to do what I had to do.  It was my responsibility, but I wasn't strong enough to handle it.  I failed, and a friend died because I couldn't kill Angel.

            "Later he lured me away from my friends.  They were attacked.  Willow almost died.  Giles was kidnapped and tortured by Angelus.  Kendra, the Slayer who was called after I died the first time, was killed.  So many people were hurt before I finally accepted that I needed to kill Angelus.  Before I had a chance, Willow managed to return his soul.  But it was too late.  Angelus had started a sequence of events to end the world.  The man I loved was returned to me, and I had to send him to hell to stop the world from ending.  Even with everything we've faced since, killing Angel was the hardest thing I ever had to do."

            "When it was over, I couldn't face my friends.  They had all been hurt because I wasn't strong enough.  I ran away to LA to start a new life alone.  Eventually I came back, but things were really tense for awhile.  The thing is that though I hated myself for being weak, my friends didn't.  They were angry, not because I failed them as the Slayer, but because I failed them as a friend by running away.  They needed me, just like I needed them.  I just wish that at the time I had given someone a chance to tell me that."

            A single tear slid down Buffy's cheek.  Realizing that his Slayer was unable to say more, Giles spoke.  "Like it or not, you all have a battle facing you.  Harry may be destined to defeat Voldemort, but he can't do it alone."

            "Your fight has already cost you more than anyone should ever be asked to give," said Genevieve.  "None of us can promise you that you won't lose even more.  But if you can't come together to help Harry defeat Voldemort, then the evil we've all spent years fighting against will win.  And, we'll all lose everything."

            Harry finally spoke.  "I can't ask anyone to help me fight Voldemort.  Like Buffy said, it's my destiny, no one else's.  I've already asked too much of all of you.  Look what's happened because of me."

            Ron was the first to reply.  "You didn't kill my parents," he stated.  "Vol. . .Voldemort killed them."  Hermione squeezed his hand, surprised and proud that he had finally used the name.

            "And, Harry," Hermione added vehemently, "you never asked us to help you fight.  It was always our choice.  And I for one am going to keep on fighting.  That bastard is not going to win.  My parents didn't die for nothing."  Ron's eyes widened.  He had never heard Hermione freely swear before.

            "Bloody hell, Harry, not only did you not ask us to help, you insisted that we stay safely behind," said Ginny.  Neville and Luna nodded in agreement.  "Not only did Voldemort kill my parents and brother, but he used me to terrorize the school.  I agree with Hermione.  That bastard is not going to win."

            "We're behind you, Harry," added Neville.  "We all know what's at risk, but this is the right thing to do.  My parents fought against Voldemort even before we were born.  Even if they had known what would become of them, I'm sure they would have fought anyway.  I'm also sure that they'd want me to continue to fight in their place."

            "And we are going to fight," stated Luna matter-of-factly, "whether you want us to or not."

            Harry seemed surprised by the show of support from his friends.  He glanced over at those who had not spoken.  Draco shrugged his shoulders.  "I just want my life back, and that isn't going to happen until Voldemort and his supporters are gone."

            "And as for us," said Dawn, indicating herself, Shannon, and the assembled Scoobies, "Fighting evil's what we do."

            Shannon moved beside Harry and placed her hands over his.  "It may be your destiny to deliver the final blow to Voldemort, but I believe that we're all destined to help you get the chance.  Come on, a bunch of us were already part of a prophecy about him.  And the rest. . ."  Her voice trailed off as she turned her attention to the core Scoobies.  "Even though you have all suffered losses, do any of you regret joining Buffy in her fight."

            "Absolutely not," said Willow with conviction.

            "We did the right thing," added Xander.

            "The world would have ended more than a few times if they hadn't been there to help me," said Buffy.

            "So, that's that," stated Hermione.  "We're all going to help you fight Voldemort."

            "So you better just get used to it," added Ron.

            Harry smiled for the first time in weeks.  "Alright then," he said.

            "Now that's settled, we have some important things to discuss about Voldemort's plans," said Faith.  The Scoobies proceeded to explain their theory on the reason for the recent attacks.  They also informed the teens about the information that Ethan had given them.

            "So, Voldemort's going to try to take Hogwarts.  And, he's hoping that by dividing us, we won't be able to stop him," Hermione summarized.

            "Yes, but we have some ideas about how to make you even closer," said Cat.  "For starters, we need to build the trust between you.  Make you into a single force."

            "We also need to step up your training," added Genevieve.  "Both physical and magical."

            "If you'll let us, we can help you prepare for the fight.  It'll be several months before Voldemort is strong enough to try and take Hogwarts.  We need to make sure we're ready by then," explained Wesley.

            "Voldemort thinks we're weak right now, right?" asked Ron.  The adults nodded.  "Good, then we have the advantage.  An opponent who's too confident makes mistakes.  We need to make him think that he's winning.  It's classic chess strategy."

            "Are you saying that we should pretend to be divided?" asked Hermione, cottoning on to what Ron was thinking.

            "It won't be easy once we're back at Hogwarts, but if everyone thinks that we're having problems with each other, especially me, Hermione, and Harry, it'll get back to Voldemort," explained Ron.

            "He'll never expect us to come together in the end to defeat him," said Shannon smiling.  "I like this plan."

            "Ron's right," said Robin.  "This won't be easy."

            "But we can do it," stated Hermione.  The other teens all agreed and planned to further discuss how to pull it off later.

            "It's been a long night," said Buffy.  "We'll start working on some of your training this week.  But right now, I'm ready for bed."  She said, "goodnight," to everyone and left the room, followed closely by Charlie.  Willow, Cat, and Wesley also decided to call it a night.

            Spike, Genevieve, and Faith decided to do a quick patrol.  Robin, Xander, Anya, and Andrew headed to the kitchen to floo home.  After kissing Andrew, Luna went up to bed.  Giles Disapparated, and Narcissa promised to follow shortly.  She needed to talk with Draco first.  The remaining teens adjourned to Dawn and Shannon's room to discuss everything that the Scoobies had told them.

****************

            Narcissa and Draco sat alone in the drawing room, after everyone else departed.  "You had questions about my family?" Narcissa asked.

            Draco stood and walked over to the Black Family Tapestry that hung on the far wall.  He knelt down and placed a finger over the burnhole to the right of his mother's name.  "You have a sister, other than Aunt Bella," Draco stated, turning to look at his mother.

            "Yes, Andromeda.  She was disowned from the family because she married a muggle-born wizard.  I would sneak out from time to time to visit her.  After I married your father and the first war with Voldemort started, it was no longer safe for me to see her.  Your father would not have approved, and I didn't want to call any attention to her family, especially since they had a young daughter."

            "After Voldemort was gone, I visited Andromeda once.  Your father found out."  Narcissa closed her eyes, a pained expression on her face.  "He forbade me to see her again and threatened to take you away from me if I did.  So, I didn't visit her again, and her name was never mentioned in our home."

            Draco sat beside his mother and placed a hand on her shoulder.  "But now that father is gone, why haven't you contacted your sister?"

            "I have," said Narcissa.  "When I first moved into Hogsmeade last spring, she came to see me.  We had a lovely lunch.  She and I have written a few times since, but I haven't had time to see her with everything happening at the Watchers Council."

            "I never meant not to mention her to you.  Honestly, I didn't even think about it.  You were still at school, when I saw her."  Narcissa smiled at her son.  "We talked quite a bit about our children.  Andromeda has heard some very nice things about you from your cousin, Nymphadora."

            "Cousin?" asked Draco.  He was wracking his brain, trying to remember ever meeting anyone with that name.  "Is she a student at Hogwarts?  I don't even know who she is."

            "No, she's an Auror.  You know her.  She dated Willow briefly and helped with the battles last year."

            "Tonks?  She's my cousin?" asked Draco.  He was astonished.

            "I thought you knew," replied Narcissa.  Draco shook his head.  "Well, now you do," said his mother.  "I'm sure if you want to know more about her family, she would be happy to tell you."


	9. Facing Our Fears

As Strong As We Are United

Chapter 9 – Facing Our Fears

            Buffy and Charlie lay in bed talking.  "Well, that went better than I thought it would," commented Buffy.

            "I didn't expect Harry to agree so easily to his friends continuing to fight," replied Charlie.  "Not that they gave him any choice in the matter."

            "And they seem to be okay with us training them to work more as a team," added Buffy.  "Things are finally looking up."

            Charlie turned to Buffy, propping himself up on his elbow.  "Now that things are a little more settled here, I really do need to get back to Romania."

            "I know," said Buffy sadly.  "It's been nice having you around though."

            Charlie smiled at her.  "I was thinking of trying to get a job closer to home.  There's a sanctuary for Common Welsh Greens not too far from Hogwarts.  I've been thinking about looking into getting a job there.  Ginny still has another year of school after this one, and it would be good for her to have a stable family member here – well, one who isn't Percy anyway."  Charlie stroked Buffy's cheek.  "I'd also be closer to you," he added, before leaning in to kiss her.

            Buffy broke the kiss.  "I'm sure they would be happy to have someone with your experience," she told Charlie.

            Charlie laughed.  "There are a lot of dragon tamers with much more experience than me.  Hopefully, it'll work out.  If not, maybe there's something else I can do in Britain."

            "You'll find something," Buffy assured him.  She leaned in and kissed him again.

****************

            The next few days were relatively uneventful.  Charlie returned to Romania the day after the Scoobies had confronted the teens.  He promised to return for the weekend.  Xander took Shannon's suggestion and removed the piece of wall that held the offending portrait of Mrs. Black.  He then rebuilt the wall, now shrieking-portrait free.

            The teens were all on speaking terms again.  They spent most of their time discussing how to make everyone at Hogwarts believe that Harry had lost the support of his friends.  They also debated at length what the Scoobies had in store for their training.

            At the end of the week, Genevieve informed Buffy, Willow, Cat, and Wesley that she and Spike had found a boggart in an old wardrobe in the attic.  "It's as good a time as any to start working with the kids," said Genevieve.  The others agreed.

            That evening Buffy called the teens to the attic.  Genevieve stood in front of the wardrobe with her wand in her hand.  Faith, who had insisted on being involved with all parts of the teens training, stood at the side of the room, talking quietly with Willow.  Cat, Wesley, and Spike had declined to participate in this particular exercise.

            Buffy addressed the teens.  "This exercise will force each of you to face your worst fear."

            "But it'll do even more than that," added Willow.  "The better you know each other, the easier it'll be for you to work together as a team.  Today you'll learn about each other's fears.  Later on we'll do some other exercises."

            "So how exactly are we going to face our fears?" asked Luna.

            "Simple boggart," replied Genevieve.  "Technically boggarts are easy to defeat, but that isn't really the point of this exercise.  You're each going to take a turn stepping in front of this wardrobe, while everyone else stands back along that wall to watch.  After the boggart takes form, I will force it back into the wardrobe.  You'll then explain to the group what the boggart meant to you and why you think it chose the form it did.  Then the next person will take his or her turn."

            "Willow, Faith, and I have volunteered to go first.  We don't want you guys to think that we're trying to put you on the spot," explained Buffy.  Buffy stood in front of the wardrobe, while the teens moved to stand against the back wall with Willow and Faith.  Cat opened the door of the wardrobe and stood back.

            A mirror image of Buffy emerged from the wardrobe.  It's eyes locked with the eyes of the real Buffy, and then its face changed.  The boggart Buffy had the ridged brow, yellow eyes, and fangs of a vampire.  The real Buffy immediately fell into a fighting stance, but before she could act, Genevieve stepped between Buffy and the boggart.

            With a crack, the boggart changed into a glowing orb.  It was similar to the image Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville had seen, when Remus Lupin confronted a boggart, but this orb was brighter.  Genevieve forced the boggart back into the wardrobe.  She turned to face the group.  "The sun," she stated simply.  "I'm a bit paranoid about being burnt to ashes."

            "Okay, so obviously my worst fear is being turned," said Buffy.  "No offence," she added to Genevieve.

            "None taken.  When I was alive I don't know that being turned was my worst fear, but it was definitely in the top ten," replied Genevieve.

             "I find it interesting that even after everything that's happened in the past five years, your worst nightmare hasn't changed," noted Willow.

            "Since you're being Miss Insightful, Wills, why don't you go next," suggested Buffy.

            Willow stepped up to the wardrobe.  Just like Buffy's, Willow's boggart was an image of herself.  The boggart Willow had black hair, and black pools filled its eyes.  The boggart Willow raised its hands, energy crackling around them.  The real Willow took a step back, as the boggart began to advance on her.  "Riddikulus," said Genevieve.  The boggart turned back into the glowing orb with a crack and was once again forced back into the wardrobe.

            It took Willow several minutes to compose herself.  "That was me with the dark magicks," she told the group.  "That was how I looked, when I tried to end the world and again in the battle when I killed Kennedy."  Willow took several deep breaths.  "I've been working so hard this summer to regain control, but I always fear that I'm not strong enough."

            "Willow is really powerful," explained Buffy.  "But, unless someone is with her to help anchor her, she'll always hold back."

            "In other words," said Willow, "don't count on me to work the big magicks in the middle of a battle.  You never know what the consequences will be."  The students silently nodded their understanding, all of them too shocked to say anything.

            Faith stepped forward.  "Me next – then you kids can have your turns."  

            Faith's boggart took the form of Robin, holding divorce papers.  "I've never thought that I deserved to have a normal, happy life," she explained.  "I'm afraid that one day Robin will realize that and leave."

            "Does Robin know?" asked Willow.

            Faith nodded.  "He goes out of his way to show me that I deserve to be happy, but I don't think that fear will ever go away completely."

            Genevieve addressed the students.  "So, which of you would like to go first?" she asked.

            "I want to go last," stated Ron matter-of-factly.  "I'm not ready to see a giant spider just yet."

            "Your biggest fear is spiders?" asked Draco incredulously.

            Ron glared at the Slytherin.  "If you must know, when I was four, Fred turned my teddy bear into a large spider.  I've been afraid of them every since."

            Draco shook his head.  "But you've faced a three-headed dog, got knocked out by a giant chess set, went down into the Chamber of Secrets, been kidnapped by someone you thought was a psychotic murderer, and fought against Voldemort and his Death Eaters.  After all that, how can your worst fear be a spider?"  Ron shrugged.

            "You know, Ron, our life's experiences do impact our fears," Genevieve explained.  "You may not see a spider today."

            Ron shook his head.  "It'll be a spider.  It always is.  And, I'm still going last."

            "I'll go first," said Harry.  "Not like we don't know what I'm going to see."  Genevieve opened the door to the wardrobe, and a dementor stepped out.  Harry immediately heard the sounds of his parents dying to protect him, Voldemort's order to "kill the spare" that resulted in Cedric's death, and then Dumbledore telling him that his friends' families had been killed."

            Without realizing he was doing it, Harry raised his wand.  Focusing on the feeling he had when his friends told him that they would fight by his side no matter what, he spoke the incantation, "Expecto Patronum."  The large silver stag erupted from his wand, causing the boggart to stumble backwards into the open wardrobe.  Genevieve slammed the door closed.

            "Wow," gasped Willow.  "Someone needs to teach me how to conjure one of those."

            "With dementors no longer under ministry control, I'm sure that the new DADA professor will be teaching the Patronus Charm to all of the older students," said Genevieve, smiling knowingly.  "I can't imagine that the new professor would not allow you to join in the lesson."

            Genevieve then turned her attention to Harry.  "I think you should explain to your friends how the dementors affect you – what you experience."

            Harry closed his eyes, refusing to look at anyone as he spoke.  "I suppose I don't actually fear dementors as much as I fear my reaction to them.  Professor Lupin once told me that the reason I have such a strong reaction to the dementors is because I have witnessed so many horrible things.  When the dementors were at Hogwarts during third year, whenever I would get near one I would hear my parents voices – my dad telling my mum to take me and run, while he stayed to hold off Voldemort, then my mum saying, "No, not Harry," and Voldemort using the killing curse.

            "When the dementors turned up in Little Whinging the summer before fifth year, I heard my parents die again.  But that time, there was more.  I remembered the moment that the portkey took Cedric and I to the graveyard.  Voldemort ordered Wormtail to kill Cedric.  This time, I heard all those things again, but also Professor Dumbledore telling us about everyone who died in the attacks on my birthday."

            "I never realized," whispered Draco.  "If I had, I wouldn't have given you such a hard time about passing out on the train third year."

            Harry opened his eyes and stared at Draco.  "Yes, you would have.  You were an obnoxious little snot back then."

            "Well, at least you don't think he's an obnoxious snot anymore," commented Shannon hopefully.

            "No," replied Harry.  "Now he's an obnoxious bigger snot.  But I suppose it's better that his evil streak is directed at our enemies now instead of us."  Dawn and Shannon shot Harry nasty looks, but Draco just shrugged. He had finally gotten to a place where he could care less what Potter thought of him.

            "Draco," said Faith.  "Why don't you go next?"

            Draco stepped forward.  Like Buffy's and Willow's, Draco's boggart emerged from the wardrobe in his image.  The boggart Draco pulled up the sleeve of his robe, revealing the dark mark.  The boggart threw its head back in silent laughter then slowly morphed into the image of Draco's father Lucius.  The real Draco's eyes glowed with hatred.  "I will not become my father," he spat.

            After Genevieve forced the boggart back into the wardrobe, Ron spoke.  "You know the way you would talk in school, we all used to think that you wanted to become your father."

            "No," replied Draco with conviction.  "Before I got mixed up with all of you, all I wanted was to finish school and get a job outside of England and away from my father.  That's why my grades improved so much over the last couple of years.  I figured that was my only chance to become my own person."

            "You have become your own person," Dawn assured him.

            "And you've proven that you're nothing like your father," added Ron.

            "You did more than just run away," said Neville in a quiet voice.  "You stood against him."

            Draco smiled at the other teens.  'Who would've thought that a bunch of Gryffindors would make me feel better about myself,' he thought, taking his place against the back wall.

            "Who wants to go next?" asked Buffy.

            "I will," said Ginny, stepping forward.  A dark-haired teenage boy in Hogwarts robes stepped out of the wardrobe.  He stretched out his hand to Ginny.  In it was a leather-bound book.  "No," said Ginny loudly, though she stood her ground.  Genevieve forced the boggart back into the wardrobe yet again.

            "You're afraid of boys?" asked Luna.  "You always seem to have so much confidence around them."  Harry listened intently to what Ginny was about to say.  He recognized who the boy was, having met him twice during second year.

            Ginny shook her head.  "That wasn't just any boy.  That was Tom Riddle, the boy who grew up to become Voldemort."  She turned to face the group.  "I'm not afraid of Tom himself.  I'm afraid of what he did to me.  He controlled me – made me do horrible things that I never would have consciously done.  What I'm afraid of is being used to hurt the people I care for."

            "I'll go next," volunteered Luna, who had stepped forward.  Her boggart took the form of the teens who were standing against the wall watching.  The boggart teens pointed at Luna, laughing at her and mocking her.  A single tear slid down Luna's cheek.

            She turned back to the group.  "I know I'm weird," she stated.  "People have always made fun of me because I'm different.  I never really had any friends until I met all of you.  I guess I'm afraid that you'll all think I'm too weird to be your friend, and that you'll laugh at me like everyone else."

            Ginny stepped forward and put her arm around Luna's shoulders.  "Yes, you are a little weird sometimes, but it makes you interesting," Ginny assured her friend.  "We like you for who you are.  We wouldn't want you to change.  Right?" she asked the rest of the group.

            The group all nodded.  Hermione was the only one to speak.  "I know that I give you a hard time for the things you believe in with no proof," she said.  "But I've always thought you were a good person, and that we are lucky to have you fighting by our side."

            "Besides," added Dawn.  "None of us here is exactly normal."

            "Yeah, being normal is highly overrated," agreed Shannon.

            Luna smiled at the other girls, as Ginny led her back to the group.  Dawn and Shannon each gave Luna a hug.  Hermione smiled at the younger girl, before volunteering to go next.

            Hermione's boggart was the same as it had been in her third year – Professor McGonagall, holding a test paper with a large "D" for dreadful on it.

            "You're afraid of McGonagall?" asked Neville, after the boggart had been shut away.  "I always felt silly about being afraid of Snape, but at least he's mean."

            "She isn't afraid of McGonagall," said Ron, who always felt that he had to defend Hermione.  "She's afraid of failure, which is a perfectly legitimate fear."

            "Says he-who-is-afraid-of-spiders," kidded Harry.  Ron glared at his best friend.

            "It's more than just fear of failure," said Hermione quietly.  "Growing up, I didn't have any friends.  People at my muggle school thought I was weird."  Hermione looked meaningfully at Luna then continued.  "When I found out that I'm a witch, I thought that I would finally be with people like me.  We all know that I didn't start out with many friends at Hogwarts."  She looked at Harry and Ron.  "But eventually I found my place."

            "I'm not afraid of failing an exam.  I'm afraid that someone is going to tell me that I was never meant to be a witch – that I have to go back to the muggle world where I don't belong," Hermione admitted.

            "And whenever I called you a mud. . .well you know. . . I reinforced your fear that you weren't meant to be at Hogwarts," said Draco with dawning comprehension.

            Hermione nodded.  "That's why that particular insult hurt so much.  If you had called me a bitch all the time, I would've still hated you, but I would've just figured that it was your problem not mine."

            "I'm sorry," whispered Draco.  "I used to call you that all the time because I was ashamed that even though you were muggle-born you were better at magic than me."  Harry stared at Draco incredulously.  He had never before heard Malfoy apologize and mean it, let alone admit to his own failings.

            "Forget it," said Hermione.  "It's behind us."

            "Well, I might as well go next," said Neville.  "I think I may have gotten over my fear of Snape, especially since I actually scored an Exceeds Expectations in my potions O.W.L. and am not taking his class anymore."

            Neville's boggart took the form of his parents, looking down at him, disappointment evident on their faces.  "My grandmother always told me that I'm not as good as my father.  I can't stand the idea that my parents would agree."

            Ginny slid her arm through Neville's.  "You're standing up against Voldemort.  Your parents would be very proud of you."  Everyone else agreed.

            "Dawnie, why don't you go next," suggested Buffy.

            Dawn stepped forward with trepidation.  She had a pretty good idea of what her boggart would be, and she was not looking forward to explaining to her friends about being the key.  So far, only Draco knew.

            The boggart stepped out of the wardrobe looking just like Dawn.  Suddenly two cuts appeared at its abdomen, and blood began to trickle down onto the floor.  Where the blood fell, the floor seemed to disappear, replaced by a dull flickering light.  "Enough," said Buffy, and Genevieve returned the boggart to the wardrobe.

            "What was that?" asked Shannon.  "Did some demon try to use in ritual or something?"

            "Not a demon," said Dawn, her voice quavering, "a hellgod."

            "Take your time," suggested Willow.

            Dawn's eyes swept over her friends, who were all looking confused, and came to rest on Draco, who nodded in support.  "Okay, so, I'm not really a person.  Or at least I didn't start out as a person.  I'm a dimensional key, a ball of energy, that some monks hid in the form of a sister for the Slayer to protect.  I first appeared when I was around fourteen years old, but the monks gave everyone, including me, fake memories of my past."  Her friends stared at her in a mixture of awe and confusion.

            "This hellgod Glory tried to use my blood to bring down the walls of all dimensions, to bring hell on earth.  Buffy stopped it by dying in my place.  Since then, nothing else has happened with the key, and I've been going about my life as a relatively normal person.  Professor Dumbledore thinks that the reason I can do magic is because I use the key's energy.  Like I said, nothing's happened since Glory, but none of us really know if someone else will try to use me in the future."

            "Why didn't you ever tell me?" asked Shannon.  "Andrew mentioned something about it once.  So he knew."  Shannon eyed Draco, who looked a bit guilty.  "Oh my god, you even told Draco but not me."

            "First off, Andrew heard from somewhere that I was the key, but he never had a clue what it meant.  I told Draco because he had shared something intensely personal with me.  With you, I guess I was worried that things would be weird if you found out.  During everything with the First and right after, you were my only friend.  I didn't want to mess it up," explained Dawn.

            "I'll always be your friend," stated Shannon with conviction.  "Besides, it's kind of cool to know that you aren't any more normal than the rest of us."

            Since Ron insisted on being last, Shannon had no choice but to take her turn.  Her boggart stepped out of the closet in the form of a young preacher.  Shannon began to tremble, and Genevieve forced the boggart back into the wardrobe.

            "Was that Caleb?" asked Hermione, who had heard the story of Caleb attacking Shannon from Dawn.

            Dawn, Buffy, Willow, and Faith looked confused.  The preacher had looked a lot like Caleb, but it definitely wasn't him.  "No," said Shannon softly.  "That was my father."  She knew that it was time to tell her friends about her past.

            Harry stepped forward and took Shannon's hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze.  "I had a happy childhood with my parents.  My dad was a minister at our local church, and my mom was the total stay at home type.  On my eleventh birthday Victor, my Watcher, showed up on our doorstep and told my parents about my destiny.  My father didn't take it too well.  He decided that if vampires and demons were attracted to me that I must be evil.  At first he made me pray a lot, but eventually he became physically abusive.  One night after he had beaten me, Victor came by.  He took me and my mother away."

            Shannon smiled.  "Life got good again.  My mom eventually divorced my father and married Victor.  Then the Bringers came and killed them.  With his dying breath, Victor told me to go to Sunnydale and find the Slayer.  On the way Caleb found me.  I thought he had rescued me from the Bringers.  Caleb reminded me of my father.  It felt like my father had finally accepted me, was rescuing me."

            "Caleb was just like my father.  He called me a whore.  Then he heated his ring with the cigarette lighter and burned me with it."  She pulled her hair back, showing her friends the brand that she would carry forever on her neck.   "He gave me a message for Buffy, then stabbed me and left me on the road to die.  Willow and Faith found me and took me to the hospital.  Buffy eventually killed Caleb with the scythe."

            "I think that deep down I will always fear that my father will find me again – only that this time he really will kill me.  Even though I'm a Slayer now, I still feel powerless against him."  Harry put his arms around her and hugged her tightly.  None of the others spoke for several minutes.

            Ron eventually stepped forward.  "I guess it's time to face the spider," he kidded, though he looked petrified at the thought.

            "I still can't believe you're afraid of spiders," said Draco, shaking his head.

            "We can't help what we fear.  You know, Anya was a vengeance demon for more than a thousand years, and her biggest fear is bunnies," Willow informed the group.

            Ron looked at Willow.  "Bunnies?  As in cute and fluffy little animals with floppy ears and puffy tails?"  Willow nodded.  Ron looked back at the wardrobe.  "I'm definitely feeling less embarrassed.  Bring on the spider."

            But Ron's boggart was not a spider.  Hermione lay on the floor in front of him, obviously dead.  Ron stared down at the still form, tears beginning to stream down his cheeks.  "I can't do this," he whispered, before bolting out of the room.  Without a word, the real Hermione followed him.

            Genevieve returned to her position in front of the boggart, which had once again turned into a glowing orb.  "Riddikulus," she shouted forcefully.  With a loud crack, the boggart disappeared with a few wisps of smoke.

****************

            Hermione found Ron sitting on a bed in one of the unused rooms on the third floor.  He was staring down at his hands and crying.  She sat on the bed beside him.  Ron gave up any pretense of being strong, as he curled up in a fetal position and buried his face in Hermione's lap.  As he sobbed loudly, Hermione brushed her fingers through his hair and made soothing sounds.  "Ssshhh.  It's okay.  I'm not going anywhere."  Ron continued to sob.

            After several minutes, Ron sat up, tears still streaming down his reddened cheeks.  "I can't lose you," he choked out.

            Hermione brushed her fingers across his cheek, feeling the wetness of his tears and the heat of his face.  "I can't promise that we're all going to survive this," she said softly.  "But I will do everything I can to help us get out of this alive."

            "Voldemort's already taken my parents and Bill.  I don't know if I can survive if I lose you too.  I promised your parents that I would protect you.  But, what if I can't?"

            "All we can promise is to do our best to protect each other," replied Hermione.

            "But what if we can't?" questioned Ron.

            Hermione knew that he needed her reassurance, but she could not lie to him.  "All we can do is try and hope for the best."

            "I don't ever want to lose you," said Ron, his eyes boring into hers.

            "I don't ever want to lose you either," Hermione replied, hoping that her words could convey the depth of her feelings for him.  "I love you.  I don't even want to imagine my life without you."

            Ron pulled her into a tight embrace.  "I love you so much."  He began sobbing again.  Hermione knew exactly how he was feeling.  She allowed her own emotions to overtake her, and soon she was crying with him.


	10. Head Boy and Head Girl

As Strong As We Are United

Chapter 10 – Head Boy and Head Girl

            In the week that followed their encounter with the boggart, the students felt closer to each other, though they did not discuss what they had seen.  The first exercise had been emotionally draining for all involved, and Buffy decided that it would be best to allow the students some time to recover before they continued with their training.  And so, the days were spent lounging around headquarters, reading, or playing games.  Spike had insisted on hooking up a television and satellite dish, so that he would not miss _Passions_.  The teens often found themselves gathering around the television set in the evenings to watch movies.

            Harry, Neville, and Buffy spend some of their afternoons studying for their Apparation exam with Charlie.  Though Neville was extremely nervous about the exam, both he and Harry passed without incident.  Unfortunately, Buffy failed the exam yet again.

            The casual atmosphere was changed one evening.  The Order members arrived for an emergency meeting.  The students were sent upstairs.  When the meeting adjourned, Willow came upstairs to tell them what had happened.  There had been two more Death Eater attacks, both on families of muggle-born wizards.

            That same evening, Professor Dumbledore requested a special meeting with the Scoobies and the students on Saturday evening.  Buffy immediately insisted that the headmaster come for dinner.  When Charlie arrived early Saturday afternoon, he found a whirlwind of activity in the basement kitchen.  Buffy enlisted everyone's help to prepare a sumptuous feast.  As she explained to the students,  "We owe the Scoobies a good dinner, since last time we had to order out for pizza."  No one argued the point.

            Nearly an hour before dinner, Dumbledore Apparated to Order headquarters.  He entered the kitchen to find Buffy and all the students still preparing the meal.  "I did not mean to put you to any inconvenience," said the aged headmaster.

            Buffy turned to him.  "No inconvenience.  I've been meaning to have a nice dinner for the Scoobies.  Our last two attempts didn't go so well."

            Professor Dumbledore nodded solemnly.  "I was wondering if I might borrow Mr. Malfoy for a few minutes."

            "Of course," replied Buffy, returning to her dinner preparations.

            Draco stood and followed the headmaster out of the room.  He had no idea about what Dumbledore could want to talk to him.  "The library should suit our purposes," said Dumbledore, leading Draco into the room.

            "Please, have a seat," said Dumbledore.  Draco sat on the small sofa, and Professor Dumbledore took a chair across from him.  "As I am sure you are aware, you are a candidate for Head Boy this year."  Draco smiled and nodded.  "I'm afraid that I am having more difficulty than usual in making a decision this year.  You see, there are two students who are equally deserving of the position.  Both have achieved similar grades this past year and have gone above and beyond the call of duty in fighting our enemy.  However, while one's grades were better in previous years, the other has been awarded for services to the school in the past."

            "Professor Snape has provided me with another option for one of the candidates.  Slytherin is in need of a captain for the house quidditch team.  He feels that the only person worthy of becoming captain is you.  However, because of the demands this would place on your time, it is not possible for you to be both quidditch captain and Head Boy."

            "Professor," said Draco.  "If it would help you reach your decision, I would prefer to be the Slytherin quidditch captain."

            Dumbledore nodded.  "I was hoping you would say that.  The captain's position is yours.  The other candidate will be appointed Head Boy."

            "Professor, would you tell me who the other candidate is?" asked Draco.  'Not Potter, not Potter,' he kept thinking.

            "The Head Boy this year will be Ronald Weasley," replied Dumbledore.  Draco smiled.  Ron would be thrilled, and Potter would not be Head Boy.  Dumbledore continued.  "I do ask that you not say anything to Mr. Weasley.  I will be making the announcement at dinner this evening."

            Draco promised not to say anything.  Dumbledore excused him, but asked that before returning to the kitchens, Draco find Charlie Weasley and send him into the library.

****************

            Charlie entered the library to find Dumbledore standing beside a bookcase perusing the titles of the many tomes.  "You wanted to see me, Professor?"

            Dumbledore turned to him.  "Ah, yes, Mr. Weasley.  Thank you for taking the time to speak with me."

            "Anytime," replied Charlie, wondering why Dumbledore would want to speak with him alone.  He hoped that there was not any trouble with Ron or Ginny.

            "It has come to my attention that you are seeking employment in Britain," said Dumbledore.

            "How did you know?"

            "I received a request for a copy of your transcripts by the dragon sanctuary.  They told me that you had applied for a rather junior position," replied Dumbledore.

            "It was the only thing they had open," explained Charlie.  "With my parents gone, I want to be here for Ron and Ginny.  I would rather not have to take a demotion, but there are not a lot of options for dragon tamers."

            Dumbledore nodded.  "I don't know if you are interested in doing something other than working with dragons, but Hogwarts is in need of a Care of Magical Creatures professor.  You would be perfect for the position."

            Charlie stared at Dumbledore incredulously.  "Me teach?" he asked.

            "You have the qualifications," stated Dumbledore.  "Your grades in Care of Magical Creatures were very high, and you have spent several years working in the field."

            "But surely there must be others who have more experience," said Charlie.

            Dumbledore sighed.  "Unfortunately, in these dark times, many are afraid to take a position at Hogwarts.  I do not mean to put you on the spot.  I understand if this is not what you are looking for."

            "Professor, do you really think that I could be a good teacher?" asked Charlie uncertainly.

            "I would not be asking you, if I did not think you capable," stated Dumbledore.

            "Then I'll do it," replied Charlie with a smile.  "It'll give me the opportunity to keep an eye on Ron and Ginny."

            "Not to mention that you would be closer to a certain Slayer," mused Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling.  Charlie blushed.  "No need to be embarrassed.  If I were a younger man. . .  Yes, well, I do have one request of you as a faculty member."

****************

            Draco returned to the kitchen with a big smile on his face.  He could not help it.  He had always dreamed of being quidditch captain.  "What are you so happy about?" asked Dawn.  Ron turned to hear Draco's reply.

            "I'll tell you later," said Draco, picking up a knife and helping Dawn chop vegetables for the salad.

            Several minutes later, Charlie entered the kitchen and asked Buffy to step into the hall with him.  He was wearing an even bigger smile than Draco had been.  Buffy eyed her boyfriend apprehensively.  "What are you smiling about?" she asked.

            "I just accepted a job offer here in Britain," Charlie told her.

            Buffy threw her arms around him.  "You heard back from the dragon sanctuary.  I'm so happy for you."

            Charlie pulled away from the embrace.  "Not exactly.  The only position they had available was pretty entry-level.  I would've had to take a demotion and a big pay cut.  But, something better came along."

            "What?"  Buffy punched his shoulder lightly.  "Tell me, already."

            "You're looking at Hogwarts new Care of Magical Creatures professor," said Charlie.

            Buffy threw her arms around him again.  "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," she exclaimed.  "You're going to be at Hogwarts with me.  This is fantastic."

            Charlie's grin vanished.  "I'm feeling kind of guilty about being so happy.  This only happened because people died."

            Buffy looked up at him.  "I know what you mean.  If Hagrid was still alive. . .   He had such a good heart.  But, I think he would have been happy that if someone had to replace him, it's a Weasley.  He always had such wonderful things to say about your family."

****************

            Dinner was an enjoyable affair.  All of the Scoobies were in attendance.  The students were all enjoying themselves.  It was a very different atmosphere than the previous Scooby dinner.

            When the plates had been cleared, Professor Dumbledore addressed the assembled group.  "I have several things to tell you regarding the coming school year," he began.  A hush fell over the room.  Everyone was very interested in what he headmaster was about to say.  The students in particular were hoping that they would find out the identity of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

            "Professors Summers and Wood have expressed concern that you all be in a position to train for the future battle with Voldemort.  Also, they have told me of your desire to mislead Voldemort into believing that he has divided you."  The students nodded.  "I will be instituting some changes this year that should help you do both."

            "First, I would like to announce the selection of the Head Girl and Head Boy for this coming school year.  I am delighted to announce that this year's Head Girl will be Hermione Granger."

            Everyone congratulated Hermione.  Ron placed his arm around her shoulders and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.  "Congratulations.  You deserve it," he told her.  Hermione blushed deeply and smiled at her friends.

            "Yes, you do deserve it, Miss Granger," said Dumbledore.  "As does this year's Head Boy, Ronald Weasley."

            There was a loud clanking noise, as Ron knocked over the goblet in front of him.  "What?" asked Ron, sure that he had heard wrong.  "But I thought Draco. . ."

            "Mr. Malfoy has accepted the position of Slytherin quidditch captain," replied Dumbledore.  "You, Mr. Weasley, have been appointed Head Boy."

            Ron looked shocked.  Hermione threw her arms around him.  When she released him, Ginny did the same.  Harry and Charlie both patted Ron on the back.  "I'm Head Boy," said Ron, trying to convince himself that it had happened.

            When the group had settled again, Professor Dumbledore spoke.  "Mr. Potter has been chosen as captain for the Gryffindor house team.  I do believe we shall have an interesting quidditch season this year."  Harry looked up at Dumbledore.  "I know that in the past I have tried to keep Harry's additional responsibilities to a minimum.  However, Professor McGonagall assures me that Harry is up to the task.  Though I agree with her decision, I do believe that she made it in part because of her desire to once again have the Quidditch Cup in her office."

            "Now, as for the rest of you.  Because of the Death Eater attacks, Hogsmeade weekends will be cancelled this year."  The students looked disappointed.  "However, we will be having social activities at Hogwarts in their place.  The Head Boy and Head Girl will be responsible for planning these events.  Because Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley already have much on their plates, I have decided that they will each have a staff of two seventh year students specifically to help them in the planning of these social activities.  I have appointed the following students to these staff positions: Miss Dawn Summers, Miss Shannon Crawford, Mr. Harry Potter, and Mr. Draco Malfoy."

            "Because of the work you six will be doing, I have also decided that you should have your own quarters.  Two of the suites off of the Scooby common room will be designated for you.  Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley will have their own bedrooms, and what were the sitting rooms will now be additional bedrooms to be shared by their staff members."

            "My hope is that Voldemort will see this arrangement as an old man's desperate attempt to bring you back together.  It will be difficult for you to appear divided to the rest of the school.  This arrangement will allow you to spend time together away from prying eyes.  It will also allow your professors to train you without the entire school knowing about it."

            Dumbledore turned his attention to Ginny, Neville, and Luna, who looked disappointed at not being included.  "I have implemented a new program at Hogwarts.  Several teachers, who have agreed to participate, will take on a student assistant from either the sixth or seventh year.  The three of you are being assigned to faculty members who reside in the rooms off of the Scooby common room.  Miss Weasley will be working with Professor Bolgya as the muggle studies assistant.  Miss Lovegood will be working with Professor Rosenberg as the research skills assistant.  And, Mr. Longbottom will be working as the Care of Magical Creatures assistant to our new faculty member, Professor Charles Weasley."

            The room erupted in conversation.  No one other than Buffy knew that Charlie had accepted a job at Hogwarts.  Ginny and Ron immediately began grilling him, as he assured them that he would not go out of his way to make their lives difficult at school.

            Dumbledore regained the group's attention.  "Now, I would be interested to know your plans to make Voldemort think you are divided."

            Hermione spoke.  "We have talked about this at length and decided that it would be best if we acted as we did immediately following the attacks.  Harry avoided talking to any of us, including Shannon.  Harry, Ron, and Draco had several arguments.  Ron and I weren't speaking, and Dawn and Shannon helped keep him away from me."  Hermione looked slightly embarrassed.

            "There won't be any confusion if we all just act like we did two weeks ago," said Draco.  "We thought about adding to the scenario, but we don't want anyone making mistakes."

            "I've also agreed to make a few well-placed comments to some of the bigger gossips at school," added Ginny.  "They should take care of the rest."

            Dumbledore nodded.  "I see you have this all worked out.  It is a very good idea, but you must realize that it will be difficult."

            "We know it won't be easy, but fighting the big bad never is," said Dawn.

****************

            Two days later the students' Hogwarts letters arrived at headquarters.  Ron and Hermione tore theirs open immediately to find their silver badges.  "I still can't believe it," Ron told Hermione.  "I always knew you'd be Head Girl, but I never thought I would be Head Boy.  You know, when Fred and George find out about this, I'm never going to hear the end of it."

            "I wouldn't worry about those two," said Ginny, entering the room she and Hermione shared.  Neville and Luna entered with her.  "They're going crazy at the shop right now."

            "Is business really that good?" asked Ron.

            "Yes and no," replied Ginny.  "Remember when they took off all those days before the funeral?"  Ron and Hermione nodded.  "Well, they didn't actually close the shop.  Anya ran it for them.  Anyway, she's been bored lately, and she's super into making money."

            "That's the understatement of the millennium," said Dawn, as she entered the room followed by Shannon, Harry, and Draco.

            "We wanted to see if you got your letters," commented Draco.  Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna held up their letters in reply.

            "So what were you saying about Anya?" asked Dawn.

            "Oh yeah," said Ginny, "so she helped out at the joke shop, while Fred and George were helping plan the funeral and everything.  Anyway, she has all these ideas about how the shop can make more money.  Fred and George are really good with inventing joke items, but not as good as businessmen.  So, Anya made a deal with the twins.  She is making all these changes at the store, like doing studies to see how much they can charge for different items and recruiting Hogwarts students to act as on location sales people.  She has Fred and George going crazy."

            "I can't believe they're letting her do all that," said Harry.

            Ginny rolled her eyes.  "You know the twins.  They are totally into making more money.  Apparently, Anya made a deal with them.  They aren't paying her any kind of salary, but she gets a 25% cut of all profits above what they made the last year."

            "Huh?" asked Neville.

            "Well, say last year they made 1,000 galleons profit.  If they make 2,000 galleons profit this year because of all Anya's changes, she gets 250 galleons, or 25% of the additional 1,000 galleons they earned because of her.  It's really a good deal for the twins, because all they can do is make more money," explained Ginny.

            "And knowing Anya, she'll make them a lot of money," said Dawn.  "The girl tripled her own money by day trading even when the stock market was doing poorly."

            "Huh?" said several of the teens.

            "As Tara used to say, first she had money, then she had money, money, money," explained Dawn.

            "Wish I had money, money, money," grumbled Ron.  His eyes lit up.  "Hey, Gin, you said the twins were looking for Hogwarts students to sell their stuff?"

            "Ron," chided Hermione.  "You're Head Boy.  You can't go around reeking havoc."

            "Technically there are no rules about selling joke merchandise or even having any in your possession.  Only using it is against the rules and since Filch left most of the rules aren't enforced anymore.  Besides, I won't be using it."

            "Ron, you should be leading by example.  And now that Xander is working for the Watchers Council, who knows what kind of caretaker we'll wind up with," said Hermione.

            "So, what do you guys think of the book lists?" asked Harry, wanting to avoid a typical Ron and Hermione row.

            "I can't believe there are three DADA books this year," said Draco.  "I hope we aren't going to spend another whole year reading at our desks."

            "I thought you liked Umbridge, since you were part of her Inquisitorial Squad," commented Ron jokingly.

            "Please, no one but Fudge liked that foul woman.  Though it was fun wielding my power over you lot.  The best part was getting to take points from Gryffindor."  The Gryffindors in the room gave Draco nasty looks.

            "Want another bat-bogey hex, Malfoy?" asked Ginny.  Draco shook his head violently.  "Didn't think so," added Ginny.

            Hermione was finally taking the opportunity to read through her book list.  Before the other teens had entered the room, she had only had time to scrutinize her Head Girl badge.  "One of these books was written in the 1700's.  Why would a DADA teacher waste our time with such old information, when so many curses and counter-curses have been developed since then."

            "Look at our history with DADA teachers," said Harry.  "In six years, we only had two good ones.  Who knows what we'll get this year."

            "Three," said Luna.  "We had three good teachers.  The fake Moody actually taught us a lot."

            "Minus the part where he tried to kill Harry," added Neville.

            "I wonder if the Scoobies are going to let us go to Diagon Alley to buy our books this year," mused Hermione.  "It would be nice to get out of this house for awhile."

            Hermione's question was answered that night at dinner.  Buffy, Charlie, and Willow informed the students that the three of them would be going to Diagon Alley in the morning to get everyone's school supplies.  Buffy had a valid point that if the students did accompany them, they would have to act as if they were divided and would not have much fun.

****************

            The next night Ron wrote a letter to the twins.

_Fred and George,_

_I heard from Ginny that you two are looking for some students to sell your stuff at Hogwarts.  I would definitely be interested in helping you out.  I have an intricate knowledge of your products (though not by my own choice), and know many students who would be very interested in purchasing them._

_--Ron_

            The twins replied immediately.

_Ron,_

_We don't want the Head Boy selling our products.  (Charlie told us all about your new badge, when he was in Diagon Alley today.)  In all seriousness, why would you want to sell Weasley Wizard Wheezes anyway?  Hermione would kill you if she found out._

_--Fred and George_

            Ron knew that the twins would give him a hard time about being chosen as Head Boy.  He made a mental note to yell at Charlie then wrote back to the twins.

_Fred and George,_

_You want to know the truth.   You're right, Hermione would kill me if she found out I was selling your stuff, but it is for her that I want to do this.  She deserves nice things, and I am tired of being the poor guy who can't give her any of it.  I need money.  Would it kill you two to help out your little brother for once in your lives?  Seriously, what would you be losing by giving me a chance?_

_--Ron_

_P.S.  As Head Boy I can make your lives very difficult by giving anyone in possession of a Weasley Wizard Wheeze immediate detention._

            The day before they were due to leave for Hogwarts, Ron received a package from the twins.  It contained several samples of the twins' merchandise, a large pack of order forms, and a letter.

_Mr. Ronald Weasley,_

_Congratulations on becoming the first on site WWW sales person at Hogwarts.  Enclosed, please find samples of our merchandise and order forms.  Owl us the order forms, when you have made a sale and we will ship the items to you.  You will receive 10% of all sales that you make._

_--Fred and George Weasley, Proprietors, Weasley Wizard Wheezes_

_P.S.  We cannot believe that the Head Boy would blackmail his own brothers.  We have never been so proud._

_P.P.S.  You better buy Hermione something really nice.  Don't forget, she really could do much better than you._

            "What is all that?" asked Hermione.  Ron turned to her, looking nervous.  "Ron, what did you do?'

            Ron put his hands in the air in a placating gesture.  "Now, Hermione, just hear me out before you yell."

            "And why do you think I am going to yell?" she asked, one eyebrow raised.

            "Because I'm going to be selling Weasley Wizard Wheezes to students at school," said Ron quickly.  Hermione's eyes burned with anger.  "Now listen.  Like I said before, I'm not technically breaking any rules.  Students normally would have gone to Hogsmeade to buy stuff at Zonko's, but Hogsmeade trips are cancelled this year.  Even Harry said that the twins' stuff would bring some much needed laughter during such dark times."

            Hermione glared at Ron, her hands on her hips and her foot tapping impatiently.  "You expect me to believe that the reason you're doing this is to bring happiness to the students," she said incredulously.  "Tell me what's really going on."

            Ron sighed.  She knew him too well.  "Mum and Dad didn't exactly leave us a lot of money.  Charlie is spending his own money to take care of Ginny and I.  Percy, Fred, and George are helping out, and I want to help too."  Hermione's features softened.  Ron, taking this as a good sign, continued, "I also want to start saving some money for our future together."

            Hermione looked like she was going to cry.  Ron had always seen Hermione in his future, but at the moment he was afraid that he had scared her off.  "Oh, Ron," said Hermione, as she launched herself into his arms.  "That's so sweet."

            "You're okay with this then?" he asked.

            Hermione looked torn.  "Well, I suppose that you doing something I wouldn't approve of would give us an excuse to have some very public rows, which would help convince everyone that we aren't on speaking terms."

"Ever logical," commented Ron, pulling Hermione into a kiss.


	11. Putting the Plan Into Action

Author's Note:  I'm sorry for keeping everyone waiting for this chapter.  Not surprisingly, real life once again got in the way.  I am going to try to get a few chapters out during the Christmas holiday, since I have a whole week off from work.  Unfortunately, updates will most likely come slowly once we enter January.  First quarter is always crazy at work, as everything sold at the end of the year will now need to be delivered.  I will make every attempt not to allow more than two weeks to elapse between updates.

Author's Note 2:  I realized that I forgot to have Harry and Neville take their Apparation tests.  I have added a short paragraph to Chapter 10 in which the two boys and Buffy study for and take their exam.  The boys pass and Buffy fails again.  There is no need to reread the chapter, just know that all the seventh year students except Hermione have their Apparation licenses.

As Strong As We Are United

Chapter 11 – Putting the Plan Into Action

            Everyone staying at Order Headquarters was awake early the next morning.  Buffy insisted that they have a big breakfast together before leaving for King's Cross Station.  Once everyone was seated at the large kitchen table and had served themselves, Buffy addressed the group.  "I wanted to take a minute to make sure that everyone was still onboard with the plan, because this isn't going to be easy for any of you."

            "Nothing this important is ever easy," stated Dawn.

            "We can do this," added Hermione.  "We have to."

            Ron grabbed her hand under the table and squeezed it firmly.  "Besides, having loud public rows with Mione will be like old times," he said.  Harry, Neville, and Ginny sniggered.

            "Just remember, that as soon as we leave the house, you all have to start acting.  The only place you will be able to be yourselves is in the Scooby Common Room," warned Willow.

            "Yes, we don't want any of the students becoming suspicious," added Cat.  "Voldemort will definitely have spies around the school."

            "Probably most of my housemates," mumbled Draco.

            "Don't worry about it," Ginny assured the adults.  "Our plan is solid.  We are even prepared to stage some altercations on the Hogwart's Express, and Neville, Luna, and I will casually mention some of the group's 'problems' to key gossipy people."

            "Altercations?" asked Wesley worriedly.

            Hermione nodded vigorously.  "Ron and I will be ignoring each other for the most part, but are planning a loud row for right after our meeting with the prefects."

            "And Malfoy and I will have our usual confrontation in one of the corridors about halfway through the trip," explained Harry.  He grinned at Draco.  "This should be fun."

            Draco returned the grin.  "Absolutely," he agreed.

            "Well then, is everyone packed?" asked Charlie, knowing full well that Ron and Ginny were notoriously bad about waiting until the last possible minute to finish backing.

            "More or less," replied Ginny.

            Charlie shook his head.  "Then I suggested you all finish up your breakfast quickly and finish packing.  Giles is sending some cars from the Watchers Council.  We will be leaving in exactly two hours."  Everyone nodded their understanding and began to eat quickly.

****************

            When Harry and Ron finished packing, they deposited their trunks near the front door and went in search of Shannon and Hermione.  As the boys mounted the stairs, they noticed Luna slipping into the library with Andrew.  Though Andrew promised to visit Hogwarts often, it was obvious that Luna was saddened about leaving without him.

            Harry found Shannon in the room she shared with Dawn.  Shannon was just closing the zipper on her large duffle bag, while Dawn hefted her own bag over her shoulder.  Both girls looked up, as Harry entered the room.  "I'll just go find Draco then," commented Dawn, as she left Harry and Shannon alone in the room.

            "Buffy's right.  This isn't going to be easy," commented Harry.

            "I think this is going to be hardest on you," replied Shannon.  "At least I can hang out with Dawn and Hermione.  You aren't supposed to be talking to anyone."

            "Yeah well, fortunately being the loner, it's okay for me to spend most of my free time hiding in my room."  Harry and Shannon smiled at each other, both thinking of all the time they would be able to spend together away from the prying eyes of the other students.  "Meals will be rough though," commented Harry.

            "Not to mention quidditch practice," added Shannon.

            "Nah, that'll be easy.  As captain, I get to boss all of you around," kidded Harry.

            Shannon rolled her eyes.  "And I thought Katie was bad last year," she mused.

            Harry shook his head.  "Katie was nothing compared to Oliver or Angelina."

            Shannon looked slightly confused.  "They both seem so nice, when we see them with Fred and George."

            "Yeah, but you've never seen them on the quidditch pitch – nutters, the both of them."

            Harry walked over to Shannon and put his arms around her.  After pulling her into a kiss that lasted for several minutes, he pulled away.  "I'm going to miss being able to do that, whenever I want," he teased.

            "Me too," whispered Shannon seriously.  "We'll just have to make up for it in the Scooby Common Room."

            Harry laughed.  "I'm sure Buffy will love that."

            Shannon shrugged.  "She'll be too busy with Charlie to notice."  Both teens laughed again.

****************

            Dawn nearly hit Ron with her duffle bag, while she was trying to navigate all her belongings down the narrow second floor hallway.  "Sorry," she mumbled.

            "Don't worry about it," replied Ron.  "Have you seen Hermione?" he asked.

            Dawn was about to reply that she had not seen Hermione since breakfast, but was interrupted by a loud, "Ouch.  Hey watch where you're going with that thing."

            "Oops, sorry," said Dawn again.  She dropped her bag on the floor and came face to face with Draco, who was rubbing his chest.  Dawn's eyes softened.  "Oh, Draco, I really am sorry."

            Draco smiled at her.  "It's okay, but maybe I should help you with this."  He leaned over to pick up the duffle bag.

            "Hey," said Dawn indignantly.  "I'm perfectly capable of carrying my own things."

            "I'm not doing this for you," replied Draco.  "I'm doing it for me.  I don't want you to run me over again."

            Ron could not help but laugh, as he continued on his way to Hermione's room.  Dawn and Draco were still arguing behind him, as they dragged Dawn's things down the stairs.

            Ron knocked softly on Hermione's door.  He entered, after hearing a muffled reply.  "Hey, Mione, I just wanted. . ."  Ron's voice trailed off, as he noticed Hermione sitting on the edge of her bed, sobbing softly into her hands.  He knelt in front of her and gently pulled her hands away from her face.  "What's wrong?" he asked, concern evident in his voice.

            Hermione looked into Ron's eyes.  "I was just thinking about how this is our last year.  And then, I started thinking about first year and how my parents took me to King's Cross the first time.  I know that I've gone to the station with your parents for the last four years, but somehow it seems so wrong that my parents aren't here to see me off for my last year."  She started to cry again.

            Ron wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, as she buried her head against his shoulder.  He spoke softly to her.  "I know, Mione.  It's not fair.  None of it is fair."

            "Sometimes I wonder how I'm going to make it through this year.  Especially, without you and Harry," Hermione mumbled.

            Ron pulled away slightly.  He lifted her chin with one finger and looked into her eyes.  "You always have me and Harry too.  When you need me, all you have to do is get word to me that you need me and I will meet you in the Scooby Common Room.  And even when we're in public, Dawn and Shannon will be there for you."  Hermione smiled.  "They seem overeager to be a good friend to you, especially when it means keeping you away from me," he added, causing Hermione to giggle softly.

            "The Scoobies were right about this being hard," Hermione said.

            Ron pulled her close again.  "We can do this.  Once we help Harry defeat Voldemort, we can finally have our lives back.  We'll graduate and get the jobs we want.  We'll get married and have kids.  We'll have a normal, boring life."

            Hermione kissed him, before replying.  "You're going to be a Watcher, and hopefully I'm going to be working in the Department of Mysteries.  I don't think we'll ever have a normal life."  Ron raised his eyebrows.  "But the rest sounds nice," Hermione quickly added.  "Assuming that once we leave Hogwarts, you still want to marry me."

            Ron smiled.  "Hermione Granger, I have every intention of marrying you someday."  The two teens kissed again, but were soon interrupted by Charlie yelling through the house that the cars had arrived to take them to the station.

****************

            Willow and Cat did a quick headcount, as Buffy and Wesley loaded everyone's belongings into the trunks of the four cars.

            "Where's Faith?" asked Dawn.  Faith had become a fairly regular fixture at Headquarters, and Dawn had assumed that she would be traveling with them.

            "She said she has some things to do at home this morning," replied Buffy, as she hefted her large duffle bag of weapons into the car.  "Since she's already in Hogsmeade, she'll just meet us at Hogwarts for the feast."

            "Makes sense," replied Shannon.

            "Alright, everyone in the cars," called Willow.  Ron held a door open for Hermione.  Willow glared at him.  "And, don't forget that some of you aren't on speaking terms at the moment," Willow added.  Ron blushed deeply and walked over to the car that Charlie and Buffy were traveling in, leaving Hermione to ride with Shannon, Dawn, and Draco.

            The trip to the station was uneventful.  When they arrived, Buffy and Shannon piled everyone's belongings onto several trolleys.  The group walked quietly to the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10, and then took turns nonchalantly walking through the barrier.  The faculty and all the students, with the exception of Neville, boarded the first car, where the Head Boy, Head Girl, and prefects were scheduled to meet.  Hermione and Ron had decided that their newly appointed staff members should attend the meeting as well.  

            Neville quickly found Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas.  Neville chose a compartment for the three boys in the second car.  He claimed that he wanted to be close for when Ginny finished with her meeting.  In actuality, he and Ginny had decided that it would be best if the seventh year Gryffindors were close enough to witness Ron and Hermione's row.  Ginny figured that Lavender would make a point of sitting with Seamus and that Parvati would be dragged along by her best friend.

            The students and faculty in the front car quickly found seats.  Charlie made conversation with Wesley about being a new faculty member, while Buffy, Willow, and Cat planned out their training schedule for the students.  Anyone listening in would assume that the teachers were discussing Slayer training and not training for the teens that had fought against Voldemort.

            Harry and Ron sat apart from the rest of the group, though Ron positioned himself so that he could watch Hermione.  She sat between Dawn and Shannon, who were taking turns glaring at Ron, whenever they caught him staring at Hermione.  Draco sat across from Dawn, trying to tear her attention away from protecting Hermione.  Ginny and Luna were the only two who were acting normally.  They sat near the door that lead to the next compartment and chatted with the other sixth year prefects.

            When the train pulled out of the station, Hermione stood and surveyed the assembled prefects.  "I will try to keep this meeting short, so that you can all rejoin your friends.  I have been appointed your Head Girl this year.  Your Head Boy is Ronald Weasley."  Hermione made an obvious show of rolling her eyes.  "Throughout the year, if you need anything, please do not hesitate to speak with me."

            "Or me," interjected Ron.

            Hermione rolled her eyes again.  "Like anyone would be dumb enough to go to Ron with a problem," she mumbled to Shannon and Dawn, but made a point to be loud enough for a few of the prefects to hear.

            Hermione turned her attention back to the group.  "Unfortunately because of outside threats, Professor Dumbledore had decided to cancel all Hogsmeade weekends this year."  There was a collective groan from the assembled group.  "However," continued Hermione, "we will be working to organize several activities at Hogwarts to make up for this.  Professor Dumbledore has asked that Dawn Summers, Shannon Crawford, Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy work with Ronald and I to organize these events.  Any suggestions you may have can be given to one of them.  Professor Dumbledore also realizes that there will be much work involved in planning these activities and has decided that the six of us will be housed with some of the faculty members, where we will be able to work with fewer interruptions."

            "There will also be a new program at Hogwarts this year.  Some of the faculty have agreed to take on teaching assistants, students in sixth or seventh year.  I do not know who these students are.  However, I am sure that Professor Dumbledore will announce them during the feast this evening."

            Hermione reached into her shoulder bag and pulled out eight small books, which she passed out to the new fifth year prefects.  "These contain all the rules for Hogwarts students.  You should familiarize yourself with them.  If you have any questions about a specific rule or your authority to punish a student for breaking it, please see either myself or one of the older prefects.  Those of you who were prefects last year know what is expected of you.  We all did very well in our duties last year, and I hope that we will do the same this year.  Are there any questions?"

            "Yeah," said Terry Boot.  "Any idea who the new DADA teacher is going to be?"  Everyone laughed.  For the past seven years, there had been a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor each year and most did not leave under the best circumstances.

            Hermione smiled.  "I have no idea.  Professor Dumbledore seems to want to surprise us.  Hopefully, he or she will be as good as our last DADA professor and not like some of the others.  Any other questions?"

            The group was silent.  "Good.  I will let you know when our next meeting will be and which nights each of you are assigned to patrol the castle.  I know you all want to get back to your friends and catch up after the holidays.  Please, try to make a point of patrolling the corridors every so often during the trip, and make yourselves available to any students who have questions, especially the first years."

            The prefects began to leave the front car.  Ginny and Luna made a point of going last and leaving the door open behind them.

            "What the hell was that?" Ron shouted loudly at Hermione.

            "I have no idea what you mean, Ronald," stated Hermione matter-of-factly.

            "How dare you undermine my authority.  I saw you rolling your eyes, and I'm sure everyone else did too.  And, you didn't let me say two words," he spat back.

            "You did say two words, Ronald," stated Hermione.  "And authority needs to be earned.  It isn't my fault that you act like a screw-up.  Anyone with half a brain wouldn't come to you with their problems."

            "Well excuse me for not being perfect like you," snarled Ron.  "Some of us prefer to have a little fun instead of hiding from the world behind a book.  Maybe if you put your books away sometime, you would realize that no one likes a bossy know-it-all."  Ron stormed out of the front car and slammed the door loudly behind him.  As he stomped down the corridor, several students who had poked their heads out of their compartments to hear the row, closed their compartment doors.

            "Damn, you two are good," whispered Shannon.

            "Years of practice," commented Harry, as he stood.  "I guess it's my turn now," he said, as he exited the compartment.

****************

            Ginny entered the compartment that Neville had chosen and sat beside him.  She smiled to herself, when she saw that Lavender and Parvati were already there.  Lavender was flirting obviously with Seamus.  Dean and Neville were discussing Gryffindor's chances for the Quidditch Cup, and Parvati was looking bored.

            "Hello, everyone," said Ginny, as she slipped into the seat next to Neville.  She had once again, purposely left the door open.

            "How was the prefect meeting?" asked Neville.

            Ginny rolled her eyes.  "I wonder if Ron and Hermione will ever get back together," she mused.  Lavender and Parvati immediately turned to listen to what Ginny had to say.  "Hermione insulted him in front of all the prefects.  She practically said that he didn't deserve to be Head Boy."

            "Ron's Head Boy?" asked Dean.

            Parvati shushed him.  "Obviously, and Hermione is obviously Head Girl.  But, Ginny, did you say they broke up?"

            Ginny nodded.  "I think that the stress of losing our parents was too much for them to handle," she said, a single tear running down her face.  She still did not like talking much about what had happened to her parents.  She could tell Neville or Luna anything, but was not comfortable talking about it to the school's two biggest gossips.

            Neville placed his arm around Ginny's shoulders and glared at the others warningly.  Parvati and Lavender immediately looked at Ginny with sympathy and did not ask any more questions.  Of course, it only took a few seconds for Ron and Hermione's shouting to fill the compartment.  Parvati, Lavender, Seamus, and Dean all stuck their heads out of the compartment to hear the row.

            After a few minutes of yelling, Ron stomped down the corridor.  When they saw him, the four Gryffindors closed their compartment door.  "Wow," said Seamus.  "I thought they finally outgrew doing that."

            "That wasn't like usual though," commented Parvati.  "They were much meaner than they used to be."

            "Not counting that time in third year, when they didn't speak to each other for months," added Lavender.  "Poor Hermione used to cry herself to sleep back then."

            Ginny looked up at Lavender.  "I didn't know that," she said.  "My brother can be a real git sometimes."

            "Yes, but thirteen year old boys are all insensitive gits," stated Lavender.  Seamus, Dean, and Neville looked at her indignantly.  "They are," she insisted.

            "But he should have grown out of it by now," stated Parvati.  "He was really mean to her."

            "Yeah, well she wasn't exactly being nice to him, now was she," argued Dean.

            Ginny leaned against Neville, as the other four Gryffindors continued to discuss Ron and Hermione.  'It's all going according to plan,' she thought before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

            She was awoken nearly an hour later, when Ron entered the compartment.  "Mind if I sit with you guys?" he asked.  "Hermione's being a real bitch."

            "Sure, mate," said Seamus, pulling Lavender onto his lap to make room for Ron.

            "What happened?" asked Parvati, eager for a first hand account of the row.  "I always thought you two were destined to be together."

            Ron snorted.  "Yeah, well I always told you Divination was a load of crap."  Lavender and Parvati both glared at him.  Ron ran his hand through his hair.  "We broke up.  I just couldn't take any more of her telling me what to do."

****************

            Harry found Luna sitting in a compartment with several first years toward the back of the train.  "Hey, mind if I sit here.  The atmosphere is a little too tense up front."

            Luna looked up from her copy of _The Quibbler_ and motioned for him to enter.  "That's why I came back here too," she stated.  "All that tension tends to attract flugalmysters, and we all know how undesirable they can be."

            "Um, yeah," said Harry, not wanting to ask what a flugalmyster was.  He wondered if it was something Luna made up as part of the plan.  It was definitely something she would normally say.

            "What's a flugalmyster?" asked one of the first years.

            Luna smiled knowingly and put away her magazine.  "Flugalmysters are attracted to tense situations.  They are ugly little green bugs.  They start out really small, but feed off the tension in a room and grow bigger and bigger.  When they get to be about the size of a large cat, they start emitting this noxious odor that makes people violently ill."

            The young first years looked concerned.  Harry felt bad for them.  "I wouldn't be too worried.  I'm pretty sure that flugalmysters don't really exist."

            Luna glared at him.  "They do too exist, or at least they did.  Many people believe that they are now extinct," she explained.

            "So, see, nothing to worry about," added Harry.  The first years looked relieved.  Luna went back to her magazine, and Harry began reading one of his new Defense Against the Dark Arts books.

            After nearly an hour, there was a knock on the compartment door.  One of the first years opened it to find Draco Malfoy standing in the corridor looking arrogant as ever.  "Poor Potter has no friends to back him up this year," sneered Draco.

            Harry stood.  "I don't exactly see your bodyguards either, Malfoy," Harry stated.

            "I don't need back up to hex you, Potter," replied Draco.

            Luna, who had put her magazine aside yet again, spoke.  "Isn't it possible to have at least one ride to Hogwarts without you two attacking each other?" she asked.

            "No," both boys replied tersely.  Luna shrugged her shoulders.  "Ignore them," she told the first years.  "They do this every year."  She picked up her magazine and began reading again.

            "Come on, Potter.  Scared?" asked Draco.

            Harry stood, drew his wand, and followed Draco into the corridor.  "I've been wanting to do this all summer," stated Harry.  "Now that there's no teachers around, you're going to get exactly what you deserve."

            The two boys began dueling in the corridor.  Many students poked their heads out of their compartments to watch.  The Slytherins were cheering for Draco, and the other students were cheering for Harry.  The first years all looked frightened.

            Draco and Harry were hurling minor jinxes at each other, when two loud voices were heard.  "Stupefy."  Both boys fell to the ground.  Dawn and Shannon, who had purposely followed Draco after five minutes, had pushed their way through the crowd of students and stunned their boyfriends.  After confiscating their wands, the girls revived the boys.  "Ennervate."

            "What the hell did you do that for?" asked Harry.

            "I was saving you from yourself," stated Shannon.

            "You aren't my girlfriend anymore," stated Harry through gritted teeth.  "I told you to leave me alone.  I don't want anything to do with you."

            "Fine," yelled Shannon.  "But you aren't getting this back until we arrive at Hogwarts," she stated, twirling Harry's wand in her fingers.

            "Hey, where's my wand?" asked Draco, suddenly realizing that his wand was missing as well.

            Dawn glared at him.  "I have it, and you aren't getting it back until we arrive at Hogwarts either."

            Before Draco could argue, he was interrupted by a loud adult voice.  "What is going on here?" asked Charlie Weasley, who had come back with Buffy to 'investigate the commotion'.

            "The four of you," Buffy indicated Harry, Draco, Dawn, and Shannon.  "In the front car now.  I've had just about enough of this."

            As the two professors marched the teens up the corridor toward the front car, Charlie stopped at the compartment Ron was sharing with the other seventh year Gryffindors.  "Ron, I want you in the front car now.  You and Hermione are going to apologize to each other."

            Ron looked disgruntled as he left the compartment.  Ginny shook her head.  "Buffy and Charlie have been trying to get them all to work out their differences for the past month.  I don't know why they think it's suddenly going to work now."

            "Why are professors so concerned about whether or not students are friends?" asked Dean.  Ron had told the group that Charlie was the new Care of Magical Creatures professor earlier.

            Neville spoke.  "Dumbledore things that Harry will need his friends to defeat Voldemort."  Seamus, Dean, Lavender, and Parvati shuddered at the name.

            "I just hope he can do it on his own," said Ginny sadly.  "Because I don't think that Harry, Ron, and Hermione will ever be able to forgive each other for some of the things that have been said."

****************

            Buffy and Charlie ushered the teens back into the front car.  Cat sealed the door and placed a silencing charm on the car itself so that no one outside the car would be able to hear what was said.

            "I'm impressed," said Buffy.  "You were all really convincing."

            "We had nothing on Ginny," said Ron.  "You should've heard her talking to Lavender and Parvati.  She had them eating out of her hand.  Everyone at Hogwarts will know we're fighting before the end of the feast tonight."

            "I just hope you can keep it up all year," said Wesley.

            "We can do it," stated Harry with conviction.

            "Well, I've charmed the car," said Cat.  "So until we reach Hogwarts you can all go back to acting normally."

            The teens each sat with their significant others for the rest of the ride.  Shannon gently rubbed Harry's head, which he had hit hard against the floor when she stunned him.  Draco and Dawn decided to have a game of wizard chess.  Ron and Hermione talked softly, each apologizing for everything they had said during the pretend row.  Both were concerned that the other might take to heart some of the words that were exchanged.

            When the conductor announced that they would be arriving at Hogwarts within the hour, the teens and professors changed into their robes.  Ron and Hermione, again pretending to hate each other, did a final patrol of the train.


	12. The Death of Tradition

As Strong As We Are United

Chapter 12 – The Death of Tradition

            When the train pulled into the Hogsmeade station, everyone disembarked.  A loud female voice called, "Hey, first year munchkins over here.  First years."

            Buffy and Charlie were the first faculty to notice the dark haired Slayer calling the first years.  "Faith?" Buffy questioned her.

            Faith grinned.  "Dumbledore asked me, if I wanted to take the kids across the lake," she explained.  "I figured it would be cool.  I think he wanted me out of the castle; so, I wouldn't know who the knew DADA teacher is before you guys do."

            "I wonder why he's keeping it so hush-hush," commented Willow, who had joined them.

            "I wonder if it's someone we know.  Why else would he be keeping it such a secret," mused Buffy.  "If it was some wizard, it would be no big deal to tell us, since the name would be meaningless."

            "Well, it definitely isn't Giles, Xander, Anya, or Robin," said Faith.

            "And it isn't anyone from Los Angeles," added Wesley, who along with Cat had also joined the group.  "Angel is having a hard enough time managing Wolfram and Hart without losing Fred, Lorne, or Gunn."

            "I don't see Dumbledore having a green demon teaching DADA," commented Willow.

            Harry, who was purposely wandering around alone, heard her comment.  "Why not?" he asked the professors.  "Dumbledore's had some pretty strange appointments to that position over the years.  I mean, look at Lupin.  He's a werewolf.  Hey, maybe he's back."

            Faith shook her head.  "He's really busy working with the Watchers Council now.  Can't be him."

            Many of the first years had begun to gather around the professors.  "Well, I need to take care of the munchkins.  See you all up at the castle," said Faith, before turning her attention back to the youngest students.  "First years, follow me," she bellowed.

            The Scooby faculty members made their way toward the carriages, followed closely by Harry.  "It just isn't the same without Hagrid here," he commented sadly.

            "I know exactly what you mean," agreed Charlie.  "Every year that I got off the Hogwarts Express, Hagrid was there calling for the first years."

            "I hate this War," stated Ginny.  She and Neville had caught up with the faculty members.  "There have already been too many losses, and it is only just beginning."  Many students heard Ginny's comment, which was followed by an eerie silence.

****************

            The students took their seats at their house tables.  Hermione once again was wedged between Dawn and Shannon.  Harry sat across from them, but did not appear to acknowledge their existence.  He was too busy staring at the five empty chairs at the staff table.  He was sure that one was for Faith and the other for Professor McGonagall, both of whom were taking care of the first years.  He figured that one might be for the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, but wondered for whom the other two chairs were placed.

            Ron sat with Dean and Seamus further down the Gryffindor table, occasionally glancing longingly at Hermione.  "You want her back, don't you?" asked Lavender.

            Ron spun around to look at Lavender.  She and Parvati were staring at him with similar dreamy looks on their faces.  "What?" he sputtered.  "No, I don't want her back."

            "Yes, he does," Ginny whispered to the other Gryffindor girls.  "He's just too stubborn to admit it, which is a shame, since I can't imagine any other girl putting up with him."

            Ron glared menacingly at his sister.  "Yeah well, Hermione refuses to put up with me too," he muttered.

            Before anyone else could comment, Professor McGonagall marched the first years into the front of the Great Hall.  They gathered to one side of a spindle-legged stool, on which the Sorting Hat rested.

            The large rip above the brim of the hat opened, and the Sorting Hat began to sing.

_            I may be old and tattered, a bit wrinkled and bit torn,_

_            But normally I'd be the smartest hat you've ever worn._

_            See I was created years ago, by Hogwarts founders four:_

_            Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor._

_            A thousand years ago, they came together with a plan,_

_            To create a school of magic right here where you all stand._

_            The founders chose their students by the qualities they displayed._

_            And so they all agreed that four separate houses should be made._

_            Sly Slytherin chose pure-blood wizards of great cunning and ambition._

_            Daring Gryffindor believed the brave of heart to be the best addition._

_            Dear Hufflepuff did value hard workers above the rest._

_            And for clever Ravenclaw, the smartest were considered to be the best._

_            The founders, realized that one day they would be gone and dead,_

_            And so they created me, the Sorting Hat, to do their job instead._

_            They put a bit of each of them inside this charmed, black hat,_

_            And since that time on each new student's head, I have sat._

_            I have looked inside their heads and made the choices that divide._

_            But I have one last secret to you I now confide._

_            Though Gryffindor did make me, Ravenclaw added one condition._

_            And so today I must break from Hogwarts' grand tradition._

_            Two years ago when I sang my song, I did warn you all,_

_            Of external dark forces, which will Hogwarts School to fall._

_            The founders realized a time may come, that for the school to survive,_

_            You must all stand united, and so today I shall not divide._

_            The Sorting Hat will now stay silent upon its wooden seat._

_            Until you come together and your enemies you defeat._

            For the first time that anyone could remember, no applause followed the Sorting Hat's song.  Everyone, including the faculty, sat in a stunned silence.  

            Dumbledore rose to address the students and faculty.  "I would ask the first year students to take seats at the ends of the house tables.  Do not concern yourselves with where you sit at the moment.  The faculty and myself will confer about what is to be done in place of the traditional sorting ceremony, while you all have your dinner.  The Head Boy, Mr. Ronald Weasley, and the Head Girl, Miss Hermione Granger, will be in charge while we are gone.  Tuck in."

            The tables filled with a plethora of sumptuous platters.  Many students began serving themselves, though many still sat in a stunned silence.

            Harry found that Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Dawn, Shannon, and Draco were all looking at him from their positions around the room.  "This is bad," Harry mouthed.  Each of the teens nodded in agreement.

****************

            Professor Dumbledore ushered all of the faculty members into the small room behind the head table.  When the Scoobies entered, they were surprised to see Genevieve and Spike waiting for them.  There was also a short, dark-haired man standing beside the fire with his back to the group.

            "What are you two doing here?" Buffy asked, her confusion evident.

            "I'm the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, and Spike is working as an assistant professor between a few different classes," said Genevieve with a smile.  "It was supposed to be a surprise."

            "Yes," said Professor Dumbledore.  "I had hoped that our new appointments would be a pleasant surprise for you all, but now we have a rather large problem to discuss."

            "Problem?" asked the young man, who had been looking into the fireplace.  

            Willow and Buffy both gasped as the young man turned toward the group.  "Oz?  What are you doing here?" questioned Willow.

            Oz smiled.  "I'm the new caretaker.  The headmaster said I would be working with old friends.  I was a bit confused when I saw Spike.  Glad to know he isn't evil anymore though."

            "Your reunions will have to wait," stated Professor Dumbledore.  "For those of you who do not know, the Sorting Hat has refused to divide the new students into their houses.  Though I must say that I understand the reasoning, for practical purposes of living quarters and class schedules, we must come up with a way to divide the first years."

            Everyone stood in silence for a few minutes.  Professor Flitwick was the first to speak.  "Maybe we could come up with questions to assess the qualities possessed by the students."

            "The only problem is that some of the students are not aware of the qualities they possess that would make them candidates for a certain house," said Professor McGonagall.  "For instance, in first year no one would have placed Neville Longbottom into Gryffindor, and yet in his fifth and sixth years he chose to fight against Voldemort first hand."

            "Professor Dumbledore, is there any magical way you know of that can be employed to look into the students' heads as it were?" asked Professor Sprout.

            "None that I am aware of," answered Professor Dumbledore dejectedly.  "Professor Flitwick, do you know of any charm?  Professor Snape, a potion per chance?"  Both professors shook their heads, indicating that they did not know of any way.

            "Professor Dumbledore, I have an idea, though it is somewhat unconventional," stated Wesley.

            "I would be interested in hearing any ideas you may have," replied Professor Dumbledore.

            "Well, a friend of ours, Lorne, is an Empath," said Wesley.

            "Ah, yes, I remember him from the Thanksgiving Feast you hosted last year.  A charming green fellow with a beautiful voice," replied Professor Dumbledore.

            "That's him," said Cat.

            Wesley explained further.  "Lorne is able to quite literally see inside someone's head if they sing.  He would be able to recognize even hidden qualities possessed by each student.  Angel has been using him at Wolfram and Hart to eliminate some of their more evil employees, and it has worked very well."

            "But he doesn't know the qualities that are marks of each of the houses," Professor Snape pointed out to the group.

            "We could have him listen to a few students from each house, who most exemplify that house's qualities.  It would give him a baseline to work from," suggested Cat.  "I had the opportunity to see him in action this summer.  He really is very good."

            "What does everyone think of this suggestion?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

            "It is the only suggestion we have," stated Professor McGonagall.

            "I concur," said Professor Snape.  "It is better than nothing."

            The rest of the faculty quickly agreed.  Wesley went to use the fireplace to contact Lorne and ask if he would be willing to come to Hogwarts for a few days, while the rest of the faculty adjourned to the Great Hall to have their dinner.

****************

            "Look, they're coming back," Hermione told Dawn and Shannon.  All of the students looked up at the head table as the faculty reentered and took their seats.

            "Oh my god, is that Genevieve and Spike?" asked Shannon.

            "Do you think they're the new DADA professors?" asked Hermione.

            "It would make sense," replied Shannon.  "They both have centuries of experience with the dark arts."

            "It would also explain why one of our texts is from the 1700's," added Hermione.

            "And where's Wesley?" Shannon wondered.

            Dawn had not engaged in the conversation at all.  She was too busy staring at the young man who had entered with the rest of the faculty and sat at the end of the head table.  Shannon finally noticed her best friend's distraction.  "Who's that?" Shannon asked.  "He's kind of cute."

            "It's Oz," replied Dawn.  "I wonder what he's doing here?"

            "Oz, as in Willow's ex-boyfriend?" asked Harry, who had momentarily forgotten that he was not supposed to be speaking to anyone.

            Dawn nodded.  "Yeah, they were so sweet together – or at least my memories are of them being sweet together."  She looked at her friends meaningfully.

            "Memories of what?" came a voice from behind her.  Draco was standing there.  "I wanted to know what was going on," he stated.  Dawn slid over a little to make room for him beside her.  Many of the Gryffindors gave Draco nasty looks, but he ignored them.

            "The guy on the end," Dawn pointed.  "That's Oz, Willow's high school sweetie.  We were wondering what he's doing here.  Last I heard he was searching the world for a cure for his wolfiness."

            "Maybe he came here for Wolfsbane Potion," suggested Hermione.  "Though that wouldn't explain why he's sitting at the head table."

            "I got it," said Draco, snapping his fingers.  It was a very un-Malfoy-like thing to do, and all of the surrounding Gryffindors looked at him strangely.  He again ignored them.  "I bet he's the new caretaker, since Xander left to work for the Council and Filch isn't likely to come back any time soon."

            "That makes sense," mused Shannon.  "The caretaker could be a muggle."

            "And, Dumbledore is crazy enough to employ a werewolf again," added Hermione in a low whisper.  She was unsure if Oz's condition was supposed to be kept secret or not.

            "So, since they're back, do you think they came up with a solution to the Sorting Hat going on strike?" asked Shannon.

            "I guess so," replied Hermione.  "But I don't remember reading of any magic that can look into a person's head like the Sorting Hat does."  Hermione, Dawn, Shannon, and Draco continued discussing possible remedies to the Sorting Hat's refusal to sort students throughout the rest of the meal.  Harry listened intently, but feigned annoyance.

            Draco stayed at the Gryffindor table through dessert, picking off of Dawn's plate and ignoring the looks he was getting from many students in the Great Hall.  "You'd think they would've gotten bored with our inter-house romance by now," Dawn commented at one point.  Draco shrugged in reply.  He really could care less what anyone thought of his relationship with Dawn, as long as they were together.

            Just before the end of the meal, Wesley reentered the Great Hall and spoke with Professor Dumbledore.  The headmaster, looking relieved, nodded several times.  "Wonder what that's about," Ron commented to Neville and Ginny, who both shrugged in reply.

            When the dishes were cleared, Professor Dumbledore rose and addressed the students again.  "I know that you are all concerned about how the new students will be sorted this year.  However, I have several announcements to make before we discuss the new sorting technique that will be employed this year."

            "We have several new staff members this year, and I would like to take a moment to introduce them before reviewing some rules and telling you about some new programs at Hogwarts this year.  As I am sure you are all aware, Hagrid along with many others lost their lives this summer to a Death Eater attack.  I know that we will all miss him terribly.  However, I am happy to announce that Charles Weasley has agreed to take the position of Care of Magical Creatures professor.  He has some very big shoes to fill, but I am quite sure that he is up for the challenge.  Professor Weasley has several years of experience working with dragons and is a fine addition to our faculty."  Professor Dumbledore motioned for Charlie to stand, which he did.  He nodded to the students and retook his seat.

            "Some of our traditions have not changed.  We once again have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.  Genevieve Rayne is probably the most experienced person in this field in the world.  She is a vampire with a soul."  Many students gasped.  "As I said, she is a vampire with a soul and poses no threat to anyone.  She was born into a wizarding family and was called as a Slayer, meaning that she has over three hundred years of training and experience battling the dark arts as both a witch and a Slayer."  Genevieve also stood and nodded to the students, before retaking her seat.

            "Professor William Sanguine,"  ("William Sanguine – William the Bloody – Now, that's funny," commented Dawn to her friends.)  "another vampire with a soul, will be assisting Professor Rayne in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Professors Summers and Wood in Fighting Techniques."  Spike gave a quick wave to the students from his seat.

            "Lastly, Mr. Osborne has taken the position of caretaker.  In keeping with a precedent set by Mr. Harris last year, Mr. Osborne has agreed to hear arguments to take any items off of Mr. Filch's old list of forbidden items."  Oz also gave a quick wave to the students from his seat.

            "Now, I must remind you all that the Forbidden Forest is called Forbidden for a reason.  Many creatures that will not hesitate to maim or kill dwell in the forest.  No student may enter the Forbidden Forrest without being accompanied by a teacher.  Also, students are not permitted to be outside their house dormitories after hours.  We are currently in dark times, and I do not want anyone putting himself or herself at unnecessary risk.  The sixth and seventh year Slayers, prefects, and faculty members will regularly be patrolling the castle and grounds.  If they find any of you out of bounds, you will lose points from your house and face several evenings of detention."

            "As I have already said, we are currently living in dark times.  My first obligation is to keep you all safe.  Unfortunately, this means that I must cancel all Hogsmeade weekends this year."  There was a collective groan from the older students.  Professor Dumbledore raised his hand to silence the protests.  "As you know, there have already been Death Eater attacks in Hogsmeade.  It simply is not safe for me to allow you to journey to the village."

            "However, this year, in place of Hogsmeade weekends, several activities will be taking place at Hogwarts itself.  This year's Head Boy and Girl, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, have each been given a staff of two seventh year students to help them plan various events throughout the school year.  Their staff members are Dawn Summers, Shannon Crawford, Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy.  If any of you have ideas for activities you would like to have, please speak with one of your house prefects or one of these students.  It is my hope that these activities will help to promote the inter-house unity of which the Sorting Hat spoke."

            "I have decided to institute another new program at Hogwarts this year about which I am very excited.  Some faculty members have agreed to take a sixth or seventh year student as a teaching assistant.  They are: Ancient Runes – Pansy Parkinson, Arithmancy – Padma Patil, Astronomy – Susan Bones, Charms – Terry Boot, Divination – Lavender Brown, Care of Magical Creatures – Neville Longbottom, Herbology – Ernie McMillon, Muggle Studies – Ginny Weasley, and Research Skills – Luna Lovegood.  If you have a question about one of these courses and do not want to approach the professor, you should feel free to speak with the student assistant."

            "Now, I realize that you have all been waiting eagerly to hear of the solution to the sorting of the first years.  A friend of several faculty members is an Empath and has agreed to come to our aid.  He will be arriving later tonight.  One student from each year second through seventh from each of the four houses will be chosen at random to aid in the sorting.  These students will help the Empath to form a baseline for each house.  The Empath with then be able to sort the first year students.  This process will begin after breakfast tomorrow morning.  We will be postponing the start of classes for a few days while we get everything straightened out."

            "The first years will be spending the next few nights in the Great Hall.  I have set up two changing rooms in the classroom in the adjacent corridor – one for the boys and one for the girls.  Your trunks have been placed there.  Sleeping bags will be provided for you here.  I do ask that the Head Boy, Head Girl, and their staff members stay the night with the first years, after readying themselves for bed in their own quarters."

            "And now, I wish you all a good night.  Prefects, kindly lead the students to your house dormitories."  The noise level greatly rose, as the second through seventh year students left the Great Hall.

            "First year girls, please gather over here," called Hermione, who had taken a position near the head table.

            "And first year boys, over hear," called Ron from the other side of the room.

            With the help of Dawn, Shannon, Harry, and Draco, Ron and Hermione led the first year students to the classrooms that were set up as changing rooms.  Once all the students were in the changing rooms, Dawn, Shannon, Harry, and Draco ran up to their rooms off the Scooby Common Room to get ready for bed themselves, while Ron and Hermione stood guard outside the two changing rooms.

            Dawn, Shannon, Harry, and Draco hurried up to the Scooby Common Room.  Faith was the only one there.  "Hey, Faith, why are you still hanging around?" asked Dawn.

            "Waiting for Lorne," Faith replied.

            "Do you know which rooms are ours?" asked Shannon.

            Faith smiled.  "Yeah, you girls have my old quarters, right up those stairs."  She pointed at one of the many spiral staircases off the side of the Common Room.  "And the guys are in Robin's old quarters, down that set of stairs right below the girls' quarters."

            "Cool, so if you annoy us too much, we can jump up and down and keep you guys awake," commented Shannon.  Harry and Draco groaned, knowing full-well that their girlfriends would do something like that to them.

            The four teens went to their rooms, changed quickly into nightclothes and headed back to the first floor changing rooms.  Along with Ron and Hermione, they lead the first year students back to the Great Hall.  Once the first years were settled, Ron and Hermione went off to their own rooms to change.

            As soon as the portrait that guarded the Scooby Common Room swung closed, Ron pulled Hermione into a kiss.  "What was that for?" she asked breathlessly.

            Ron smiled.  "Because I couldn't let you go off to bed without kissing you goodnight, and once we leave here, we have to pretend that we aren't together."

            "Which explains why every young couple who enters this room feels the need to make the rest of us sick," said Faith, who was sitting by the fire.  

            Ron and Hermione both jumped.  "S-sorry, professor," apologized Hermione.

            Faith waved her hand in the air.  "Don't worry about it.  I'm just teasing.  If Robin suddenly showed up, I'd be doing the same thing."

            "What are you still doing here?" asked Ron.  Hermione glared at him.  "I mean, I thought you were staying at your own house in Hogsmeade."

            Faith grinned.  "Oh, I am.  But right now, I volunteered to wait for Lorne to arrive.  Wesley's making up an extra bed for Lorne in his quarters.  Willow's talking to Oz in her room – catching up, I guess.  I don't want to know what Buffy and Charlie are doing.  And, I'm not quite sure where Cat disappeared to."

            "Where are Genevieve and Spike staying?" asked Hermione.

            "Oh, Dumbledore gave them a suite of rooms in the dungeons, so they don't accidentally catch any rays."

            "Makes sense," commented Ron.  "Well, we better get ready for bed.  We don't want the first years thinking that we're up to something."

            "They'd probably just think you two were off fighting somewhere," replied Faith.  "Buffy told me that you two put on a hell of a show on the train.  Shame I missed it."  Ron and Hermione both blushed.  They quickly excused themselves to get ready for bed.

****************

            Willow and Oz were seated on the small sofa in Willow's sitting room.  "So how is it you're here?" Willow asked the one question that had been bothering her all through dinner.

            Oz smiled at her.  "You know I was touring the world looking for a cure."  Willow nodded her head enthusiastically.  "So I met this werewolf, Remus, who was also a wizard."

            "Remus Lupin?" asked Willow.  Oz nodded.  "We know him.  He's working with Giles to help rebuild the Watchers Council.  He also helped us with a bunch of stuff last year."

            "Well, Remus, told me about a potion that keeps the wolf in check during the full moon."

            "Wolfsbane," stated Willow.

            Oz smiled and continued.  "Well, I wanted to try it out for a few months, since I can't always prevent the wolf from making an appearance.  Anyway, I needed a job and a place to stay while in England, and Remus suggested that I talk to Dumbledore.  Told me that Dumbledore always makes crazy staff appointments.  Well, since the last caretaker only lasted a year, Dumbledore was happy to offer me the job, and here I am.  Though I'm a little worried about why the old caretaker only lasted a year."

            Willow giggled.  "Don't be.  Xander was the caretaker last year.  He left to work with Giles and supervise the construction of the new Council buildings."

            "I thought Giles was fired from the Council," commented Oz.  "What have I missed?"

            Willow giggled again.  "How much time do you have?  It's kind of a long story."

            "I'm not going anywhere for now," stated Oz.

            Willow launched into a lengthy explanation of everything that had happened in the past four years: the fight against Glory, Buffy dying and being brought back, her own addiction to magic and trying to end the world, the fight against the First, the fall of the Council, the activation of the Potentials, Dumbledore's offer to come to Hogwarts, and everything that had happened so far in their fight against Voldemort.

            "Wow," said Oz, when Willow had finished.  "So Xander married Anya, and I was shocked that they went to prom together."  Willow began giggling again.

****************

            Hermione and Ron returned to the Great Hall to find the first years spread around the room in the bright purple sleeping bags that Dumbledore had conjured.  Dawn, Shannon, Ron, and Harry were sitting on one of the tables that had been pushed to the side of the room.

            "Remember when we slept down here in third year?" Draco asked.

            "How could I forget," said Ron.  "I woke up to see Sirius with a knife.  I thought he was trying to kill me."

            "So much has happened since then," stated Harry.  It was obvious to his friends that he was thinking about finding out that Sirius was innocent, finally having someone like a parent in his life, and then watching Sirius fall behind the curtain in the Death Chamber.

            "Well, I suggest we get some sleep.  Tomorrow is probably going to be a very long day," stated Hermione.

            "Yeah, and we don't want to be getting to friendly," added Dawn in a whisper.

            The six seventh year students took their sleeping bags and scattered around the room.  It had already been a very long day, and none of them had managed to get any sleep on the train.  Within minutes, all of the students in the Great Hall were sound asleep.


	13. Sorting Songs

As Strong As We Are United

Chapter 13 – Sorting Songs

            Early in the morning, Professors McGonagall and Flitwick entered the Great Hall.  "Rise and shine," called Professor Flitwick in his high, squeaky voice.  Many of the students grumbled in reply.

            "Everyone get up now," ordered Professor McGonagall.  "All of the girls please come with me.  The boys go with Professor Flitwick.  We will take you to the changing rooms to pick up your school robes and then to the visitor showers for you to wash up for breakfast."  Professor McGonagall turned her attention to the seventh year students, who had spent the night in the Great Hall.  "You six may return to your own quarters to prepare for the day."

            "Thank you, Professor," chorused the half-asleep seventh years.  They then quietly trudged out of the Great Hall and up to the Scooby Common Room.

****************

            Nearly an hour later, the six students and the Scooby faculty were all dressed and seated in the Scooby Common Room.  Lorne was the last to arrive.  He was wide-awake and dressed in an electric blue suit.  "Somewhere over the rainbow," he sang beautifully.  "This castle has some fabulous acoustics," Lorne told the group.

            "Are you ready to help with the sorting?" asked Cat.

            "I am totally psyched to be doing this," replied Lorne.  "It'll be fabulous to do my thing among a group of innocents.  Screening for evil is totally exhausting to the psyche."

            "I wouldn't count on all of them being innocents," commented Draco.  "Even in first year, some of the Slytherins are already preparing to take the Dark Mark when they come of age."

            "Like you were?" asked Harry.

            Draco scowled.  "I told you before that I never wanted the Dark Mark.  I just enjoyed making your life miserable."

            "You give yourself too much credit," replied Harry.  "With Voldemort wanting me dead and all, your annoying teasing was the least of my worries.  Although, you did succeed in making Ron crazy."

            "Hey," said Ron in an annoyed voice.  "I could have ignored him easily, if he hadn't been constantly harassing Hermione.  And I do recall a time in fifth year when Draco annoyed you enough to attack him."  Harry looked confused.  Ron shook his head in exasperation.  "How could you forget about the fight that earned you a quidditch ban?" he asked his best friend.

            "That was different.  He insulted my parents," stated Harry, while shooting a nasty look at Draco.

            "Yeah, yeah, I was a little snot back then.  I grew up.  Not to mention that I also helped rescue you from Voldemort.  So, can we all move on now?" asked Draco.  

            "If you can read evil, maybe it wouldn't hurt to do a reading on Malfoy here," suggested Harry.  "It's easy enough for him to claim to be good now."

            "Come on, Harry," said Ron.  "Draco did help rescue you and Dawn.  He also took a Cruciatus Curse for Hermione.  What more do you need?"

            Harry gave Ron a disgusted look.  "We've been friends for seven years now, and you can't tell when I'm kidding?"  Ron blushed and bowed his head sheepishly.

            "Lorne, I wouldn't mind you giving me a reading.  What do I have to do?" asked Draco.

            "All you have to do is sing," said Lorne.

            "Ooh, do that song that you sang to me for Valentine's Day last year," suggested Dawn.

            Draco cleared his throat and began to sing.  "Don't ask me, what you know is true.  Don't have to tell you.  I love your precious heart.  I, I was standing.  You were there.  Two world colliding, and they could never tear us apart."

            "Talk about hidden talent.  Have you ever considered singing professionally?" asked Lorne.  Draco looked at the demon strangely.

            "Well is he evil?" asked Harry.

            Lorne looked at the dark haired youth.  "Young Mr. Malfoy here is egotistical, a bit pompous, cunning, and overly ambitious.  However, he is NOT evil."

            "Told you," Draco said to Harry.

            "Aren't you the least bit offended by being called egotistical and pompous?" Shannon asked Draco.

            "No, why should I be?  Lorne is absolutely right.  I'm all those things," stated Draco matter-of-factly.

            Dawn turned her attention back to Lorne.  "There was a point in the middle of all this," she said.  "You may come across some students who make the employees at Wolfram and Hart look like angels, especially when listening to some of the older Slytherins.  Don't forget, that you are going to spend today listening to second through seventh years to form a baseline for your sorting decisions."

            "You may have a point there," mused Lorne.  "But this should still be fun.  And hey, if the rest of them sing as well as blondie over here, I just may discover some unknown talent today.  So, kiddies, when do I get started?"

            "You'll start reading some of the older students after breakfast," Wesley informed Lorne.

            "Speaking of breakfast, I'm starved," stated Ron.

            "So what else is new?" mumbled Hermione, causing Harry to chuckle softly.  Ron looked indignant, but immediately smiled when the group began to stand.

            "I'm starved too," commented Charlie, taking Buffy's hand and leading her to the portrait hole.

            "I think it's a Weasley thing," Buffy whispered to Hermione, as they passed.  "Is everyone else coming?" asked Buffy to the group.

            "I would like to wait a bit," said Lorne.  "I want everyone to notice me, when I make my entrance."

            "You do know that you're green and have horns, and your suit – not exactly subdued.  I don't think anyone is not going to notice you," quipped Oz.

            Lorne shook his head and sighed.  "You just don't understand the business.  I must make a proper entrance."

            "Whatever say, dude," Oz conceded.

            "Wesley and I will wait with you Lorne," Cat offered.  "We can head down in about a half hour.  By then everyone will be seated."

            "Thank you, sweetie.  I'm glad someone understands," Lorne replied to Cat, who smiled in return.

            "Can we go now?" asked Ron.  "I'm still starving here."  Hermione shook her head and pushed Ron in front of her and out the portrait hole.  The other students and faculty followed, leaving Cat, Wesley, and Lorne behind.

****************

            The entire school had appeared at breakfast unusually early.  Everyone was excited to see how the Empath was going to sort the first years.  Many students were also debating who among them would be chosen to form a baseline for the qualities valued by each of their houses.

            "Most of the school has been here for nearly an hour," commented Faith, as Buffy took a seat beside her sister Slayer.  Charlie took the seat on the other side of Buffy.

            "I'm surprised you're here so early," commented Buffy.  "I didn't figure we would see you for breakfast.  You never were one to get up early.  I thought you would barely make it in time for our first class of the day."

            "I probably will on most days, but I wanted to see the kids reactions to Lorne," replied Faith.  "Where is he anyway?"

            "He wants to make an entrance," said Willow, who with Oz at her side had taken a seat on the opposite side of Faith.  "Wes and Cat are waiting up in the Common Room with him.  They should be down in about half an hour."

            "I trust everything is fine with our guest?" Professor Dumbledore asked the Scoobies, who had just arrived at breakfast.

            "Lorne will be down with Wesley and Cat shortly," Willow told the aged headmaster.

            "Ah yes, I am sure that our guest wants to make an entrance," stated Professor Dumbledore simply.

            "How did you know?" asked Oz.

            "The headmaster tends to know about everything that happens in the castle," explained Willow.

            "You flatter me, Professor Rosenberg.  I simply made an assumption based on the personality of our guest," said Professor Dumbledore.  Willow giggled softly.  Professor Dumbledore turned his attention to Oz.  "Mr. Osborne, how are you settling in at Hogwarts?"

            "Hogwarts is great," replied Oz, in his usual brief manner.

            "I'll agree to that," said Spike, as he and Genevieve took their seats at the staff table.  "I can't remember the last time I was able to look up at the morning sky."

            "Hey, that's right," said Buffy.  "But doesn't the sunlight from the windows cause problems?" she asked, while looking up at the high windows that the owls used for entry to deliver the morning post.

            "They're too high," explained Genevieve.  "No direct sunlight reaches this low.  All of the light is coming from the enchanted ceiling, which really is beautiful.  I definitely need to sneak in here one morning to watch a sunrise."

            "Cat told me that she slips in here sometimes to watch thunder storms," Faith told Genevieve.

            "Never thought to do that, but it would be cool," added Charlie.

            "We should do that some night during a storm," Buffy said to her boyfriend.

            The conversation slowly died down as the faculty began eating their breakfast.  Nearly twenty minutes later, the doors to the Great Hall burst open.  Everyone turned to see Lorne enter, flanked on either side by Wesley and Cat.

            "The sun will come out tomorrow," sang Lorne.  Everyone was staring at him.  Lorne did not even consider that the students were concerned by his visage.  "Just testing out the acoustics," he explained.  He walked up the middle of the Great Hall toward the staff table, continuing his song.  "Come what may.  Tomorrow.  Tomorrow.  I love you, tomorrow.  You're only a day away.  Tomorrow. Tomorrow.  I love you, tomorrow.  You're only a day away."

            Lorne arrived in front of the staff table, all eyes still directed on him.  He put out his hand to Professor Dumbledore.  "Headmaster, it is so good to see you again.  Thank you for inviting me to help you."

            Professor Dumbledore smiled at the demon.  "Lorne, it is always a pleasure to see you.  I should be thanking you.  We are truly grateful that you have agreed to come to our aid.  Please, take a seat and have some breakfast.  The house-elves have outdone themselves this morning in preparation for your arrival."

            "Thank you, Professor Dumbledore," replied Lorne.  He walked around the table and took the seat to the right of Professor Dumbledore, who motioned for the students to return their attention to their breakfasts.

****************

            As soon as he finished his breakfast, Draco walked over to the Gryffindor table and slid beside Dawn.  "Did you see the looks on everyone's faces, when Lorne walked in?" he asked Dawn.  She nodded and giggled.

            "I'm not sure what shocked them most," commented Shannon, "the fact that he's a demon or that he sounded like he was in the middle of a Broadway show."

            "He does have a beautiful voice though," mused Hermione.

            "And I love his outfit," said Lavender, who along with Parvati had wandered down to join the other seventh year Gryffindor girls.  

            "It sounds like you know him.  What can you tell us?" asked Parvati.

            "His name is Lorne," said Dawn.  "He works with my sister's ex in Los Angeles."

            "So how does he read people?" asked Lavender.  She seemed genuinely interested.

            "He makes them sing," said Draco.  "He read me this morning."  Lavender, who had always avoided speaking to Draco, seemed torn as to whether or not to ask him more.  Draco sighed exasperatedly.  "I don't bite," he told Lavender.

            Lavender looked a bit ashamed.  "Sorry," she mumbled.  In no time, she was asking Draco all kinds of questions about his reading with Lorne.  Draco entertained the Gryffindor girls until breakfast was cleared from the tables.  "I better get back to the Slytherin table," he said, as Professor Dumbledore rose from his seat.  Draco gave Dawn a quick kiss on the cheek and dashed off to the other side of the Great Hall.

            "He really has changed," commented Parvati.

            "He was actually being really nice to us," added Lavender.

            "I can finally see why you're dating him," Parvati said to Dawn, before dragging Lavender back to their seats beside Seamus and Dean.

            When the girls returned to their seats giggling, Ron, who was sitting across from Seamus and Dean, looked down toward Hermione.  Ron raised an eyebrow, confused by what Lavender and Parvati were giggling about.  Hermione shrugged in reply.

            Ron did not have time to ponder the girls' reaction further, because Professor Dumbledore began speaking to the assembled students.  "I would like to introduce you all to Lorne.  He's the Empath I was telling you about last evening.  Lorne will be working with us to sort the first years into their houses.  Please show Lorne the same courtesy that you show all of Hogwarts' visitors."

            Lorne rose to his feet and addressed the students.  "Hello, all.  I'm Lorne, and I will be your Empath for the next couple of days.  Now, the headmaster and I have discussed the best way to do this.  Today I will do the readings of the older students; so that I can better understand the qualities that define each of the four houses.  While I am doing the readings for the older students, only other students of the same house may be in attendance.  So, in an hour I would like all of the Gryffindor students to return to the Great Hall.  At 11:00am, all Hufflepuff students should come to the Great Hall.  After lunch, I will work with Ravenclaw at 2:00pm and Slytherin at 3:30pm.  Tomorrow, everyone is welcome to attend, while I begin sorting the new first years.  Are there any questions?"

            "Yeah, how do you do a reading?" someone called from the back of the Great Hall.

            "Oh, that's easy enough," replied Lorne.  "The person being read just has to sing a song for me.  It can be anything really.  I suppose you should all think about what you might like to sing, if you are chosen."

            "Can you tell our futures?" yelled someone else.

            "No one can really tell your future.  After all, one decision can change everything.  However, I can tell you where you will wind up if you continue down your current path.  I can also help you sort out a problem you may be facing.  But that is not our current purpose.  In the next couple of days, we will focus solely on sorting the new students.  If Professor Dumbledore is interested, I would be willing to come back to Hogwarts to do full readings later in the year.  Do you have any other questions?"

            Pansy Parkinson stood up and spoke.  "I have to ask.  What exactly are you?  You definitely aren't human."

            "Well of course not, sweetie," answered Lorne.  "I'm a demon from a Pylea, a very dismal dimension – no music or anything.  Any other questions?"  No one spoke.

            Professor Dumbledore rose again.  "We will see the Gryffindors back here in one hour.  Everyone may return to their house common rooms.  First years, Madame Hooch with some assistance from the house quidditch team captains has agreed to begin your flying lessons today.  You may all meet her in the entry hall."

            Hermione glared at Harry.  "You didn't say anything about teaching the first years to fly."

            Harry shrugged.  "Neither did Draco.  Why don't you annoy him about it instead of me?"  Hermione looked taken aback.  Many of the nearby students were staring at Harry.  "Get back to your own business," Harry told them, before stalking out of the Great Hall to meet Madame Hooch.

            "Sorry, Mione," said Shannon.  "We forgot you didn't know about the flying lessons.  Madame Hooch asked Harry and Draco, when we left you and Ron with the first years."

            "Don't worry about it," Hermione replied.  "It gave Harry an excuse to publicly blow up at me," she added in a whisper.  Dawn and Shannon smiled conspiratorially.

****************

            At 9:30am all of the Gryffindors gathered in the Great Hall.  Lorne was standing in front of the staff table with Professor Dumbledore.  "Come closer everyone," called Lorne.  "Don't worry about house tables.  Spread out across all four tables near the front."  The students did as they were told.  Many looked nervous.

            Professor Dumbledore spoke.  "I am going to use a spell to randomly choose a student from each year to sing for Lorne."  The headmaster raised his wand.  "Randomus Seventh Year."  A glowing light appeared first at the tip of his wand and then flew out over the students' heads.  After circling the students several times, the light came to rest over Hermione's head.  "Miss Granger, you will be representing the seventh year Gryffindors," said Professor Dumbledore.

            "Come up here beside me," Lorne instructed Hermione, who got up and stood beside the demon.  "Now," continued Lorne.  "I need you to sing anything you would like."

            Hermione closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  She had been hoping that she would not be picked.  She knew that she had a fairly good singing voice, but she was uncomfortable singing in front of so many people.  

            Hermione quickly chose an American song that had always reminded her of how she felt about Ron and her hopes for the future.  Her eyes still closed, she began to sing.  "Late at night, when all the world is sleeping.  I stay up and think of you.  And I wish on a star that somewhere you are thinking of me too.  Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight.  'Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight.  And there's nowhere in the world that I'd rather be, than here in my room, dreaming about you and me."

            Hermione began to get into the song.  She smiled to herself, when she realized that her dreams had already come true.  Her eyes scanned the room, carefully avoiding Ron, as she continued.  "Wonder if you ever see me, and I wonder if you know I'm there.  When you look in my eyes, do you see what's inside?  Do you even care?  I just want to hold you close, but so far, all I have are dreams of you.  So, I wait for the day and the courage to say how much I love you.  Yes, I do."

            Ron could not help himself.  His eyes were glued to Hermione's form.  Even though she refused to look at him, he knew that she was singing directly to him.  "Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight.  'Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight.  And there's nowhere in the world that I'd rather be, than here in my room, dreaming about you and me."

            "I can't stop dreaming of you.  I can't stop dreaming.  I can't stop dreaming of you."  Ron sighed to himself.  Sometimes he still could not believe that he and Hermione were together.

            Lavender and Parvati both noticed the lost look on Ron's face.  Misinterpreting it, Lavender whispered to Parvati.  "We have to get them back together."  Parvati nodded her head enthusiastically.

            "Late at night, when all the world is sleeping.  I stay up and think of you.  And I still can't believe that you came up to me and said I love you."  Hermione caught Ron's eye for a fraction of a second.  "I love you too."

            "Now I'm dreaming of you tonight.  'Till tomorrow and for all of my life.  And there's nowhere in the world that I'd rather be, than here in my room, dreaming of you endlessly."  Hermione was taken aback, when the Gryffindors burst into applause for her.

            "This school is just full of talent," commented Lorne, who began scribbling some notes for himself.  "Thank you so much, Hermione."

            Professor Dumbledore again raised his wand.  "Randomus Sixth Year."  This time the light came to rest above Collin Creavy.  He jumped out of his seat and ran up to Lorne's side.

            "Whenever you're ready Mr. Creavy," said Lorne.

            Collin nodded enthusiastically, took a deep breath, and began to sing.  The Gryffindors looked at him strangely.  His singing was not half bad, but the song he chose was a bit out of the ordinary.  "It was a night like this, forty million years ago.  I lit a cigarette. . ."

            Everyone laughed as Collin did a dance to the song's refrain.  "Open the door.  Get on the floor.  Everybody walk the dinosaur.  Open the door.  Get on the floor.  Everyone walk the dinosaur.  Boom, boom, Ika lika lika, boom.  Boom, boom, Ika, lika, boom, boom. . ."  

            "Is that a muggle song?" Parvati asked Dawn.  "It's really weird."

            "It's a muggle song, but it's even weird by muggle standards," Dawn replied.

            During the next hour, the Gryffindors enjoyed listening to the second through fifth year students singing.  Some were very good.  Some were just plain awful.  But, everyone had a very good time.

            When the second year student finished his song, Lorne once again addressed the group.  "I want to thank all of you for helping me this morning.  Gryffindor house seems to have some real talent.  In my readings, it was easy to see the bravery and daring that define Gryffindor in you all."

            "You are all excused for the rest of the day," Dumbledore informed the students.  "Please feel free to return to your common room or to enjoy some of the beautiful weather out on the grounds.  I will see you all for lunch."

            Dawn, Shannon, and Hermione agreed to go back to the Scooby Common Room.  Ron, overhearing the girls, decided to join them.  However, he took a different route, so that it would not appear that he was following the girls.  Ginny and Neville joined him, making the excuse to their friends that they wanted to speak with Cat and Charlie about their duties as teaching assistants.

            Ron, Ginny, and Neville arrived in the Scooby Common Room a few minutes after Dawn, Shannon, and Hermione.  Lorne was also there, taking a break before meeting with the Hufflepuff students.  "Hermione, you really do have a beautiful voice," the Empath was telling Hermione, who was blushing deeply.

            "He's right.  I never knew you could sing like that," said Ron from near the portrait hole.  "You were amazing."

            Lorne smiled at the red-haired teen.  "I assume that I'm not breaking any confidences by saying that she was singing every word of that song to you."

            Hermione's blush darkened.  "I just hope that no one else noticed," she said softly.

            "Don't worry, sweetie.  I never even noticed you look at him.  I only saw what you feel for Ron empathically," assured Lorne.

            "Yes well, while Hermione has been very good about ignoring Ron.  Ron has made it totally obvious that he wants Hermione," noted Ginny, a hint of disgust in her voice.

            "That shouldn't be a problem," said Shannon.  "He had that lost puppy-dog look before you made up too."

            "And it's totally believable that both Ron and Hermione are too stubborn to get back together even if they still have feelings for each other," stated Neville.  "In third year, they didn't speak for months."

            "That isn't the problem," said Ginny.  "Our gossips, Lavender and Parvati, have decided to make it a personal mission to get these two back together."

            The students looked at each other worriedly.  "Well, I hate to leave you with your dilemma, but I need to get back to the Great Hall to meet with the Hufflepuffs," said Lorne, as he stood.  The students waved to him, as he left through the portrait hole.

            "Maybe this isn't such a problem," commented Shannon.  "It could take months to get these two back together for as stubborn as they can be."  Ron and Hermione smiled at each other.

            "And even if you get back together," added Dawn, making finger quotes during the last two words, "that doesn't immediately put you on speaking terms with Harry.  And he's the one that Voldemort needs to believe is alone."

            "But it's still best to drag out the _breakup_ for as long as possible," said Ginny.  Everyone else agreed.

            "So, what does everyone have planned for the day?" asked Dawn.

            "I had hoped to start planning some of the school activities for the year, but Harry and Draco are helping with flying lessons," Hermione informed her friend.

            "And training's out, without Harry, Draco, or Luna," added Willow, as she entered the portrait hole with Charlie, Cat, and Oz.

            "Where is everyone else?" asked Dawn.

            "Buffy, Faith, Wesley, Genevieve, and Spike are coordinating schedules," Charlie told the students.  "Spike is splitting his time between DADA and Fighting Techniques."

            "So why is Wesley with them?" asked Shannon.

            "He wants Genevieve to tell her story to his History of the Slayer class, like Buffy and Faith did last year.  So when Genevieve is in Wesley's class, Spike needs to teach DADA.  They are trying to work it all out," explained Willow.

            "I'm going to head to the library then," said Hermione.

            "Wait."  Ron stopped her.  Hermione looked slightly annoyed.  "We can't be together out there.  Could you just bring whatever you need back here.  I promise to be quiet while you do your work."

            Hermione's features softened.  "I'll hurry back," she promised.  She kissed Ron quickly on the cheek, before heading to the portrait hole.

            "Hang on, Mione," called Dawn.  "I'll come with you.  I want to look up some things."

            As her friends left the Common Room, Shannon stifled a yawn.  "Sleeping on the floor last night sucked," she proclaimed.  "I'm going to take a nap.  Someone wake me up for lunch."  She climbed the stairs to the suite of rooms that she shared with Dawn and Hermione.

****************

            After dinner that night, Buffy called a meeting with all of the students that were training to defeat Voldemort.  "I'm actually calling this meeting to schedule another meeting.  By the end of the week, classes will finally begin and you should all know your schedules.  So on Saturday night I want all of us to meet to discuss our training schedule.  You should all make sure that you know what free time you have by then."

            The students began to argue, but Buffy put up her hand to silence them.  "Ron and Hermione will have to get the prefects schedule completed by then, and Harry and Draco will have to get their quidditch schedules completed by then too.  You have all day Saturday to work on it.  You could even begin working on it now."

            Buffy retired to her quarters, as did Charlie a few minutes later.  Willow and Oz decided to take a walk around the castle.  Genevieve and Spike invited Cat and Wesley down to their dungeon suite to watch a movie on Spike's now charmed television.  (Somehow, probably by paying her, Spike had convinced Anya to tape Passions every day and send him the tape by owl post at the end of each week.)

            Luna soon excused herself.  She had promised to write to Andrew each night.  Ginny and Neville soon followed.  They still worried that Ron would explode at them for being too touchy in front of him.

            The six seventh years were soon left alone in the Scooby Common Room.  "And I worried that we would have the adults hanging over us all the time," commented Dawn.  The other students shrugged, as Harry and Ron set up a game of wizard chess.  Draco agreed to play the winner, knowing that it would be Ron.  

            "I'm just glad that the seventh year prefects are on first year duty tonight.  I couldn't take another night sleeping in the Great Hall," said Hermione, as she and Dawn pulled out their personal research.  Shannon, who was thoroughly bored, pushed some of the furniture out of the way to make room to do some stretching exercises.

            "Harry, why even bother to play, if all you're going to do is watch Shannon," complained Ron.  Harry was staring at his girlfriend as she did various yoga postures as part of her warm-up.

            "Well, the quicker he loses, the sooner I get to play," commented Draco.  Harry scowled at Draco, but quickly returned his attention to Shannon.

            Ron shook his head.  As he waited for Harry to make a move, Ron spoke to Draco.  "What did you think of your housemates singing?"

            Draco started laughing hysterically.  "Merlin, you should have heard Goyle singing _I'm A Little Teapot_.  It was the only song he could think of."

            "That's a muggle song," said Dawn, looking up from the large book in front of her.

            "No, it's a wizard song.  Muggles probably learned it through intermarriages," replied Ron.

            "Or it could have been the other way around," mumbled Hermione without looking up from her work.

****************

            During the next two days, Lorne sorted the first years.  Because they were all so nervous, Professor Dumbledore suggested that they each sing the school song.  Fortunately, Lorne was able to determine the right house for many students without them having to sing the whole song.

            The older students were very interested in the sorting at first, but as Lorne neared the end of the alphabet, everyone agreed that they would be happy to never hear the school song again.  However, all four houses loudly welcomed each and every one of their new students.


	14. Classes Finally Begin

As Strong As We Are United

Chapter 14 – Classes Finally Begin

            Classes finally began on Thursday.  The head of each house passed out the students' schedules during breakfast that morning.  "Thank you, professor," said Hermione, as she immediately began scanning her schedule.

            Dawn, who had already looked at her own schedule, glanced over Hermione's shoulder to see hers.  "Hey, Mione, is it just me, or are you taking fewer classes this year?" Dawn asked.

            Hermione blushed slightly.  "I decided to drop Herbology and History of Magic," she told her friend.  "With my Head Girl duties. . ."  Hermione dropped her voice.  "And our additional training. . ." Her voice returned to normal.  "I figured that I would need the extra time.  Besides, neither of those classes is absolutely necessary for what I want to do after school."

            "What do you want to do after school?" asked Shannon.  She knew that when she finished Hogwarts, she would be assigned somewhere as a Slayer and that Dawn was heading off to university and Watcher training.  However, Hermione had never spoken about her future plans with anyone but Ron.

            "Oh well, I'm kind of hoping to be accepted into the Department of Mysteries," Hermione replied softly.  Both Dawn and Shannon looked confused.  "No one really knows what they do," Hermione elaborated.  "But, what I do know is that they do in-depth research on all kinds of topics.  So, if I can get a job as an Unspeakable – that's what they call the people who work there – I will be able to spend my life doing serious research."

            "Sounds like the perfect job for you," said Shannon.

            "I just hope they'll consider me.  It's nearly unheard of for them to accept someone right out of school," explained Hermione.

            "Well, if they don't, you should consider coming to work at the Watchers Council," said Dawn.

            Hermione shook her head.  "I don't mind the danger stuff now, because someone has to do it.  But, I don't want to spend my life training someone to battle dark creatures."

            Dawn raised an eyebrow.  "Mione, you do know that all Watchers aren't assigned to an active Slayer, don't you?  Many of them devote their lives to research."

            Hermione's eyes lit up.  "What kind of research do they do?" she asked.

            Dawn shrugged.  "I'm not entirely sure.  You should ask Giles about it next time we see him."

            "Maybe," said Hermione.  Her enthusiasm seemed to drain, as she thought about Ron.  One of the reasons he was training to be a Watcher was because he wanted to do something apart from his friends and family.  Hermione was sure that Ron would not want her working with him and possibly stealing his glory.

Dawn seemed to know what was on Hermione's mind.  "Or you could talk to Ron first," Dawn whispered.

            Their conversation was interrupted by Draco, who, as had become his custom over the past few days, slid into the seat next to Dawn.  "So what classes do you have today?" he asked his girlfriend.

            Dawn smiled.  "I have a free period first, then DADA, lunch, then Charms and Potions.  You?"

            Draco returned her smile.  "I have a free period first too, then DADA, lunch, Potions, and Transfiguration."  Draco looked over at Hermione's schedule, which she was still perusing.  "You have a free period too," he commented.  "Hey did you drop some of your classes?"  Hermione glared at him, but he did not seem to notice.  He lowered his voice.  "If we can get copies of everyone else's schedule, maybe we can spend first period working out a time for training."

            Hermione smiled.  "I need to figure out the prefects' patrol schedules too," she said.  "I'll be right back," she added, before jumping up from her seat.

            "What's that all about?" Shannon asked.  Dawn shrugged, before turning her attention back to Draco.

****************

            Hermione walked down the Gryffindor table to where Ron was sitting with Seamus and Dean.  She tapped Ron on the shoulder.  "Come with me," she said and began walking toward the head table.

            Ron stood up loudly in a gesture of annoyance.  "I wouldn't let a girl tell me what to do," commented Seamus.

            Ron looked past Seamus.  "Good morning, Lavender," Ron said.  Seamus jumped in his seat and turned around quickly.  No one was standing there.  Seamus turned back to Ron, who smirked at the other seventh year boy, before following Hermione to the head table.

            Hermione ignored Ron, as she walked straight up to where Professor Dumbledore was enjoying his breakfast.  "Headmaster, may I have a moment of your time?" she asked sweetly.

            Professor Dumbledore smiled.  "Of course.  What can I do for our current Head Girl and Head Boy?" the headmaster asked.

            Hermione smiled brightly.  "I was wondering if it would be possible to use the chamber off the back of the Great Hall for a lunchtime prefects meeting," she said.

            "That should be no problem," replied Professor Dumbledore.  "I wonder why no one ever thought to have lunch meetings in the past.  It seems like a convenient time for everyone.  I will see to it that the house-elves send lunch up for all of you."  Ron could tell that it was taking ever ounce of Hermione's self-control not to comment on the plight of the house-elves.  "The two of you might consider scheduling a weekly lunch meeting to keep the prefects up to date on the activities that you and your staff are planning," suggested the headmaster.

            Hermione and Ron both smiled widely.  "Thank you, professor," the both replied.

            As they walked back toward the Gryffindor table, Hermione spoke to Ron.  "Could you tell the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff prefects about the meeting, while I let the Ravenclaw and Slytherin prefects know?"

            "Sure," replied Ron curtly.  He was not sure if anyone was listening to him.

            "Can you also find out what nights each prefect is available for patrol?" Hermione asked.  "I have a free period after breakfast and want to get working on the schedule."

            "I have a free period too," said Ron.  "I'll help."

            "That would be nice," said Hermione, trying to look like she was taken aback by Ron's offer to help.

            "I just don't want to have to listen to you moan that you have to do all the work," stated Ron, before stalking over to the Hufflepuff table to speak with the prefects.  Hermione shook her head, as she walked over to the Ravenclaw table.

            After speaking with the Ravenclaw and Slytherin prefects, Hermione returned to the Gryffindor table.  "So what are we doing with our free?" asked Dawn.

            Hermione began to gather her things.  "I'm going to try to make up the prefects' patrol schedule.  Ron told you we're having a meeting at lunch?"  Dawn, Shannon, and Draco nodded.

            "Do you want any help?" asked Draco.

            Hermione shook her head.  "Ron's supposed to be helping me, but you're welcome to help too."  She lowered her voice.  "We have some other scheduling issues to figure out.  Luna has a free period now too; so, she is going to meet us in the Common Room."  Harry, who had been quietly listening to the exchanged, nodded slightly to show that he had heard.

            "Neville and Ginny have free periods too.  They'll meet us in a few minutes," whispered Ron, who had come up behind Hermione.  He again spoke loudly.  "Well, let's get this over with."  He sneered at Hermione, who rolled her eyes.

            "Those two are getting almost too good at this," Draco whispered in Dawn's ear.  She giggled in reply.

            "Let's go," said Shannon.  She glared at Harry.  "You're supposed to be part of the Head Boy's staff; so, you might as well come too," she said, before turning away from him, and flipping her hair over her shoulder.

            "Fine," mumbled Harry.

            The six students left the Great Hall in the midst of everyone else hurrying off for the first class of the day.  Neville, Ginny, and Luna nonchalantly followed several paces behind.

            The students entered the Scooby Common Room to find Willow seated in one of the overstuffed chairs, eating a muffin and reading a large volume of prophecy.  "What are you all doing here?" she asked.  "Don't you have class?"

            "Nah, we all happen to have a free," said Dawn, throwing herself on the sofa across from where Willow was sitting.

            "Maybe we can schedule our training for Monday and Thursday mornings," commented Ginny.

            Willow shook her head.  "It wouldn't work.  I'm the only faculty member with a free.  Everyone else is teaching right now."

            "Figures that was too easy," said Harry, who flopped down in another overstuffed chair.

            "We'll figure something out," Shannon assured him.  She made herself comfortable on his lap.

            "Well, I need to figure out the patrol schedule for the prefects first," added Hermione.  She sat at the small table in the corner of the room and began ripping parchment into tiny pieces, while Ron pulled a quill out of his bag.

            "You could just use the schedule from last year," Draco told Ron and Hermione.

            Hermione shook her head.  "I was thinking about what the Sorting Hat said about needing to stand united.  We always partnered with the other prefect from the same house and year.  I think we should set up the schedule so that people are forced to partner with someone from a different house."

            "That's a good idea," said Willow, putting her book aside.

            "Yeah, but I don't think most of the prefects will be too happy about it," said Luna.

            Ginny nodded in agreement.  "I really don't want to patrol with a Slytherin."

            "Hey," said Draco indignantly.  "I'm a Slytherin prefect."

            "Well if I have to patrol with a Slytherin, can I have Draco?" Ginny asked Hermione.

            "I'll see what I can do," Hermione replied.  She began writing out all of the prefects' names on small pieces of parchment.  She then used a large piece of parchment to write out the days of the week.

            "What are you doing?" asked Ron.

            Hermione smiled at him.  "This will allow us to move the names around as much as we need to while we work out the schedule."

            "How come our names aren't here?" Ron asked.

            "The Head Boy and Head Girl never do regular patrol," said Draco from his seat beside Dawn.  "They're technically always on duty."

            "Why do you know that?" Ron asked Draco.

            Draco shrugged.  "There was a time, when I thought I would be Head Boy, but quidditch captain is definitely better."

            Hermione spoke again.  "I was thinking that we could have four prefects on duty each night.  If they each do one night, that gives us four nights for the fifth years and three for the seventh years.  I don't think we should ask them to do more than that because of O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T.'s.  The sixth years can do two nights each though."

            "But that gives you eight nights.  There are only seven in a weak," said Ron.  He was beginning to see where Hermione was going with this.

            "I think that it's fair that Ginny and Luna only have to patrol one night since they have other commitments," said Hermione.

            "We can't use our training as an excuse.  No one's supposed to know," interjected Harry.

            Hermione shook her head in exasperation.  "No, Harry, they are the only two sixth years assigned as teaching assistants."

            "Oh, yeah.  I forgot," mumbled Harry.

            "Well, while Hermione and Ron are working on the prefect schedule, why don't the rest of you figure out what free time you have for training," Willow suggested.

            The students began calling out random times that were clear on their schedule.  Harry and Draco kept bringing up the need to leave room for quidditch practices.  Ron was only half paying attention to the conversation, and Hermione was too engrossed in her own scheduling to acknowledge the other conversation.

            "This is getting us nowhere," said Willow, "especially since I'm not entire sure of the faculty schedules."

            "I can't believe I'm saying this, but let's take a cue from Andrew," said Dawn.  She stood up, grabbed Draco's wrist, and pulled him up beside her.  "Draco, can you cover that wall in parchment for me?  Just don't make it permanent."  Draco laughed, knowing that Dawn was thinking about the permanent sticking charm that kept Mrs. Black's shrieking portrait on the wall of Headquarters before Xander removed the entire wall to rid them of it.

            Draco raised his wand and stuck several large sheets of parchment end to end on the wall.  "Is that what you need?" he asked.

            "Perfect," replied Dawn, pulling a large black marker from her bag.

            "Are you ever going to learn to write with a quill?" Draco asked her jokingly.

            "Why?" Dawn questioned in return.  She turned her attention to everyone in the room.  "Okay, fork over your class schedules."  As Draco collected them, Dawn walked over to the wall and drew out a large scheduling grid.  She wrote out each hour of the day across the top, then the days of the week down the side.  Next to each day of the week she listed the names of all the students and faculty members that would be involved in training.  Beginning with her own schedule, she blocked off all of her classes.  She turned back to the group.  "Well?" she asked.

            "Not bad," said Willow.

            "Okay, now give me someone else's schedule," Dawn said to Draco.  The spent the next half hour with Draco reading off each person's schedule and Dawn blocking off their classes on her large grid.  When she finished, she stepped back to admire her work.

            Hermione finally looked up from her own scheduling.  "I'm done," she stated.  "There are two days with no Gryffindors, but without Ron and I patrolling it can't be helped."

            "Mione, tell me what nights Draco, Ginny, and Luna are patrolling," called Dawn from the other side of the room.

            Hermione finally looked over at the schedule on the wall.  "That was a really good idea, Dawn."  Hermione looked back at her schedule.  "Luna is on duty Wednesdays, and Ginny and Draco are on duty Thursdays."

            Ginny bounded over and gave Hermione a quick hug.  "Thanks for not sticking me with another Slytherin."  Hermione smiled in return.

            "We still need to fill in quidditch practices," said Draco.

            "And our Slayer patrols," added Shannon.

            "For now, just put the Gryffindor practices at the same time as last year.  I already talked to Madame Hooch, and she said that at the moment the previous house training schedules stand unless we request otherwise."  Dawn filled in the Gryffindor practice times for Harry, Ron, Shannon, Ginny, and herself.

            "You might as well put the Slytherin times in too," said Draco.  "We practice Tuesdays and Fridays before dinner and Saturday before Gryffindor."

            "I remember," said Dawn, smiling as she added the quidditch practices to the large timetable.  "I think we're done for now."

            "Which is a really good thing, because you all have class in like ten minutes," said Willow, as she gathered the things she needed to teach her Research Skills class.  The students quickly gathered their things.  The seventh years headed off to Defense Against the Dark Arts, Ginny to Potions, and Luna to Divination.

****************

            Dawn, Shannon, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Draco were the last students to arrive in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, forcing them to all take seats in the front row.  Harry made a point of sitting right beside the door.  Neville chose the seat next to Harry.  Ron purposely strode over to the opposite side of the room.  Draco sat beside Dawn, who was as always on one side of Hermione with Shannon at Hermione's other side.

            "Cutting it a bit close aren't you?" asked Genevieve, as she closed the classroom door.  The students did not answer.  Instead they pulled out their wands, parchment, and quills.

            Genevieve addressed the class.  "Welcome to your final year of Defense Against the Dark Arts.  I am Professor Rayne, and this is Professor Sanguine."  She motioned to Spike, who was leaning casually against the wall at the front of the room.

            "You will notice that this class has been moved to a dungeon classroom," Genevieve continued.  "As Professor Dumbledore told you following the welcome feast, Professor Sanguine and I are both vampires."

            Spike continued to lean against the wall, but finally spoke.  "Now we could try to scare you by showing you our demon faces, but Giles has informed us that you already had the pleasure of meeting a vampire last year."  The class nodded, remembering their first class with Giles.  He had brought Angel in as a special guest.  "So, today Professor Rayne and I have decided to tell you a bit about ourselves.  She believes that knowing about us will put you at ease.  I don't know that I entirely agree.  While Professor Rayne has always had a soul, I have only acquired mine more recently.  My past is filled with horrors that you cannot even imagine."

            "I would like to begin by reviewing what you know about vampires.  Can anyone tell me about the origin of the vampire?"  Several students raised their hands.  Genevieve smiled.  "Mr. Longbottom."

            Neville took a deep breath before speaking.  "The last true demon in our world mixed its blood with a human and made a vampire."

            Genevieve smiled pleasantly at Neville.  "Correct.  Five points to Gryffindor.  Since that time vampires have killed many.  If the vampire allows the victim to drink his blood, the person will become a vampire too.  However, more often than not, vampires will simply kill a victim."

            "For instance," added Spike.  "I occasionally turned a few people here and there if I needed minions to do work for me.  However, for every one I turned, there were literally hundreds that I simply fed off and killed."  The students stared at him in horrified awe.

            Genevieve and Spike spent the remainder of the period telling the students about their own turning.  Genevieve told them about her use of her vampiric abilities to continue her fight against evil.  Spike told them in horrific detail about the trail of blood that he, Darla, Angel, and Drusilla left across Europe.  He told them of his first meeting with Buffy, his subsequent return to Sunnydale, receiving a government chip in his head, and the trials he needed to perform to regain his soul.  

            The students sat in rapt attention the entire period.  Many students jumped, when the bell rang.  "Please read the introduction to each of your textbooks for the next class," said Genevieve.  "You are dismissed."

****************

            When all of the prefects had arrived and were seated at the lunch table in the small room behind the Great Hall, Hermione and Ron finally took their seats at opposite ends of the table.  Both had their two staff members sitting at their sides.

            Hermione was the first to speak.  "As Ron and I told you this morning, Professor Dumbledore has agreed to allow us use of this room.  We will be having our weekly prefect meeting here each Thursday during lunch.  Is that okay with everyone?"  The prefects murmured in agreement.  

            "Good.  Help yourself to lunch.  We'll talk while we eat," said Ron.

            "First, Dawn and Shannon are handing out the patrol schedules," said Hermione.  Dawn and Shannon each walked along opposite sides of the table, handing copies of the schedule to each prefect.  "You will notice that there are four students on patrol each night of the week.  The fifth and seventh years will patrol one night a week, and the sixth years will patrol two nights a week."

            "Before you complain, the sixth years are the only ones who don't have major exams this year," Ron interjected.  "The only exceptions are Ginny and Luna, who have teaching assistant duties, and therefore will only patrol once a week."

            "You have me patrolling with a Slytherin," said Ernie McMillon disgustedly.

            Pansy glared at him from across the table.  "I don't exactly want to be patrolling with a loser Hufflepuff either," she sneered.

            "As Professor Dumbledore told us, we are only as strong as we are united," stated Hermione.  "Even the Sorting Hat figured that out.  If we have any hope of inter-house unity, we must begin with ourselves."

            Several of the sixth and seventh year prefects continued complaining.  "Look," said Ron loudly, slamming his fist on the table.  "The schedule is non-negotiable.  If you want to remain a prefect, you will patrol on the nights that are assigned to you."  He glared at everyone, who had been complaining.  No one said a word.

            "Moving on," said Hermione.  "We need to begin thinking about the activities that will be offered in place of Hogsmeade weekends.  I would like to suggest that we try to do some things that will again promote inter-house unity."

            "Hermione," said Padma, "this might not promote inter-house unity, but quite a few Ravenclaw students are interested in having Lorne back to do readings.  He did say that he would be willing, if it's okay with Dumbledore."

            "That could be fun, and it would be something that everyone does together," said Dawn.  "I can talk to Professor Dumbledore and then contact Lorne to find out when he's available."

            "Any other ideas?" asked Hermione.  No one said anything.  "Well, think about it.  We can discuss it during our meeting next week.  Now, enjoy the lunch."

****************

            The rest of the day seemed to fly by for the seventh year students.  Most of the professors immediately jumped into N.E.W.T level work.  Shannon, Dawn, and the other seventh year Slayers had similar experiences.  After only two years of training, they would be taking O.W.L.'s in History of Magic, Transfiguration, Charms, and Potions and N.E.W.T.'s in Defense Against the Dark Arts.  They would also be taking new Watchers Council exams in Research Skills, History of the Slayer, and Fighting Techniques.

            After dinner the students gathered in the Scooby Common Room with the faculty members.  "I like what you did with the schedule," Buffy told her sister.  "Faith, Willow, Genevieve, Cat, and I added our classes to it."

            "And we've figured out the best times for your training," added Cat, as she walked over to the schedule hanging on the wall.  "We'll meet with all of you here on Tuesday and Friday nights and Sunday afternoons."

            "We know that we are asking for a lot of time, but you are going to need it if you hope to defeat Voldemort," explained Genevieve.  "You will still have all day Saturday for any activities that come up, like quidditch games.  And, you have Sunday mornings and evenings for studying."

            "Now, since you all have Fighting Techniques twice during the week, Faith and I are going to train you on Sunday afternoons," said Buffy.

            "Where is Faith?" asked Shannon, looking around the room for the dark-haired Slayer.

            "She went home," said Cat.  "She does have a husband that she likes having dinner with at least a few nights a week."

            "Anyway," said Willow to get the group's attention.  "I will be training you in wandless magic on Tuesday nights."

            "And I will be training you in additional defensive magic with a wand on Friday nights," said Genevieve.

            "Occasionally you will be taking a break from your other training to do some unity exercises, like what we did back at Headquarters a couple of weeks ago," added Cat.

            "Any questions?" Buffy asked the students.  They were silent.  "Good.  We'll be starting with your defense training tomorrow night.  We're done."

            Buffy wandered over to where Charlie was sitting and sat beside him.  "So how was your first day of teaching, professor?" she asked.

            Charlie gave her a lop-sided grin.  "It was great."

            Buffy leaned in to whisper in his ear.  "Why don't you meet me in my room and tell me about it?" she suggested.  She jumped up and practically ran up the stairs to her room.

            Charlie stood, stretched, and yawned.  "Well, I think I'm going to head to bed now," he said a bit too loudly.  Minutes later, he had descended the stairs to his room and slammed the door.

            "I don't get it," said Dawn.  "How is it that they're getting together?  I've never seen either one sneak into the other's quarters.  Even Buffy isn't that stealthy."

            "And they definitely have been together," added Ron.  "I know my brother well enough to know that if he was separated from Buffy for this long, he would've started snapping at people by now."

            "Buffy too," said Dawn.

            Willow leaned against the arm of the chair that Ron was sitting in.  She motioned for him and Dawn to lean in.  "Buffy and Charlie would probably kill me for telling you this, but they didn't specifically tell me that I couldn't.  It seems that both of their bedrooms have come equipped with an extra closet.  Inside is a spiral staircase connecting their quarters."

            "I bet Dumbledore did it," said Ron.  "He's a nutter sometimes."

            "He probably figured they would find a way, and it's better if it isn't out in the open for propriety sake," mused Dawn.

            The faculty members retired to their own quarters shortly thereafter.  Draco and Ginny left to do their first prefect patrol of the year.  Luna followed them out, mumbling about having to write to Andrew.  Neville headed back to Gryffindor tower a little while later.  The remaining students stayed up for several hours working on homework.  When Draco returned from patrol, the six students retired for the evening, knowing that they all had early classes the next morning.

            "It's a shame our rooms don't come with one of those staircases," Shannon commented to Dawn, as they got ready for bed that night.  Dawn had told Shannon and Hermione about how Buffy and Charlie were spending nights together.

            Hermione laughed, as she wandered from her private room into the outer room that Dawn and Shannon shared.  "It wouldn't do you two any good if it did, seeings as it would be connecting Ron and me, and neither of us would appreciate you two or Harry and Draco traipsing through our rooms."  Shannon threw a pillow at Hermione in reply.  All three girls giggled for several minutes, before going to bed.

****************

            Throughout their classes on Friday, the students continued to act divided.  Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat separately in all their classes.  Harry would stay silent.  Ron would sit with Seamus and Dean.  Hermione simply absorbed herself in her usual note taking.  The first time the students had difficulty was in their Fighting Techniques class.

            The students assembled in the Great Hall for class.  They had all taken the class the year before and were prepared for what was to come.  The students came dressed in loose-fitting clothes.  The house tables had been pushed aside, and large exercise mats covered the floor.  Buffy, Faith, and Spike stood at the front of the room.

            "Welcome back, everyone," said Buffy.  "Since I know that none of you trained during the summer, we're going to start off reviewing some basic hand-to-hand combat.  I hope to get you back up to speed in the first few weeks; so, we can begin weapons training in the beginning of October.  Now, I need you all to pair off."

            Dawn quickly paired off with Draco, but Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Shannon froze.  They weren't sure who to pair off with since most of them were not supposed to be speaking to each other.  Fortunately Faith stepped in quickly.  "Shannon, I want you to pair up with one of the other Slayers.  Suzette is free."  Shannon walked over to her fellow Slayer.  

            "Hermione, why don't you pair up with Neville.  And, let's see Dawn and Ron together, since you're both training to be Watchers."  Dawn looked longingly at Draco, before moving to stand beside Ron.

            "And, that leaves Draco with Harry.  And, I don't want to see a repeat of that little knockdown of yours from last year," Faith warned.

            "Let's begin with some warm-ups," announced Buffy.  She turned on a small charmed CD-player, and the Great Hall filled with music.  "Follow me."  Buffy proceeded to lead the group through several stretching exercises and some basic cardio warm-ups.

            When they finished, Faith gave them instructions.  "I want to see you practice some basic hand-to-hand moves.  While you work, we'll walk around and critique you.  Get to it."

            The students began sparring.  In almost an exact repeat of the previous year, the students soon became distracted by several insults being hurled between Harry and Draco.  "What is your problem, Potter?" questioned Draco loudly, as he successfully blocked an uppercut from Harry.

            "Death Eaters like you, Malfoy," replied Harry through gritted teeth, as he hurled himself at Draco.  The two boys landed on the ground hard.  They wrestled for several minutes, before Draco got the upper hand and flipped Harry onto his back.

            As Draco straddled Harry's legs, he landed several punches to the Gryffindor's face.  "I am not a Death Eater."  Draco punctuated each word with a punch.

            "Enough," growled Spike, game face on.  Both boys looked up at the vampire's demon face.  The sight was enough to make them separate.  "Detention for both of you tonight with me," growled Spike.  "Now go cool off."

            Harry and Draco stalked out of the class and up to the Scooby Common Room.  When they were safely inside, Harry spoke.  "You didn't have to hit quite so hard," he told Draco.

            "That wasn't hard.  You won't even bruise," replied Draco, throwing himself onto one of the sofas.

            "Won't not bruising look suspicious?" Harry wondered aloud.

            "If anyone asks, tell them that Buffy made you see Pomfrey, and that she fixed you up," replied Draco with a shrug.

            The two boys started their homework, while they waited for their friends to return from class.  A half an hour later the other four students came through the portrait hole.  "What the hell was that?" asked Shannon, an edge in her voice.  She was starring down at the two boys, her eyes flashing with anger.  Dawn had the same look in her eyes.

            Harry and Draco could not help it.  They burst into laugher.  "And what is so funny?" asked Dawn.  Neither boy could stop laughing long enough to explain.

            Ron sighed and shook his head.  "They were faking."  Harry and Draco nodded.  

            "And, apparently we did a really good job," snorted Harry between gales of laughter.

            Before the boys could explain, Buffy, Faith, and Spike entered the Common Room.  Neither Slayer looked pleased.  Spike's expression was unreadable, as he stayed in the shadows near the portrait hole.  "They faked it," stated Dawn simply, her anger quickly evaporating.

            "You what?" asked Faith.

            Harry and Draco finally stopped laughing.  "Well, what did you expect when you put us together?" asked Draco.  Faith glared at him.

            "It wouldn't have been believable if we fought fair," added Harry, trying to look innocent.

            Buffy and Faith still did not look pleased.  "The kids have a point," said Spike.  "Since you have training tonight, you're off the hook for detention.  If anyone asks, tell them I tortured you or something."


	15. Training

As Strong As We Are United

Chapter 15 – Training

            After dinner the nine Hogwarts teens gathered in the Scooby Common Room.  "I wonder what new things Genevieve will teach us," commented Hermione.

            "We do have an awfully lot of practice with defensive magic, don't we?" added Ron.

            "Speak for yourself," said Dawn.  "Shannon and I always fall back to doing hand-to-hand combat."

            Shannon nodded her agreement.  Looking down at her wand, she added, "Give me a sharp weapon any day.  The only thing I know what to do with a piece of wood is to stake something."

            "That's not true," Harry assured his girlfriend.  "You were pretty good with the jinxes Giles taught us last year."

            "It's not that I can't do them," explained Shannon.  "It's just that in the heat of battle, I don't think to pull out my wand."

            "Exactly," agreed Dawn.  "While you all pull your wands to deflect a curse, we dive out of the way."

            "And we don't know anywhere near the amount of spells you do," added Shannon.

            "I see your point," said Draco.  The others agreed.

            "With all of us having differing abilities in magic and hand-to-hand fighting, training together is going to be difficult," mused Ginny.

            "Not at all," said a voice from the portrait hole.  The teens turned to see that Buffy, Willow, Faith, Genevieve, and Cat had entered the room.  "The guys are on their way," explained Buffy.  "Charlie's talking to a student, and Wes went to find Spike."

            "Oh, and Oz is doing caretaker stuff," added Willow.

            "It seems that you all have a lot of questions about how we will be training you," commented Cat.  The teens nodded.

            "Before we start tonight we'll explain a little more about our overall goals for your training," said Genevieve.

            "But first, we have something for all of you," said Cat.  Buffy and Faith handed each student a black duffle bag that appeared to be filled to bursting.

            "What's this?" asked Dawn, taking a bag from her sister.

            The female professors shared a smile before all motioning for Cat to speak.  "This is more of that psychological stuff to strengthen the bond between you.  First, notice the symbol on the side of each bag."  The students looked at the bright purple symbol, a sword crossed with a wand and set within a circle of nine stars.  "The sword represents the physical and the wand represents the magical," explained Cat.

            "The stars represent each of you," added Willow.

            "And, it's purple because that's different than any of the house colors," explained Faith.

            "Cool," said Dawn.  "But what's inside?"

            "That's the best part," replied Buffy excitedly.  "We got you training clothes with your new symbol on them.  Everyone has three pairs of training pants, three long-sleeve T's, three short-sleeve T's, and a warm-up jacket.  The guys also have three muscle T's, and the girls have three sports bras."

            "You also each have a pair of combat boots and four leather sheaths with daggers, two for your wrists and two for your ankles," added Faith.  "You need something to cause some damage."

            The students were all looking excited about their new things.  "The only thing is that the clothing and bags cannot leave here.  So Neville, Ginny, and Luna will have to change here with the rest of you before training and leave their stuff with the laundry here after training.  The clothing is all monogrammed with your initials, so that nothing gets mixed up," explained Willow.

            "But you should have all four daggers concealed on you at all times," said Faith.  "You don't know when an attack may occur."

            "Well, get going," commanded Genevieve.  "I would like some training time tonight, and we still need to talk about our goals when you get back."  The students looked at Genevieve then grabbed their bags and retreated to their rooms to change.  Ginny and Luna followed the other girls, while Neville followed the other boys.

            Fifteen minutes later all the teens had returned to the common room.  All of the boys were wearing their short-sleeve T-shirts with their training pants and combat boots.  Dawn and Shannon were both wearing their sports bras with their warm-up jackets over them.  Hermione was wearing her long-sleeve T-shirt, much to Ron's dismay.  Ginny and Luna were both wearing their short-sleeve T-shirts.

            While the students had been changing, Charlie, Wesley, and Spike had joined the other faculty members.  Buffy, Faith, and Spike moved all the furniture against the walls.  Charlie and Cat transfigured the large area rug into a thick exercise mat.

            "Everyone have a seat," said Genevieve.  "I want to take a few minutes to discuss our goals for your training."  When the teens were all seated on the exercise mat, Genevieve continued.  "You've made a good point about having differing skill and comfort levels with different types of defense.  Our purpose is to increase your skill and comfort levels with all types of defense.  Though you may prefer one method over another, you will need to employ whatever the situation calls for.  For instance, while you may be able to deflect minor curses magically, you will need to be able to get out of the way of an unforgivable that you cannot deflect.  More importantly, we want you to learn to fight as a single unit.  You need to be able to anticipate each other's moves.  Inevitably you will be outnumbered in a battle; so, you'll need every possible advantage."

            "Okay, everyone up," Genevieve commanded.  "Tonight I want to assess your current fighting ability."

            "Are we going to duel?" asked Draco.

            Genevieve shook her head.  "A battle is not that civilized.  Rarely will you be in the situation where you are only fighting a single person, and you never want to trust a true enemy to follow dueling etiquette."

            "Everyone stand up.  We'll start with Harry, since he has the most magical battle experience.  Harry, stand in the middle of the room."  Harry stood and walked to the middle of the room, clutching his wand tightly in his hand and wondering what was about to happen.

            Genevieve addressed the rest of the teens.  "Now, I want the rest of you to spread out around the room and attack Harry with magic.  Harry will do whatever he can to keep fighting.  Are there any questions?"

            "How am I supposed to defend myself against eight people at once?" asked Harry.

            Genevieve shrugged.  "Do whatever you can.  I need to see how you react."

            Harry did not look thrilled about Genevieve's response.  As his friends pulled out their own wands, he clutched his wand tightly and mentally catalogued several useful curses he could use.  Harry scanned the room quickly to take inventory of his friends' positions.  They were in a lose circle around him.  His one chance was to use their positions against them.

            "Everyone ready?"  Genevieve asked.  The students replied that they were ready.  "Willow, would you mind throwing up a protective barrier for us?"  Willow smiled and erected an energy shield between the students and the faculty.  "And, go," commanded Genevieve.

            As the students began to shout curses, Harry dropped to the ground.  He knew that Draco had the greatest experience with cursing people.  As Harry hit the ground, he aimed his wand at Draco and shouting, "Stupefy."  Draco fell to the ground.  At the same time, Dawn and Luna, who were standing across from each other, managed to hit each other with the curses they had originally aimed at Harry.

            Harry glanced quickly at both girls falling to the ground, as he rolled out of the way of a curse that Ron had hurled at his best friend.  Mid-roll, Harry managed to disarm Shannon.  He came up beside, Hermione.  Before she could turn toward him, Harry grabbed her from behind and used her to shield himself against an attack from Ginny.  Just before the curse hit Hermione, Harry was able to Stupefy Ron.  Ginny's curse caused Hermione to fall forward, leaving Harry open.  He dove out of the way of Ginny's next curse, but Neville had anticipated his move.  "Petrificus Totalus," yelled Neville.  The curse hit Harry.  His whole body went rigid, and he fell to the ground.

            Willow dropped the energy shield, and Genevieve rejoined the students, quickly casting counter-curses on those who were incapacitated.  "Who got me?" asked Harry, as he regained the ability to move.

            "Neville," said Ginny proudly, as she ran over to hug her boyfriend.

            Harry rubbed his head, where he had hit the mat hard.  "Remind me never to underestimate you, Neville," Harry mumbled.

            "Ah, first rule of engagement," said Genevieve to the students.  "Never underestimate any enemy."  She turned her attention specifically to Harry.  "You did really well," she told him.  "I didn't expect you to manage to take down more than two or three of your fellow-students.  You took down six."

            Ron was the next to take his turn.  He managed to curse Draco, Harry, and Ginny, before being Stupefied himself.  Hermione hit him, when he hesitated to curse her.  As she told him, when he was finally revived, "That was so sweet, but so dumb."

            Hermione managed to disarm all of the boys, but Ginny, Dawn, and Shannon Stupefied her simultaneously.  It took Hermione several minutes to be able to stand on her own, after being Ennervated.

            Draco was probably the most vicious in his attacks.  He did not just Stupefy the other students, but instead sent out jinxes that would cause maximum humiliation.  By the time Ginny Stupefied Draco, Neville and Luna were both dancing crazily, Shannon and Ron were Confunded and bumping into walls, and Dawn and Hermione were silently attempting to yell at him.  Genevieve told Draco that he would have done better to be efficient instead of humiliating his fellow students.

            Dawn managed to curse Draco, Ginny, and Luna.  She also got Shannon to curse Harry by using him as a human shield.  However, Shannon hurled a second curse quickly, and several seconds after Harry hit the ground, Dawn followed.

            Neville, Ginny, and Luna each managed to curse two other students and take out a few more by dodging friendly fire.

            The only person to take out all of her fellow students was Shannon.  With her Slayer reflexes, she was able to successfully dodge every curse and cause her fellow students to hit each other.  The only person she took out on her own with her wand was Dawn, who after being hit by Luna's curse during Harry's turn was making a point to watch out for friendly fire.

            Genevieve was pleased with everyone's current abilities.  "I never would have suspected that sixth and seventh year students could do so well," she told them.  "I must admit that I had some concerns, but I think with additional training you will be a formidable force against the Death Eaters."

            It was late, when Genevieve dismissed the students.  After they had changed into their school robes, Charlie escorted Neville and Ginny back to Gryffindor tower, and Willow escorted Luna back to Ravenclaw.  

            The six students with quarters off the Scooby Common Room changed into their nightclothes and returned to the common room.  "We really need to start thinking about activities for the school," commented Dawn, as she lay back on the sofa with her head in Draco's lap.

            "Does anyone have any ideas?" asked Hermione.

            "Not really," said Harry, sitting on the floor in front of the chair where Shannon sat.  She was gently rubbing his head, where he had hit the floor during training earlier that night.

            "How hard can this be?" asked Shannon.  "We're pretty creative people, aren't we?"

            "Let's brainstorm then," said Ron, pulling a piece of parchment and quill from Hermione's bag.  As usual, she had immediately sat at the small table in the corner of the room and opened a book.  Ron was seated in his usual seat beside her.  "How many activities do we need?" he asked.

            "We should do one a month except for June because of exams," said Hermione.  Ron listed each month on the sheet of parchment in front of him.  She was looking at Ron in amazement.  He was truly rising to his position as Head Boy.  She never would have expected him to become so responsible and organized.

            "The holiday stuff is easy," said Draco.  "Everyone loved the Yule Ball for Christmas, and we could have a dance after the Halloween Feast like last year – without the Death Eater attack that is."

            "Yeah, but neither of those promotes inter-house unity," said Dawn, looking up into Draco's eyes.  "Though I would like at least one school dance that we can go to together."

            "What if we do the Yule Ball as usual, but instead of a regular Halloween dance, we have a masked ball where everyone is required to keep their identity a secret.  People wouldn't know if they were talking to their friends or someone from a different house," suggested Shannon.

            "I like that idea," said Hermione.  "I'm sure that Professors Flitwick and McGonagall would be willing to devote a class each to charming and transfiguring one's appearance."

            "Okay, so we got October and December," said Ron, noting the two balls beside their respective months.

            "What other holidays are there that we can plan things around?" asked Harry.

            "Valentine's Day," said all three girls in unison.

            "Well, we know what holiday they care about," commented Draco, as Dawn slapped him lightly on the back of the head.  Ron and Harry nodded, but were smart enough to keep their mouths shut.

            "Why don't we see if Lorne can come the weekend before Valentine's Day," suggested Shannon.  "His readings could focus on people's love lives or lack thereof."

            "Ooh, and people can sing to their honeys," added Dawn excitedly.

            "I think she just wants her honey singing to her again," commented Harry.  He looked at Draco and shuddered.  "Though I don't know why."  Draco ignored the comment.

            "Three down, six to go," said Ron, looking up from his piece of parchment.

            "Since we can't go to Hogsmeade, why don't we see if we can get merchants to come to Hogwarts sometime in November.  We could set up booths for them to sell from," suggested Draco.  "I'm sure they'll love to have the opportunity to take the students' money, and it would give the students a chance to do some Christmas shopping."

            "That's a great idea," replied Hermione.  "Ron, write that down."  Ron smiled at his girlfriend, as he put quill to parchment.  Hermione returned her attention to the rest of the group.  "We really do need to come up with some other activities that will promote inter-house unity," she said matter-of-factly.

            Dawn's eyes lit up.  "We should have a scavenger hunt.  I always wanted to do one of them.  And the teams could be made up of people from different years and different houses."  Shannon looked equally excited, but Ron and Draco looked completely confused.

            "Excuse me, but what exactly is a scavenger hunt?" asked Draco.

            Dawn rolled her eyes at Draco, before sitting up beside him.  "You get together groups of people, and each group gets a list of things that they have to find and bring back to some designated place.  The group that has the most items from the list in the set time period wins."

            "What kind of things?" asked Ron.

            "Some normal stuff that is easy to come by and a bunch of harder to find things – a lock of a professor's hair for instance," replied Dawn.  "The point is that the teams will have to work together to get the more difficult things on the list."

            "What do we use as a prize?" asked Harry.  "We can't do anything with house points because that would defeat the purpose.

            "We can ask Dumbledore for suggestions," said Ron.  "Maybe the winners can get out of homework for a week of something.  So, when do we want to do this?"

            "January," replied Dawn.  "It'll give us a chance to plan it out during the holidays."  Everyone agreed.

            "What about this month?" asked Harry.  "We only have a couple of weeks to come up with something and get it together."

            "How about a lock-in," suggested Shannon.

            "A what?" asked the others.

            Shannon sighed exasperatedly.  "Don't you guys know about anything?"  The group shook their heads.  "A lock-in is basically a coed slumber party.  We all get locked in somewhere for the night.  There's food and stupid games.  Everyone wears their pj's and eventually sacks out in sleeping bags."  Everyone looked skeptical.  "Come on.  It'll promote inter-house unity and isn't too difficult to set up."

            "So, you're saying that everyone should spend the night in the Great Hall?" asked Hermione.

            "I was thinking that first through fourth years could do it on say a Friday, and then fifth through seventh years could have theirs on a Saturday," explained Shannon.

            "That works for me," said Hermione.  "I'm exhausted.  Let's call it a night."

            "We still don't have anything for March, April, or May," said Ron.

            Hermione shrugged.  "We have months to worry about it, and maybe some of the prefects will have more ideas."  Hermione yawned, which caused everyone else in the room to begin yawning as well.

            Dawn stood and stretched.  "I'm liking the idea of my bed."

            "Me too," agreed Shannon.  "I don't think I'll make it up for breakfast tomorrow."

            "I'm so glad quidditch practice hasn't started yet," commented Draco, as he too stood.

            The teens all said their goodnights and retired to their rooms for some much deserved sleep.

****************

            Saturday seemed to fly by quickly.  All of the teens slept in until just before lunch.  After lunch the Head Boy and Girl and their staff worked on the plans for the lock-in.  Hermione and Ron got permission from Professor Dumbledore, who thought it was a very good idea.  They scheduled the event for the last weekend of the month and planned to inform the school after the next prefect meeting.

            Saturday night found the teens sitting around the Scooby Common Room and working on their homework.  They all knew that they would not feel like dealing with it after their next training session the following afternoon.

            After lunch on Sunday, the nine teens dressed in their training clothes and met in the Scooby Common Room.  Today the boys were all wearing their muscle T's, and the girls were all wearing their sports bras, though all the teens had their warm-up jackets covering their bare arms.

            Willow was sitting in a chair, reading a large old book.  She looked up and smiled.  "Buffy and Faith should be here soon.  I'll just get out of your way."  Willow stood and quickly left the room.

            "She didn't have to go," commented Dawn.

            "She probably didn't want to accidentally get kicked while we're training," said Shannon.

            "Why don't we set up the room, while we're waiting," suggested Hermione.  Everyone agreed.  Hermione and Draco worked on transfiguring the area rug, while the others moved the furniture out of the way.

            "Now what?" asked Neville, when they had finished.

            "Why don't we warm up; so, we can get right to it, when Buffy and Faith get here," suggested Dawn.  Everyone agreed.

            Buffy and Faith entered the common room fifteen minutes later to find all nine students in the process of stretching.  "Buff, were you ever on time for a training session?" Faith asked, staring at the students.

            "No," replied Buffy.  "It used to drive Giles nuts.  Look at them.  Not only are they ready, but they're already warming-up."

            Dawn was the first to notice that the two Slayers had entered the common room.  She waved to her sister.  "We're almost ready to start training," she called.

            "Take your time," replied Buffy.  "I need to go throw on some training clothes."  Buffy ran up to her quarters, while Faith took off her jacket and joined the students in their warm-up.

            When Buffy returned, the students were ready to start training.  Buffy addressed them.  "In class we spend most of our time on hand-to-hand and weapons training, but we don't do anything with magic."

            "So today, we're going to focus on the best methods to physically disarm a wizard," finished Faith.

            "Those two have been teaching together way too long," mumbled Dawn.  Shannon and Draco, who were standing closest to her, laughed softly.

            Buffy and Faith both heard Dawn's comment but chose to ignore it.  "Okay, so watch and learn," said Buffy, as she pulled a wand on Faith.  Buffy yelled a curse.  Faith dove under it, coming up in front of Buffy and knocking her wand from her hand.

            "Pair up," said Buffy.  "Shannon, since you have Slayer speed, I want you to work with Faith.  Harry with Ron.  Dawn with Draco.  Hermione with Luna.  And, Ginny with Neville."  The students shrugged off their warm-up jackets and got into pairs.  They spent nearly an hour disarming each other.

            Eventually, Buffy and Faith agreed that the students were ready to try disarming multiple attackers.  "Okay, now we're going to work in groups of three," said Faith.  "Harry, Ron, and Draco together.  Dawn, Shannon, and Hermione as another group.  And that leaves Neville, Ginny, and Luna together.  Now, I want you to take turns attacking two on one.  Let's see if you can disarm two opponents without the use of magic."

            The students worked in groups of three for the next hour.  At first, Shannon was the only one able to physically disarm two opponents.  However, after some practice, all of the students were able to do it at least once.

            Finally after training for three hours straight, Buffy and Faith excused the students.  Faith flooed home from the fireplace in the common room, and Buffy retired to her quarters to take a shower.  The students, tired and sweaty, returned the room to its usual state before collapsing on the sofas and chairs.

            "That was tiring," commented Harry.

            "Just leave me here," said Ron.

            Ginny turned to Hermione.  "Would you mind if I took a quick shower before changing back into my robes?" Ginny asked.

            "Go ahead," said Hermione with a wave.  She had no intention of moving anytime soon.  "Luna, you're welcome to use the shower after Ginny if you want," Hermione added.

            "And, Neville feel free to use our shower," said Harry, who deciding that there wasn't enough room on the sofa slid down to lie flat on the floor.

            "That was way more tiring than any of our Fighting Techniques classes," moaned Draco.

            "That was worse than Oliver's quidditch practices," moaned Harry.  "I didn't think anything could be more tiring than that."

            "And we have to do this every weekend," moaned Ron.  "Someone remind me why we're doing this?"

            "I think it had something to do with fighting evil," replied Dawn.

            Shannon, who was the only one not feeling the effects of the training, shook her head exasperatedly at her friends.  "That wasn't so bad," she commented.  Several cushions were hurled at her in reply.

            "Some of us don't have Slayer endurance," moaned Hermione.

            "It's not because of being a Slayer," argued Shannon.  "I'm not so winded because I've been training for years.  Trust me.  You'll all get used to it."  A few more cushions were hurled at her.

            "You should all take showers, you'll feel better," said Ginny, as she returned to the common room dressed in her robes.  "Though you have to wait for Luna to finish."  Neville came up the stairs from the boys' quarters a few minutes later, and he and Ginny returned to Gryffindor.  Fifteen minutes later, Luna left as well.

            "I think I'll take Ginny's advice," said Hermione, pulling herself to her feet.  "I really need a shower."

            "Want any help?" asked Ron, flashing a lopsided grin at his girlfriend.  Hermione winked and smiled at him, before turning away without a word and ascending the stairs to the girls' quarters.

            "Was that a yes or a no?" Ron asked his friends.  They shrugged in reply.  "How sad is this?  I'm too tired to even go find out."

****************

            Fortunately the teens had all recovered in time for classes on Monday, though neither Ginny nor Luna were looking forward to their sixth year Fighting Techniques class that afternoon.  All of the students having a free period first thing in the morning definitely helped.

            The first class of the day for the seventh years was Defense Against the Dark Arts.  Genevieve and Spike explained what they were planning on covering during the year.  "I'm sure that you have all noticed just how old one of your texts is," said Genevieve.  The students had noticed – most likely because after some of their previous professors, it was always a good idea to scrutinize the book selection.  After all, Lockhart had assigned all of his own books, and Umbridge had assigned a book on theory only.

            "This is the book my Watcher used to teach me basic defensive magic, when I was your age.  Now, I know that you are more advanced than this."  She held up the book.  "But surprisingly, some very powerful jinxes have simply been forgotten over time.  Knowing jinxes that no one else knows could give you an advantage, when defending yourself."

            "Everyone turn to page 23.  We are going to work on the Reflectus jinx today.  I honestly don't know why wizards stopped using this very useful jinx.  However, in the eighteenth century it was banned from use in duels, which may be part of the reason that it was eventually forgotten."

            "The Reflectus jinx reflects minor curses back on the caster.  You swirl your wand in front of you like this."  Genevieve circled her wand in front of her.  "And you say the incantation, 'Reflecto.'"

            "Okay, who wants to jinx the professor?" Genevieve asked.  No one raised their hand.  "Oh, come on.  I know someone must want a chance to jinx a professor without repercussions."

            "I'll do it," said Draco, raising his hand in the air.

            Genevieve indicated for him to come forward.  "Throw whatever jinx you like," she said smiling.

            Draco sneered.  He raised his wand and said "Rictus Sempra."

            "Reflecto," said Genevieve, swirling her wand in front of her.  The light from the curse stopped in front of her and reflected back at Draco, who began laughing hysterically.

            Genevieve left Draco standing there in fits of laughter and turned her attention back to the class.  "Now, I would like all of you to pair up and practice the spell.  I would recommend that none of you use a jinx that you don't want to experience the effects of yourself."  She turned back to Draco.  "Finite Incantum."

            The students enjoyed the class.  As they were leaving, Hermione caught up with Dawn.  "I've been thinking," said Hermione.  "Maybe we should research some other lost spells.  We might find something that could help fight the Death Eaters."

            "Or something that could help protect us," added Dawn.  "It really is a good idea.  We should try to get in some library time tonight after dinner."

            "Sounds good," replied Hermione.

            "You two are way too into the research," commented Shannon, coming up behind her friends.

            Dawn shrugged.  "I'm going to be a Watcher someday.  Research will be my life."

            "I prefer just kicking evil's ass," said Shannon, causing Hermione to giggle.

****************

            Tuesday night was the teens' first foray into the world of wandless magic.  Of all of their training, this was what everyone besides Dawn dreaded the most.  They again met in the Scooby Common Room.  Willow was waiting for them.

            "Are you sure we can do this?" asked Draco.

            Willow smiled at the teens and indicated for them to take seats.  "I am absolutely sure that every one of you can do wandless magic.  I want you to each think back to a time when you were younger and you made something happen without a wand."  As the teens thought back, Willow noticed that everyone with the exception of Dawn and Shannon began to smile.

            "Okay, why don't you each tell me something you did without a wand," said Willow.

            Harry began, "Well, I blew up my Aunt Marge because she was insulting my parents."

            "I made all of Fred's hair fall out, when he played one of his stupid pranks on me," said Ron.

            "I accidentally made two of my schoolmates fly up and get stuck on the roof, when they were teasing me," said Hermione quietly.

            "When my uncle accidentally dropped me out of a window, I bounced," said Neville.

            "I kind of disillusioned myself, when I saw Harry's reaction to my singing Valentine in second year," mumbled Ginny obviously embarrassed.

            First year, I caused the entire Ravenclaw common room to lose their voices, when some people were teasing me."  Luna too sounded embarrassed.

            Draco spoke very softly.  "I apparated from my father's study to my bedroom to avoid a beating for breaking a bottle of poison on his desk."

            Willow turned to Dawn and Shannon.  "Did anything like that ever happen to either of you?"

            "I think there were a couple of times that I might have summoned a weapon to me.  I would need it, and it would be closer than I thought it had fallen.  But, I'm not sure," said Shannon.

            "Well I didn't use a wand when that demon-ghost thing was in our house and preventing mom from speaking to me.  I did light some candles and stuff, but I pretty much just used my own power to get rid of it," said Dawn.  "I don't know if that counts."

            "It counts," said Willow.  "Now what do all of these wandless magical acts have in common?"

            "High emotion," replied Hermione.

            Willow smiled.  "Right.  To do wandless magic you need to pull from your own power.  When you are emotional, this is very easy to do without realizing it.  What I am going to train you to do is to pull from your own power without your emotions getting in the way.  Today we are just going to do some meditation techniques to help you draw from your power."

            "I want you to all get comfortable.  Lie on the couch or the floor or lean back in one of the overstuffed chairs.  Feel free to put a cushion under your head or whatever you need to do to get comfortable."  The students scrambled to find comfortable positions around the room.

            "Now close your eyes," said Willow softly.  "I want you to listen to the sound of my voice and do as I say.  Relax your bodies.  Feel yourself sinking back.  Use your mind and focus on relaxing your feet, then your calves, then your thighs.  Feel the relaxations wash over you."

            Willow gave them a few minutes to fully relax.  "Now I want you to feel your magical power.  Delve into yourself and feel the power there.  Feel it begin to wash over you.  Now focus your power at your fingertips.  Feel it moving to your fingertips – the power strengthening.  Hold onto that power.  On the count of three, I want you to release it.  One.  Two.  Three."

            The candles flickered and any loose papers flew around the room.  Willow closed her eyes and felt nine separate energies wash over her.  She smiled, knowing that they had all succeeded.

            "When you feel up to it, you can sit up."  Five minutes later, all of the students were seated again.

            "That was really cool," said Draco.  "I didn't know that I could do that."

            "It was hard at first though, trying to find and pull from the magic," Ginny confessed.  "With a wand, you don't need that kind of concentration."

            "That's because your wand focuses your magic," said Willow.  "It is much more difficult to focus it with your mind.  But as you see, it can be done.  Do you have any questions?"  No one spoke.

            Willow smiled.  "I know that was a bit draining for you.  We're going to end early tonight.  I want you all to promise me that you will practice the exercise we just did every night this next week.  The more easily you can call your powers, the more easily you will be able to use them."

            Everyone promised to practice.  The teens then went their separate ways to work on homework before bed.


	16. Quidditch Tryouts and Birthdays

As Strong As We Are United

Chapter 16 –Tryouts and Birthdays

            During one of his free periods during the second week of classes, Harry sat at the small table in the Scooby common room with Shannon and Ginny.  The three teens were diligently working on flyers inviting all interested Gryffindors to participate in tryouts for the house quidditch team.  Since Katie Bell graduated the previous year, there was an open Chaser position on the team.

            "I thought Dawn was supposed to help with this," commented Ginny.

            Shannon shrugged.  "Hermione convinced Dawn to spend some time in the library looking up spells that can help with our training.  She felt bad about ditching us, but what she's doing is more important."  Harry raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend.  "Yes, Harry," sighed Shannon.  "There are more important things than quidditch."

            Ginny giggled.  "You'll never convince Harry or Ron that anything is more important than quidditch.  Speaking of which, where is Ron?  I would have figured he would be into helping with the team."

            "He volunteered to recruit some professors to chaperone the lock-in," explained Harry.  "I can't imagine having to ask Snape to participate in a fun activity."  Harry shivered at the thought.

            "I doubt he'll be asking Snape," said Ginny.  "He'll probably get the Scoobies to do it.  They seem more the fun type."  She returned her attention to the flyer on which she was working.

            After several moments of silence, Harry spoke again.  "I was thinking that if we have some good players at tryouts, we might want to put together a reserve team."

            "Planning on having players out of commission?" asked Shannon.

            Harry frowned.  "No, but it isn't like it's never happened before.  Besides, everyone but Ginny and Collin are graduating this year.  If we already have a reserved team trained, it will make it much easier for next year's captain."

            Ginny smiled, knowing that the next captain would most likely be herself.  "I like that idea.  The team really lucked out with Shannon and Dawn last year.  Replacing four team members would have been really hard."

            "Hopefully we can build a reserve team of fifth years and younger," said Harry.  "That will definitely help Gryffindor's chances after we graduate."

            Before the conversation had a chance to continue, Draco entered the common room.  "What are you working on?" he asked.

            "Confidential Gryffindor quidditch strategies," replied Harry.

            Draco wandered over to the table and looked at the flyers that the three teammates were finishing.  "Yeah, real confidential," drawled Draco.  "I already hung my tryout flyers this morning."

            "I forgot that you have to replace a Chaser and the Keeper," mused Shannon.

            "Something like that," mumbled Draco.  "Hey, have any of you seen Dawn?" he asked, tearing the group away from quidditch talk.

            "She's in the library doing research with Hermione," replied Shannon.

            "Maybe I'll go help them," commented Draco.  "We still have an hour before class."  Draco wandered down the stairs to the boys' quarters.  Minutes later he returned with his books.  "See you later," he called, as he left through the portrait hole.

            Ginny stared after him.  "Did either of you notice that was acting shifty when I mentioned the open positions on the Slytherin team?" Ginny asked.

            "He's Malfoy.  He always acts shifty," replied Harry.  Shannon did not agree with her boyfriends' assessment.  There was definitely something going on with Draco, but as long as it concerned quidditch, she was not about to waste her time worrying about it.

****************

            Draco found Dawn and Hermione sitting at a small table in the back of the library.  "What are you two working on?" he asked, taking a seat beside Dawn.

            Dawn smiled at her boyfriend.  "Mione and I are researching protection spells.  Wanna help?"

            "Sure," Draco replied, taking a book from the pile on the table.  

            The three students read quietly until it was time to go to class.  Fifteen minutes before the start of their Defense Against the Dark Arts class, they each checked out a few books to continue researching later.

            After leaving the library, they spoke quietly while making their way to the dungeon classroom.  "So does anyone have anything special planned for this weekend?" asked Hermione.

            "Quidditch tryouts," replied both Draco and Dawn simultaneously.  The Slytherin tryouts were scheduled for first thing Saturday morning, and the Gryffindor tryouts were scheduled to follow immediately after.

            "Oh," replied Hermione, a hint of sadness in her voice.

            "What's wrong?" asked Dawn.

            "Nothing," replied Hermione too quickly.  She looked upset.  "I forgot a book I wanted to check out.  I'll meet you in class," Hermione added, before rushing off in the direction they had just come.

            "What was that all about?" asked Draco.

            "I'm not sure," replied Dawn.  "I'll ask Ron if he knows what's up with her."

            "Good idea," replied Draco.  The two teens silently walked to class, wondering if Hermione would make it on time.  They were both surprised to find that Hermione was not in class at all.  She did not make an appearance at lunch either.

            Dawn sat beside Shannon for lunch in the Great Hall.  "Where's Hermione?" Shannon asked.

            "I don't know," replied Dawn.  "I'm getting worried though.  It isn't like her to blow off a class."

            Before Dawn could say another word, Ron took Hermione's usual seat between Dawn and Shannon.  "Have either of you seen Mione?" he asked, the concern evident in his voice.  Both girls shook their heads.  "Wasn't she with you in the library this morning?" Ron asked Dawn.

            "Yes, but she got weird when we were walking to class."  Dawn explained to Ron and Shannon what had happened.  "Is there something important this weekend that we're forgetting?" asked Dawn, after finishing her explanation of the morning's events.

            Ron nodded.  "Yeah, it's her birthday.  Normally, she's not one to make a big deal about it, but maybe it's got her thinking about her parents."

            Dawn and Shannon both looked sympathetic.  "Maybe we should do something special for her, like a surprise party," suggested Shannon in a near whisper.

            "Surprise party for who?" asked Ginny, who had come up behind them.  "Lavender and Parvati are over there discussing how romantic it is that you're obviously worried about your ex," she said pointedly to Ron, who rolled his eyes in reply.

            "I better get back there then," he said standing.  "Why don't you three work out the details of Shannon's idea and tell me about them later."  Ron traipsed over to sit beside Seamus and Dean.

            "So, surprise party for who?" asked Ginny again.  "And, where's Hermione?"

            Dawn again explained what had happened that morning.  "Poor thing," said Ginny.  "I like the party idea, but we should make it a double party."  Dawn and Shannon both looked confused.  Ginny explained further.  "Luna's birthday is next week.  It would be nice to have a party for both of them, especially since they both have acceptance issues."

            "That's a great idea," agreed Dawn.  "Let's get together after classes to talk about it."

            "I'll get Harry to call a meeting of the quidditch team," suggested Shannon.  "It'll be a perfect cover.  You two can tell Draco and Neville afterwards."

            "Let's do it on Wednesday night then," added Ginny.  "Collin has a prefect patrol that night; so, he won't think that we forgot about him.  And, Hermione has Astronomy that night; so, she won't be around."  Dawn and Shannon both agreed that it sounded like a good plan.  

            The three girls finished eating quickly and went to check on Hermione before afternoon classes.  They found her sitting in the common room reading.  She appeared to have composed herself.

            "Are you okay?" asked Dawn tentatively.

            "Oh yes, I'm fine," Hermione claimed.  "I just had a terrible headache.  I took a potion and feel much better now.  What did I miss in class?"  

            Dawn, Shannon, and Ginny knew that their friend was lying, but decided not to call attention to it.  "We began working on Patronuses," replied Dawn.

            "Nothing to worry about," added Shannon.  "Most of the class didn't do too well, and you already know how to do one."

            Hermione nodded, as she collected her books from the table.  "We should be getting to our afternoon classes," she said briskly.  The other girls agreed and followed Hermione out of the common room.  Nothing else was said about Hermione's earlier disappearance.

****************

            Harry called a Gryffindor quidditch team meeting on Wednesday evening.  Collin was upset that he was unable to attend because of his prefect duties.  Harry assured him that they were only going to discuss how best to conduct tryouts, and that he would personally give Collin the details the next day.

            Harry, Ron, Dawn, Shannon, and Ginny gathered in the Scooby common room for their meeting.  Draco and Hermione both had an Astronomy class.  The professors all seemed to be away doing their own things as well.

            "Okay, for purposes of calling this a team meeting, let's quickly go over how we are going to hold tryouts," said Harry.  "We can then move on to party plans."

            Shannon rolled her eyes.  "You weren't kidding when you said you were going to be a hard ass as captain."

            "That isn't exactly what I said," replied Harry, grinning at her description of him.

            "Yeah, but it's what you meant," said Shannon.  "So, captain, how are we going to hold tryouts?"

            "I was thinking that we should put everyone through the paces for all positions.  Just because someone wants a certain position doesn't mean they'll be best at it.  Also, we want to put together a solid reserve team, especially for the positions that will be open next year."

            "Eye, eye, captain." Dawn saluted Harry, causing fits of giggles from the rest of the team members.

            "Seriously though," said Ron, still chuckling," it's a good plan."

            "Great, so let's get to the fun stuff," urged Ginny.  "What do we need for a birthday party?"

            "I can hit the kitchens for food," offered Harry.  "I haven't seen Dobby in awhile."

            "I think Ron and Draco should decorate the common room," said Dawn.  "Shannon and I can keep Hermione out of the way, and Ginny and Neville can do the same with Luna."

            "Oh, and we have to make sure we invite Andrew," added Ginny.  "Luna will be thrilled to see him."

            "I'll write him a letter tonight," Dawn volunteered.  "I haven't sent him anything yet this year, and you all know how he gets if we ignore him for too long."

            "That's good," said Shannon.  "Tell him to floo here on Saturday night.  Oh, and sign my name on the letter; so, he doesn't whine that I'm not paying attention to him too."

            "I'll also mention to the professors what we're planning," said Ron.  "We don't want to annoy them too much by taking over the common room without a fair warning."

            "I think that's it then," said Harry.  "Everyone make sure that you're in top form for tryouts on Saturday morning."

            "Eye, eye, captain," the team replied, each with a quick salute in Harry's direction.

            "I'm not that bad," mumbled Harry.  "Am I?"

            Shannon wrapped her arms around him.  "We're just teasing.  I'm sure that you'll be a brilliant captain and that we'll definitely take the cup this year."

****************

            On Saturday morning the Gryffindor quidditch team met in the changing rooms.  When they were all dressed in their quidditch robes, Harry addressed the group.  "I just want to take a minute to review our goals for tryouts today."  The group nodded quietly in understanding.

            "We have one position open on the team this year, Chaser.  However, because four members of the team are graduating this year, we are going to be looking for people to fill reserve positions.  I prefer to have fifth years or lower in these reserve positions, but I am not against filling them with a sixth year who's good."

            "So, let's get out there and give all the potential players a hard workout," Harry finished.

            "Eye, eye, captain," replied Ron, Dawn, Shannon, and Ginny, while saluting Harry.  Collin looked confused but followed the lead of his fellow teammates and saluted Harry as well.  Harry rolled his eyes at his teammates and headed out to the quidditch pitch.

            The team was surprised to see that so many people had turned out for tryouts.  "I'd be surprised if you found a single good player in that lot," commented Draco with a sneer, as he stomped off past Harry toward the changing rooms.

            "What's wrong with him?" asked Shannon.

            Dawn shrugged.  "Maybe his tryouts didn't go so well.  I'll talk to him later."  While the rest of the team sized up those who were awaiting tryouts, Dawn's attention stayed focused on Draco.  She watched him stomp off to the changing rooms and disappear.

            Harry called everyone's attention and explained that they would all be put through the paces for each position.  "We're going to start with the Chaser positions, since that is what we are missing for the current team.  Dennis Creevey, Natalie McDonald, and Euan Abercrombie, take to the air and try to get the quaffle past Ron.  Christina Wood, hey are you related to Oliver?"

            A small second year girl, who looked like she could barely hold a quaffle let alone block one, stood in front of Harry with her broom.  "Yes, he's my cousin," she replied in a soft voice.

            Harry smiled at the small girl.  "Well, let's see if you're anything like your cousin.  I want you to guard the hoops on the other side of the field.  Ginny and Collin will try to get the quaffle past you."  The small girl nodded, mounted her broom, and sped off to the other side of the pitch.

            Harry turned his attention back to the remaining students.  "Let me see Malcolm O'Shea and Tyler Davies as Beaters.  Shannon and Dawn, make sure that none of their bludgers hit the other people on the pitch.  The four students took to the air, bats at the ready, as Harry released the two bludgers.

            "And lastly," said Harry, "I'm going to release the snitch.  I want the rest of you in the air searching for it.  I will be watching your ability to avoid the other players and the bludgers, in addition to your ability to find and catch the snitch.  Now, go."  The rest of the potential team members took to the air.

            Harry mounted his own broom.  He flew around the outskirts of the field, watching everyone play.  After several minutes he landed and took out a small pad of paper and a self-inking quill.  Harry diligently made notes, while watching everyone in the air.

            After a half an hour, Harry called everyone back to the ground.  "That was very good," he told the group.  "Now, I want to have you switch positions."  Harry assigned new positions to the potential new team members.  In a matter of minutes, they were all in the air again.  A half an hour later, Harry switched their positions one last time.

            At the end of the tryouts, Harry once again called everyone back to the ground.  "I want to thank all of you for coming to tryouts today.  As you know, there is only one position currently available on the team.  However, we are looking for several reserve players as well.  I will be consulting with the current team.  I will post our selections on the bulletin board in the Gryffindor common room tomorrow evening.  You are all dismissed."

            The current team headed back to the changing rooms, as the students who had tried out stumbled back to the castle.  After the team had showered and changed, they all took seats.  "I was thinking that we should start by discussing who should get the position of Chaser," said Harry.  "What do you think?"

            "That makes sense," said Shannon.

            "The only two people who managed to get the quaffle past me with any kind of consistency were Dennis Creevey and Semira Patil," said Ron matter-of-factly.  

            "Is Semira Parvati's sister?" asked Shannon.

            "I think so," replied Ron.

            "Both of them looked good to me too," said Harry.  "Do the rest of you have a preference of one over the other?"

            "Obviously, I would vote for my brother; so, it's probably only fair that I sit this one out," said Collin.

            "Why?" asked Ginny.  "I know for a fact that Fred and George voted for Ron only because they're his brothers."

            "Thanks, Gin," said Ron sarcastically.

            "What?  It's true," stated Ginny.  "It doesn't mean that you didn't wind up deserving the position."

            "What year is Semira?" asked Dawn.

            "She's a third year," said Harry, looking down at his notes.

            "And Dennis is a fourth year, right?" asked Dawn.  Collin nodded.  "Then I think we should put Dennis on the team and make Semira a reserve Chaser," suggested Dawn.

            "That sounds fair enough," agreed Harry.  "Let's move on to the rest of the reserve players.  Is there anyone else that would make a good reserve Chaser?"

            "Euan Abercrombie," said Ron.

            "I agree," said Harry.  "I think that two reserve Chasers are enough, since Ginny and Collin will still be here for another year.  So, let's move on to Keeper."

            "Malcolm O'Shea," said Ginny.  

            Collin agreed enthusiastically.  "He blocked quite a lot of our shots.  Definitely more than any of the others."

            "Fine," said Harry.  "Beaters?"

            "Tyler Davies and Andre Johnson," said Dawn.

            "Absolutely," agreed Shannon.  "All of the other would probably injure themselves with their own bats." 

            "Andre is Angelina's little brother.  He told me that he's been working with her and Fred," added Ginny.

            "Once again, I agree," said Harry.  "Lastly is reserve Seeker.  I want Christina Wood.  I know that she's only a second year, but she flew better than anyone else out there.  Is everyone okay with that?"

            Everyone happily agreed.  "Great," said Harry.  "I'm glad we have some definite talent going for us this year.  That cup will be ours."  Everyone cheered.  "I'll post the positions tomorrow.  Everyone is dismissed."

            The team dispersed.  Collin and Ginny walked back to Gryffindor tower together.  Ron went in search of Hermione, and Dawn went in search of Draco.  Harry and Shannon found themselves alone in the changing room.

            Shannon immediately wrapped her arms around Harry.  "I like when you get all captainy," she whispered in his ear, as she began nibbling on his neck

            "You know, you and I haven't had a chance to really be alone since we got back to school," replied Harry.  He wrapped his arms around her and walked her backwards into the captain's office.  They locked the door behind them, before sliding to the floor.

****************

            Ron and Dawn found Hermione and Draco sitting in the Scooby common room immersed in their homework.  Ron slid beside Hermione.  "I missed you," he whispered in her ear.

            "You were only gone for two hours," replied Hermione, not looking up from her work.

            "I was thinking that we could spend some time together this afternoon," Ron suggested.

            Hermione looked into his eyes.  "Any reason in particular?" she asked.

            "Do I need a reason to want to spend time with you?" Ron asked in reply.

            Hermione sighed loudly.  "I have work to do," she stated, turning her attention back to the book in front of her and pointedly ignoring Ron.  He finally gave up and went down to the Great Hall for lunch.

            Meanwhile, Draco was acting similarly to Hermione.  He had his nose buried in a book and seemed to have no desire to talk to Dawn.  "Come on, Draco.  Don't be like this.  Something is obviously bothering you.  Just tell me," said Dawn exasperatedly.

            Draco finally put his book aside.  "I thought that being quidditch captain would be cool," he said.

            "And?" pressed Dawn.

            "And, I'm still persona non grata among my housemates.  I wanted to try something a little different, and all I got for my effort was a whole lot of attitude.  It's going to be a long season."  Draco sounded defeated.

            Dawn's heart went out to her boyfriend.  She placed her palm on his cheek and forced him to look into her eyes.  "Draco, you are a great quidditch player, and with your leadership skills, I'm sure you will be an excellent captain.  Hang in there.  It may take them awhile to realize it, but you are the one person who can take your team to the cup.  If we don't beat you, that is."  Dawn giggled.

            Draco smiled for the first time all morning.  "I love you," he said, before capturing Dawn's lips with his own.

****************

            Shannon and Harry lay beside each other on the floor of the captain's office, breathing heavily.  "I've missed that," said Shannon.

            "Me too," replied Harry, rolling over to kiss her.

            They were interrupted by the banging of the outside door to the changing room.  Both teens froze.  "Hello.  Is anyone here?" called a boy's voice.

            "Collin," Harry mouthed to Shannon, who nodded.

            They heard one of the lockers opened and then shut.  A minute later the outside door banged shut again.  Harry and Shannon both released the breath that they had been holding.  "That was close," said Shannon.

            "Yeah," agreed Harry.  "We better get back to the castle before anyone notices we're missing."

            Shannon was already half dressed.  "I'll go first.  We don't want anyone seeing us walking back together, and you have more of an excuse than I do to be here."  She finished dressing, gave Harry a quick kiss, and left Harry standing alone in the office.

****************

            After dinner that night, Dawn made a point of dragging Hermione to the library to continue their research.  "But it's Saturday night," argued Hermione.

            Dawn raised an eyebrow at her friend.  "Since when do you not want to research?"

            "I'm just not in the mood," replied Hermione.  "I was thinking of going to bed early.  I just want this day to be over."

            Dawn was beginning to worry that Hermione would go back to the Scooby common room and ruin the surprise party.  "Look, Mione, just work with me for an hour or two.  I really don't want to sit in the library alone."  Hermione finally grudgingly agreed.

            As they entered the library, they saw Willow and Luna working at a table toward the front.  Because Ginny and Neville could not come up with an easy way to keep Luna occupied, Willow volunteered to help.  She asked Luna to meet her in the library after dinner to work on some lesson plans.

            Willow gave Luna a large book of prophecy and asked her to catalogue its contents, while Willow did the same with another book.  The professor and her assistant worked diligently for nearly two hours.

            Meanwhile, back in the Scooby common room Ron, Draco, Ginny, and Neville were busy decorating with the help of several of the faculty members.  They hung two large banners from the ceiling.  One said, "Happy Birthday, Hermione," and the other "Happy Birthday, Luna."  They had also blow up several balloons that littered the floor and strung brightly colored streamers throughout the room.

            Harry was busy in the kitchens, talking to Dobby.  The house elf was thrilled about providing refreshments for the party.  He even provided two cakes, one for each of the girls.  Dobby promised to magic everything to the common room within the hour.

            Harry stayed in the kitchens for nearly a half an hour talking to Dobby, before heading back to the common room to see if anything else still needed to be done.

****************

            After nearly two hours, Dawn finally agreed that they should return to their quarters.  As the two girls were leaving, Willow suggested to Luna that they finish their work in the Scooby common room.

            When the four of them arrived at the portrait guarding the common room, Willow and Dawn made a point of standing back to allow Hermione and Luna to enter first.  The two girls climbed in to find their friends and the Scoobies, standing under the large "Happy Birthday" banners.

            "You remembered," said Hermione softly.

            Ron put his arms around her.  "Of course, we remembered.  Do you really think we would forget your birthday?"

            "This is nice," stated Luna.

            "You think so?" asked someone lurking behind the rest of the group.

            Luna smiled more broadly.  "Andrew?"  

            He walked out from behind the group and pulled her into a big hug.  He spun her around several times, before placing her back on the ground and kissing her.  "Happy Birthday, honey," Andrew said.

            The students had a very good time.  They picked at the refreshments and ate the cakes provided by Dobby.  Cat spun some CDs, and the teens danced.  Both girls were surprised to see several brightly wrapped gifts.  "What's a birthday without presents?" quipped Buffy.

            As the girls happily opened their gifts, Ron sat behind Hermione with his arms around her waist.  He whispered into her ear.  "I want to give you my gift after everyone else has gone to bed.  Okay?"

            Hermione turned her head smiling and gave him a quick kiss.  "Okay," she replied.

            After a few hours of eating, talking, and dancing, the faculty members retired to their rooms.  Ginny and Neville returned to Gryffindor tower just before curfew.  Luna followed after them.  She was thrilled to know that Andrew was staying the night and that she would see him for breakfast in the morning.  After kissing Luna goodnight, Andrew went to sleep on a cot that had been put in Harry and Draco's room for the night.

            Dawn, Shannon, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco stayed up for another hour or so.  They sat in the common room talking about birthdays past and parties they had attended in their childhoods.  Eventually, Dawn, Shannon, Harry, and Draco wished Hermione a final "Happy Birthday," and retired for the night.

            When they were alone, Ron pulled a small messily wrapped package from the pocket of his robe.  "I wanted to give this to you without everyone else watching," he told her.

            Hermione took the gift and unwrapped it quickly.  It was a small, black velvet box.  "Open it," whispered Ron.  She did and was surprised to see a simple sapphire ring.

            "It's beautiful," she said.  "But it must have cost a fortune.  You shouldn't have."

            "I used my first paycheck from Weasley Wizard Wheezes," Ron explained.  "You'd be surprised at the demand for their products at Hogwarts.  Anyway, I wanted to get you something special."  Ron took the ring out of the box in Hermione's hand.  Looking down at the ring, he spoke.  "This is a promise ring.  It symbolizes my promise to always be here for you.  I don't want you to ever have any doubts that I intend to spend my life with you.  I want to marry you someday, Hermione Granger."

            Ron looked up, evidently worried about her reaction.  Tears were silently sliding down her flushed cheeks, but she was smiling widely.  "I want to marry you someday too, Ronald Weasley."

            Ron slid the ring onto Hermione's right hand and kissed her deeply.  "I wish I could put this on your other hand," said Ron quietly.  "But, that would look kind of suspicious since we are supposedly broken up."

            Hermione smiled.  "This is fine for now.  All that matters is that we know what it means."  She leaned in and kissed him again.


	17. The LockIn

As Strong As We Are United

Chapter 17 – The Lock-In

            The next week or so passed quickly.  The students were busy with homework, training, quidditch practices, and planning the lock-in.  During lunch on the Thursday before the lock-in, the prefects gathered in the small chamber off the Great Hall for their weekly meeting.  As the group served themselves from the platters in the center of the table, Hermione addressed them.  "This should be a fairly brief meeting.  I just want to review the plans for the lock-ins this weekend.  Since this was Shannon's idea, I'll let her give you all the details."

            "Thanks a lot," mumbled Shannon so that only Hermione could hear her.  Shannon pulled out a muggle notebook and addressed the group.  "Okay, the first through fourth years will be having their lock-in in the Great Hall on Friday, and the fifth through seventh years have theirs on Saturday.  Ron has recruited several teachers to chaperone.  Professors Flitwick, McGonagall, Rosenberg, and Snape will chaperone on Friday.  Professors Bolgya, Summers, Weasley, and Wyndam-Pryce will chaperone on Saturday."

            "Thank Merlin, Snape isn't chaperoning for us," said Padma Patil more loudly than she had intended.  She gave a quick glance at the Slytherin prefects in preparation for a snide comment.

            Pansy Parkinson shrugged her shoulders.  "I'm not complaining," she said to Padma.  "Sounds like we have the more easy-going professors chaperoning us."

            "That was the point," said Ron with a self-satisfied smirk.

            Shannon cleared her throat loudly to call attention back to herself.  She flipped a page of her notebook and spoke again.  "We have a couple of activities planned to promote inter-house unity."  There was a collective groan from the group, but no one said anything specifically.  Shannon chose to ignore them and continued.  "First, we have a getting-to-know-you kind of game.  Everyone will get a list of fifty statements.  They have to find people in the room described by each of these statements and have them sign the list.  The people who complete the list before lights out will receive five house points."

            "What if someone refuses to participate?" asked Anthony Goldstein, a seventh year Ravenclaw prefect.

            "Hopefully, no one will," replied Shannon.  "But, Professor Dumbledore agreed that anyone refusing to participate will lose five house points."

            "As prefects we must all lead by example," said Ron, casting a look in the direction of the Slytherins.

            "Fine," mumbled Pansy, knowing full well that everyone in the room was now looking at her.

            "We will also have some other games and things set up around the Great Hall," said Shannon.  "People can play chess or exploding snaps.  We also will have a few muggle games like Twister."

            "Twister?" asked Ernie McMillon.  Being a pureblood wizard, Ernie knew very little about the muggle world.

            "It's a lot of fun," interjected Dawn.  "There is a mat that lays on the floor with large red, yellow, green, and blue circles.  Then someone spins.  The spinner lands on right hand, left hand, right foot, or left foot and one of the colors.  Everyone playing has to put the body part on the color.  After a few turns everyone wind up all twisted up with each other.  Anyone who winds up with a body part other than a hand or foot on the mat is out."

            "And how is that supposed to be fun?" asked a fifth year Slytherin prefect.

            Dawn sighed loudly.  "Because it is the perfect excuse to get physically close to someone you're interested in," she said.

            Pansy's eyes lit up.  "Maybe it will be tolerable," she drawled, thinking of the potential the game had for her to get close to Draco.  Dawn shot Pansy a warning look, but neither girl said another word.

            "There will also be butterbeer and lots of snacky food," said Shannon, ignoring the looks between Dawn and Pansy.  "I think that's it," Shannon finished.  "Any questions?"  No one voiced questions.

            "It is your responsibility to have all the students in the appropriate years in the Great Hall in pajamas by 8pm," Hermione told the prefects.  "It would also be a good idea to walk the first through fourth years down tomorrow night."

            "I think we're done then," said Ron.  He began stuffing his mouth with the food on his plate.  The rest of the prefects soon were doing the same.

****************

            On Saturday evening the students and faculty returned to the Scooby common room after dinner.  "I guess we should start getting ready for tonight," said Dawn, looking at Shannon and Hermione.  The girls agreed, and the three of them walked toward the stairs to their quarters.

            "Why do you need an hour and a half to put on pajamas?" asked Ron, looking at the girls strangely.  All three girls rolled their eyes in reply and continued to their rooms.  "I don't get it," said Ron to Harry and Draco.

            "Me neither, mate," agreed Harry.

            Meanwhile, Buffy had turned to Willow.  "I still can't believe that you chaperoned last night instead of tonight," Buffy told her best friend.

            Willow smiled.  "I haven't been meditating like I should lately.  I figure that with all of you gone, I'll be able to enjoy the quiet and focus on my meditation," she explained.

            "Well, at least come help me figure out what to wear," replied Buffy.  The two women retreated to Buffy's quarters in the midst of giggles.

            "What is it with girls?" asked Draco, noticing that his professors were acting very much like the teenage girls had only minutes before.

            Charlie threw himself down in a chair across from the boys.  "My best advice is to not even try to figure them out," said the older man.  "Some things are just meant to remain a mystery."

            "So, you're saying that we have no hope of ever understanding them?" asked Harry incredulously.

            "Yup, that's exactly what I'm saying," replied Charlie, pulling out some papers to grade.

            "I still like my idea from fifth year," Ron said to Harry.  "Someone really should write a book about mad things girls do and what they mean."  Harry and Draco both laughed.

****************

            At 7:30pm the Head Boy, Head Girl, their staff, and the faculty chaperones arrived at the Great Hall to see that everything was ready for the night's activities.  Three of the student tables had been pushed to the sides of the room and filled with snack foods and drinks.  The fourth table divided the room down the middle and was laden with various wizarding games and the stack of getting-to-know-you sheets and self-inking quills.  In the front corner there was a large pile of purple sleeping bags, ready to be grabbed and arranged before lights out.  Toward the back of the room several Twister mats lay on the floor.

            "It looks like everything is ready," said Shannon, glancing around the room.  "We just need the people."

            No sooner had Shannon spoken than students began to trickle into the Great Hall.  Everyone was dressed in their nightclothes and stood in small groups chatting with friends.  "This is going to be harder than we thought," Dawn whispered to Shannon and Hermione.

            "What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

            "Look at them," replied Dawn, tilting her head in the direction of the assembled student.  "Unless we intervene they'll all just stay in their own groups for the night."

            "Well then I say we make a point of intervening," said Shannon.  "Let's try to get some of them talking to each other while we wait for everyone else to get here."  The three girls headed off toward the other students.

            "Oh yeah, like that's going to work," mumbled Ron.  Harry and Draco could not help but chuckle.

****************

            Dawn, Shannon, and Hermione succeeded in getting some of the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws to talk, but the Slytherins were still keeping their distance from the other students.  Realizing that it was now 8:00pm and that all the students had arrived, the three girls headed to the front of the Great Hall.

            Shannon whistled loudly to get everyone's attention.  She briefly explained the getting-to-know-you game and the points that could be earned by completing it.  She then indicated that everyone should take a sheet of parchment and a self-inking quill and get started.  The gathered students did not look happy, but were eager to earn points for their houses.

            "I guess we should get started too," said Dawn after the last student had taken a parchment and quill from the center table.  "We wouldn't want to be the ones to lose points for Gryffindor."  The three girls took their parchments and split up to talk to various students.

            Before Dawn got far, she was stopped by a Hufflepuff girl.  "Hannah, right?" Dawn asked.

            The girl nodded her head.  "Rumor has it that you've fought some battles with your sister."  Dawn  nodded.  "Do you have any battle scars?" Hannah asked shyly, staring down at one of the items on her parchment.

            "Oh yeah," replied Dawn.  "The big bads always seem to mark up my stomach.  At this rate, I'll never be able to wear a navel ring."  Hannah giggled and handed her parchment to Dawn, who happily signed her name next to the item, "I have battle scars."

            As Hannah turned to leave, Dawn called to her.  "Um, Hannah, does anything on the list apply to you?" Dawn asked.

            Hannah smiled.  "Well, I am actually afraid of flying on a broom."  Dawn smiled, and Hannah signed her name next to that item.

            As Hannah walked away, Shannon came up to Dawn.  "Hey, know anyone who has to share a birthday?" Shannon asked her best friend.

            Dawn laughed.  "Did you try one of the Patil sisters?" Dawn asked.

            "Duh," replied Shannon.  "I think my brain's on vacation."

            As Shannon began to walk away, Dawn called to her.  "Wait a minute.  Sign the battle scars item on my parchment."  Shannon shook her head and signed Dawn's parchment.

            "Now sign mine," said Shannon.  Dawn did, and Shannon took off to find either Parvati or Padma.

            Dawn stared down at her parchment.  She jumped slightly, when Draco slid his arms around her from behind.  "How are you doing with your list?" he asked.

            Dawn shrugged.  "Could be better," she replied.  "Oh wait, sign the one that says you play Seeker on a house team."

            "Can't," replied Draco.  Dawn looked puzzled.  "Don't ask.  Just get Potter to sign that one."

            Dawn still looked puzzled, but stared back at her parchment to find something else for Draco to sign.  Her eyes fell on an item toward the bottom, "My favorite color is green."  She looked at Draco and smiled.  "I won't ask, but sign this one."  He did.

            "Well, I need to get back to this," said Dawn, pulling away from Draco.

            "Wait," said Draco.  "Sign the battle scars item."  She did as asked.  "Oh and do you know anyone whose father is a muggle and mother is a witch."

            Dawn began to walk away.  "Ask Seamus Finnegan," she called over her shoulder.

            "Great," mumbled Draco.

            Dawn wandered around the Great Hall.  She met back up with Shannon and Hermione, who both were having Ginny Weasley sign next to the item, "I am the youngest in a large family."

            "Hey, Gin, sign mine too?" asked Dawn.  Ginny smiled and did.  "So how is everyone doing with their lists?" Dawn asked the three girls.

            "The 'I keep a diary' item is a little creepy," said Ginny, thinking back to the only time in her life that she had done so.  

            "Sorry, Gin," said Shannon.  "I didn't think when I put together the list.  I was just trying for some items that lots of people could say, 'yes,' to."

            "It's okay," replied Ginny.  "So, do any of you keep a diary?" she asked.

            "I do," replied Hermione.  Dawn and Shannon shared knowing looks, having given the diary to Hermione for Christmas the previous year.

            "That doesn't help me though," said Dawn.  "I already had you sign that you've actually read _Hogwarts: A History_ from cover to cover."  Hermione smiled.

            "This is hard," said Ginny.  "Who else has read that book?"

            "I have," said Dawn.

            Ginny looked down at her list.  "Okay," she said.  "Hermione sign that have a diary.  Dawn sign for _Hogwarts: A History_.  And, Shannon sign that you have battle scars."  The three girls did so.  "Only four more to go," said Ginny, excusing herself from the group.

            Dawn turned to do the same and came face to face with Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, and Blaise Zambini.  "I just overheard you talking.  If you three sign the same things on our parchments that you did on Weasley's, I'll sign that I keep a diary for anyone who needs it."

            "You keep a diary?" asked Hermione.  She sounded surprised.

            Pansy rolled her eyes.  "Girls keep diaries, Granger.  In case you didn't notice, I'm a girl.  Ergo, I keep a diary."

            "Hey, no need to argue," said Shannon, signing her name to Pansy's parchment.

            "I agree," said Pansy, though she did not look as if she did.  "Let's just get this over with."

            Dawn looked at the other two Slytherin girls.  "Can either of you sign anything left on my list?" she asked, figuring that the worst they could say was, 'no.'

            Millicent blushed deeply.  "I regularly listen to muggle music," she confessed.  Pansy looked at the other Slytherin in disgust.  "What?" Millicent asked Pansy.  "It's actually really good."

            "And I don't eat chocolate," said Blaise.  The Gryffindor girls looked at her strangely.  "I'm allergic which totally sucks."

            "Yeah, that really does," agreed Shannon, handing the dark haired Slytherin her parchment to sign.

            When all of the signatures had been exchanged, Pansy addressed her two friends.  "Glad that's over with.  Let's go."  The swished away without another word.

            "That was weird," said Shannon.

            "Yeah but now I understand why Blaise can be such a bitch," commented Dawn.  Shannon and Hermione looked puzzled.  "Well, I'd be a total bitch if I couldn't have chocolate," Dawn explained.  The three girls dissolved into a fit of giggles.

            They approached Harry to sign beside the Seeker item.  He looked surprised.  "Why didn't you ask Malfoy?" he questioned.

            "He signed something else for me," said Dawn with a shrug.  She still did not understand why Draco would not sign that item, but decided that there was no reason to cause Harry to become overly suspicious of the Slytherin who now worked at their side.

            After signing the girls' parchments, Harry turned to Hermione.  "Sign that you're afraid to fly?" he asked.

            "I am not afraid to fly," huffed Hermione.  "I'm just not as over-enthused about it as you and Ron."  Harry looked taken aback, and Hermione felt bad.  "I can sign that I keep a diary," she suggested.

            Harry shook his head.  "Ron already signed that one."

            "Ron keeps a diary?" asked Hermione.  She was obviously surprised.

            "Yeah, but don't tell him I told you," replied Harry with a shrug.

            The girls once again dissolved in giggles.  When they regained their composure, they each signed their names next to an item on Harry's list, before moving on.

            "Finished," said Ginny loudly, bounding up to the other girls.  "What do I do with it now?"

            Shannon again whistled loudly.  Everyone turned to look at her, as she leapt onto the center table.  "When you finish with the lists, please give them to Professor Bolgya.  She'll be checking them to make sure you each earned your house points."  

            Shannon jumped back to the floor and smiled at Ginny.  "Does that answer your question?" she asked.  Ginny laughed and headed off to find Cat to turn in the parchment.  

            "We better get back to this," said Hermione.  The three girls separated again.

****************

            After another hour of the students asking each other questions, most people had completed the getting-to-know-you exercise.  Several students had begun playing chess and exploding snaps.  Others were sitting in small groups talking.

            "Hey, anyone up for Twister?" asked Dawn.

            "You are way too into that game," commented Hermione.

            "She just wants a chance to fall all over Draco," explained Shannon.  Dawn tried to look indignant but soon found herself overcome by giggles.

            The three girls wandered over to one of the Twister mats.  They had managed to pick up Draco, Lavender Brown, Parvati and Padma Patil, Hannah Abbot, Ernie McMillon, Susan Bones, and Terry Boot.  Ron had also agreed to play, but only because Hermione had taunted him into it.

            As Dawn explained the rules, Pansy Parkinson joined the group.  "I want to play too," she said, sneering at Dawn and then looking appraisingly at Draco, who visibly shrunk back.

            "Okay," replied Dawn, thinking that if Pansy tried anything she would regret it.  "Who wants to spin?"

            "I will," came a quiet voice from behind Dawn.  Everyone looked at the girl, who smiled.

            "Mandy right?" asked Ron, extending a hand.  "We've never really met."  Hermione glared daggers at the girl whose hand was in Ron's.  

            "I told you she still likes him," Lavender whispered to Parvati, who nodded in agreement.

            Before Hermione had the chance to say anything rude, Shannon put out her hand.  "Hi, Mandy.  I'm Shannon, and this is Dawn."  Dawn smiled at the Ravenclaw.

            "Let's get this game going," said Pansy loudly.

            Mandy spun.  "Right hand, red," she called a little more loudly than anyone expected.

            The game progressed over the next twenty minutes.  Only Dawn, Shannon, Draco, Pansy, and Padma remained.  "Left foot, blue," called Mandy.

            Pansy went to make a move that would cause her to drape her body across Draco.  Dawn, who was having none of it, moved her own foot and accidentally on purpose tripped Pansy.  Pansy stumbled off the mat and almost landed flat on her face.  Everyone, including Pansy, was surprised when Ernie McMillon lunged forward from his place on the sideline and caught her in his arms.

            As Ernie set Pansy back on her feet, she blushed slightly.  "Thank you," she stammered, trying to regain her usual cool tone.

            Ernie shrugged.  "It isn't everyday that a Hufflepuff gets to play the hero and save the girl," he kidded.  Pansy and everyone else could only stare at him.

            The tension was broken, when Shannon yelled out from beneath several people.  "Can we please finish this game?  This isn't exactly the most comfortable position."

            Everyone laughed, as Mandy called out, "Left hand, green."

            Several minutes later, Draco, who was stretched over the girls remaining in the game, lost his footing.  The entire group fell to the floor.

****************

            The professors who were chaperoning the activity sat together at the staff table, which remained in its usual position.  Cat was bent over the stack of parchments that all the students had completed.

            "How did they all do?" asked Buffy, pulling her attention away from a conversation with Charlie.

            "Surprisingly, they all completed them," said Cat.  "I never would have thought that some of these students would speak to the people they had sign their parchments."

            "You'd be amazed what students from all houses are willing to do, when house points are on the line," said Charlie.

            "I think since they all did so well, we should just award 150 points to each house, plus ten to Gryffindor because Ginny Weasley finished first," said Cat.

            "That sounds fair," agreed Wesley.  "Why don't you go ahead and make the announcement?"

            Cat turned back to Buffy.  "Can you whistle like Shannon did earlier?" she asked.

            "Nope," replied Buffy.

            "I can," said Charlie.  He whistled loudly, causing the students still playing Twister to fall to the ground.  "We need your attention," boomed Charlie's voice.

            Cat stood.  "We are happy to say that everyone completed the getting-to-know-you exercise.  Therefore, we have decided to award 150 points to each house."  The students applauded.  "Also, Gryffindor will receive an additional ten points.  Ginny Weasley was the first to complete the task."  The Gryffindors cheered more loudly than the rest.

            Buffy rose from her seat beside Cat.  "It's nearly midnight.  I suggest that you all begin to get ready for bed.  The candles will be put out in a half an hour.  You don't have to go to sleep, but you should at least have quieted down a bit."

            Wesley stood as well.  "Boys will be sleeping on this side of the room," he indicated with a wave of his right hand.  "And, girls will be sleeping on this side."  He motioned with his left hand.  There was a collective groan from the students.

            Buffy laughed.  "This is what you get for asking some of the younger staff members to chaperone.  We weren't students that long ago, and so remember exactly what we would have done in this situation."  Several giggles greeted this explanation.

****************

            A half an hour later the Great Hall was filled with fluffy purple sleeping bags.  Several of the boys were grouped together playing exploding snaps.  The girls had also arranged their sleeping bags in several large groups, but most of them were just talking.  Cat stood up from her place on the floor and flicked her wand.  All of the lights dimmed.  There was still enough light to see by, but it was soft enough that those who chose to do so could sleep.

            Most of the seventh year girls had placed their sleeping bags with their head pointing into a large circle so they could talk.  It had started out as the Gryffindor girls, but Parvati had dragged her sister along, who had Lisa Turpin with her.  Mandy Brocklehurst, Hannah Abbott, and Susan Bones, having enjoyed their time playing Twister with the Gryffindor girls, pulled up their sleeping bags as well.

            The seventh year Slytherin girls were in their own small group a few feet away from the other seventh year girls.  "It's amazing how none of them have any house pride," Pansy was saying loudly to the other Slytherin girls, who were laughing.

            After several progressively nastier comments, Hermione turned her attention to the Slytherins.  "Just because we're in different houses doesn't mean that we can't find things in common," she called over to Pansy.

            Pansy rose and walked over to the other seventh year girls, followed closely by Millicent, Blaise, and Morag MacDougal.  Pansy sneered down at Hermione.  "Name one thing you have in common with me, mudblood?"

            "Besides all of us being witches?" asked Hermione scathingly.

            "Some of us are more deserving of magic than others," replied Pansy coolly.  Her friends were beginning to look slightly uncomfortable as they realized that they were totally outnumbered.

            "How about the fact that we're all girls?" asked Dawn.  She was thinking back to the time, when all the potentials had been staying at the house on Revello Drive.  Even though Dawn was not a potential, she still found that she had many everyday girl things in common with the potentials.

            "Yeah, like you said about the diary thing," commented Shannon.

            "Oh so just because girls keep diaries we should all just be best friends," said Millicent sarcastically.

            "No," said Hannah Abbott quietly.  "But I'm sure even Slytherin girls have problems with boys.  Like how do you tell if a bloke likes you?"

            "Or what do you do even when you know he does, but is too scared to approach you?" added Parvati Patil.

            Hermione looked over at her fellow Gryffindor in shock.  "You always seem to know what to do with boys," she said.

            "Please," said Parvati.  "I talk a big game, but when it comes to action. . ."

            "She's as confused and scared as the rest of us," finished Padma.

            "You're telling me that a big brave Gryffindor is afraid of approaching a guy?" asked Pansy, momentarily forgetting to sneer.

            "Do you know what to do in that situation?" asked Lavender.  "Because if you do, Slytherin or not, I want to hear it."

            "Why don't you ask someone with a boyfriend?" replied Pansy, glaring at Dawn.

            "I only approached Draco because he reminded me of someone I thought I lost," replied Dawn.

            "She means Spike," Shannon informed the other girls.

            "Professor Sanguine?" asked Lisa.  Dawn and Shannon nodded.  "Now he's a hottie."

            "Oh yeah," agreed several of the girls.  All of the seventh year girls began giggling, breaking the inter-house tension.

            "Why don't you three pull up your sleeping bags; so, we can keep talking boys?" Mandy asked the Slytherin girls in her usual quiet voice.

            The Slytherin girls looked at each other and shrugged.  "What the hell," said Pansy.  As she and the other Slytherin girls pulled up their sleeping bags, Pansy glared at the Gryffindors in attendance.  "I still don't like any of you."

            Shannon shrugged.  "That's fine.  We don't like you either."

            "So could someone please tell me how to approach the boy I like?" asked Parvati in an exasperated tone.  The girls all giggled.

            "Who is it that you like?" asked Millicent.  She did not particularly care for Parvati, but was always interested in gossip.

            "Promise not to say anything?" asked Parvati.

            "Actually before anyone says anything," interjected Dawn.  "I think we should set some ground rules.  Out of respect for females everywhere, no girl talk leaves this circle."  Everyone quickly agreed.

            Parvati smiled.  "I kind of like Terry Boot."

            Lisa smiled.  "Terry and I have been friends for ages.  I'd be happy to casually find out what he thinks of you, if you would be willing to do me a favor in return."

            "What favor?" asked Parvati skeptically.

            Lisa blushed.  "Could you maybe find out what Dean Thomas thinks of me?"

            Parvati put out her hand giggling.  "Deal."  The two girls shook on it.

            "Speaking of blokes you all know," said Pansy hesitantly.  "What do you know about Ernie McMillon?  He's a pureblood right?"

            Everyone looked surprised.  "He is," confirmed Hannah Abbott.  "Do you like him?"

            "No," stated Pansy firmly.  "I just have to do my prefect patrol with him; so, I figured that it would be good to know things about him."

            "Well," said Hannah.  "Like I said, he's pureblood, comes from an old wizarding family.  He's overly driven with his schoolwork.  He can come off a bit arrogant sometimes, but deep down he's a really nice guy.  Oh, and he's not dating anyone.  I don't even think he particularly likes anyone at the moment.  If he does, he's never mentioned it."

            "Great, so like every wonderful guy, he's gay," stated Shannon.  Her comment was answered by several giggles.

            "I don't think so," replied Hannah.  "I've seen him checking girls out.  I think he's just picky – waiting for the right one."  Pansy nodded in understanding.

            "Ooh," said Lavender.  "Who else's love life can we help?"  She was looking straight at Hermione.

            "Not mine," said Dawn, attempting to take the focus off her friend.  "For the first time in my life, I'm good in that department."

            "You didn't date before you came here?" asked Millicent, again interested in gossip.  Dawn told them the story of the only guy she ever kissed, how he became a vampire, and how she was forced to stake him.

            "That sucks," said Morag.

            "Literally," replied Dawn.  The entire group of seventh year girls dissolved into another fit of giggles.

****************

            After having his cards explode in his face yet again, Seamus Finnegan finally gave up playing exploding snaps.  He looked at Dean, Neville, and Ron.  "What are they giggling about over there?" Seamus asked.

            Ron thought back to the previous year, when Charlie explained to him, Harry, and Andrew that girls always talked about blokes during a slumber party.  Happy that he knew something about girls that they others did not, Ron laughed.  "They're talking about us, mates."

            Seamus looked suddenly ill.  "What do you mean they're talking about us?" he asked.  "Like individually?"

            Ron laughed again at the looks on his friends' faces.  "Exactly.  They're probably dissecting everything we've ever said and done."

            The boys heard another bout of giggles from the other side of the Great Hall.  "This can in no way be a good thing," said Dean.

            Neville shrugged.  "I'm not worried.  Ginny's the type that if she had some issue with me, she would say it directly to me."

            "That's for sure," agreed Ron.

            "Lavender could be telling them all kinds of things about me," moaned Seamus.

            Ron raised an eyebrow.  "And, what exactly does she have to say about you?"

****************

            The seventh year girls were all enjoying themselves.  They progressed from discussing boys they like to complaining about men in general.  "And why is it that they think they have to protect us?" asked Shannon.  "Hello, I'm a Slayer.  I fought against the First Evil.  I'm pretty sure I can handle some idiot flirting with me."

            "I don't mind the protective thing so much," said Lavender.  "I think it's the only way they know to show they care."

            "Well, it's not very original," complained Hermione.

            "What's worse is when they think you can't do something just because you're a girl," said Blaise.  It was the first time she had spoken since joining the large group of girls.  Everyone grew silent, waiting for her to explain further.

            "In case none of you have noticed, the Slytherin quidditch team never has any girls on it.  They simply won't let us play.  I tried out third year.  I'm a better Chaser than any of the guys they have had on the team since, but Flint flat out told me that as a girl I wasn't wanted on the team."

            "Are you serious?" asked Shannon.

            Blaise nodded.  "You have no idea how lucky you are to be in a house that lets you play.  It's the one thing that makes me regret being sorted into Slytherin."

            "That is just wrong," said Padma, feeling indignant on behalf of her entire gender.

            "Yeah, but there isn't anything I can do about it," replied Blaise defeatedly.  All of the girls looked at her with sympathy, many surprised that they were feeling such an emotion for a Slytherin.

            Pansy's eyes lit up.  "There is something we can do," she said quietly.

            Blaise turned to her friend, "What?"

            "Well, for starters Draco is so getting a piece of my mind," said Dawn.

            Blaise shook her head.  "Please, don't.  Even if he's good about it, I'll be taking abuse for months from every other male Slytherin."

            "Forget the house teams for a minute," said Pansy, sounding annoyed.  She turned her attention to the Head Girl.  "Granger, you said that we still need some more activities for the last few months of the year."

            "Yes," replied Hermione skeptically.  "But don't forget that the purpose is to promote inter-house unity."

            "This will," said Pansy, "sort of."

            "Sort of?" asked Shannon, her skepticism equal to Hermione's.

            Pansy ignored the question.  "There isn't a house match in March because of the Easter Holidays," Pansy continued.  "So, let's have a game – girls versus boys – a battle of the sexes."

            All of the girls looked shocked.  "That's a fabulous idea," said Hermione.

            Blaise threw her arms around Pansy.  "I love it."

            Pansy smiled, enjoying the attention of all the girls.  "The way I see it, we could put together a formidable team.  Blaise can play Chaser along with Andrea McKinna from Hufflepuff and Ginny Weasley from Gryffindor.  I hate admitting that Gryffindors are good at anything."  Pansy gave the group her trademark sneer.  "But, Summers and Crawford would have to be the Beaters.  I'm not sure about the Keeper or the Seeker.  We'll hold tryouts or something for those positions."

            "I have another idea," said Mandy quietly.  Everyone turned to her.  "In muggle sports, there are always cheerleaders, pretty girls in skimpy outfits who cheer and dance and stuff.  I think that the girls' team should have cheerleaders.  It would be a nice distraction for the boys."

            "I'm all for using our womanly wiles to win," commented Parvati.  She and Lavender giggled.

            "You would be," said Hermione.  "I don't know that I agree with that approach, but it would be nice to put the boys in their place."  The seventh year girls all giggled yet again.

****************

            It was nearly 2:00am, and Buffy found herself tossing and turning.  She wasn't sure what was causing her restlessness.  It could be that sleeping on the floor did not agree with her, or it could be that she had grown accustomed to sleeping with Charlie curled up against her.  Unfortunately, he and Wesley were sleeping at the other end of the Great Hall.

            Buffy finally drifted off to sleep.  She found herself in her room at Hogwarts.  She and Faith were standing on opposite sides of the large four-poster bed, smoothing down a light pink comforter.  "Oh no, not this dream again," said Buffy.

            Faith smiled.  "You know that we have this dream whenever something big is coming," replied Faith.

            The two Slayers turned toward the door to the room to see Voldemort staring at them with his glowing red eyes.  "I know," agreed Buffy.  "He's the big bad that's coming."

            Faith shook her head.  "No, he's not our fight.  We are only meant to train those whose fight he is."  Voldemort nodded at the Slayers and Disapperated."

            "I thought Hermione said you can't do that at Hogwarts," mused Buffy.

            "But this isn't really Hogwarts.  This is your dream," explained Faith.

            The two Slayers turned their attention back to smoothing out the pink comforter.  From outside the room came the sounds of a battle.  Buffy began to move away from the bed, but Faith intercepted her.  "This is their battle.  We must continue to prepare for what is to come."

            "What's coming, Faith?" Buffy asked, as the dark-haired Slayer again smoothed the comforter.

            "The babies are coming," said Faith.

            "What babies?" asked Buffy.

            "Huh?" asked Cat, who was laying in her sleeping bag beside Buffy.

            Buffy shook her head to clear it.  "Must have been having a dream," she mumbled.  'I really have to remember to ask Faith if she dreamt it too,' thought Buffy, before drifting back to sleep.

****************

Author's Note:  I still need two more activities for April and May.  Thankfully, it will be awhile before I am at the point of writing those chapters.  However, I would be thrilled to get some suggestions from my readers for two more activities that would promote inter-house unity.


	18. It's Personal

Author's Note – I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get posted.  The brief explanation is that I had computer issues.  I won't bore you with the saga of not having my laptop.  Now that my computer issues have been resolved, I hope to begin posting more regularly again.  I am beginning to put together some ideas for another crossover story and would like to get this completed soon; so, I can focus on the new story.

I also would like to take a moment to thank all of you who have given suggestions for more school activities.  They were all very good, and I am currently working on which ones will most easily incorporate into the storyline.

As Strong As We Are United

Chapter 18 – It's Personal

            On Sunday morning the fifth through seventh year students returned to their house dormitories.  The seventh year girls agreed not to discuss anything that had been said the previous night.  Most were reeling after the inter-house bonding session.  There were two exceptions.  Lisa Turpin and Parvati Patil promised again the next morning to speak with the objects of the other's affection.  Also, Hermione asked Pansy to explain her battle of the sexes idea at the next prefect meeting.

            As they walked through the corridors, Hermione whispered to Dawn and Shannon.  "I wanted to thank both of you for heading off Lavender last night.  I really wasn't in the mood to talk about the breakup."  Hermione made finger quotes around 'breakup.'

            Ron overheard his girlfriend.  "I was actually right about something," he said.  The girls gave him a quizzical look.  "I told Seamus, Neville, and Dean that the reason you were giggling constantly last night was because you were talking about us."

            "How do you know we were the ones giggling?" asked Shannon.

            "Please," drawled Draco.  "Living below you three, any of us could recognize your giggling."

            "Yeah, you do it almost every night," added Harry.

            The girls stared at the boys in shock.  "We do not giggle that much," said Hermione indignantly.

            "Yes you do," said Cat.  "Don't forget that my room is next to yours."  The girls looked completely put out, while the boys laughed.

            Before the girls could argue further, they had reached the portrait of the Slayer that guarded the common room.  As the students and Scooby faculty entered their common room, Willow was preparing to leave.  "Hey, Wills, where are you going so early?" asked Buffy.  She noticed immediately that her best friend seemed more anxious than usual.

            "Got to do some research," replied Willow.

            "Did something happen?" Buffy asked.  "Did you get news about the big bad?"

            Willow shook her head.  "No, its personal research.  I really need to get to the library."  Willow practically ran out of the room.

            Dawn looked at Buffy, the sisters sharing a look of worry.  "Something's wrong," said Dawn softly.

            Buffy nodded.  "We'll give her a little bit of time.  I'll go find her after breakfast."

            "I'll go with you," said Dawn.  "Maybe I can help her research whatever's bothering her."

            "I'll help too," added Hermione.

            "That's not a bad idea," mused Buffy.  "If you two just ask to help her research, maybe she won't get too defensive."

****************

            Willow entered the library and immediately headed for the restricted section.  The type of spell she was searching for would require some serious magicks.  Willow gave a quick wave to Madame Pince before taking a seat at the table closest to the books she would need.  The old librarian nodded slightly and returned to her own work.

            Willow worked quietly for nearly two hours.  She did not even notice how much time had passed.  Suddenly she was interrupted by two people, sitting down beside her.  Willow jumped slightly, but calmed immediately when she realized that Dawn and Hermione were the ones to interrupt her.

            "We thought you might like some help researching," said Hermione cheerfully.

            Willow smiled at the Head Girl.  "No thanks," she said.  "You both have enough work to do without adding my personal research to it."

            Dawn persisted.  "Why don't you tell us what you're researching, and we can decide if we want to help."

            Willow looked from one girl to the other, her eyes settling firmly on Dawn.  "Buffy sent you, didn't she?"

            Dawn sighed.  "We're worried.  You were being all anxious Willow this morning."

            Willow smiled tightly.  "It really isn't that big of a deal.  You know that I do a lot of meditation work as part of my recovery."  The two Gryffindors nodded.  "Well, I've been neglecting it since we got back to Hogwarts because I've been so busy.  Anyway, I hoped that with all of you out last night that I could do some serious meditation.  But it didn't work."

            "What do you mean it didn't work?" asked Hermione with interest.

            Willow explained.  "I never tried meditating here before.  Last year I didn't do any work on my recovery.  I waited until I was at the retreat this summer.  So, I tried to do it last night, but there is so much magic that surrounds Hogwarts.  It's good magic, but it still interfered with me manipulating my own magic.  Does that make sense?"

            "Actually, it does," said Hermione.  "The magic here affects everything.  That's why muggle electronics don't work on the Hogwarts grounds unless they're charmed."

            "But what are you researching then?" asked Dawn.  "You can't be thinking about messing with Hogwarts magic."

            Willow shook her head.  "Of course not.  A lot of that good magic is what's protecting the school.  I'm looking for some kind of spell that will shield me from the school's magic, while I do my meditation work."

            "So how goes the search?" asked Dawn.

            "I haven't found anything yet – not even something close," replied Willow.  "But there's still a lot of books to go through."

            Hermione looked deep in thought.  She stood quickly, nearly knocking over her chair.  She walked purposely to the restricted section.  "Make sure Madame Pince knows that I have your permission for this," Hermione called over her shoulder.

            Dawn and Willow looked at each other in confusion.  "I agree with Ron," mumbled Dawn.  "I really hate when she does that."

            Less than five minutes later, Hermione returned with a large old book.  _Moste Potente Potions_ was written on the cover.  "I remembered a potion in this book that can protect a person from any external magic."  Dawn and Willow smiled.  Hermione shook her head.  "I know what you're thinking.  It doesn't protect against direct curses, just background magic."

            "Actually," corrected Willow, "I was wondering how you know what's in a potions book from the restricted section.  I know you had carte blanche last year with researching the prophecy, but somehow I don't think you were looking up potions."

            Hermione nervously bit chewed on her lower lip.  "You probably don't want to know," she said quietly.

            "Try me," said Willow.  She was more curious than upset.

            Hermione took a deep breath and spoke very quickly.  "In second year, we though Draco might be the heir of Slytherin.  So, we brewed an illegal polyjuice potion in the girls' toilet so that we could turn into Slytherins and question Draco.  Harry and Ron turned into Crabbe and Goyle, but I accidentally used cat hair and wound up in the hospital wing for like a month.  And after all that they didn't find out much, just that Draco knew about the Chamber of Secrets but not who opened it."

            Dawn and Willow were staring at Hermione in amusement.  "Is that what I sound like when I babble?" Willow asked Dawn.  Dawn nodded.  Willow then turned her attention to Hermione.  "You were right.  I don't want to know.  So tell me about the potion that can help me."

            Hermione showed Willow the recipe for the protection potion.  "It's really complicated," Hermione commented.

            Willow agreed.  "Maybe I should ask Snape for some help with it," she thought aloud.

            The two Gryffindors shared a look.  "Better you than us," said Dawn.  Hermione nodded in agreement.

****************

            Faith arrived in the Scooby common room just before lunch to find Buffy nervously pacing in front of the fireplace.  Faith felt a wave of panic, as she looked at her fellow Slayer.  Something must have happened for Buffy to be so wound up.  "What happened?" asked Faith, a nervous edge in her voice.

            "Not here," said Buffy, looking around cautiously.  Even though there was no one else in the common room, Buffy grabbed Faith's arm and pulled her toward the stairs leading to Buffy's quarters.  The dark-haired Slayer looked confused.  "They all just left for lunch, but someone could come back," explained Buffy.  Faith nodded, though she was still deeply confused.

            Buffy pushed Faith into her sitting room and slammed the door.  Before Faith could ask what was happening, Buffy turned her attention to her fellow Slayer.  "Did you have any strange dreams last night?" Buffy asked without preamble.

            Faith smiled, thinking about the dream she had.  "Yeah, I did.  You were in it.  We were making a bed and talking about random things."

            Buffy began to pace again.  "Do you remember having that kind of dream before?"

            Faith looked at Buffy, as if she were losing her mind.  "No.  Why?"

            "I had the same dream," Buffy stated.  

            Faith looked surprised.  "But it wasn't like one of my normal prophetic dreams," said Faith.  "We weren't fighting anything, just talking."

            "I've had that same kind of dream before," explained Buffy.  "Both times were when you were in a coma.  The first time was right before graduation.  We were making the bed in your apartment.  You told me how to defeat the mayor and then rambled on about counting down from 730.  Then later, I had another one.  We were making my bed on Revello Drive, and you told me about my sister coming."

            Faith was evidently worried.  "But neither of those were exactly prophetic, right?" she asked.

            "I didn't think so at the time," replied Buffy.  "But, like two and a half years after the first dream Giles was going back over some of his old Watcher diaries.  He thinks that the countdown was to my death – 730 days would be two years.  And, now that I know when the monks created Dawn the second dream was obviously prophetic about her coming."

            "So you think this one is prophetic too," said Faith.  It was not a question.  Buffy nodded.

            "Okay, step by step, what do you remember?" asked Buffy.

            Faith screwed up her face in concentration.  "We were making the bed, then Voldemort appeared.  I said something about him not being our fight, and then he Disapparated.  So, I guess the dream was telling us that the kids are going to be the ones to take down this big bad.  But, we kind of knew that already.  I don't see why you're so upset about it all of a sudden."

            Buffy took a deep breath.  "Do you remember what else we talked about in the dream?  The part about the babies coming?"  Faith smiled widely, though it looked like she was trying to suppress the grin.  "What?" asked Buffy.

            "I wasn't going to say anything yet," said Faith.  "So, promise that for now this stays between us."  Buffy promised.  "This summer Robin and I got to talking about having kids someday.  Well, we didn't exactly plan it like this, but someday seems to be now."

            It took Buffy a few minutes to fully comprehend what Faith was saying.  "You're pregnant?"

            Faith nodded.  "About seven weeks."

            Buffy smiled widely and hugged her sister Slayer.  "Congratulations.  Robin knows, right?"

            Faith smacked Buffy's arm.  "Of course, Robin knows.  He's thrilled.  But, we decided not to tell anyone for the first three months just to make sure that everything's okay first.  So, seriously don't tell anyone."

            "I can't believe you want me to keep such a big secret," replied Buffy.  "This is going to be hard."

            Faith shook her head.  "Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt for you to tell Charlie just to get it out of your system.  But no one else, okay?"

            Buffy smiled broadly.  "Fair enough.  I'll swear him to secrecy."  Buffy suddenly looked deep in thought.  "In the dream you said babies, as in more than one.  Maybe you're having twins."

            Faith laughed.  "I kind of hope not.  I'm not exactly sure what to do with one baby, let alone two.  Now, come on.  The pregnant woman needs food before training."

            Faith began to walk toward the door, but Buffy remained motionless.  "Should you still be training and fighting?" Buffy asked.  "The baby could get hurt."

            "After Robin and I got married, he asked Wesley to check the Watcher diaries about other Slayers having kids.  Robin's mom had him before she was called.  Anyway, those who did kept right on fighting until just before giving birth," explained Faith.  Buffy still looked unsure.  "Look, B., I'm not looking to get into a real fight, but the minor stuff we do in class will be fine.  Besides, I figured that once I started showing, you and Spike could do most of the demonstrations and I'll just stick to correcting the kids' techniques."

            "Okay," agreed Buffy.  "But you know that now I won't fight you full-force."

            "Figured as much," replied Faith.  "Now can we go get food.  I'm eating for two here."

            "Or three," commented Buffy, as they exited her sitting room.

****************

            After lunch, Willow tentatively approached Snape's office, hoping desperately that he was there and not hiding in his personal rooms.  She breathed a sigh of relief, when she noticed that the door was slightly open and light was pooling into the corridor.  Willow approached the door and knocked softly.  "What do you want?" called Snape in a tone of annoyance.

            Willow entered the office.  "Professor Snape, I wanted to discuss a potion with you."

            Snape looked up from the papers he was grading.  His features softened slightly, when he noticed that it was not a student who had disturbed him.  "What can I do for you, Professor Rosenberg?"

            Willow smiled and showed Snape the potion that she was interested in making.  "This is a very complicated potion, Professor Rosenberg.  May I ask why you need it?"

            Willow knew that he would ask this question.  She launched into her rehearsed answer.  "I've been trying to employ some meditation techniques as part of my recovery.  The magic that surrounds Hogwarts causes a great deal of interference.  From what I have read, this protection potion can shield me from the surrounding magicks; so, that I can focus only on my own."

            "Recovery?" questioned Snape.

            "Dumbledore never told you about me, before he brought us to Hogwarts?" asked Willow.  She was surprised that her reputation had not proceeded her among the faculty.

            "The headmaster informed us that you were powerful, but untrained.  I know that you activated the potential Slayer.  What else is there to know?" asked Snape.  He was glaring at Willow like one of his students.  She suddenly felt very unsure of herself.

            Willow spoke softly.  "I was addicted to dark magicks.  I did unforgivable things.  Unfortunately, the battle with the First Evil interrupted my recovery.  After Kennedy's death last year, I realized that I needed to refocus on my recovery."  She glared right back at Snape.  "I have no intention of falling back into the darkness," she stated with conviction.

            Snape was momentarily taken aback.  He questioned the seriousness of Willow's admission.  He almost laughed to himself.  She was powerful, but did not seem the type to have descended into real darkness.  Kennedy's death had been an accident.  He had read the report.  Willow was not like him.  He knew what it was to have done unforgivable things.  

            Without realizing it, Snape laughed.  "I'm sorry, Professor Rosenberg, but it's hard to believe that you have done anything truly unforgivable."

            A single tear slid down Willow's cheek.  "Being a murderer is unforgivable," she said softly.

            Snape shook his head.  "I read the aurors' report.  Kennedy's death was an accident during a battle.  It's tragic, but it was not your fault."

            Willow shook her head.  Snape prepared himself for her argument.  He knew what true darkness was, having reveled in it for a time as a Death Eater.  Since he had come back to Dumbledore's side, there had been occasions where well-meaning people had expressed to him their personal guilt for misguided actions.  But, never had these misguided actions come even close to his own sins.  For a moment he almost wished that he would not always be alone in understanding what it felt like to fight for one's own redemption.

            Willow's voice sounded unusually strained.  "I killed a man, skinned him alive.  And then, I almost ended the world."  Whatever Snape had been expecting that was not it.  For the first time in years, he was truly at a loss for words.  "So," continued Willow.  "You can see why it's important that I am able to work on my recovery."

            Snape nodded.  "I will make up the potion for you," he stuttered.  "It will take three weeks."

            Willow smiled.  "Thank you," she said softly, before turning and exiting the dungeon office.  

            "She tried to end the world," Snape repeated softly to himself, after she was gone.  He knew that Dumbledore must have purposely omitted this fact.  

            Snape now found that he had many questions about the Research Skills professor.  She had always struck him as someone filled with goodness.  She almost always smiled.  She was always there to help her students or her friends.  She was even pleasant toward him at all times.  Most importantly, she willingly fought against evil.

            In fact, of all the new faculty members from the past year, Snape had found that he liked her best.  She was an expert at research, had experience with fighting against most demons, and had enough power to activate the potential Slayers.  Yet, she was smart enough to realize that there was much she did not know.  She had just asked him to a brew a potion, deferring to his expertise instead of taking the risk of trying it on her own.  'Certain Gryffindors could learn from her,' he thought.

            Shaking his head to clear these thoughts, Snape stood and walked over to the large bookcase against the far wall of his office.  He pulled out a copy of _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_.  The latest edition had only been released three months ago.  If she really tried to end the world, it would be mentioned in this book.

            Snape returned to his desk, flipping through the book.  The second to the last chapter focused on the closing of the hellmouth in Sunnydale.  It also chronicled many of the major events that had taken place there prior to the final battle.  He found a small paragraph detailing the near apocalypse that had occurred a little more than two years ago.

In May of 2002, a powerful self-taught witch who was steeped in the dark arts tried to destroy the world as we know it.  Willow Rosenberg, having lost her lover in a violent attack by a muggle, decided to take it on herself to end her suffering by ending the world.  After brutally murdering her lover's killer, Rosenberg drew on stolen power to resurrect an evil that had been buried for centuries.  Though no one knows for sure how she was stopped, rumor has it that a close muggle friend refused to leave her side, forcing her to face the pain she was feeling.

_To date Rosenberg has not been punished for her actions.  The American Ministry of Magic officially stated that they are unable to prosecute her.  The death of her lover's killer could have been caused by any number of demons that are regularly found on the hellmouth.  Also, the hellmouth obscures the Ministry's ability to track any spells that may have been performed.  As to the charge of trying to end the world, the American MoM again claims that there is no proof since she was unsuccessful._

            Snape closed the book.  Even though Willow had told him what she had done, seeing it in print made it all the more real.  She really was like him, fighting for redemption.  'Maybe we can help each other,' he thought.  Picking up the book, he rose and left his office.

****************

            As was the routine on a Sunday afternoon, the nine teens were doing stretching exercises in preparation for their physical training with Buffy and Faith.  The two Slayers had yet to come down from Buffy's quarters.  The students thought they must be discussing training, but in actuality the two Slayers were talking about babies.

            The teens were interrupted from their activity by a loud knock coming from the other side of the portrait hole.  "I'll get it," said Buffy, who was finally descending the stairs from her room, followed closely by Faith.  "We don't want any of the students to see you in your training clothes.  It would be suspicious."

            Buffy opened the portrait hole slightly, planning to slip out into the corridor to greet the visitor.  However, when she realized that it was Professor Snape, she allowed him entry to the common room.  He, McGonagall, and Dumbledore knew about the students' training.

            Snape looked around at the students, who had become silent upon seeing him.  "Hey, Sev.  We were just about to start training," explained Faith.  "You're welcome to observe if you want."

            Snape shook his head.  "While I might take you up on that offer at a later time, I was hoping to speak with Professor Rosenberg.  Do you know where I might find her?"

            "She should be in her room," replied Buffy.  "Wills," she bellowed loudly, making Snape jump.  He sighed deeply, wondering if it was possible that any Americans knew what proper manners were."

            Willow came bouncing halfway down the stairs.  "What do you need?" she called to her best friend.

            "Sev's here to see you," replied Buffy, motioning toward Snape.

            Willow immediately appeared nervous.  "Is there a problem, Professor Snape?" she asked.  She was worried that after she told him about her past, he might have changed his mind about helping her.

            "I was wondering if I could speak with you for a moment?" replied Snape, sneering at everyone in the room who was starring at him, while adding, "privately."

            "We can go to my sitting room," suggested Willow.  "Come on up."  She turned and climbed the stairs.  Snape followed.

            "What was that about?" Buffy asked Faith.  The dark-haired Slayer shrugged.

****************

            Willow sat in the overstuffed armchair in her sitting room, and Snape sat across from her on the couch.  In her nervousness, she immediately began to babble.  "I understand why you would have second thoughts about helping me.  When I asked, I didn't realize that you didn't know about my past.  The things I did are unforgivable, and my friends have been really good about it, but it makes sense that someone who doesn't know me very well would have a problem with it.  I mean I killed a man.  I'm a murderer.  I wouldn't want anything to do with me; so, I get why you don't want to help, and I'm okay with that, really I am."

            Snape suppressed a chuckle.  He found Willow's babbling almost endearing in an annoying sort of way.  He put up a hand to signal her to stop.  "Sorry," said Willow.  "I babble, when I'm nervous.  But like I said, I understand why you wouldn't want to help me."

            "Professor Rosenberg. . . Willow, I never said that I did not want to help you," assured Snape.  "I admit that I was surprised by what you told me, though I should have already known."  He handed her the book with the passage about her clearly marked.

            Willow took a minute to read it.  "Wow," she said softly.  "I guess I read an earlier addition of this book."  She looked up at the older professor.  "Is this what you came here to show me?"

            Snape took a deep breath.  "After reading this, it made me realize that I would not be adequately helping you by making that potion."

            "So then you aren't going to help me with it," replied Willow.

            "Again, that is not what I said," answered Snape.  "I think that I would be a bigger help to you, not by making the potion for you, but by teaching you to make it yourself.  I know what it is to struggle down the long road to redemption.  It would be my pleasure to help you, if you are willing, that is."

            Willow's eyes lit up.  "That would be great.  Are you sure you don't mind?"

            Snape smiled slightly.  It was one of the few occasions that Willow had seen any emotion on his face.  "Working together could be mutually beneficial.  And, you do have the talent to become a formidable potions mistress someday."

            Willow could not help but giggle.  "You do realize that you just complemented a student, right?"

            "Not a student," replied Snape.  "A colleague.  And, maybe someday a friend."  Willow smiled in reply.

            Snape stood.  "We can begin after dinner tomorrow evening if that is convenient for you."

            Willow stood as well.  "That would be fine," she replied, before walking Snape down to the Scooby common room and to the portrait hole.

            When he left, Buffy noticed the smile on Willow's face.  "What was that all about?" the Slayer asked her best friend.

            "Just two people helping each other on the journey back to the light," replied Willow.  As she walked back toward the stairs leading to her private quarters, everyone in the room could only stare at her retreating form. 

****************

            Late that night, Buffy and Charlie were curled up in bed together.  He noticed that she was being exceptionally quiet considering that she was obviously still awake.  "What are you thinking about?" he asked, knowing that it was at these quiet times when she tended to let herself worry about coming battles.

            "Babies," Buffy replied.

            Charlie was taken aback.  He was pretty sure that after the conversation they had at Grimmauld Place that Buffy had no interest in the idea of having a family for several years.  Then again, since the start of the school term, they had not always been very careful.  Maybe she was trying to tell him something.  With a worried expression, Charlie sputtered,  "Babies in general or a particular someone having a baby?"

            "A particular someone," replied Buffy.  Charlie's eyes grew wide, and Buffy immediately realized what he was thinking.  "Not me, you goof," she said, slapping his arm gently.  Charlie immediately relaxed.

            "Who, then?" he asked curiously.

            Buffy smiled broadly.  "It's still a secret; so, you have to promise not to tell," she said.  Charlie nodded.  "Faith's pregnant."

            "Does Robin know?" asked Charlie.

            Buffy smacked his arm again.  "Of course, Robin knows.  Though I did ask Faith the same thing."

            "So, you're just thinking about Faith having a baby then?  Not thinking about us having one in the future, I mean."

            Buffy shrugged.  "I was kind of thinking about how having a baby would affect the whole Slayer gig.  Things are different now with so many of us.  And, it's not like a Slayer has never had a kid.  Robin is living proof that it's happened.  I don't know.  I just never really thought that far ahead.  I never figured I would live that long.  But, suddenly now it seems possible."

            Charlie wrapped his arms around Buffy.  "You have your whole future ahead of you.  And, someday that will include having a family of your own."

            "I know," replied Buffy softly.  "It's still just kind of hard to get used to the idea of a real future."


	19. Hidden Talents

As Strong As We Are United

Chapter 19 – Hidden Talents

            After dinner on Monday evening, Willow walked down to the dungeons to meet Snape for her first private potions lesson.  She found him in his office, hunched over his desk, scrutinizing the instructions for the potion they would be making.

            Willow cleared her throat loudly to call Snape's attention.  "Ah, Professor Rosenberg," said Snape, looking up from the book in front of him.  "On time as always.  It's a shame that most students at this school do not know the meaning of the word punctuality."  Snape scowled after his last comment.

            Willow, however, smiled.  "I think most students don't see how their classes apply to the real world.  Me, on the other hand, learning this potion is directly applicable.  Did that make any sense?"  Willow blushed slightly, realizing that she had again begun to babble in Snape's presence.

            Snape nodded.  "It makes perfect sense," he replied, standing and leading Willow to his private potions lab, located behind his office.  As they entered the lab, Snape explained his plan.  "This is a very complex potion, which requires a great deal of time and precision.  Ingredients need to be added at very specific intervals.  Tonight we will do an inventory to assure that I have all the ingredients we will need.  We must also schedule the necessary time to add the various ingredients.  Once these tasks have been completed, we can begin work on the actual potion.  Are there any questions?"

            During Snape's explanation, he had unintentionally regained the hard tone that he used with his students.  Willow immediately fell into the role of a young student.  "No, sir," she squeaked.

            Snape's features softened slightly, as he sighed deeply.  "There is no reason for you to be nervous, Willow.  I know that I can be. . ."  Snape searched for the word, finally settling on, "intimidating."

            Willow laughed.  Snape raised an eyebrow.  "Sorry," she said, regaining her confidence.  "It's just that you being intimidating is kind of the understatement of the year.  No offence, but it's hard not to see why most of the students are afraid of you."  Snape smiled.  Willow's eyes widened.  "You want them to be afraid of you," she surmised.  "But, why?"

            "Fear commands respect," stated Snape.

            "There are other ways to command respect," replied Willow.  Snape glared at her.  "And we can discuss those ways at some later time," Willow continued, worrying that she had overstepped.  "We should get started on the potions prep, right?"

            "Quite right," agreed Snape.  "Why don't you begin inventorying the ingredients, while I work out the schedule."  Snape handed Willow a list of ingredients and indicated where she could find them.

            While Willow inventoried the ingredients, Snape began to work out a schedule.  "Willow, are there any evenings, when you are otherwise engaged?" he asked.

            Willow laughed hollowly.  "It's not like I have someone special to be spending my time with.  In fact, me and relationships lead to nothing but badness.  Sometimes I think that I'm one of those people who are meant to just be alone."  Willow looked up at Snape, who was staring at her, looking thoroughly confused.  "Oh," she said.  "That wasn't what you meant."

            "No, it wasn't," stated Snape.  He knew how she felt about being destined to be alone.  He often believed that his own isolation was penance for his past sins.  However, now was not the time to talk of such things.  "I meant," Snape clarified, "do you have any regular obligations that I should consider in scheduling our work together."

            "Right, that makes way more sense," replied Willow.  "The only regular obligation I have is the students' training.  I train them in wandless magic every Tuesday evening."

            "How are the students doing in their training?" questioned Snape.  He felt that they needed a safer topic, and he was curious as to how the students were progressing.

            "I can't say much for how they're doing with Buffy, Faith, and Genevieve, but as for the wandless magic, they're progressing well.  The past few weeks, I have trained them to access their own power.  Tomorrow night, I will be starting them on using that power to summon objects."

            "That could be a very useful skill," stated Snape.

            Willow nodded.  "I figure that in a fight, it's most important that they be able to retrieve a lost wand or weapon.  Depending on how they develop, I might teach them a few curses later on.  We'll have to see."

            Willow returned her attention to her inventory.  She was surprised to hear Snape practically whisper his last question.  "Do you really think they can defeat the Dark Lord?  They're only children."

            Willow turned her attention back to Snape.  "Together, they can accomplish anything," she stated with conviction.  "And as for being children, when I was that age we stopped an ascension."

            "An ascension?" Snape asked incredulously.  "I assume you stopped it before it could occur."

            Willow smiled.  "Not exactly."  She proceeded to explain everything that happened at her high school graduation, as they continued their work.

****************

            The first week of October was flying by for the nine teens.  They were all loaded with schoolwork.  The first quidditch game of the season, Gryffindor versus Slytherin, was scheduled for the coming weekend, and both Harry and Draco were working their teams hard.  What little free time the teens would normally have was being taken up with assignments from Buffy, Faith, Willow, and Genevieve.

            During lunch on Thursday Ron, Hermione, Harry, Draco, Dawn, and Shannon entered the small chamber behind the Great Hall for the weekly prefect meeting.  When everyone was seated, Hermione glanced around the room.  "Does anyone know where Ginny and Collin are?" she asked, after noticing the two empty seats and realizing that neither sixth year Gryffindor was in attendance.

            "I hope nothing's wrong," commented Harry.  "We have our first quidditch match this weekend."  Draco looked pleased at the prospect of the Gryffindors being short two players.

            Hermione rolled her eyes.  "Before we get sidetracked with quidditch talk, I would like to call this meeting to order."  Everyone's attention turned to the head girl.  She smiled and continued speaking.  "The lock-in went really well last weekend.  I can say that at least the seventh year girls got a chance to experience some serious inter-house socializing."  Hermione, Dawn, Shannon, Padma, Hannah, and Pansy all shared small smiles, which many of the other prefects found disturbing.

            "While, the seventh year girls were socializing, Pansy came up with a brilliant idea for one of our future activities," Hermione explained.  "I'd like to turn the floor over to Pansy now; so, she can explain her idea."

            "Thank you, Hermione," said Pansy, sounding very professional.  "As you all know, the purpose of the school activities this year is to promote inter-house unity.  However, the events that lead to the most excitement among the students are the inter-house quidditch games.  In addition to the excitement that always surrounds quidditch games, it's the competition that really infects the students and faculty alike.  Therefore I propose a special quidditch game to be played in March, when there is not a regular inter-house game."

            "But will the teams be from different houses?" questioned Ernie.

            Pansy smiled broadly, as did the other seventh year girls in attendance.  "Each team will be composed of players from all four houses."

            "So where does the drive to compete come in?" asked Draco.

            "We will be playing girls against boys, a battle of the sexes," replied Pansy.

            Several of the boys around the table laughed out loud.  "What's so funny?" asked Shannon.

            Aaron Montgomery, a sixth year Ravenclaw Chaser was the first to speak.  "It's just that you girls won't stand a chance."  He received several nasty looks from the girls in the room.

            "What he means is that certain quidditch positions like beaters require the kind of strength that girls just can't fairly compete against," explained Ron in an attempt to prevent an all out argument.

            "Excuse me," interrupted Hermione angrily.  She looked at Dawn on her left and then Shannon on her right.  "You do remember that Gryffindor's beaters are both women, right?"

            "Oh yeah," mumbled Ron in reply.

            "Well, I personally think it's a brilliant idea," interjected Draco loudly.  He caught Dawn's attention and smiled at her.  She returned the smile.

            "Let's move on then," said Ron, regaining some control over the situation.  "Shannon, would you please explain to everyone where we stand in our preparations for Halloween?"

            "Sure," said Shannon, pulling out her notebook.  "As you guys know, we're going to have a masked ball for Halloween.  It'll be held after the traditional feast and will be open to all students fourth year and above."

            "What makes this different from other balls, is that no one will be able to recognize each other.  The masks are being enchanted by Professor Flitwick.  Once a person puts on the mask, he or she won't be recognizable.  The charm on the mask will change the tone of the person's voice and the color of their hair and dress robes.  It will also prevent anyone from giving their true name."

            "The masks will come off at midnight, and everyone will find out who they were hanging out with at that time.  Any questions?"

            Padma was the only person to ask a question.  "When will we receive the masks?" she asked.

            "They will be given out in the entrance hall just before the ball.  Students will be asked to put them on all at the same time.  That should create some confusion; so, that everyone does not wind up just spending time with their usual friends."  No one else had any questions.

            After reviewing patrol schedules, Ron and Hermione dismissed the group.  As they entered the Great Hall, Ginny came racing up to them.  "Harry," she gasped, completely out of breath.  "We have a huge problem.  Collin and Dennis have both come down with some muggle disease.  They won't be able to play on Saturday."

            "Sucks to be you, Potter," quipped Draco, as he walked past the Gryffindors.

            "Mind your own business, Malfoy," Harry retorted.

            Harry turned his attention back to his teammates.  "Are Collin and Dennis going to be okay?" he asked Ginny.

            She nodded.  "They have some chicken disease.  Madame Pomfrey said that muggle-born students occasionally come down with it.  They'll be fine, but as long as they're contagious they are quarantined to the hospital wing.  She doesn't want all the muggle-borns to catch it."

            Hermione, Shannon, and Dawn had begun laughing.  "I can't believe that two of our chasers are out with the chicken pox," commented Harry.  Ron simply looked confused, having never heard of the disease before.

            "Well," said Harry.  "We're just going to have to play our two reserve chasers.  There's nothing else we can do.  We'll tell them tonight at practice."

            Dawn glanced down at her watch.  "Um, guys, we better go, or we'll all be late for class."  The students all agreed and sped off to their afternoon classes.

****************

            At the beginning of the Gryffindor quidditch practice that night, Harry announced to the reserve players that Collin and Dennis were quarantined to the hospital wing and would be unable to play.  Semira and Euan were both excited and nervous about playing in the first game of the season.  They spent the evening practicing hard.

            The entire Gryffindor team spent all day Friday in a daze.  Each of them was worried about the game the following morning.  Harry hoped that the extended practice the previous night had been enough to get the reserve players up to speed.  He really did not want to lose to Slytherin, especially with Draco Malfoy as this year's captain.

            On Saturday morning, the Gryffindor team members were the first to arrive in the Great Hall.  The reserve players and Hermione were there as well.  Neither Semira nor Euan did much more than nibble on some dry toast.  Ron looked over at the two newest players sympathetically.  "I know how nerve-racking it can be before your first game," he told them.  "I was a mess before mine, so much so that I didn't even realize that the girl I liked had given me a good luck kiss."  Hermione blushed slightly, but only Dawn and Shannon noticed.

            "You'll both do fine," Harry assured the youngest players.

            "Just do what you do in practice," suggested Ginny.

            "And ignore the crowd, especially the Slytherins," added Ron.  A dark look came over his face, as he remembered the Slytherins singing _Weasley Is Our King_.

            "We'll win," stated Dawn with conviction.

            "Just make sure that you catch the snitch, Harry," said Shannon.

            As the Great Hall began to fill with students, Harry told his team that they should head down to the changing rooms.  The group stood to leave.  Dawn, however, walked in the opposite direction.  "Just give me one second," she called over her shoulder.

            Dawn sprinted over to the Slytherin team.  She put her arms around Draco and gave him a quick kiss.  "For luck," she whispered.  "You're going to need it."

            Draco raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend.  "I wouldn't be so sure about that," he replied.  

            Dawn merely shrugged, before turning and sprinting back toward the Gryffindors.  "Let's go," she said to her teammates.

            "You really shouldn't be fraternizing with the enemy," Ron told her jokingly.

            "Don't worry, Dawn.  That seems to be one of his favorite lines," commented Hermione from her seat at the table.  Ron turned and glared at her.  "Good luck," Hermione mouthed.  "I love you."  Ron smiled and followed the team out of the Great Hall.

            The Gryffindor team changed quickly and regrouped to hear Harry's first pep talk.  "I know that you are all a bit nervous, but there really isn't any reason to be.  We've all trained hard for the past month.  I've been on the Gryffindor team for seven years now.  We have had some great players in the past, but I can honestly say that all of you standing here today are the best team I have ever seen.  We are going to win this game today.  We are going to win the cup this year.  Now, let's get out there and play the best quidditch game Hogwarts has ever seen."

            "Aye, aye, captain," saluted Ron, Ginny, Shannon, and Dawn.  Harry rolled his eyes at his friends.

****************

            Buffy, Charlie, Willow, and Oz climbed up to the top of the faculty bleachers, chatting happily.  "I'm psyched to finally see a game, after all the quidditch talk from the kids," commented Oz.

            "I just hope Gryffindor wins," stated Willow.  "I have a small wager on the game against Professor Snape."

            "I can't believe you're gambling, Will," Buffy commented.

            Willow blushed.  "I feel sort of bad about betting against Draco, but with Dawnie on the Gryffindor team I have to support them."

            "Quite right," came a man's voice from behind them.  The group turned to see Giles sitting with Narcissa, Faith, Robin, Wesley, and Cat.

            "We also have a bit of a wager against each other," explained Narcissa.

            Buffy, Charlie, Willow, and Oz took empty seats just behind the others.  "What are you doing here, Giles?" Buffy asked.

            "I have some Council business to discuss with you after the game," Giles replied.  Buffy looked worried.  "It's nothing serious," added Giles.

            "It's a shame that Spike and Genevieve can't be here," commented Wesley.

            Buffy pulled a pair of omnioculars from her pocket.  "I promised to record the game; so, they can watch it later.  Spike is dying to see Dawnie play."

            The players entered the pitch.  Suddenly the booming voice of the commentator Owen Cauldwell, a fourth year Hufflepuff, quieted the crowd.  "Today's match, Gryffindor versus Slytherin, promises to be an exciting one.  The Gryffindor team enters the pitch.  Playing today are: Abercrombie, Crawford, Patil, Summers, Weasley, and Weasley.  They're lead by their team captain and seeker, Harry Potter.  Also, entering the pitch are the Slytherin team: Baddock, Crabbe, Flint, Goyle, Nott, and Prichard.  They are lead by their team captain and chaser, Draco Malfoy."

            "Since when is Draco a chaser?  I thought he was the seeker," said Faith loudly.  The other faculty members looked equally confused.

            "He told me that he was going to be doing something different this year," explained Narcissa.  "Though he never told me specifically what that would be."

****************

            Down on the pitch, Harry spun around and glared at Dawn.  "Did you know about this?" he hissed.

            Dawn shook her head.  "This is the first I've heard of it, but it makes sense.  He's been weirdly secretive about the team this year."

            Ron was looking ill.  "What's the matter with you?" Harry asked.  Ron could only shake his head in reply.  He had never thought that Draco would take his advice seriously.

            "Captains, shake hands," ordered Madame Hooch.  Harry and Draco stepped forward and extended their hands.  Locking stares, they shook quickly.

            "Mount your brooms," commanded Madame Hooch.  Both teams kicked off into the air, as Madame Hooch released the bludgers, quaffle, and snitch.

            "And Gryffindor has possession.  Weasley passes to Abercrombie, who passes back to Weasley who passes to Patil.  Interception by Malfoy.  And Slytherin in possession.  Malfoy passes to Flint, back to Malfoy.  He shoots.  Saved by Gryffindor keeper Ron Weasley."

            Ron sighed in relief.  Draco had almost succeeded in scoring the first goal of the game.  Ron threw the quaffle to Semira Patil.

            "Gryffindor back in possession.  Patil passes to Weasley.  Intercepted again by Malfoy."  The Gryffindors in the crowd all groaned.  "Malfoy to Flint, back to Malfoy.  Malfoy passes to Pritchard.  Pritchard shoots.  No, he faked.  Malfoy has the quaffle.  He shoots.  Scores.  Slytherin in the lead ten-zero."

            "Slytherin still in possession.  Flint passes to Prichard, back to Flint.  Intercepted by Gryffindor chaser Ginny Weasley.  Weasley passes to Patil.  No, a bludger by Crabbe forces her off-course.  Malfoy catches the quaffle, passes it Prichard.  Back to Malfoy.  And, he scores.  20-0 Slytherin."

            Slytherin managed to score several more goals in a matter of as many minutes.  Only a half hour into the game and Slytherin was leading 70 to 10.  Draco had real talent as a chaser.  So, did Daniel Flint, who was following in his older brother's footsteps.  To make matters worse, Gryffindors reserve chasers, while good, just did not have enough real game experience.

            Harry nervously scanned the pitch for the snitch, trying not to focus on the fact that the Slytherin chasers were trouncing the Gryffindor chasers.  He was so focused on searching for the snitch, that he was almost hit by a bludger sent by Goyle.  "Sorry," shouted Shannon as she flew behind him, to hit the bludger back toward the Slytherin chasers.

            "That's it," yelled Harry.  "Time-out."  He used his hands to form a T.  Madame Hooch blew her whistle.

            The Gryffindor team landed at the base of the Slytherin goals to find a very irate Harry.  "What is going on out there?" he asked.  The team was silent.  No one met his eye.

            Harry sighed.  "Does anyone know why Malfoy suddenly realized he could play chaser?"  Harry turned his attention to Ron.  "And how it is that he keeps managing to fake you out?"

            Ron turned a deep shade of red.  "That's kinda my fault."

            Harry took a deep breath to calm himself.  "And how is it kinda your fault?"

            "We practiced together this summer at the Burrow.  And, while I was practicing keeper moves with him, I might have mentioned that he would make an awesome chaser."  Ron said the last part of this very fast, but Harry still managed to hear ever word.

            "What the hell were you thinking, Weasley?" Harry bellowed.  At that exact moment, he did not need to pretend to be angry with his best friend.  The anger was very real.

            "Inter-house unity," mumbled Ron unconvincingly.

            "Screw inter-house unity.  We need to win this game," yelled Harry.

            Shannon laid her hand gently on his shoulder.  "Yelling isn't going to help.  We need a plan."

            Harry took several deep, calming breaths.  "Okay.  Semira and Euan, if either of you get the quaffle, I want you to pass it to Ginny."  He turned to Ginny.  "Gin, scoring is going to be totally up to you."  Ginny nodded.  "Shannon and Dawn, I want you to focus on hitting as many bludgers as possible at Malfoy.  To paraphrase Wood – Dawn, don't be a lady.  Knock him off his broom if you have to.  Ron, don't let Malfoy shake your confidence.  It may be time to try some of those new moves you've been working on.  And, I'm going to try my damnedest to catch the snitch as quickly as possible.  Now, go."

            The team again took to the air.  "And that's the whistle.  Slytherin still in possession.  Malfoy passes Flint.  Nice bludger from Summers.  Gryffindor back in possession.  Weasley shoots, and Nott blocks.  The scores still 70-10 Slytherin."

            "Malfoy has the quaffle.  Another bludger forces him off course.  Nice move Crawford.  Slytherin still has the quaffle.  Malfoy avoids another bludger from Summers.  He closes in on the goal, shoots.  And, save by Weasley."

            "Weasley tosses the quaffle to Weasley.  She passes to Patil, back to Weasley.  Weasley shoots.  Score.  Gryffindor 20-70."

            "Gryffindor in possession.  Malfoy intercepts.  Is that?  Yes, it is.  The Slytherin chasers are flying in a Hawkshead Attack Formation.  Malfoy shoots and scores – 80-20."

            The Slytherins were no longer scoring as easily, but they were still doing much better than Gryffindor.  Harry and the Slytherin seeker, a fourth year named Baddock, were still circling the pitch to no avail.  Harry could feel his heart sinking further, each time he heard Owen announce another goal for Slytherin.  "100-20. . . 110-20. . . 140-30."

            Finally, as Owen announced another goal for Slytherin, who were now winning 190-50, Harry saw a glint of gold just to the right of Ron.  Baddock was at the other end of the pitch.  Harry bent forward and soared toward the snitch.

            Ron's full attention was on Draco, who again had possession of the quaffle.  Draco threw the quaffle toward the goal at Ron's far left.  Ron nearly threw himself off his broom to make the save.  Unfortunately, he managed to crash hard into Harry.  The quaffle slipped through the goal, just as both boys fell from their brooms.

            Dawn and Draco, who were the closest, both went into steep dives in hopes of catching the falling players.  Draco caught Ron by the back of the robes only feet from the ground.  Dawn managed to get under Harry about ten feet from the ground, but instead of grabbing her broom, he twisted in midair, knocking Dawn off her broom as well.  Fortunately the impact slowed his descent, and Dawn was not too badly hurt when she hit the muddy ground with Harry on top of her.

            Harry smiled broadly, as he raised his hand in the air, holding the snitch.  Dawn pushed him off, having more concern for the blood dripping from the large gash in her right hand, than the fact that the game was over.

            "Potter has the snitch.  I don't believe it.  Gryffindor and Slytherin have tied – 200 to 200.  This is going to make for a very interesting quidditch season."

            All those who had placed wagers on the game were not happy about the tie.  Neither was Harry.  Draco would later find that he too was disappointed, but at that moment his only concern was for Dawn.  He rushed to her side, as she held out her bleeding hand.  "We should get you to Madame Pomfrey," he said immediately.

            Dawn shook her head in reply.  "It's not actually that deep."  She was looking at her hand intently.  "Let's just go back to the common room; so, I can bandage it."  Draco tried to argue, but Dawn would not hear it.  "I've had worse.  Besides, Madame Pomfrey will keep me there all night, and I don't want to waste my weekend in the hospital wing for something this stupid, when I could be spending time with a certain Slytherin chaser."  Draco smiled.  "And, why didn't you at least tell me?  I can keep a secret you know."

            "I know," replied Draco in a placating voice, as he draped his arm around his girlfriend and lead her toward the castle.

****************

            Dawn and Draco entered the Scooby common room to find Giles and Narcissa talking to the faculty members.  Narcissa gave Draco a quick hug, while Giles looked over Dawn's injury.  "What are you to doing here?" Dawn asked.

            "Not that we aren't happy to see you," added Draco with a smile.

            "I was just telling everyone that the Watchers Council's new facilities are ready to open.  We will be having an opening celebration on Halloween to which all the Slayer faculty are invited," explained Giles.

            "Cool," said Faith.  "Robin and I will definitely be there."

            "As long as the masked ball here is covered for chaperones, we should all be able to make it," added Buffy.

            While the adults discussed some details about the opening celebration, Shannon, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Harry, and Ron entered the common room.  The team members were still wearing their quidditch robes.  "There's going to be a party in the Gryffindor common room after dinner tonight," Ron told Dawn.

            "Don't know why we're celebrating a tie," mumbled Harry.  Shannon elbowed him hard in the ribs.  He glared at her, then turned his attention to Dawn and Draco, who were seated on one of the sofas.  Draco was wrapping Dawn's hand in white gauze.  "I didn't hurt you too badly, did I?" asked Harry.

            Dawn shook her head.  "I'll be fine," she said convincingly.  "It's fairly shallow, just wants to bleed a lot."  She turned her attention to Draco.  "We should really tape the end down; so, it doesn't unravel," she said, while inspecting the bandage.

            Draco looked around for tape.  "Did you bring tape down with you earlier?" he asked Dawn.

            "Forgot," she said.  "Well, this is as good a time as any to practice that wandless summoning charm."  Dawn reached her bandaged hand toward the stairs to the girls' quarters.  "Accio, tape."

            The tape did not come.  However, where the blood had soaked through the bandage, a ball of flickering light began to take form.  Dawn went completely white, as she recognized the twisting ball of light.  It looked exactly like the portal that Glory had opened using her blood, though on a much smaller scale. 

            "Dawnie, what is that?" asked Shannon.

            "Buffy," called Dawn, her voice quivering in fear.  "Giles, Willow, help."

            The adults rushed over to see what was the matter.  "Oh, god," said Buffy.  The portal above Dawn's hand was still growing steadily.

            "How to I make it stop?" Dawn asked.

            "Dawnie," said Willow in a quiet voice.  "Listen to me.  I need you to focus on your magic." 

            The portal began growing faster.  "It's not working," said Dawn, who was now nearly hysterical.

            "Dawnie, calm down.  Feel your magic and slowly dissipated it.  Feel it reenter your body and spread to where it usually lies dormant."  Dawn took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and did as Willow told her.  When she opened her eyes, the portal was gone.

            "What the bloody hell just happened?" asked Ron, putting into words what they were all thinking.


	20. Fairytales and Foul Play

As Strong As We Are United

Chapter 20 – Fairytales and Foul Play

            "That was a portal," replied Giles, as he removed his glasses and began to clean them.  "Though to where, we cannot know for certain."

            "What do you mean 'to where'?" asked Harry.  He looked thoroughly confused, as did Ron, Neville, and Ginny.

            "Honestly," huffed Hermione.  "If you had taken Arithmancy instead of wasting your time with Divination, you would know all about portals."

            Ron gave Hermione one of his trademark lopsided grins.  He always thought that she was particularly attractive when she got that look of indignation.  "But we have you to explain it to us."

            Hermione rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, but could not help returning his smile.  She explained further.  "Portals are gateways or doors between dimensions."  This explanation did not seem to lessen her friends' confusion.

            "There are an infinite number of other worlds, other realities," explained Wesley.  "The only way for a being to move between these worlds is through a portal."

            "Are these other dimensions like our world?" asked Ginny.

            "There are dimensions nearly identical to our own and others more different than any of us can imagine," replied Wesley.

            "In both good ways and bad," added Buffy.  "When I ran away to LA, I wound up in a hell dimension where demons used humans as slaves and literally worked them to death.  Then when I died, I was in heaven where there was nothing but an overwhelming sense of peace.  Oh yeah, and when we were gearing up for that battle against the First, I went to that freaky dimension with the Shadow Men."

            "The Shadow Men weren't in a different dimension.  They were in a different time," Giles gently corrected his Slayer.

            "Yeah, and that dimension that we pulled my vamp self out of," added Willow.  "That one was a different timeline from our own world."

            "And didn't Anya once say there was a dimension with nothing but shrimp?" asked Buffy.  She and Willow could not help laughing at this.

            "What do you mean a different timeline?" asked Neville.

            "Every event, no matter how insignificant, alters the world in some way," replied Hermione.  "It's believed that a change in an event creates an alternate world.  So, for instance, there's a reality where the Scoobies declined Dumbledore's offer to come to Hogwarts."  Hermione glanced at Draco.  "In that reality, Draco wouldn't have met Dawn and so probably wouldn't be fighting on our side.  Harry would most likely be acting just as he is now, but it wouldn't be an act since the Scoobies wouldn't have been here to make him realize the importance of letting his friends fight by his side.  Neville would probably still be dating Luna because Andrew and Ginny weren't together to sit with them at the Valentine's dance."

            "Why wouldn't we be dating?" asked Andrew.  He, Luna, Spike, and Genevieve had entered the common room unnoticed, while Hermione was speaking.

            "Long story – we'll fill you in later," replied Wesley.

            Cat rolled her eyes.  One thing she had noticed was that Watchers did not seem to know the meaning of the word 'summarize.'  Cat walked over to the four newly arrived members of the Scooby gang.  Quickly and quietly, she explained the situation.  "Dawn accidentally opened a portal while trying some wandless magic.  Willow helped her close it.  They've spent the last ten minutes or so discussing the definition of portals.  You walked in while Hermione was giving an example of an alternate timeline in our world." 

            Spike and Andrew immediately walked over to Dawn to check on her.  "And where have you four been?" Cat asked Genevieve and Luna.

            Genevieve smiled and Luna blushed.  "William and I heard the students returning to the castle and figured that the game was over.  We were on our way up here to meet everyone, when we stumbled across Luna and Andrew catching up after their time apart." 

            Luna blushed deeper, making it obvious that she and Andrew were doing more than just talking.  "I should check on Dawn too," she said quickly, before hurrying over to the rest of the group, who were still discussing portals.

            "So what exactly does all this have to do with Arithmancy?" Ron was asking.

            This time Draco answered instead of Hermione.  "You can't just open a portal anywhere.  You have to tap into the mystical energy of a place or an object.  There are very complicated Arithmantic equations to determine mystical hot spots, which provide the energy to open a portal.  Arithmancy is also used to create the incantations needed to open a portal to a specific location or to imbue an object with the power to create a portal to a specific time or place.  It's the theoretical basis of portkeys."

            "So, it's possible that Dawn creating a portal was a fluke," said Shannon, sounding as if she were trying to reassure both her best friend and herself.  "She just happened to use the right words while standing on a hotspot.  I mean, from what you all are saying, she couldn't have opened one up just with her own power."

            "But I am the Key," said Dawn softly.

            "But for Glory to use you, your blood had to be spilled at a specific time and place," replied Buffy.  "So, it can't be just you."  Buffy, like Shannon, sounded like she was trying to convince herself.

            "No," said Luna in her usual dreamy voice.  "There are five known keys to the dimensions.  Whoever controls them all, controls the universe.  Only one was hidden in our world.  It is said whomever controls the Key can move between dimensions at will.  If Dawn is that Key, then she is the one who has control over it.  Without her consent, someone else trying to use it would only be able to do so by following the laws of the universe – being at a hotspot, knowing the correct incantation, and the like."

            Hermione rolled her eyes.  "There aren't five keys to control the universe.  It's just a myth."

            "There's a children's story about it," added Draco.

            "It was your favorite as a child," said Narcissa quietly.  "I used to read it to you often.  Let me see if I remember it.  The key that was hidden in our world surfaced during the Byzantine era, when it came into possession of King Dagonis.  He believed that the Key could be used for good, but his brother, the highest-ranking knight in the kingdom's army, he believed that it would be used for evil.  To protect the Key, King Dagonis created an order of monks from his most loyal servants.  They took the Key and disappeared with it.  His brother was greatly angered when he discovered that the Key was removed from the palace.  A fight broke out between the brothers, and the king was slain.  The general gathered his best knights.  They departed the kingdom that evening, and it is said that to this day they roam the world in search of the Key.  Their only purpose is to destroy it."

            "Talk about a creepy bedtime story," commented Ron.  "Figures that it was your favorite," he added under his breath to Draco.

            Draco shrugged.  "I was a kid.  I used to have dreams that it was my destiny to protect the Key."

            "Maybe it is," said Dawn quietly.  "After all, I am the Key."

            "But that is just a children's story," reiterated Hermione.  "That story can't be about you.  Can it?"

            "Considering that it was the monks of Dagon, who hid me in the form of the Slayer's sister," said Dawn.

            "Not to mention that we fought the Knights of Byzantium to keep them from killing the Bit," added Spike.

            "It does all seem to fit," said Giles.

            "So, what do we do now?" asked Buffy.  "We can't have Dawn unintentionally opening portals to god only knows where."

            "We should probably speak with Professor Dumbledore," suggested Wesley.  "He might know how to help Dawn control this."

            "Let's go then," said Willow.  Everyone began to talk at once.

            "No," said Dawn loudly, causing everyone to stop and stare at her.  "I don't want to deal with this right now."

            "Dawnie, you're going to have to deal with this sooner or later," said Buffy in a reassuring voice.

            "I know that," replied Dawn indignantly.  "I just don't want to deal with it right now.  Right now, I just want to take a shower, change into clean clothes, have dinner, and go to Gryffindor Tower tonight to celebrate the match.  This will keep until tomorrow.  We can meet with Dumbledore then."

            "Fair enough," said Buffy.  "But we have to deal with this tomorrow."

            "I know," replied Dawn, before rising from her seat and walking to the stairs to her room.

            Draco's eyes followed her, as she left the room.  "Don't worry," said Shannon, placing a hand on his shoulder.  "We'll make sure she's okay."  Hermione, Ginny, and Luna nodded, before following Shannon to the girls' quarters.

            "I better head back to Gryffindor Tower.  See you at dinner," said Neville, before exiting through the portrait hole.

            "I got the shower first," called Ron, racing toward the steps to the boys' rooms.

            "Damn," mumbled Harry, who was covered in mud from his fall with Dawn.

            "You better not use all the hot water, Weasley," called Draco, as he made his way to their rooms, followed closely by Harry.

            "So, what do we do now?" Oz asked the other adults who were standing around the common room.

            "I still have the notes that the council provided about Glory.  Maybe there's some information pertaining to the Key," replied Giles.

            "I was thinking of taking a look in the Restricted Section," added Wesley.

            "You know, Dawnie has a point.  This can wait until tomorrow," interjected Buffy.  "Can't we spend a Saturday night doing something fun for a change?"

            "I'm up for a little fun," agreed Faith.  "Why don't we do dinner at the Three Broomsticks?"

            "I'll give Xander and Anya a call, if that's okay," said Willow.

            Giles and Wesley looked as if they were about to argue, but both Narcissa and Cat agreed that dinner in Hogsmeade would be lovely.

            "Do you mind if we have a late dinner?" asked Genevieve.

            "As in one that begins after dark," added Spike.

            "Why don't we all meet at the Three Broomsticks at seven?" suggested Willow.  "Giles can tell us more about the Watchers Council ball then."  They agreed before going their separate ways.

            Shannon, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna entered the girls' rooms to find Dawn sitting on her bed, deep in thought.  "So, I guess you aren't going to just forget about what happened until tomorrow, huh?" asked Shannon.

            "That obvious?" replied Dawn.

            Shannon and Hermione sat on either side of Dawn, while Ginny and Luna took seats on the floor in front of her.  "Dawn, I'm sure we'll find a way to control your power," assured Hermione.  "Professor Dumbledore must know something, and even if he doesn't, we'll research.  You, Draco, Willow, and I can find anything we set our minds to."

            "I know," replied Dawn quietly.

            "Then what's wrong?" asked Ginny.

            "I was just thinking about that story Narcissa told.  How is it that wizarding children all over the world know more about where I come from than I do?  Before Glory, we researched the Key, but we never found anything about others.  And, it turns out that I was Draco's favorite bedtime story as a child.  The whole thing is just too weird."  Dawn ended her rant by falling backwards on her bed.

            "Yeah, not to mention the part where Draco used to dream that his destiny was to protect you," added Shannon.

            "I gotta say, that was the most romantic thing I've ever heard," mused Ginny, her voice taking on the same dreamy quality Luna's usually held.

            Dawn sat up.  "It was, wasn't it?" she asked, smiling for the first time since she had opened the portal. The other girls nodded.  "Alright, enough portal talk," said Dawn authoritatively.  "I really do need a shower."

            "Hey, do you all have bathing suits?" asked Hermione.  The other girls looked at her oddly, but then nodded.  "We could go take a swim in the prefects bath," Hermione suggested.

            "Isn't more than one person in there at a time, technically breaking the rules?" asked Ginny.

            "Yes, but I'm in the mood to be a little rebellious," replied Hermione.

            "Sounds like a plan," agreed Shannon.

            "Sorry, but I promised to spend time with Andrew before he has to leave tonight," replied Luna.  "But if you ever do it again, let me know."  She stood to leave the room.

            Ginny stood as well.  "I'm going to Gryffindor Tower to grab my suit.  I'll meet you outside the prefects' bath."

            Twenty minutes later Dawn, Shannon, Hermione, and Ginny were happily swimming around the bubble-filled bath.  "When I grow up, I have to have a bathtub like this in my house," commented Shannon, as she resurfaced after ducking out of the way of Dawn's splashing.

            "Because you want a tub like this to relax in by yourself or because you're thinking about what you and Harry could get up to in a tub like this?" asked Ginny with a wink.

            "Both actually," replied Shannon, matter-of-factly, as she tread water.

            "When Harry first told us about the prefects' bath in forth year, I used to think about what it would be like if Ron and I both made prefect and I just happened to walk in on him here," Hermione confided to her friends.

            "So, have you two ever fooled around in here?" asked Dawn.

            "Of course not," replied Hermione.

            "Because that would be breaking the rules," kidded Ginny.

            "No, because Moaning Myrtle has a tendency to spy on people in here," Hermione informed the group.  "In fact, Ron refuses to take a bath in here without wearing swimming trunks because of her."

            "My brother can be such a prude," commented Ginny.  "It's a wonder you two have done anything other than kiss.  You have done more than kissing haven't you?"

            Hermione blushed.  "A bit more."

            "So, am I the only one left who's a virgin?" asked Dawn.

            "For now you aren't, but I don't think we'll be waiting much longer," replied Hermione, unconsciously playing with the promise ring on her finger.

            "So, how much longer are we talking?" asked Ginny.  "No, wait, maybe I don't want to know."

            "I've been thinking about it seriously enough that I started taking the contraceptive potion the week before we came back to Hogwarts," admitted Hermione.

            Ginny waved her hand in the air.  "I've been taking it since the summer before fifth year, even though I didn't need it until this past summer."

            "Why did you start taking it so long ago, and wait a minute, does that mean you and Neville?" asked Dawn.

            Ginny blushed more deeply than any of them had ever seen, but she spoke matter-of-factly.  "We did it the first time after he took me to visit his parents this summer.  And as for starting the potion last year, once I started dating, my mum insisted."

            "Your mum?" asked Hermione, the shock evident in her voice.  "The same woman who warned Ron about 'scarlet women'?"

            Ginny shrugged.  "She figured that boys would be more eager about sex; so, she tried to warn them off a bit.  With me, she was more realistic.  I think it had something to do with Bill having been a nine pound premature baby." 

            It took a moment for the other girls to put together what Ginny was saying.  Their eyes widened when they did.  "Hey, Hermione, next time you make some of that potion, mind making a double batch of it so I can have some?" asked Dawn.

            "Sure," replied Hermione.  "Shannon?"

            Shannon shook her head.  "Nope.  I'm still more trusting of muggle methods."

            "So, does my brother know you've been taking the potion?" Ginny asked Hermione.

            "So, does your brother know about you sleeping with Neville?" Hermione replied.

            "Point taken," said Ginny, before splashing Hermione.  The four girls dissolved into giggles, as a water fight broke out.

            After dinner that evening, Dawn, Shannon, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco gathered in the Scooby common room.  "When's the party supposed to start?" asked Dawn.

            "Seamus and Dean said that we should be there by seven," replied Harry.

            "Where is everyone?" asked Hermione, looking around the common room for any of the faculty members.

            "They decided to all go to Hogsmeade for a late dinner," replied Dawn, who had spoken briefly with Buffy after the girls had returned from the prefects' bath that afternoon.  "Didn't you notice that none of them were at the head table during dinner?"

            "Must be nice to go to Hogsmeade," mumbled Harry.  "I didn't realize how much I would miss it."

            "Dumbledore is right about security though," replied Hermione tersely.

            "I know," mumbled Harry.  "But, it still sucks."

            Shannon interrupted, thus preventing a possible Harry pity party.  "We should get going."

            "Yeah, but not all together," added Dawn.  "Ron should go now.  Shannon, Hermione, and I will follow soon.  Harry, you should come in a little late."

            "Sounds good," said Draco.  "I'm off to the Slytherin party, though I don't see the point of celebrating a tie."

            "Me neither," grumbled Harry.

            Dawn gave Draco a quick kiss.  "I'll see you later tonight then."  Draco smiled and exited the portrait hole, followed closely by Ron.

            Shannon turned on Harry.  "Keep up that attitude and no one will doubt that none of us are speaking to you," she warned.

            "Sorry," replied Harry.  "I just can't believe that we didn't beat Slytherin."

            Shannon kissed him.  "They didn't beat us either," she reminded him, before following Dawn and Hermione out of the common room.

            "Harry and Ron always complain that I just don't get quidditch, but I think that a tie isn't such a bad thing," mused Hermione, as the girls walked to Gryffindor Tower.

            "I'm on the team and I agree," said Dawn.  "But, that could be because my boyfriend is the other team's captain."

            "You think?" replied Shannon sarcastically.

            Dawn swatted at her best friend, before commenting.  "I just wish that we didn't have to celebrate separately."

            "So take off early from the party," suggested Shannon.  "No one will notice."

            The girls arrived in the Gryffindor common room to find it filled with students eating and talking.  Hermione smiled to herself, when she spotted Ron leaning against a wall regaling some younger students with a replay of the match.

            Shannon shook her head at Hermione.  "You're mad at him, remember?" Shannon whispered.  Hermione rolled her eyes and followed Shannon and Dawn to a sofa where Ginny was sitting with Neville.

            "Let me get you some butterbeers," said Neville rising to make room for Dawn, Shannon, and Hermione.  He walked off toward the refreshments that were piled on one of the study tables.

            Dawn, Shannon, and Ginny talked about the game, while Hermione stared at Ron from across the room.  "You still love him, don't you?" asked Lavender, as she and Parvati leaned against the back of the sofa.

            "What?" asked Hermione.  "No."

            Lavender and Parvati gave each other knowing looks.  "Hermione, we lived with you for six years," said Parvati.  "We've always known how you felt about Ron Weasley."

            "And, obviously those feelings haven't changed," added Lavender.

            "Why don't you just go over there and talk to him," suggested Parvati.

            "Because I have nothing to say to him," replied Hermione briskly.

            "Just leave her alone," warned Shannon.

            Lavender directed her attention to Dawn and Shannon.  "We know that as her friends you want to protect her, but we've known Hermione longer."  Hermione raised an eyebrow at this.  "We might not have been very close, but Parvati and I have always known that you are destined to be with Ron.  So, don't mess it up just because the two of you are too stubborn to admit you might just be wrong."

            Neville returned with the butterbeers.  Hermione stood.  "What the hell," she said.  Dawn, Shannon, and Ginny looked at her strangely.  "Like I said earlier, I'm feeling a little rebellious today."  Hermione chugged an entire bottle of butterbeer, burped, giggled, grabbed two other bottles from Neville, and then flounced off toward Ron.

            "That was weird," said Shannon.

            Lavender and Parvati looked very pleased with themselves.  "Out work here is done," commented Parvati, as she and Lavender left in search of Seamus and Dean.

            "I just hope Hermione knows what she's doing," muttered Dawn.

            Ginny smiled.  "She's probably off to stage a very loud row."      

            Neville handed Ginny his last butterbeer.  "I'll go get more," he said

            "Don't bother," replied Dawn, rising from her seat.  "I think I'm going to head back.  Draco won't stay at Slytherin for long."

            "Yeah, and I'll grab my own," added Shannon, also rising.

            Draco found himself sitting with the other seventh year Slytherins.  He still was not on good terms with Nott, Crabbe, or Goyle, but surprisingly the seventh year girls were being relatively nice to him.  Even Pansy was treating him respectfully without her usual flirting.  Draco had the impression that something had changed among the seventh year girls after the lock-in the month before, but he was not sure what exactly had caused the change.

            Finally tiring of the snotty comments from Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle, Draco walked away from the group to get himself another butterbeer.  He was surprised, when Pansy followed him.  "You don't look like you're having much fun," she commented.

            "I think we can all agree that I don't belong here anymore," he replied, opening a bottle and taking a long pull on it.

            "Do you know why Slytherin hated Muggleborns?" asked Pansy.

            This was the last question that Draco expected.  "Because he believed that they were undeserving of magic," he replied.

            "Wrong," replied Pansy authoritatively.  "Oh, that was his rhetoric.  But the real reason was that he fell in love with a Muggleborn, and she rejected him because she was in love with Gryffindor."

            "How do you know this?" asked Draco.

            Pansy looked down at her feet.  "You know what my father is.  I needed to understand why he does what he does.  So, I did some research."

            "And, do you understand?" asked Draco.

            "No," replied Pansy.  "But, most of us don't have the courage to stand against it like you did.  Look.  The point is that you are a Slytherin.  You're cunning and ambitious, and you go to extremes because of the love of a woman."  Draco smiled for the first time since arriving in the Slytherin common room.  "Go find her," Pansy ordered with a smile.

            Draco leaned in and gave Pansy a quick friendly kiss on the cheek.  "Thanks, Pans," he called on his way out of the portrait hole.

            "Where the hell is he going?" asked Nott.

            Pansy rolled her eyes.  "To find the Mudblood, where else?"

            "It'll be funny as hell, when he does," grunted Goyle.

            "What do you mean?" asked Blaise concernedly.

            Draco found Dawn reading in the Scooby common room.  "No one else is back?" he asked, surprised to find the common room deserted.

            "Nope," replied Dawn.  "So, how did your party go?" she asked.

            Draco sat beside her.  "It wasn't the same without you," he replied.  "So what should we do here all alone?" They leaned toward each other and kissed deeply.

            "Mmm," moaned Dawn, as she pulled away from Draco.  "Why don't we go for a swim," she suggested.

            "What?" asked Draco.

            "Grab some swim trunks and meet me back here," replied Dawn, jumping up and running to her room.

            "Wait," called Draco. "Where are we going to swim?"

            "Prefects' bath," replied Dawn with a wink.  Draco swallowed hard before racing to his room to find swim trunks.

            Hermione walked up behind Ron and tapped him on the shoulder.  He turned around, surprised to see her.  She handed him a butterbeer, before opening another and taking a sip.  Ron did the same, his eyes never leaving hers.

            "What are you doing here?" he asked.

            "Lavender and Parvati seem to think that I should stop being so stubborn and talk to you," she replied, licking her lips seductively.  Ron's eyes widened, and he took a long swallow from the bottle in his hand.

            "So," Hermione continued.  "Are you ready to apologize for being a prat?"  She winked at him, indicating that she was hoping for another public row.

            "Apologize?  Me?" asked Ron incredulously and loudly enough for other students to hear.

            "Well, you don't expect me to apologize," Hermione retorted.

            "Of course, little miss perfect would never be the one to apologize," yelled Ron.  'Damn, she looks so good when we fight,' he thought.

            "I'm not going to apologize because I'm not the one who's wrong?"  'Why is it that fighting with him is such a turn-on?'

            "Neither am I," replied Ron, while thinking of the best way to get her alone.

            "Fine," replied Hermione.  She nodded slightly toward the portrait hole, before turning on her heal and storming out of the common room.

            "Don't you dare walk away in the middle of an argument," ordered Ron, as he followed her out.

            If Ron and Hermione had not been so involved in staging an argument, they might have noticed that an unusual amount of students were snogging, that Ginny had practically dragged Neville to the boys' dormitory, and that Harry and Shannon had exited the portrait hole together only moments earlier.

            As the portrait hole closed behind them, Ron pushed Hermione against the hard stone wall and kissed her with an intensity neither had experienced before.  As they kissed, Hermione wrapped her legs around Ron's waist, and he ground against her.

            "Really, you two.  Get a room," chastised the Fat Lady.

            "Not a bad idea," said a breathless Hermione.  "Mine or yours?"

            "Yours," replied Ron, tearing himself away from her and setting her back on the ground.  He grabbed her hand, and they raced back to the Scooby common room.  They were fortunate to find it empty.

            Ron lifted Hermione into his arms and carried her up the stairs and into her bedroom.  As he laid her on her bed, she began tearing at his clothes, overwhelmed with the need to feel his bare skin against hers.

            "I came up with a genius plan to bring Malfoy back to our side," bragged Nott.

            "What kind of plan exactly?" asked Pansy.

            "We put amorphous potion in the butterbeer that the Gryffindors are drinking at their party," replied Crabbe laughingly.  "When the Mudblood drinks it, she'll practically jump the next bloke she sees."

            "And, we all know Malfoy doesn't tolerate disloyalty," added Nott with a smirk.

            "You put this in all the Gryffindor butterbeer?" asked Blaise nervously.

            "Yeah," replied Goyle.  "We figured they could all use a little loosening up."

            "Loosening up?" shrieked Pansy.  "Someone could wind up being assaulted."

            "Don't even think about trying to stop this, Parkinson," warned Nott, pulling his wand on her, as Crabbe and Goyle stood up behind him menacingly.  "Your first loyalty is to being a Slytherin."

            "Stupefy," called three female voices.  Blaise, Millicent, and Morag had stunned the three boys.  "No, our first loyalty is to being women," spat Blaise.

            "Now what?" asked Morag.

            Pansy took charge.  "You and Millicent go tell Snape what's going on.  Blaise, you and I are going to go find McGonagall."

            Without hesitation the four Slytherin girls ran from their common room.

            An hour later everything appeared to be sorted out.  Professor McGonagall had ordered all the Gryffindors to the common room.  Professor Snape gave them each an antidote to the amorphous potion, before returning to his own house to deal with Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle.

            The three guilty Slytherins lost fifty points each, were banned from finishing the quidditch season, and were given nightly detentions for the rest of the term.

            After having their snogging session rudely interrupted by Moaning Myrtle, Dawn and Draco returned to the Scooby common room.  After such a long day, they returned to their own rooms to sleep.

            Draco found Shannon sleeping beside Harry.  He woke her and convinced her to dress and return to her own room before she got caught.  By the time he returned from the bathroom, she was gone.  He lay down and fell asleep, not knowing that the next morning he would discover that those who were once his closest friends had attempted to ruin his relationship with Dawn.


	21. Dealing with It

As Strong As We Are United

Chapter 21 – Dealing With It

            Hermione awoke the next morning from a lovely dream about sleeping in Ron's arms after a night of erotic fun.  She could still feel his body pressed against her back and his arm draped lovingly around her waist.  "Mmm, I love you, Ron," she whispered softly.

            "I love you too, Mione," he replied sleepily.

            Two pairs of eyes snapped open at once.  Hermione shrieked, as they flew apart to opposite sides of the four-poster bed.  Ron could only say, "No," as if he were trying to convince himself that he was not naked in Hermione's bed.  "No, no, no, no, no."  It became like a mantra.

            "Oh god," moaned Hermione, now fully awake and remembering the events of the previous night clearly, as she clutched the covers tightly around her.

            The bedroom door flew open.  "Are you alright, Mione?" asked Dawn and Shannon, as they entered the room to investigate the shrieking.

            "Oh," was all Shannon could say, as she and Dawn took in the scene.

            "Um, we'll just leave you to it then," mumbled Dawn, as she pulled her best friend out of the room and closed the door.

            "Oh god," Hermione moaned again, as she dropped her face into her hands and began to cry.

            This snapped Ron out of his shock.  He quickly pulled on his pants, noticing briefly that the fastening had been torn, before moving close to Hermione.  He tentatively placed his arms around her, and she began sobbing into his shoulder.  "I'm so sorry, Mione.  I'm just so sorry," he cooed softly to her.

            After several minutes, Hermione regained her composure.  "Are you sorry that we had sex?" she asked, needing some reassurance that he did in fact desire her.

            "No. . . Yes. . . I don't know," replied Ron nervously.  "I mean yes, I've wanted us to do that for ages, but not like this – not so. . . intense."  He was not sure if that was quite the right word to describe all they had done the previous night.

            Hermione smiled.  "Me too," was all she could say.

            These simple words seemed to give Ron the courage to tell her exactly how he was feeling.  "I don't know what got into me last night.  We were arguing, and it was like I just had to have you.  And last night was incredible, but now I feel like I took advantage of you, and I hate feeling like this."

            Hermione used her index finger to lift his chin, forcing him to meet her eyes.  "You didn't take advantage of me.  Whatever happened affected us both the same way."

            "But. . ."

            "Ron," Hermione interrupted.  "It's kind of hard to feel taken advantage of when I was the one on top practically shouting out directions."  She blushed deeply at the memory.  "I always thought the 'scarlet woman' thing was funny, but now I actually feel like one.  The first time just wasn't supposed to be like that.  Later on, of course there would be times we'd get carried away.  That's normal.  But, the first time. . ."

            "Should be special," said Ron, finishing her thought.  "I had it all planned.  I wanted to take you someplace special, tell you how much I love you.  It was supposed to be slow and gentle."  Ron's eyes suddenly widened, as he remembered the look of pain on Hermione's face during that first moment.  "I hurt you," he said suddenly.

            Hermione laughed.  She could not seem to help it.  "Well, one good thing about last night – I needed you so badly that I didn't give a second thought to the pain."

            "I am sorry," said Ron softly.

            "It's okay," replied Hermione.  "I just wish I knew what came over us last night.  It could have been some kind of charm or a potion maybe.  Wait a minute, did you say you had our first time planned out?"

            It took Ron a moment to follow the quick change of topic.  He felt his ears burn, as he admitted to thinking about it a lot.  "I've even been practicing the contraceptive charm. . ."  His eyes grew wide yet again, and all the color drained from his face.

            "What's wrong?" asked Hermione.

            "We didn't do the charm," replied Ron in a rather squeaky voice.

            "Don't worry about it," Hermione replied.  It was obvious that she was deep in thought about other things, like what had come over them.

            "Don't worry?  I'm a Weasley.  You know the family with the super high fertility."  He was beginning to panic.

            Hermione sighed.  "Ron, there is no reason to worry because I've been taking the contraceptive potion for almost two months."

            "Why?" he asked sharply.

            Hermione rolled her eyes.  "Because you weren't the only one planning ahead," she snapped.

            "Oh yeah, right.  Sorry," Ron mumbled.  "So what do we do now?"

            "We get up and hopefully sneak you back to your room without any of the faculty noticing.  Then after breakfast, I'll go to the library and see if I can figure out what happened to us," replied Hermione matter-of-factly.

            "I mean about us," sighed Ron.  "We can't take this back.  It happened."

            "I know," sighed Hermione.  "But there will be other times that are less. . . intense."

            "Other times?  Do you mean you still want to?"

            "Yes," replied Hermione quickly.   "Um, I mean if you do?"

            "Yes."

            "Besides, it doesn't seem quite so scary anymore," Hermione added quietly.

            "I do love you, Hermione," said Ron.

            "I love you too, Ron."  They kissed for several minutes.  Hermione finally pulled away, knowing that if she didn't they would have a repeat of the previous evening, which would increase the likelihood of getting caught.  "We really do need to figure out a way to get you out of here."

            "Harry's cloak?" suggested Ron.

            Hermione slipped out of bed, blushing slightly at the way Ron was drinking in the sight of her naked.  She slipped on a robe and walked to the door.  "I'll have Shannon get the cloak.  You get dressed."

            When Dawn, Shannon, and Hermione arrived at the Great Hall for breakfast, they found the Gryffindors to be unusually subdued.  "What's going on?" Dawn asked Ginny, as they took their seats.  Hermione had caught Ron's eye and was blushing deeply.

            Ginny ignored Hermione's blush, though she had a pretty good idea of what must have happened, having watched Hermione chug a butterbeer at the party.  Turning her attention to Dawn and Shannon, Ginny asked in a whisper, "You didn't hear about what happened last night?"

            "No, what happened?" asked Dawn.

            "Someone put amorphous potion in the butterbeers at the party last night," explained Ginny.

            This got Hermione's attention.  "Amorphous potion?" she asked.

            "Yes," replied Draco, who as always was sliding into the seat next to Dawn's and stealing food from her plate.  "It greatly increases the libido, while decreasing inhibitions."

            "Oh," replied Hermione, her face a red that could rival the Weasley blush.  Dawn patted Hermione on the shoulder, realizing what must have happened the previous night.

            "Anyway," said Ginny, regaining her friends' attention.  "It was a mess.  McGonagall searched Gryffindor Tower, forcing everyone back to the common room.  You don't know the meaning of embarrassing until you have McGonagall interrupt. . . Well, anyway, Snape gave everyone the antidote.  But by then, let's just say that a whole lot of Gryffindors can't look each other in the eye this morning."

            "How did McGonagall find out what was going on?" asked Shannon.  "She usually keeps her distance from our parties unless we are being too loud."

            "Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle were behind it," said Draco.  "They were bragging about it to Pansy, Blaise, Millicent, and Morag.  The girls reported what was happening to Snape and McGonagall.  They were worried that someone might get hurt."

            "I guess some Slytherins aren't all bad," mused Ginny.

            "But why did they do it?" asked Hermione.  "Was it some kind of sick joke?"

            "They wanted Dawn to cheat on me; so, I would return to their side," replied Draco dryly.  "It's kind of silly really, since lowered inhibitions won't cause you to do something totally against your nature."

            "Like being drunk," added Shannon helpfully.  "It's a great excuse to do something you always wanted to do anyway."

            "Exactly," replied Draco.

            Dawn shook her head.  "I never even stayed at the party long enough to have a butterbeer."

            "So, did Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle get punished?" asked Ginny.

            "Snape was furious," Draco explained.  "He wanted to expel them, but there was no hard proof that they were behind it.  So, they each lost fifty points, they're off the quidditch team, and they have detention with Snape every night for the rest of the term."

            "Good," replied Hermione nastily.

            "Not for me," moaned Draco.  "They deserve what they got, but now I'm down a Chaser and two Beaters."

            "You should have Blaise try out for Chaser," suggested Dawn.  Draco looked at her quizzically.  "Trust me," replied Dawn to the unasked question.  She glanced at her watch.  "I have to go – meeting with Dumbledore about. . . well, you know."

            Dawn met Buffy and Wesley outside of Dumbledore's office.  "Are you ready?" asked Buffy.

            Dawn nodded.  "Where is everyone else?" she asked.

            "We decided to keep it small," replied Buffy.  "Actually, I thought you might be more comfortable if you didn't have to deal with this with everyone sitting around staring at you."

            "Thanks," replied Dawn.  She turned to Wesley.  "No offense, but why you?"

            "Because I've done extensive research on portals, not to mention actually traveling through one to a different dimension and managing to return," replied Wesley.

            "Oh yeah, Pylea," Dawn thought aloud.

            "Yes, Pylea," replied Wesley.  "Shall we go up?"  Dawn and Buffy nodded.  "KitKat," said Wesley clearly, causing the gargoyle statue to move aside.

            The three Scoobies stepped onto the moving staircase.  "I didn't know that wizards had KitKat bars," commented Dawn, as they approached the door to the headmaster's office.

            "They don't," Wesley informed Dawn.  "But, the headmaster is known to indulge in Muggle sweets."

            "So very true," agreed Dumbledore, as the three entered his office.  "Wizards often don't give Muggles enough credit.  Some of their inventions are so very impressive, such as their sweets."

            "Not to mention their technology," quipped Dawn.  "I still don't know how wizards survive without the Internet."  Wesley looked nervously at Dawn, but her quip simply caused Dumbledore to chuckle.

            "Please, do have a seat."  Dumbledore indicated the three chairs that were in front of his desk.

            After everyone was seated and had declined the headmaster's offer of lemon drops, Wesley spoke.  "Thank you for seeing us on such short notice, sir."

            "No problem at all.  What is it that I can do for you?" asked Dumbledore.

            "Yesterday, I accidentally opened a portal," Dawn blurted out quickly.

            "Ah," replied Dumbledore.  "I had a feeling this might happen."

            "You did?" asked Buffy.  She was annoyed.  It seemed that Dumbledore never gave out information until it was absolutely necessary.  A little bit of warning might be nice for a change.

            "Dawn is the Key.  It is her nature to open doorways between difference times and places.  As she has learned to bend her innate magic to her will, it was inevitable that she would eventually learn to control the nature of the Key," replied Dumbledore.

            "But why couldn't you have warned her of this?" asked Buffy, her anger becoming apparent to the others in the room.

            "Because it was not my place.  Sometimes we need to allow our abilities to develop naturally.  If I had said anything a year ago, Miss Summers may have attempted to force these abilities before she was ready to deal with them.  She needed to first learn to deal with her magic at a more general level."

            Buffy began to speak again, but Dawn interrupted.  "That makes a lot of sense, Professor Dumbledore, but what do I do now?"

            "Miss Summers, will you please explain to me the exact circumstances at the time that you opened this portal?" Dumbledore requested.

            Dawn nodded.  "Draco and I were sitting in the Scooby common room.  He had just finished bandaging my hand.  I had a cut across my palm from the fall with Harry on the quidditch pitch.  When I got the bandages from my room, I forgot the tape."

            "Willow has been teaching us a wandless summoning charm.  So, I thought I would try it.  I pulled some magic toward my fingertips and said, 'Accio tape.'  Instead of the tape, I got a small portal."

            "And, how did you close the portal?" asked Dumbledore.

            "Willow told me to focus on my magic and pull it back in," replied Dawn.

            "Now, Miss Summers, this is very important.  The hand that you used to summon the tape, was it the hand that you had cut?"

            "Yes."

            "And was the cut still bleeding?"

            "Yes."

            "I see," replied Dumbledore.  He sat back in his chair, steepling his fingers in front of him.  At that moment, the silence in the room seemed deafening to Dawn.

            Dumbledore finally spoke.  "I believe that the portal opened because of the conscious use of your magic in combination with your blood.  It is most likely that the portal you opened led to the place where your tape resided."

            "So it wasn't to another dimension?" asked Dawn.  She was not sure if she was feeling relief or disappointment.

            "Doubtfully," replied Dumbledore, "unless you were focusing on a specific dimension at the time that you focused your magic to the place where your blood was spilled."

            "So I could open a portal to another dimension then?" asked Dawn.

            "You could, but I would not recommend it except under the most dire of circumstances."

            "What should Dawn do now?" asked Buffy apprehensively.

            "It is up to her whether or not she wants to develop her ability," replied Dumbledore.

            "I do," Dawn responded immediately.  "I do."

            "Well then I suggest you begin with a theoretical basis.  You may want to begin by reading _Portals: Gateways between Worlds_ by Portia Plumeri and _Time and Space Travel_ by Starre Tresky.  I will have Professor Vector recommend some additional books and make himself available to you if you have any questions."

            "Once you understand the theory, you can begin practicing within controlled conditions.  I would suggest that we ask Professor Rosenberg to help at that time.  She is one of the few witches powerful enough to close a portal on her own if it becomes necessary."

            "Should we worry about it happening again unintentionally?" asked Wesley.

            "As long as Dawn does not attempt wandless magic when she has an open wound, there should not be a repeat of yesterday's events," replied Dumbledore.

            Dawn, Buffy, and Wesley left the headmaster's office shortly thereafter.  "I'm going to run to the library and check out those books Dumbledore suggested," Dawn informed Buffy and Wesley before taking off to the library.

            "I think everything will be fine," Wesley assured Buffy.

            Buffy smiled.  "It's amazing how much you've changed, Wes.  Do you mind contacting Giles and letting him know what Dumbledore said?  I'm going to take a nap before our training session this afternoon."

            Dawn found Hermione sitting at a table in the back of the library.  "How did your meeting go?" Hermione asked.

            "It was good," replied Dawn.  "I'll tell everyone about it before training this afternoon. So what are you up to?"

            "Just a bit of potions study," replied Hermione vaguely.

            "The amorphous potion, by any chance?"

            Hermione blushed.  "I wanted to better understand the effects."

            "You mean that you want to make sure that Ron really wanted to be with you.  Trust me, he does.  Anyone who has seen the way he looks at you would know that," assured Dawn.

            "Really?"

            "Yes, really.  So, seriously, are you two okay after last night?"

            "I think so," replied Hermione.  "We talked this morning – well, after we got done freaking out."

            "So now I really am the last virgin, huh," joked Dawn.  Both girls broke into a fit of giggles until Madame Pince told them to either be quiet or leave.

            "I have to check out two books about portals that Dumbledore suggested," explained Dawn, as she stood.

            "Which ones?" asked Hermione.  Dawn told her.  "There are a few other good ones as well," replied Hermione, walking immediately to the correct shelves and pulling several books for Dawn.

            "You really do spend a lot of time here," Dawn commented.

            Hermione shrugged.  "Arithmancy is my favorite subject.  I'm always doing extra reading for that class."

            "We should take these books back to the common room" suggested Dawn.

            "You just want to tell Draco everything that's going on," replied Hermione knowingly.

            "Protecting the Key is his childhood dream.  I wouldn't want to disappoint him."  The girls again dissolved into a fit of giggles.  With an annoyed look from Madame Pince, they checked out their books and left the library.

            Charlie woke Buffy just before lunch.  "Come on, Sleepyhead.  Time for lunch."

            Buffy opened her eyes and frowned.  "Can't I skip it and sleep until training?" she whined.

            "No," replied Charlie.  "You need to eat.  But, if you're willing to see Madame Pomfrey. . ."

            "No.  Dawnie's right.  That woman always wants everyone to spend the night even for a little cold."

            "But she could at least give you some Pepper-Up potion to make you feel better."

            "Charlie, I feel fine.  I'm just tired.  Things have been crazy lately.  I've been doing more in training sessions and class because of Faith being pregnant, and then last night we were out to a crazy late hour."

            "I thought Slayers didn't need as much sleep as the rest of us," Charlie teased.

            "Yeah well, for a Slayer I'm old.  Old people need more sleep.  Maybe I'm starting to need what a normal person does."

            Charlie sighed.  "Isn't there anything I can do to get you out of bed?"

            "Nope," replied Buffy, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him toward her.  "But you can join me.  I still have an hour before training, and right now I choose you over food."  Charlie looked torn for a moment.  Buffy huffed at him.  What was it with Weasley men and their stomachs?  "You can always go visit the kitchens while I'm in training with the kids."

            "Okay then," agreed Charlie, capturing Buffy's lips.


	22. Formal Affairs

As Strong As We Are United

Chapter 22 – Formal Affairs

            The following week passed quickly.  Dawn, with help from Draco and Hermione, began extensively researching theories about the creation of portals and their uses.  Professor Vector happily recommended several more books for them to read.  He also asked to be included, when Dawn was ready to begin experimenting with her newfound abilities.

            Draco's mood improved greatly after holding tryouts to fill Nott's, Crabbe's, and Goyle's positions on the Slytherin quidditch team.  For the first time in years, two members of the Slytherin team were women.  Blaise had not exaggerated about her Chaser skills, and Millicent Bulstrode hit the Bludgers with a force equal to that of Crabbe and Goyle.  A large fifth year boy filled the other Beater position.

            Harry's mood, however, did not improve.  He worried that even with three new members, Slytherin would win their games against Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.  Harry called additional practices for the Gryffindor team.  Ron and Ginny complained frequently that he was channeling Oliver Wood.  Fortunately, their complaining gave additional credibility to the rest of the school's belief that the trio was not on good terms.  Shannon would smile to herself whenever Harry called an extra practice.  After all, they had made a habit of spending time alone in the captain's office after each practice.

            Ron went out of his way to romance Hermione.  Though they spoke at length about their first night together, they were both still feeling a little guilty.  Each day Ron would make some grand romantic gesture.  With the help of Dawn and Shannon, he would leave flowers or candy on her pillow.  He arranged a candlelight dinner in the common room one Saturday night.  He even went so far as to attempt to write poetry for her, though he was not very good at it.  They finally agreed to slip away together on the night of the masquerade ball to, as Hermione said, "do things properly this time."

            The Scooby faculty members spent several evenings arguing over who would be attending the Watchers Council opening gala and who would be stuck at Hogwarts chaperoning the masquerade ball.  Faith was the most vocal about her plans.  "Robin is required to be there, and I am not going to get stuck chaperoning high school kids when I can spend the night at a fancy-shmancy affair on my husband's arm."

            Buffy and Willow both burst into a fit of giggles at hearing Faith use the words "fancy-shmancy."

            Wesley interrupted the giggling.  "Faith, I don't think that any of us will argue that you have a right to go.  All the active Slayers, who have finished training have been invited.  Buffy, you should go as well."

            "I think it makes the most sense that all of you who are directly associated with the Council should go," stated Genevieve.

            "But, Gen, the problem is that none of them want to go with out their significant others," explained Spike.  "Do you want to go without me?"

            "But technically I am not associated with the Council.  I am the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, which is a Hogwarts position only," replied Genevieve.

            "But you're a Slayer," Willow reminded everyone.

            "And a vampire," answered Genevieve.  "I am perfectly content to stay here with William and chaperone the students."

            "I should stay too," added Cat.  "As Muggle Studies professor, my first obligation is to the school."

            "Then I'll stay with you," Wesley immediately offered.

            Cat smiled at him.  "No, as a Watcher you should go.  Besides, Dumbledore will probably argue that it is safer for everyone if I stay here."

            "But you came to Los Angeles this past summer," replied Wesley.

            "But I had the protection of Wolfram and Hart," Cat reminded him gently.

            "And, on Halloween you would have the protection of the Council," argued Wesley.  "There will even be a few Order members there."

            "Who?" asked Willow concernedly.

            "Well, Remus Lupin is a member of the Council.  I believe Tonks will be accompanying him.  Moody also volunteered to be there," answered Wesley.  Willow did not look happy about this news.  She began seriously debating if she really wanted to go to the Watchers gala.

            "I think it would be fine if you all go to the Council gala," stated Genevieve.  "William and I, along with the other faculty members are more than capable of performing chaperoning duties."

            "I will probably stay here too, being caretaker and all," added Oz.  "Unless you would like me to accompany you, Willow?"

            The question was innocent enough, but Willow did not take it that way.  "Um, we'll talk about it later.  Oh, look, I'm late to meet Snape to work on that potion.  I have to go."  Willow hurried out of the portrait hole.

            "What did I say?" asked Oz.  "I just thought if she didn't want to go alone, I'd offer."

            "Don't worry about it, Oz," Charlie assured the younger man.  "All the women around here have been acting a bit off lately."  Several pillows were hurled in Charlie's direction.  Genevieve managed to hit him hard, squarely in the chest, causing him to fall backwards into one of the chairs.  This sent Buffy into another fit of giggles.

            Willow stormed into the potions lab, causing Snape to look up from his work.  He was surprised to see her.  "I wasn't aware that we were scheduled to work this evening," he stated, his voice neutral.

            Willow threw herself into a chair at the side of the room, before speaking.  "I just needed to get away from my friends for a little while.  You were a good excuse."

            "I was under the impression that people normally want to spend time with their friends," replied Snape, going back to his work.

            "Their making plans for the Watchers Council opening gala, trying to determine who should go and who should stay here to chaperone the kids' ball," explained Willow.

            "I would assume that you should go to the Council.  Technically, you are an employee of theirs."

            "Yeah, but Tonks is going to be there with Lupin."  Snape raised an eyebrow.  "Just as friends, I'm assuming.  And, then Oz goes and asks if I want him to escort me.  I just can't deal with relationship stuff right now," Willow explained.

            "Regardless of your past, Mr. Osborne is a friend, is he not?" asked Snape.

            "Well, yeah," replied Willow.

            "Then I suggest that you tell him that friendship is your only intention at this time.  As for Tonks, avoidance solves nothing."

            Willow laughed dryly.  "Great advice coming from the man who has made avoidance a lifestyle."

            Snape shrugged.  "I'm not telling you what you should do with your love life.  If you want to go to the Watchers ball, then you should go regardless of who is going to be there.  If you are more comfortable staying here, then stay.  I can't say that I would be disappointed to have someone worthwhile to speak with during this retched ball."

            Willow smiled.  "With an invitation like that at least I know you aren't hitting on me," she kidded.

            "While I admit that I do enjoy your company, Willow, I must say that I do not have any romantic intentions toward you," Snape stated, as he added a pinch of white powder to the boiling cauldron in front of him.

            Willow giggled.  "I don't know if I should be relieved or insulted," she quipped.  "So, can I help you with what you are working on?"

            "It's Pepper-Up potion for Madame Pomfrey.  The hospital wing is running low, and it's the beginning of cold season," Snape explained.  "If you gather the ingredients listed on the board there, you can begin another batch."

            Willow stood.  She was in better spirits after talking to Snape.  He was right about her needing to talk with Oz, but it could wait for a few hours.  She began gathering ingredients for the potion.

            They worked in silence for several minutes, before Willow spoke again.  "You know, Severus, the path to redemption can be a lonely road.  You might consider getting out and dating."

            Snape laughed heartily.  "I don't imagine there is a woman who would tolerate me."

            "Pft," scoffed Willow.  "There is someone out there for everyone – even you.  Someday you are going to meet a woman who will refuse to be put off by your surliness.  For that matter, you might even find a woman who thinks it's sexy."  Snape continued to laugh.  "Hey, it could happen," Willow insisted, though she too had begun to laugh.

            That night Willow went in search of Oz.  She found him watching over Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle, as they scrubbed the trophy room.  "I thought Snape was running their detentions," Willow commented.

            Oz smiled.  "He said that he was busy working on some potions with you and offered to let me put these three to work.  I was happy to oblige."

            Willow smiled.  She was disgusted by what the three Slytherins had attempted to do to the Gryffindors and particularly to Dawn.  Seeing their disgruntled looks at having to clean the Muggle way, pleased her immensely.

            "So what can I do for you?" Oz asked, pulling Willow away from her thoughts.

            "I wanted to talk to you about your offer to escort me to the Watchers gala thing," she mumbled.

            "Willow, I was asking as a friend.  I just thought that with Tonks there, you might not want to go alone," explained Oz.

            "So, you don't want to date me then?"

            "Willow, what we had in the past was special, but it's in the past.  And, right now I'm not looking for a relationship with you or anyone else.  I'm still dealing with the wolf."

            Willow let out the breath that she had not realized she was holding.  "Oh thank the goddess."  She and Oz smiled at each other.

            "I'd still be happy to escort you to the Watchers thing," offered Oz.

            "If it's okay with you, I think I'd rather just stay here and chaperone the students," replied Willow.

            "Fair enough," stated Oz.  "I have to get back to making sure those three actually work."

            "See you later then," replied Willow, before heading back to the Scooby common room.

            The night of the two balls, the Scooby common room was a flurry of activity.  Buffy, Willow, Cat, and the three seventh year girls periodically banged loudly on each other's doors to borrow everything from safety pins to jewelry to lipstick.  When they were in various states of undress, the women would use summoning charms, after loudly yelling to ask permission to borrow something.

            Harry, Ron, and Draco, who had changed into their dress robes quickly, were now sitting in the common room.  Draco was playing chess against Ron and losing spectacularly.  Every so often a hair potion or lipstick would zoom over their heads.  "How many products do women possibly need?" questioned Draco.

            Ron smirked at Draco.  "Yeah, cause your hair naturally falls like that."

            "You know, Weasley, a little gel in your hair wouldn't exactly hurt," replied Draco, moving his bishop.

            Harry laughed at the look of indignation on Ron's face.  "Oh bugger off, Harry," Ron retorted.  "You of all people could use some help keeping your hair in place."

            Before Harry could argue, Charlie was calling for his help.  The Watchers ball was a Muggle event; therefore, Charlie had to wear a Muggle tuxedo.  Harry walked over to the stairs that led to Charlie's quarters to see if he could help.  On the way, a tube of lipstick smacked him hard in the forehead.  "Ow," cried Harry, bending forward and clutching his forehead.

            Ron raced to his best friend's side.  "Is it your scar?  I thought that you weren't feeling anything from Voldemort anymore because of the occlumency."   Harry's shoulders began to shake.  For a split second Ron thought the other boy was crying.  But no, Harry was laughing.  "What is so funny?" demanded Ron.

            "It's not Voldemort.  It's lipstick," replied Harry, showing Ron the tube that had smacked him in the head.

            As Ron began to laugh, Shannon stuck her head out of the door to the girls' quarters.  "Where the hell is that lipstick?" she yelled.

            "Right here," called Harry, before hurrying to give the tube to his girlfriend.

            "Hey, Harry, what about helping me with this tie thing?" yelled Charlie.

            "I'll help you, Charlie," replied Wesley, who had just exited his own rooms.

            As Ron sat back down to his game with Draco, bright green flames burst in the fireplace and Andrew fell out.  "What are you doing here, mate?" Ron asked.

            Andrew stood, smiling and brushing the soot from his robes.  "Dumbledore agreed to let me come and take Luna to the ball.  I'm supposed to meet her in ten minutes near the Ravenclaw common room."

            "I'd say that we'll see you at the ball, but we won't be able to recognize you," quipped Ron.

            "That's not entirely true," said Hermione, as she descended the stairs with Dawn and Shannon.  "Dumbledore agreed that the Head Boy and Girl and their staff should have the same masks as the faculty members.  We will be able to recognize everyone."

            "Good," commented Draco, taking Dawn's hand in his.  "I won't have to worry about losing you."

            "And those of us who aren't on speaking terms can just happen to wind up spending the evening together on the dance floor," noted Shannon.

            "Or other places," commented Ron quietly to Hermione, who blushed slightly.  "After a few dances, we'll wander back up here okay?"  Hermione nodded happily.

            Dawn and Shannon each gave Andrew a quick hug, before he left to collect Luna.  Hermione then handed the six students a mask each.  They all tried them on and were happy to see that they could easily recognize each other.

            Willow and Oz soon joined the students, and they all walked down to the Entrance Hall where everyone was to gather to be given a mask that would disguise face, hair, dress robes, and voice.  Couples were instructed to hold hands when they first placed the masks on their faces, so as not to lose each other.  Shannon, Harry, Ron, and Hermione purposely stood apart, knowing that they could find each other after entering the Great Hall.

            Wesley and Charlie found themselves taking Ron and Draco's places at the chessboard.  "I hate to admit that my kid brother is much better at this game than I am," Charlie commented, as he surveyed the board.

            "Well then I might have a chance at winning," noted Wesley.  "Ron beat me more than once this summer."

            "What is taking Buffy and Cat so long?" asked Charlie, after losing another pawn to Wesley.  "Willow, Oz, and the kids left nearly an hour ago."

            "It takes time for us girls to make ourselves beautiful for you," quipped Buffy, as she descended the stairs.

            "Wow," was all Charlie could say, as he stared at Buffy in her strapless silver gown.

            "Glad you approve," replied Buffy with a smile.  Charlie moved in to kiss her, but she turned her head to the side.  "Wouldn't want to mess up my lipstick."  Buffy turned to Wesley.  "Cat isn't ready yet?  I thought I would be the one making us wait."

            "Even us brainy girls like to take our time dressing up every so often," noted Cat from the bottom of the staircase.  She was hardly recognizable as the overly professional schoolteacher that the students saw her as.  She was dressed in a floor-length fitted dress with a high slit up the side and a plunging neckline.  The velvet of the dress was the deepest purple, almost appearing black except where the light hit it.  In addition to the dark makeup, the biggest change was the short, choppy hairstyle that sported a purple sheen to match the dress.

            "You're hair," said Buffy.  "I like it.  It's such a different look for you."

            "Well, the color is just a temporary charm.  I've chopped it this short lots of times in my real life.  I just haven't been in the mood to mess with it lately," explained Cat.

            "Well, I must say that you look incredible," complimented Wesley, as he took her hand and kissed it, causing Cat to laugh out loud.

            The two couples gathered around a small pitcher that Dumbledore had transformed into a portkey for them.  They all touched it simultaneously and felt the pull behind their navels.  They quickly found themselves in a small chamber off the main lobby of the new Council buildings.

            "We thought you were never going to get here," commented Anya, as she walked forward from the doorway along with Faith.  "Xander is talking with Robin, Narcissa, and Giles out in the lobby.  We're supposed to take you to sign in and get your emergency portkey pin, then meet up with everyone else outside the ballroom."

            "Emergency portkey pin?" asked Buffy.

            "Safety precautions," explained Faith.  "Giles got the idea from the portkeys we wore when we stopped the prophecy last year.  He figures that with such a public gathering, we need contingencies in case any of our many enemies decide to make trouble."

            The arrived at the desk where they signed in and each received a nondescript pin.  "Where do these things go when activated?" Cat asked the receptionist.

            The receptionist smiled.  "If you touch the pin and say Hogwarts, you will be transported to the school grounds in front of the castle."

            "Dumbledore convinced Giles that it would be the safest place for everyone," explained Narcissa, who along with Giles, Robin, and Xander had stepped up behind the newcomers.

            "Are we expecting trouble tonight?" Buffy asked Giles.

            "According to Dumbledore the Order has received information that something big will be happening soon.  It is a definite possibility that they will target us, since we have given them so much trouble," Giles informed the group.

            "Maybe you should have waited to have the opening gala," commented Wesley.

            "After a lot of discussion, we decided that no time is ever really safe for us – if not Death Eaters, then some other group like those crazed Bringers a couple of years ago," explained Robin.

            "But we have first rate magical protection on the buildings," added Xander.  "Come on, I'll show you guys around."  Anya, Robin, Faith, Buffy, Charlie, Wesley, and Cat followed Xander, as he took them on a tour of the complex.

            The students entered the Great Hall and began seating themselves at the many small tables, each of which had enough room for eight people.  Dawn, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Shannon made a point of sitting together.  Another couple approached and asked if they could sit as well.  The six students who were able to identify everyone in the room were all surprised to note that the other couple consisted of Pansy Parkinson and Ernie McMillon.  Ron almost made a comment, but Hermione kicked him under the table.

            The eight students placed their meal orders and then sat in silence.  "It is very hard to know what to say, when we don't know who we are talking to," commented Ernie.

            "We should talk about something general, not anything too personal," suggested Shannon.

            "I got a topic," said Dawn.  "It always struck me as odd that two of the founders of Hogwarts were men and the other two were women, but there are no stories about any involvement between them."

            Pansy happily latched on to the topic.  "You know I read that the whole fallout between Gryffindor and Slytherin was over a woman."

            "So which one got her?" asked Ron interestedly.

            Pansy laughed.  "Well Slytherin loved her, but she loved Gryffindor.  However, his heart belonged to another, and when he spurned her affections, she gave up on men forever."

            "So, she just stayed alone for the rest of her life?  How sad," commented Hermione.

            Pansy shook her head.  "No, not alone, just not with a man.  She wound up with Helga Hufflepuff, which is why the heirs of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin pop up in the history books, but we never hear anything about the heir of Hufflepuff.  There wasn't any."

            "You can't be serious," questioned Ernie.  He was scandalized to hear this about the founder of his house.

            "Don't worry, it wasn't only a scandal for Hufflepuff, but for Slytherin as well.  You see this woman was a Muggleborn witch."

            "Did all this really happen or are you putting us on?" asked Shannon.

            "It happened over a thousand years ago," replied Pansy with a shrug.  "It isn't like there was anyone around back then who's still here now to confirm or deny the story."

            As the eight students ate their meals they continued to discuss the personal lives of the founders, making several speculations.  When the music started, Draco and Dawn excused themselves to dance.  Ron and Hermione soon followed.  After a few songs had played.  Ernie finally asked Pansy to dance.

            Harry and Shannon found themselves alone at the table.  "Wow, Pansy and Ernie, never saw that one coming," commented Shannon.

            Harry laughed.  "Me neither, but he seems good for her.  She was actually almost charming tonight.  But, then again, she doesn't know who we are."

            "She did report her housemates about the amorphous potion too.  Maybe she's changing for the better, and if it's because of Ernie, who are we to complain," Shannon thought aloud.  "So, are you going to dance with me tonight?"

            "You know that I'm not very good at dancing," whined Harry.

            "And you know that no one knows who you are," retorted Shannon playfully.

            "Fine," agreed Harry, standing and taking Shannon's hand.

            When the cocktail hour had ended and everyone was finally seated at their assigned tables, Giles rose with a glass of champagne in his hand.  "If everyone will take a glass, please."  The Scoobies who were seated at a table together each took a glass in their hand. 

            Giles continued.  "It is because of the hard work and dedication of everyone here tonight that we have been able to rebuild the Watchers Council.  We are here not only to dedicate our new facilities, but also to honor the Slayers and the Watchers who make our fight against evil possible.  I propose a toast to all of us here tonight, to all of the future generations who will continue our battle, and to the memory of those who have come before us."

            Everyone except Faith drank at least a sip of champagne before placing their glasses back on the table.  "How come you didn't even try a sip?" asked Xander.

            "Just want to keep a clear head in case we have any trouble tonight," replied Faith with ease.

            "But Buffy had a few sips, and you can definitely handle alcohol better than her," continued Xander.

            "Maybe I'm not in the mood to drink tonight," replied Faith.

            "Faith has a good point about keeping a clear hear," noted Buffy, as she put down her nearly full glass and picked up her water glass in its place.  Faith shot her a grateful look.

            "But it's a party," continued Xander.

            "Xander, just drop it," ordered Robin.

            Anya was looking from her husband to Faith to Robin to Buffy.  "Something is going on that you aren't telling us," Anya stated.

            "Nothing is going on, Anya," Giles assured the ex-demon.  It still amazed him how very adult the Scoobies could act one moment and how easily they could regress the next.

            Robin leaned toward Faith and whispered in her ear.  The group watched her nod.  "Something is too going on," insisted Anya eyeing the couple.

            "We do have some good news to share with you all," Robin informed the group.  "We were going to wait until Thanksgiving, but. . ."

            "But Xander doesn't seem to want to let it rest that I'm not drinking alcohol," finished Faith.

            "Sorry," mumbled Xander.

            "Don't worry about it," replied Faith.  She took Robin's hand in hers, inhaled deeply, and said, "I'm pregnant.  We're having a baby."

            "Congratulations," chorused many of the Scoobies.

            "That's wonderful," added Narcissa.

            "I'm so happy for you," said Cat, giving Faith a quick hug.

            "You know, Rupert is a strong name for a boy," commented Giles.

            "Giles, you have a woman now.  Have your own kid and name it Rupert," suggested Anya.  Both Giles and Narcissa were very quiet immediately following Anya's suggestion.

            Throughout the rest of the meal, the Scoobies talked about nothing but babies.

            Ron pulled Hermione tightly into his arms, as they danced.  "Are you sure that you want to slip out of here?" he asked.

            "Of course, I'm sure," she replied.  "Aren't you?"

            "I'm absolutely sure," he said, before dipping his head to capture her lips.  "We could go now," he suggested, after the kiss.  Hermione nodded her agreement. 

            Ron took her hand in his and led her out of the Great Hall, up the stairs, through the castle, and through the Scooby common room to the boys' quarters.  "Ignore Harry's and Draco's mess," he said, as he opened the door to his private room.  Hermione gasped.  Not only had Ron cleaned, but also he had filled the room with candles and flowers.

            Ron led Hermione to his bed.  They sat side by side.  He reached out his hand and cupped her face gently.  "I love you so much, Hermione."

            "Show me how it's supposed to be," she whispered in reply, as they leaned toward each other and kissed softly.

            Cat and Wesley finally sat down after spending nearly an hour tearing up the dance floor.  "I'm glad you decided to come here with me," Wesley admitted.

            "I'm glad too," replied Cat.  "This is the way my life is supposed to be."

            Wesley frowned at Cat.  "Even when I first met you, I knew that the façade you put on at Hogwarts wasn't the real you.  At first I thought that you were hiding yourself because of your father, but everyone knows now and you still hide.  I only get glimpses of the real you when we're alone or away from the school, like this summer in LA and now."

            "You're very perceptive, Wesley," noted Cat.

            "I'm not, because I still cannot figure out exactly why you hide," replied Wesley.

            "I'm surprised you haven't figured it out.  It's not about hiding from other people.  It's about hiding from myself."  Cat was quiet for a moment, trying to think of the best way to explain herself.  When she finally spoke, her voice was raw with emotion.  "The wizarding world, England, Hogwarts, it's not my life.  My life is in the Muggle world, somewhere between New Jersey and Massachusetts."

            "But why can't you be yourself here?" asked Wesley.

            "Because if I am myself, then this becomes my life, and I don't want it to be.  I spent years coming to terms with who my father is.  One of the ways I did that was to choose a different life.  I want that life back.  I miss my apartment and my job and my friends.  My best friend Becca and my second cousin Lena, they're like sisters to me, and they don't even know exactly where I am because it might put them at risk."

            "Wesley, the only part of this life I want to take with me when all this is over, is you.  That's why you're the only one who knows who I really am."

            "So once your father is defeated, you're going back," said Wesley dejectedly.

            "Yes," she replied.  "But, I have every intention of still being with you even though it won't be every day.  I'm willing to make the long-distance thing work, if you are."

            Wesley smiled.  "We'll make it work when the time comes."

            "Good, you had me worried there for a minute."  Both Cat and Wesley began to laugh, but a loud siren silenced them.

            "What is that?" asked Cat.  The music stopped.  "Everyone please listen to me," ordered Giles, microphone in hand.  "We have security breach."  A loud blast reverberated through the room.  "Everyone, please use your portkeys now."

            "Go," Wesley told Cat, as he pulled away from her.

            "Where are you going?" she asked frantically.

            "To make sure everyone gets out," Wesley replied.

            "Not without me, you don't," replied Cat.

            "Are you sure this isn't your life?" he asked, before grabbing her hand and dragging her toward the other Scoobies.

            They arrived to find Giles and Buffy ordering everyone to use their portkeys.  "I sent Faith, Robin, Xander, and Anya ahead," Buffy called to Wesley.  "You two should go to.  They'll need more help at Hogwarts than here."  Cat and Wesley agreed and activated their portkeys.

            "Buffy," called Giles.  "There are people trapped under fallen bookcases in the library."  Buffy and Charlie hurtled toward Giles and Narcissa.  Buffy began moving the heavy bookcases with her Slayer strength, while the others used levitation spells.  Several minutes later everyone was free and had activated their portkeys.

            "Is anyone hurt?" asked Willow, as she ran toward her friends, who had appeared on the front lawn of Hogwarts.

            "We're fine," replied Buffy.  "Is everyone here okay?"

            "Robin made Faith see Madame Pomfrey just in case.  Believe it or not, Pomfrey told him that being pregnant was not an illness and that he should just take Faith home," Willow explained.

            "You know it wouldn't hurt for you to see Madame Pomfrey," suggested Charlie.  Buffy glared at him.  "You did some serious lifting, and Slayer strength or not, you're going to be feeling it in the morning.  So why not get a potion to prevent the morning after hurting," he argued.

            "Fine," replied Buffy.  "She let Faith go.  Maybe she'll be in a good enough mood to let me go too."  Before allowing Charlie to lead her into the castle, she turned back to Willow.  "Wills, make sure that Giles had everything he needs to get these people back to their homes."  Willow quickly agreed.

            Charlie sat outside the hospital wing, wondering if his girlfriend would ever speak to him again.  When he and Buffy arrived in the hospital wing, Buffy explained to Madame Pomfrey that she wanted a potion to prevent sore muscles in the morning.  However, Charlie accidentally-on-purpose mentioned that Buffy had been feeling under the weather for weeks now.  Madame Pomfrey insisted that she give Buffy a full check-up, and told Charlie to wait outside.

            The door opened, and Madame Pomfrey stuck her head into the hallway.  "You may come back in.  I would like to speak with you both."  Charlie noticed that the mediwitch did not look happy.

            Charlie sat in the chair beside the bed on which Buffy was seated.  "I do not know what you were thinking doing heavy lifting in your condition," Madame Pomfrey chastised.  "At least Professor Wilkins had the sense to return immediately to Hogwarts instead of putting herself at risk."

            In her annoyance for the situation, Buffy was only half listening to the mediwitch's tirade.  Charlie, however, had heard every word.  "What do you mean her condition?" he asked.

            "You haven't told him?" Pomfrey asked Buffy, who was looking thoroughly confused.

            "Tell him what?" asked Buffy.

            "My dear, you're pregnant.  At least two months if I had to guess," Madame Pomfrey informed the startled couple.


	23. Diversions

As Strong As We Are United

Chapter 23 – A Diversion

            After sending Willow, Spike, and Genevieve to meet everyone who had portkeyed from the Watchers Council, Dumbledore gathered the remaining faculty members in the small chamber at the side of the Great Hall.  "As you are aware, there appears to have been an attack at the Watchers Council this evening.  Everyone escaped safely to our grounds.  They are gathered just outside the castle."

            The faculty members nodded, and Dumbledore continued.  "Unfortunately, this means that we will be ending our Halloween ball earlier than originally planned.  The students will return to their house common rooms, where the house-elves will provide refreshments for, shall we say, after parties."

            "What are you planning to tell the students?" asked Snape.

            Dumbledore sighed heavily.  "I think it is best that we tell them the truth.  We need the Great Hall to accommodate our guests from the Watchers Council, while ministry aurors appraise the situation at the Council complex."

            "And if the students have further questions?" asked tiny Professor Flitwick.

            "I will address any additional questions in the morning," replied Dumbledore.  "By that time, we should know more of what has happened tonight."

            "Now, I must ask Filius and Sophia (Sprout) to escort their students back to their houses.  Augura (Sinistra), would you please escort the Slytherins, and Victoria (Vector) would you escort the Gryffindors.  Severus and Minerva, I need you to come with me, after I make the announcement."  The faculty nodded in agreement.

            "And what of the Head Boy and Girl and their staff?" asked McGonagall.

            "I will ask them, as well as Miss Weasley, Mr. Longbottom, and Miss Lovegood to remain in the Great Hall with the Watchers Council members," replied Dumbledore.

            "Surely, headmaster, it would be best if someone were to make sure they follow your wishes," suggested Snape, who did not trust these particular students to do as told.

            "I trust that they will follow my instructions in this instance, as I am sure they want to be kept appraised of the situation," replied Dumbledore, as he turned toward the door to the Great Hall.

            Dumbledore entered the Great Hall, followed closely by the faculty members.  He nodded toward the band to stop playing.  Silence descended on the Great Hall.  The students began looking around anxiously.  "May I have your attention please," requested Dumbledore.  All eyes locked on the headmaster.

            "There has been an attack on the Watchers Council this evening."  Low mutterings followed this announcement.  Dawn grabbed Draco's hand tightly, worrying for the safety of her sister and friends.  Dumbledore raised his hand to silence the students.  "Everyone is safe.  I repeat; everyone is safe.  All those who were in attendance of the Watchers Opening Gala have used emergency portkeys to arrive at Hogwarts.  At this time they are all on the grounds just outside the castle."

            "Now, unfortunately we need a place for our guests to gather while everything is sorted out.  Unfortunately, that means that our festivities this evening must be cut short.  You will all return to your house common rooms, where the house-elves will provide refreshments.  I ask that the following students remain here: the Head Boy, Head Girl, their staff, Miss Weasley, Mr. Longbottom, and Miss Lovegood.  The rest of your will be escorted to your common rooms by the faculty."

            At the close of Dumbledore's announcement, the Great Hall once again filled with the voices of students, hypothesizing about what had happened and saying farewell to dates from other houses.

            Dawn immediately turned to Draco, Harry, and Shannon.  "Someone has to get Ron and Hermione back here ASAP," she whispered forcefully.

            "Yeah, if anyone finds out they took off to. . ." Harry blushed, "well, you know, they'll be in big trouble."

            "So, who's going to get them?" asked Shannon.

            "Not me," replied Harry.  "I'm happy that they're together, but I don't want to accidentally witness anything."  He shivered at the thought.

            Draco rolled his eyes.  "I'll get them," he volunteered, turning and leaving the Great Hall amidst the waves of students returning to their common rooms.

            "I just hope he hurries," added Shannon.  Dawn nodded her agreement.

            Professor McGonagall swept out of the castle to greet those who had fled from the Watchers Council, while Dumbledore and Snape adjourned to Dumbledore's office to begin contacting Order members while waiting for news from Kingsley Shacklebolt, who was heading up the investigation at the Council complex.

            McGonagall immediately found Giles, who along with Narcissa, Willow, and Wesley was assuring that everyone had arrived safely.  "Mr. Giles, has everyone arrives safely?"

            "It appears that they have.  We had a few minor injuries, but they are already being seen to by Madame Pomfrey," replied Giles.

            McGonagall smiled slightly in relief.  "The headmaster asks that everyone gather in the Great Hall, while the aurors sort out the situation at your headquarters," she informed the head Watcher.

            Giles smiled at the transfiguration professor.  "Thank you, Minerva."  He turned his attention to the large gathering of his colleagues.  After magically amplifying his voice, he made the announcement.  "Everyone, please follow me into the castle.  We will be assembling in the Great Hall until things are sorted out and it is safe for you all to return home."

            "Pregnant," stated Buffy disbelievingly.  "How could that have happened?"  Madame Pomfrey did not answer the question directly.  She instead looked from Buffy to Charlie and back to Buffy, one eyebrow raised.

            "Okay, I know how that happens, but it couldn't. . . I mean, we're careful. . . well, most of the time anyway," Buffy babbled.

            Charlie still had not said a word.  He simply sat in shock next to Buffy's bed. 'Pregnant,' he thought.  'Buffy's pregnant.  She's going to have a baby.  She's going to have my baby.'

            "I can't have a baby," Buffy continued.  "I don't know what to do with a baby.  And I'm the Slayer, well a Slayer anyway.  What am I supposed to do – carry around stakes in a diaper bag?  This really can't be happening."

            Madame Pomfrey placed a hand on Buffy's shoulder.  "I assure you that this can and is happening.  You are pregnant.  Now you two," she glared at Charlie, "have some decisions to make.  If you need me, I will be attending to my other patients."

            As Madame Pomfrey bustled across the ward, Charlie spoke for the first time.  "What does she mean decisions?  This has already been decided for us."

            "She means," replied Buffy in a rather irritated voice, "that we need to decide whether or not we're going to have this baby, and if we do, whether or not we're going to keep it."

            Charlie glared at Buffy.  "What the bloody hell do you mean if we have this baby and if we keep this baby?  Of course, we're going to have and keep our child.  The only decision to make is how soon to have the wedding and tell everyone."

            For a moment, Buffy did not know how to respond to Charlie's outburst.  A part of her greatly resented that he didn't realize that the decision was hers, not his.  However, a much larger part of her was relieved that there was no question that he wanted to stay with her and their child.  Not knowing what to say about the pregnancy, she instead latched on to the last words he had said.  "You want to get married?" she asked quietly.

            Ron and Hermione were contentedly curled up together in his bed.  She lay across his chest, while he ran his fingers through her hair and murmured words of love.  Both were started by the loud banging on the door.  "I know you two are in there," yelled Draco.

            "What the bloody hell does he want?" sighed Ron, who could have happily stayed in bed with Hermione for the rest of the night.  Draco continued banging on the door.  Ron pulled a blanket around his waist and went to answer it, while Hermione pulled the remaining bedcovers around her.

            Ron pulled the door open forcefully.  "Can't this wait until morning?" he asked, his annoyance evident.

            Draco smirked at him.  "No, it can't wait.  There's been an attack on the Watchers Council.  Dumbledore wants all of us in the Great Hall."

            "Damn," Ron swore, beginning to close the door.

            "And I would hurry up, if I were you two," called Draco.  "You wouldn't want any of the faculty to realize that you're missing in action."  Draco sprinted back to the Great Hall, not wanting to find himself in trouble either.

            Draco got back to the Great Hall just as the Watchers began to enter.  He quickly found Dawn, Shannon, and Harry, who were eagerly waiting to see that all of the Scoobies were safe.  "Did you tell them?" Harry asked Draco.

            Draco nodded.  "They're on their way.  With how slow this lot is," he pointed at the Watchers who were slowly entering the Great Hall, "they should make it down before everyone gets settled."

            "Where is Buffy?" questioned Dawn.  "The only people I've recognized so far are Giles and Narcissa."

            Draco squeezed his girlfriend's hand, relieved to know that nothing had happened to his mother.  "They're probably at the back of the group, making sure everyone is accounted for," he assured Dawn.

            "Hey, there's Willow, Wesley, and Cat," stated Shannon.  She waved toward the three Scoobies and beckoned them over.

            "Is everyone okay?" Dawn asked Willow.  "Where's Buffy?"

            "Everyone's fine," replied Willow.  "Charlie dragged Buffy to the infirmary to get checked out."

            Ron and Hermione, looking slightly disheveled, walked up behind the group.  "Are Charlie and Buffy okay?" asked Ron, concernedly.

            "They're both fine.  Buffy did some heavy lifting to rescue some people who were caught under fallen bookcases.  Charlie convinced her to get a potion from Madame Pomfrey; so, she won't be feeling it in the morning," Willow explained.

            Xander and Anya wandered over to the group, as well.  "I think that we're almost all accounted for," Xander stated.  "The only people I haven't seen are Faith and Robin."

            "Robin insisted that Faith see Madame Pomfrey," Wesley informed the group, who once again looked concerned.  "She is fine.  Robin is just being overly cautious given Faith's condition."

            "What condition?" asked Andrew, who approached the group with Luna, Ginny, and Neville.

            Wesley smiled broadly.  "Well, she made the announcement this evening so I guess that it's okay to tell all of you.  Faith is expecting."

            "Expecting what?" asked Andrew, looking confused.

Shannon and Dawn both smacked him on the arm.  "He means that Faith is pregnant," explained Luna gently.  Everyone smiled.

            "It's quite lovely to hear some good news for a change," commented Hermione.

            "Of course, I want to get married," replied Charlie.  "You're having my baby."

            "Oh," replied Buffy.  She seemed to deflate.  Charlie looked confused.  "We shouldn't get married just because we're having a baby.  Marriages like that don't work," Buffy explained.

            "I don't want to marry you just because we're having a baby," Charlie tried to assure his girlfriend.

            "Would we be talking about this right now, if you hadn't knocked me up?"

            "Probably not," Charlie conceded.  "But that doesn't mean that I don't want to marry you.  It just means that we'll be doing it sooner than originally planned."

            "Charlie, I want you to think seriously about it before you ask me.  If you want to marry me, it has to be because you want me as your wife, not because you want to be a father.  You get to do that whether we're married of not," Buffy replied tiredly.

            "You should get some sleep," Charlie suggested.

            "What are we going to tell everyone?" asked Buffy.  "Won't they think that it's weird that I'm spending the night here?"

            Charlie shook his head.  "I'll tell them that the potion Madame Pomfrey gave you knocked you out.  We don't have to tell them anything more yet."

            "I think I should tell Spike and Faith though," mused Buffy, as she made herself comfortable in the small hospital bed.  Charlie looked at her questioningly.  "I need them to go easy on me during classes and training.  Don't worry.  They can both keep a secret.  Besides, Faith owes me.  I didn't tell anyone about her other than you."

            "Would you rather I tell them?" Charlie asked.

            Buffy shook her head.  "Spike would probably try to hurt you.  I'll tell them in the morning.  It'll be fine."  Charlie leaned over and kissed her gently on the forehead.  "Stay until I fall asleep?" she asked.

            "Of course."

            After nearly an hour, the small crystal ball on Dumbledore's desk glowed red and the face of Kingsley Shacklebolt appeared.  "Did you finish your search of the Watchers complex?" asked Dumbledore.

            "Yes, there was no Death Eater activity at all," replied Kingsley.  "The only thing we were able to identify were the remnants of an explosion spell, not powerful enough to cause any real damage only to disrupt the wards."

            "But why would anyone bother. . . " Snape began, but then his eyes widened.  "It was a diversion."

            Kingsley nodded his head solemnly.  "While everyone focused on the Watchers complex, several families of muggle-born students and some of our allies were attacked and killed by Death Eaters.  I have a listing here.  Then students will have to be notified."

            "Yes they will," replied Dumbledore.  "Could you give me the listing?  I will notify the students along with their heads of house."

            "Of course," replied Kingsley.  "Even Fudge thinks it would be best for you to handle it.  Really has changed his tune, hasn't he?"

            "If only he would have seen sense sooner," replied Dumbledore, retrieving parchment and ink from his desk to write down the names of students who had lost family.

            The tone was solemn, as Kingsley listed the names.  "Abercrombie, Bones, Creevey. . .Evans, Finch-Fletchly, Finnegan. . .Summersby.  One moment."  Kinsley's head disappeared for a few minutes before reappearing.  "Madame Bones would like you to wait for her arrival to notify her niece Susan.  We have also discovered the body of Elena Bulstrode.  Her husband is a known Death Eater; so, we aren't sure why she was killed."

            "I have an idea," replied Dumbledore, thinking back to the summer, when she and her brother Ethan had provided information about Voldemort's plan to take Hogwarts.

            After Kingsley returned to his work, Dumbledore turned to Snape.  "Would you ask the heads of house to meet me here, while I attend to our guests in the Great Hall?"

            "Yes, headmaster," replied Snape, before leaving the room.  Dumbledore sighed wearily, and then rose from his desk to see to the Watchers.

            When Dumbledore entered the Great Hall, the room immediately silenced, as all eyes turned to him.  "The aurors have finished their investigation at the Watcher's complex.  An explosion spell was used to cause a diversion, while the Death Eaters focused on other targets."

            Dumbledore raised his wand, "Multi-portus a Watchers Council."  Everyone's emergency portkey glowed momentarily.  "It is safe for you all to return to the complex and see yourselves home.  Simply touch the portkey and say 'Watchers Council.'"

            Dumbledore turned his attention to Giles and Narcissa.  "Would you please make sure everyone departs for home safely and return here for lunch tomorrow?  We can discuss everything that has happened at that time.  Right now, I have to notify those students whose families were attacked tonight."

            As everyone stood to leave, Cat put a hand to her temple and then collapsed.  Wesley caught her just before she hit the stone floor.  Assuming that the latest news of her father's attacks had simply been too much for her, Wesley levitated her body and took her directly to the hospital wing, assuring everyone he passed that she would be just fine.

            Cat looked around, unsure of where she was.  'Is it possible to be nowhere?' she wondered, as she walked through swirling mist, seeing nothing beyond.  She was startled by the appearance of a tall woman with light brown hair.  "Becca?" Cat asked.

            "In the flesh," replied the woman.  "Well, maybe more like in the spirit."

            "Where are we?" asked Cat.

            "Don't worry about that right now.  I probably couldn't explain it right anyway."

            "Okay, then why are we here?" asked Cat.

            "That one's easy.  Lena and I wanted to make sure that you were safe."  Cat turned around several times, looking for her other best friend.  "She's not here," explained Becca.  "She's waiting to bring us back.  Don't ask.  Again, I probably couldn't explain it right."

            "Cat, are you really okay?" Becca asked again.

            Cat nodded.  "I really am.  I miss my life, but I'm in a good place right now.  I'm safe, and I'm doing something that matters."

            "And apparently you have the opportunity to get all dressed for a night on the town," added Becca.

            Cat smiled.  "Watchers Council ball," she said by way of explanation.

            "Those stuffy old British guys who control the Slayer?" asked Becca.

            "I know quite a few Slayers, who would argue that no one controls them," replied Cat.

            "So you left us to become a Watcher?  Doesn't seem like your style."

            "No, I'm just seeing someone who happens to be a Watcher.  And before you ask, no he isn't old or stuffy, though he is definitely British."

            "So can I assume you are somewhere in Britain?  That really makes no sense, Cat.  You are hiding from your father and his followers in the same country as his base of operation."

            Cat shrugged.  "He knows that I'm here, but he can't get to me where I'm staying."

            "Where are you staying?"

            "I can't tell you that Becca.  I don't want to put you or your family in any risk."

            "From everything that Lena and I have been reading in the papers, we're all at risk."

            Cat felt a slight headache coming on.  "Looks like it's time to go," noted Becca.  "Take care of yourself Cat.  If you need anything, you know where to find us."  Cat nodded.  "Oh and nice dress."

            "Thanks," replied Cat, as she opened her eyes to see a very nervous looking Wesley bending over her bed in the hospital wing.

            "What happened?" Cat asked.

            "You passed out in the Great Hall.  I think the news of more attacks got you a little worked up," Wesley replied.

            Cat shook her head.  "I don't think I've ever passed out before, and I've definitely been stressed before.  I had the weirdest dream.  I never even realized that you could dream when you faint."

            "Some people do and some don't," explained Madame Pomfrey, who had come over when Cat awoke.  "Now, how are you feeling, Professor Bolgya?"

            "I actually feel fine," replied Cat, sitting up.  Madame Pomfrey pushed her back down.

"We need to determine why you fainted," the mediwitch stated.  "Has this happened before?"

            "Never," replied Cat.

            "Have you been eating properly, getting enough sleep?"

            "Same as usual."

            "Are you currently under any unusual stress?"

            "Aren't we all?" Cat shot back.

            "Maybe I should ask my remaining questions in private," suggested Madame Pomfrey, glancing at Wesley.

            "Wes can stay," replied Cat.  "And before you ask any more questions, let me give you some answers.  I only had two glasses of champagne tonight.  I do not use any illicit drugs or potions.  Let's see, what else?  I am not now, nor have I ever been or ever will be pregnant.  Does that about cover it?"

            Madame Pomfrey nodded.  "Still, I would like to give you a pregnancy test, just to be certain."

            "It is not possible for me to be pregnant," replied Cat.  She thought that she heard the mediwitch mumble about hearing that before.  "Madame Pomfrey, several years ago I had a muggle surgical procedure that truly makes it impossible for me to become pregnant."

            Cat glanced quickly at Wesley to gage his reaction to this news.  He looked stunned.  Cat took a deep breath and sat up.  "Thank you for all your help, Poppy, but I am going to return to my rooms now."  Before the mediwitch could argue, Cat continued.  "Wesley will make sure that I get to my quarters safely." 

            Cat turned to Wesley and spoke softly, "I think we need some privacy to talk."  Wesley nodded in agreement.

            As Head Boy and Head Girl, Ron and Hermione agreed to accompany the headmaster, when he met with the students who had lost family.  After nearly three hours they returned to the Scooby common room, emotionally and physically exhausted.

            "I don't ever want to have to do that again," muttered Ron, as he fell into one of the overstuffed chairs, pulling Hermione into his lap.

            "I think it helped them to see that they weren't alone," replied Hermione.  "But I do agree about hoping to never have to do that again."  She leaned her head on his shoulder, as they sat in silence for several minutes.

            When Hermione spoke again, it was in a whisper.  "It made me think about the night that Dumbledore told us about our parents.  I want this war to be over."

            Ron kissed the top of her head.  "We all do.  I don't think it'll be long before Voldemort tries to take Hogwarts."

            "I'm scared," Hermione stated.

            "Me too," replied Ron, pulling her closer.

            Cat and Wesley sat on the sofa in her sitting room.  "So, as you heard I can't have children.  When I was twenty-two I found a doctor willing to tie my tubes."

            "You don't want children, then," replied Wesley.

            "I do, desperately," stated Cat.  "Everyone wants children.  Well, my cousin Lena doesn't.  She just wants little dogs.  But it doesn't matter what I want.  It would be wrong for me to have a child."

            "Why?"

            "Because of who my father is," stated Cat matter-of-factly.

            "I don't understand.  Explain it to me," Wesley requested.

            "When I was at Victoriana Academy, we had to choose an area to specialize in.  I chose blood magic.  I was set to find a way to NOT be my father's daughter."  Wesley nodded.  "I did extensive research on my family line.  There are several dark powers that the heir of Slytherin can posses – more than just being Parselmouths," she added.

            "The way my family line works, the heir must be a male.  The powers pass from oldest male to oldest male.  When there is no male heir, the powers pass through the oldest female.  I am not the heir of Slytherin, but if I were to have a son he would be.  If I had a daughter, her son would be.  The line had to stop, and I was the only one who could end it."

            Wesley put his arm around Cat.  "You did the right thing," he assured her.

            "I've never doubted that," replied Cat.  "But just because it is for the best, doesn't mean that you have to settle for someone who can't have children."

            Wesley sighed.  "Quite honestly, I don't know if I want children or not.  I don't want to be like my father was with me."

            Cat laughed.  "Your father can't be as bad as mine."

            "True," agreed Wesley.  "If you were to decide that you want children there are other options – adoption, egg donors.  And, as for our relationship, there are many factors that will affect us staying together.  Whether or not you can have a child with your genetic makeup is not one of them."

            Cat smiled, before throwing her arms around Wesley.  "I love you," she whispered, for the first time.

            "I love you too," he replied, before kissing her deeply.


	24. Proposals and Announcements

As Strong As We Are United

Chapter 24 – Proposals and Announcements

            Buffy woke and left the hospital wing early on Sunday morning.  She would not see Faith until the teens' afternoon training session, but decided that it would be a good idea to tell Spike about her pregnancy while Charlie was safely asleep in his room and not an easy target.  Buffy turned to descend the stairs that led to Spike and Genevieve's dungeon rooms.

            Buffy knocked tentatively and was surprised, when Spike opened the door after less than a minute.  "What can I do for you, Slayer?" he asked.

            "Did I wake you up?" Buffy asked.

            "Nope – vampire – night.  Actually, Gen's asleep, but I was catching up on _Passions_," Spike replied lazily.

            Buffy smiled.  "Anya sent you another tape?"

            "Every Saturday," Spike replied.  "She's quite the responsible one, when you're paying her."  Buffy laughed softly.  "So, what can I do for you?" Spike asked again.

            "Can I come in?  I have something to talk to you about?"

            Spike nodded and stepped away from the door.  Buffy followed him into the dark sitting room and took a seat, while Spike turned off his charmed television.  After he sat down opposite her, she blurted out, "Spike, I'm pregnant."

            "I know," the vampire replied.  "Haven't you noticed that I've been avoiding any hits to the abdomen lately?"

            "You know?  How?  I didn't even know."

            Spike laughed.  "Gen and I both know.  We can hear the heartbeats.  Figured that you and Faith would both tell us, when you were ready," replied Spike.

            "Faith told me a few weeks ago.  She told the rest of the gang at the ball last night."  Buffy thought for a moment about what Spike had said.  She paled slightly.  "When you say heartbeats. . ."

            "You don't know?  You, Pet, are having twins.  Their heartbeats are just slightly off from each other.  Took me awhile to realize.  Gen caught it right away though."

            "Twins?"

Spike nodded.  "Yup.  So can I assume your dragon man is going to do right by you?"

            Buffy smiled.  "He wants to get married, but I told him to think about it for awhile before he asks me."

            "Figured as much.  Blokes the honorable sort," Spike stated.  "You could've done worse."

            Buffy rolled her eyes.  "I'll take that as a compliment," she said, rising from her seat.  "I'm going back to bed.  I'm going to tell Faith, but Charlie and I want to wait to tell everyone else."

            "Hey, I've kept it quiet this long," Spike reminded Buffy.  "Gen and I won't say a word until you're ready to make the announcement."

            "Thanks, Spike."  Buffy gave her old lover a quick kiss on the cheek, before departing.

            As Buffy walked through the castle toward the Scooby common room, she tried to get used to the idea of two babies instead of one.  The thought only made her more nervous.  Without realizing it, she found herself outside the portrait of the Slayer that guarded the common room.  She quickly whispered the password, "Sunnyhell," and stepped through the portrait hole.

            No one was awake when she entered the Scooby common room, though Ron and Hermione were still curled up in the chair where they had fallen asleep the previous night.  Buffy smiled at the two teens.  She quietly unfolded a blanket from the back of one of the couches and placed it over them, before slipping down the stairs to Charlie's quarters.

            Charlie woke slightly, when he felt his bedsprings lower.  Realizing that Buffy had joined him, he pulled her into his arms and closed his eyes.  As he began to drift back to sleep, he vaguely heard Buffy speak.  "I told Spike. . . could hear the heartbeats. . . twins." 

            With the last word, Charlie jolted awake.  "Twins?" he asked.  "Are you sure?"  Buffy nodded.  "Two babies," stated Charlie, before kissing Buffy soundly.  "You never do anything halfway, do you?" he teased.

            "Guess not," replied Buffy, snuggling against him and quickly falling into a deep sleep.

            When Faith arrived just before lunch, Buffy once again dragged the dark-haired Slayer upstairs to her rooms.  "What is it this time?" Faith asked.  "I didn't have any prophecy dreams last night."

            Buffy shook her head.  "This is about the dream from last month."  Faith raised an eyebrow.  "Remember when you said babies, as in plural?"

            Faith nodded.  "I asked Madame Pomfrey, and I am most definitely not having twins.  So, so much for your theory."

            "You may not be having twins," replied Buffy.  "But I am."

            Faith let out a loud whooping sound.  "This is going to be so cool.  We can do the whole mommy thing together, and our kids will grow up together.  And, it's going to be so cool to have someone else to share everything with."

            "Um, Faith, I still don't have any idea what to do with a baby," Buffy noted.

            Faith shook her head.  "Buffy, nobody knows what to do with a baby until they have a reason to learn.  I got a whole bunch of books that Robin bought.  He's been reading like crazy.  I've read a few, and trust me that new mothers throughout history don't just know what to do."

            "Aren't you scared at all?" asked Buffy in amazement.

            "Of course, I'm scared," replied Faith with a flip of her hair.  "But I figure if I can help defeat the First Evil, I can figure out how to handle a baby.  Besides, unlike the Slayer gig, I'm not doing this alone.  Robin will be there every step of the way." 

            Seeming to realize what she had said, Faith placed her arm tentatively around Buffy's shoulders.  Faith had a husband and a house.  Buffy was still single.  "Does Charlie know?"  Buffy nodded.  "Is he okay with this?"

            "He wants to get married, but I told him to really think about it before asking," Buffy replied.

            "He'll stick by you," Faith assured her sister Slayer.  "He's all noble that way.  Besides, you know that you aren't alone.  Our children have one hell of an extended Scooby family."

            "They do, don't they?"  For the first time since the previous night, Buffy stopped dreading telling her friends, though she still worried that Giles would be disappointed in her.

            "They do.  So, I take it you haven't made any grand announcements yet?"

            "We're going to wait a little while.  I'm telling you and I told Spike because of training," Buffy replied. 

            Faith nodded.  "So, how did Spike take it?"

            Buffy rolled her eyes.  "Can you believe it?  He and Genevieve already knew about both of us.  He says they can hear the heartbeats."

            The week passed quickly, and Buffy was surprised on Saturday morning, when Charlie announced that he was taking her into Hogsmeade that evening for a quiet, romantic dinner.  She knew exactly what he was planning, but did not think he would propose so soon.

            That night, Charlie escorted Buffy to a small restaurant that was on a side street.  As they ate, he made a point not to discuss Buffy's pregnancy.  Instead he focused on talking about their relationship and his feelings for her.

            After dinner, they walked back to the castle.  Buffy was surprised when Charlie placed a warming charm on both of their cloaks and asked her to escort him to the lake.  He helped her into a small boat, that moved of its own accord into the middle of the lake.  The stars shown brightly above them, and the Hogwarts castle made for a fairytale-like sight in the distance.

            Charlie smiled at Buffy.  "You asked me to think about if I really want to marry you," he started.  "I don't know if you remember, but back in Grimmauld Place this summer I told you that I was already thinking about us getting married and having children someday.  Someday may not be as far in the future as either of us had imagined, but it doesn't change the fact that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

            Kneeling down in the small boat, Charlie pulled a beautiful garnet ring from his pocket.  Buffy had expected this, but gasped all the same.  "Buffy Anne Summers, would you do me the honor of being my wife?" Charlie asked.

            Maybe it was due to hormones, but Buffy burst into tears of joy.  She could not seem to make her voice work, and so instead nodded and held out her hand.  After placing the ring on her finger, Charlie hugged Buffy to his chest.  "I love you so much," he whispered in her ear.

            "I love you too," replied Buffy, who had only just found her voice.

            "Are you ready to tell everyone?" Charlie asked, as Buffy sat back.

            "Not yet," replied Buffy.  "I want to do it when everyone is together."  Her eyes lit up as she got an idea.  "Thanksgiving is in two weeks.  We could have a big Thanksgiving dinner like we did last year.  We'll invite all the Scoobies and the Weasleys, and tell everyone then."

            "Buffy, I was thinking.  I know that it's pretty short notice, but what if we got married at Hogwarts on Christmas?" Charlie suggested.

            Buffy seemed to think about the suggestion for a moment before speaking.  "What about Christmas Eve?" she asked.  "That way, we still have a day that's ours.  Once the twins are born, Christmas will be all about them and presents."

            "Perfect," agreed Charlie, leaning in to kiss his fiancé.

            The next day, Buffy informed the house-elves that they would be requiring a feast like the previous year in the Scooby common room on Thanksgiving day.  She also sent owls to the Weasleys and Scoobies, including members of Angel Investigations, who were not living at Hogwarts with invitations to the feast.  Meanwhile, Charlie informed the Scoobies and students at Hogwarts that Buffy was once again planning a Thanksgiving feast.  He also asked Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Snape to attend.  Surprisingly, Snape agreed to attend this year, though there was much convincing from Willow.

            At 5:00pm on Thanksgiving Day, the guest began to arrive.  Those not living at Hogwarts, used the floo network directly into the Scooby common room, which was once again filled by two large tables, weighed heavily with platters of delicious-looking food.

            "I can't believe you Americans have a holiday about eating," commented Fred Weasley, as he and Angelina took seats beside George and Oliver and across from Ron, Hermione, Percy, and Penelope.

            "We need a holiday like this here," agreed Ron, looking longingly at the food set before him.

            "Well considering that the holiday is based on being Thankful for surviving away from England, that wouldn't make much sense," Robin noted, as he and Faith took seats with Wesley, Cat, Genevieve, Spike, and the Angel Investigations team.

            "Ah but I do like the idea of a day on which to give thanks," added Dumbledore.  "Especially in dark times like these, we must remember the good in our lives."  Everyone nodded in agreement.  "Miss Summers, will we once again be participating in your tradition of sharing those things for which we are thankful?" the headmaster asked.

            "We will," replied Buffy, who sat beside Charlie.  "I'll begin.  I am thankful to have an opportunity for all of us to be together.  We don't get the chance to do this nearly enough, unless there's a battle that is."  Everyone laughed.

            Each person in attendance took a turn to share what made him or her most thankful.  Charlie was the last to speak.  Buffy slipped her hand in his.  They had planned to share their news with everyone at this moment.  Charlie cleared his throat.  "I am thankful that Buffy has agreed to be my wife," he stated clearly.

            Everyone began talking at once.  "You're getting married?" shrieked Dawn, pulling her sister into a hug.

            "When's the wedding?" Anya asked.

            "We were hoping to do it on Christmas Eve," replied Charlie jovially.

            "That's quick," noted George.

            "You didn't go and knock her up, did your?" teased Fred.

            Charlie blushed deeply.  As the eldest living Weasley, even he could not avoid the Weasley blush.  The Weasley brothers' eyes all widened.  "You did," stated Ron, somewhat in awe.

            "Good thing that mum's not here to see this," noted Percy.

            "Oh please," interrupted Ginny.  "Mum would have no room to talk.  Bill wasn't exactly conceived after the wedding.  Besides, she would be thrilled at the prospect of grandchildren."

            "What do you mean Bill wasn't conceived after the wedding?" asked Ron abruptly.

            Ginny shook her head.  "Why is it that I'm the only one who knows what goes on in our family," she wondered aloud.  "This isn't the first time a Weasley man got his girlfriend pregnant, and I doubt it will be the last."  She glared at Percy, Fred, and Ron.  "If I were you three, I'd be extra careful."

            All three were taken aback by Ginny's proclamation.  Fred whipped around to face Charlie.  "See what you did.  Now our baby sister is talking about," his voice dropped, "S-E-X."  Ginny rolled her eyes.  Charlie was at a loss for words.

            Buffy decided to help her fiancé by bringing the conversation back on topic.  "I'm due in June," Buffy stated.  "We're going to have twins."

            As Fred and George whooped loudly about another set of twins in the Weasley family, Buffy turned her attention to Giles.  She still worried that he would be disappointed in her.  Giles noticed her concern.  He stood and walked over to where she was sitting at the other end of the table.  Buffy stood as well.  "You are going to make a wonderful mother, Buffy," her Watcher assured her, before taking her into his arms and hugging her tightly.  "I will always be proud of you," he whispered, before releasing her and turning to Charlie to shake his hand and congratulate him.

            After some of the noise had died down, Buffy again addressed her friends and family.  "Charlie and I have some favors that we would like to ask some of you.  Don't feel that you have to give answers to us right away."

            "We decided that we aren't going to have a big wedding party because we would want all of you in it and then we would have no guests," explained Charlie.  "But, Percy, I would like to ask you to be my best man."

            All of the Weasley brothers were stunned at this request.  After a moment Percy found his voice.  "I know that if he were here, Bill would be the one standing up with you.  It will be an honor to stand in his place."  Penelope quietly took Percy's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

            Buffy turned to her sister.  "And Dawnie, I want you to be my maid of honor."  Dawn let out another shriek, before happily agreeing.

            Buffy then turned to her Watcher.  "Giles, I know that we've had some rough times, but there is no one else who I would want to give me away."

            Giles smiled widely at his Slayer, wondering at how the young obstinate girl who had first walked into the Sunnydale High School library had turned into a responsible young woman.  She had always been the closest to a daughter he ever had.  Surreptitiously wiping a stray tear from his eye, he nodded.  "It would be my greatest pleasure to give you away."

            Distracting everyone's attention from the moment being shared between Slayer and Watcher, Charlie turned to the headmaster.  "Professor Dumbledore, Buffy and I would like to have the wedding at Hogwarts.  As supreme mugwump. . ."

            "It would be my pleasure to perform the ceremony," finished Dumbledore.

            "A wedding at Hogwarts," commented McGonagall, as she dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief.  "If I can be of any help in organizing the castle, please let me know."

            "Me too," agreed Professor Flitwick.

            Snape merely nodded at the newly engaged couple.  "Congratulations," he stated with little emotion.

            Meanwhile the Scoobies again left their seats to hug Buffy and give their congratulations.  Buffy caught Willow, before she could return to her seat.  "You aren't angry that I asked Dawnie to be made of honor are you?" Buffy asked her best friend.

            Willow shook her head.  "If you had asked Faith or Anya I would've been offended, but Dawnie's your sister.  She should be the one to stand up for you.  And I'm so glad that you asked Giles to give you away.  It's obvious that it means a lot to him."

            "It means a lot to me too," replied Buffy, as Angel pushed past Willow to hug the Slayer and shake Charlie's hand.  Both Angel and Spike behaved, though they did both quietly tell Charlie that he had better take care of Buffy or he would have to deal with them.

            "So can we eat now?" asked Xander and Ron at the same time, eliciting several chuckles from various guests.

            "Dig in," ordered Buffy, as she grabbed the nearest platter of roasted potatoes.

            "Yeah, us pregnant chicks need food," Faith quipped, also grabbing the nearest platter.  Everyone laughed again.

            Anya frowned.  She turned to her husband and stated loudly.  "I want a baby too."  Xander immediately began to choke on the piece of turkey he had eaten.

            Willow slapped him hard on the back and glared at Anya.  "You can't have a baby with him if you kill him."  Anya shrugged and turned her attention to her dinner.  For the first time ever, Xander seemed to have lost his appetite.

            After dinner everyone went his or her separate way.  Percy, Fred, George, and their significant others left for home.  Faith, Robin, Xander, Anya, Narcissa, and Giles did the same soon after.  Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Snape returned to their own quarters.  Angel followed Spike and Genevieve to their rooms to talk about upcoming battles, while the rest of Angel Investigations returned to Los Angeles.  Buffy and Charlie retired for the evening as well, followed soon after by Cat, Wesley, Willow, and Oz.  After Andrew flooed back to his flat in London, Luna, Ginny, and Neville returned to their own dormitories.  The six teens were the last left in the common room.

            "Hey, Harry, do you think Hermione could borrow your invisibility cloak?" Ron asked.

            Harry raised an eyebrow.  "Only if she brings Shannon along, when she comes over tonight."

            "Hey, if Shannon spends the night with you, where am I supposed to sleep?  I don't want to hear you two going at it," Draco moaned.

            "You can stay with me," suggested Dawn.  "As long as Hermione and Shannon sneak back early enough, you can take the invisibility cloak from them and sneak back to your room with it."

            "Works for me," stated Harry, yawning obviously.  "I think it's time for bed.  Come on, Malfoy.  You can sneak over with the cloak in a few minutes and then give it to the girls."

            The teens retired to their rooms.  Only ten minutes elapsed before Draco knocked softly on the door.  He pulled off the cloak, after entering the room.  Shannon and Hermione pulled it around them and left.  "I hope we don't get caught because of them," he worried.

            "Especially since it isn't like we're doing anything to get in trouble for," grumbled Dawn.

            "What is that supposed to mean?" Draco asked, looking confused.

            "Why is it that we are the only ones not sleeping together?" Dawn asked.  "Don't you want to?"

            "First of all, I don't care what anyone else is doing," replied Draco.  "And, it has nothing to do with not wanting to.  It has to do with being ready."

            Dawn's features softened, as she pulled Draco to sit beside her on her bed.  "I am ready," she assured him.

            "I'm not," Draco replied.

            Dawn was taken aback.  She assumed that he was waiting for her.  "Last year I kind of got the impression that you've done this before," she stated.  "So, how can you not be ready?"

            Draco sighed deeply.  He knew that they were going to have to have this conversation at some point.  He had not been looking forward to it.  "On my sixteenth birthday, my father," Draco sneered, "took me to a brothel to make me a man."  Dawn was stunned.  She had no idea what to say; so, Draco continued.  "You know how things were with my father.  Every relationship was about what you could get out of it, everything was always about taking."

            Draco put his arm around Dawn's shoulder.  With his other hand, he tilted her face up to look at him.  "Our relationship isn't about what I can get out of you.  It's about giving, not taking.  This is something that is still very new to me.  I'm still getting used to it, and I don't want to rush into anything that can mess it up."

            Dawn leaned forward and kissed Draco.  Admittedly the brothel thing was disgusting, but the rest of his words made her heart feel like it would burst with love for him.  "We'll wait then," she said breathlessly, after breaking the kiss, "though it won't be easy."

            "Maybe I should sleep in Shannon's bed," Draco suggested.

            "Don't be silly," replied Dawn.  "We've shared a bed before.  Besides, even if we don't do anything, I like sleeping in your arms."  Draco happily agreed and slid into bed beside Dawn.  After such a long day, they quickly fell asleep.

            "I'm glad that Buffy asked you to give her away," Narcissa commented to Giles, as she readied herself for bed.

            "Me too," replied Giles, looking up from the book he was reading in bed.  "Two years ago, she wouldn't have."

            "Every relationship has its rough patches," stated Narcissa.  "The two of you are too important to each other not to have worked things out."  Narcissa slid into bed beside Giles.  "So how does it feel to be old enough to be a grandfather?"

            "What?" Giles asked suddenly.

            Narcissa smiled.  "I know that in many ways Buffy is like a daughter to you, thus making her children like grandchildren to you."

            "Good lord, I can't be old enough to be a grandfather," Giles worried.

            Narcissa giggled at the look of indignation on his face.  A moment later she grew serious.  "Rupert, have you ever thought about having children of your own?" she asked tentatively.  Giles looked alarmed.  "I'm not trying to tell you anything, but we're not exactly old.  Plenty of people have children in their forties.  I was just wondering if you ever thought about it."

            Giles took off his glasses and placed them and his book on the nightstand, before answering.  "When I was younger, I always assumed that like everyone else I would marry and have children.  Things just didn't work out that way."

            Narcissa extinguished the lights and lay back on her pillow.  "Maybe fate's given both of us another chance," she stated quietly.

            "Does that mean you would consider starting over?" Giles asked.

            "I always wanted more than one child."  She rolled onto her side away from Giles.  "Good night, Rupert."

            "Good lord," Giles muttered yet again.  Narcissa smiled to herself, knowing that Giles was beginning to think about the possibility of having a family with her someday.

            Ron flopped onto his back beside a heavily breathing Hermione.  "Is it just me, or does it get better every time we do it?" he asked.

            "It's not just you," noted Hermione, as she clutched Ron's hand.

            After their breathing had slowed, Ron turned on his side, propped himself on one arm, and looked down at Hermione.  He seemed lost in thought.  "What are you thinking about?" she asked.

            "I almost envy Charlie," Ron replied, blushing deeply.

            Hermione smiled up at her boyfriend.  "We have plenty of time for all that, you know," she assured him.

            "I know, but I kind of like the idea of us having babies someday."  Hermione blushed almost as deeply as Ron at his words.

            "Yes, but someday is a long way off," Hermione reminded him.  "After this year, you have five more years of Watcher training, and it would be sensible to put in another two years of active duty before we disrupt our lives with a family.  Also, I have my own career to pursue.  I don't want children until I have had time to prove myself at my job."

            Ron's lips halted any more words from Hermione.  When he pulled back, he spoke.  "Ever the logical one," he teased.  "You are absolutely right about waiting to have children.  I figure in about seven to eight years."

            "I figure more like eight to ten," Hermione interrupted.

            Ron smiled at his girlfriend.  "However, though you made many good points, nothing you said provides a reason to wait to get married.  I've actually been thinking that we should do it after graduation, before I start my Watcher training."

            Hermione's eyes widened.  "What?  You want to get married that soon?  I thought the promise ring and everything was for years from now."

            "Give me one good reason why we should wait," replied Ron.

            "Because we're too young," Hermione answered quickly,

            "Hermione, we don't have the opportunity to have our parents continue to look after us, while we find our way in life."  Hermione nodded at this.  "I know that we're young, but I think it would be even harder to start out in life alone instead of together.  Besides, the Watchers training facility has married housing," he added as an afterthought.

            "You're really serious?  Are you actually asking me to marry you after graduation?" asked Hermione breathlessly.

            "I'm serious, but I want to hold off officially asking you for another few months; so, I can finish saving for an engagement ring," Ron replied.

            Hermione pulled him down for another long kiss.  "I don't need another ring.  I love the one you already gave me.  Besides, if we are going to get married, we should be saving our money for more important things than a ring."

            "Ever the logical one," muttered Ron, before kissing her again.

            The next evening, Willow entered Snape's private potions lab for their last night of work on the potion she needed for her meditation.  As usual, they talked as they worked.  "I still can't believe that Buffy's pregnant," Willow commented.

            "The Weasleys are not exactly known for their low fertility," replied Snape, as he measured the last ingredient for the potion.

            "Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever get the chance to have children," Willow shared.  "With Tara, I could see eventually having a baby."  Snape looked confused.  "With a sperm donor obviously," Willow added.

            "I frequently forget that Muggles use technological means for conception," Snape admitted.

            "Yeah, but the thing is that I don't think I would want to do it alone, you know?"

            "Willow, we have been through this before.  When the time is right, you will find someone.  You have plenty of years yet to start a family.  Besides, the way things are right now the time is not exactly ideal."

            "Do you want kids?" Willow asked curiously.  Snape seemed startled by the question.  Willow rolled her eyes.  "I mean in general, assuming that you find someone you want to share your life with.  I'm not asking you to be a sperm donor."

            Snape looked relieved.  "I have no desire to have children," he stated.  "That is one of the reasons that I have not sought a romantic relationship.  It would be unfair to expect a woman to give up the opportunity to have children of her own."

            Willow rolled her eyes again.  "Most people want children, but there are women out there who don't – just like I know there have to be women out there who would appreciate your unique perception of the world."

            Snape could not help but laugh, as they finished the potion.  When it was complete, Willow stayed in the dungeon to try it.  Snape insisted that he be on hand in case anything went wrong.  Both were happy, when it worked.


	25. Attack on Diagon Alley

As Strong As We Are United

Chapter 25 – Attack on Diagon Alley

            A heavy snowstorm swept the Hogwarts grounds on the last weekend of November.  Ron, Hermione, and their staff members awoke earlier than usual on Saturday morning.  They had scheduled a shopping day for the students at Hogwarts.  Several stores from Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley had agreed to send representatives to the school to sell their products.  Students would be able to do their holiday shopping even though Hogsmeade weekends had been cancelled.

            The six teens walked down to the first floor of the castle together.  Food vendors from the Three Broomsticks, Madame Puddifoot's, and Florian Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor would be set up around the Great Hall.  The other vendors would be set up at booths throughout the entrance hall, corridors, and classrooms on the first floor.  The sale would begin immediately after breakfast.

            "I'm glad to see that all the booths are set up properly," noted Hermione.

            "What time do we expect the vendors to start arriving?" Dawn asked.

            "Any minute," replied Ron, as the door opened and the first vendor arrived.

            "Never fear; Weasley Wizard Wheezes is here," called Fred jovially, as he, George, and Anya heaved several boxes through the doors.

            "You better give us a prime location, Ronniekins," called George.

            "First come, first serve," replied Shannon.

            "And since you are here first, you can set up anywhere you want other than the Great Hall," added Harry.  "That's only for food vendors."

            "We sell food items," explained Anya.

            Hermione snorted.  "He means food items that won't turn the eater into a giant canary."

            The twins appeared ready to argue, but Ron stepped in.  "The vendors in the Great Hall are those whose products people want to sit to eat or drink.  Even Honeydukes is out here, because you don't by a piece of candy to sit and talk over."

            Anya had given up listening to the conversation.  She walked around the entrance hall, deep in thought.  "We'll take the booth just outside the door to the Great Hall.  That will be the most heavily trafficked area."

            Fred and George smiled broadly.  "That's our business manager," noted George with pride.

            "She really had raised our profits," added Fred.  Anya smiles smugly.

            "So, if all three of you are here, who's looking after the shop?" asked Ron skeptically.  For every product that Fred and George sold, there was one less sale on which Ron could make a commission as the Hogwarts WWW representative.

            "Lee agreed to watch the shop," explained Anya.  "We decided that Fred and George do their best work of promoting their products together.  I'm here to make sure they don't go giving anything away."

            As the twins and Anya began setting up their booth, several other vendors arrived.  The six teens spread out to direct the new arrivals, which became increasingly difficult as students began to arrive as well.

            Finally, Ron stood up on top of the stairs and yelled.  "Oy, everyone should go directly to the Great Hall for breakfast.  When you have finished eating, everything out here will be set up and you can start shopping."  He waited a minute, but none of the students moved.  "Anyone who does not go directly to the Great Hall will lose five points."  That seemed to do it, as there was suddenly a mad rush into the Great Hall.

            As Ron descended the last step, Hermione walked behind him and whispered.  "You really are sexy, when you get authoritative."  Ron blushed deeply and hurried off to direct the newest arrivals.

            "Whatever you keep doing to that boy, would you please stop," Harry commented as he too hurried off to direct the new arrivals.  Hermione giggled.  She could not help it, especially knowing that Shannon often made comments that caused Harry to blush.

            Dawn and Shannon approached Hermione.  "The guys have everything under control," explained Dawn.  "Draco suggested that we grab a quick breakfast and then take over for them."  Hermione agreed, and the three girls headed into the Great Hall.

            After breakfast, the teens all went their separate ways to do their holiday shopping.  Shannon quickly found a booth of weaponry.  "You have to be seventeen or older or a fifth year or above Slayer to purchase any of these," the old wizard told her.  "The headmaster provided me with a list; so, don't try to lie about who you are.

            Shannon smiled.  "My name is Shannon Crawford.  I'm seventeen and a seventh year Slayer," she informed the wizard.  He quickly checked his list, before smiling in return and showing her several of his best items.

            "Looks like you had the same idea as us," came a voice from behind her.  Shannon turned to find Buffy and Faith, standing behind her.

            "We figured that all of you kids were seriously needing some high quality weapons," added Faith.  "Of course, now we have to wait for you to finish; so, you don't see what we're buying."

            "Well, for a change, I'm not planning on getting either of you weapons; so, it doesn't matter if you see what I buy," replied Shannon.  She chose crossbows for Dawn and Ron, something every watcher needs, paid, and wandered off to do more shopping for the others.

            Buffy and Faith spent nearly an hour with the wizard at the weapons display.  The weaponry was of the highest quality, and the Slayers decided to order several items instead of just purchasing what was available on site.  The wizard was thrilled at the prospect of such a large order.

            As they were leaving, Buffy turned back to the wizard.  "Do you have a business card or something?" she asked.  "I think the Watchers Council would be thrilled with the quality of your weapons.  They could become a pretty big customer."  The old wizard quickly wrote down the information for his shop and handed it to Buffy.

            "Figures, he's located in Nocturn Alley," Buffy whispered to Faith, as they walked away.

            Faith shrugged.  "Who cares.  He had some really good stuff."

            Draco was looking through several books, trying to decide on something for Hermione, when Ron came racing up behind him.  "I've been looking all over for you," Ron said.

            "Why?" asked Draco.  He and Ron had become close, but it was more common for the group to send Dawn to find him.

            "Remember last year, when you helped Harry pick out something for Shannon?" Ron asked.  Draco nodded.  "Well, I need some help finding something for Hermione."

            "What were you thinking of?" asked Draco, still perusing the book titles.

            "Not a book," replied Ron.  Draco rolled his eyes.  "I originally wanted to get her a real engagement ring," Ron continued, lowering his voice so no one could overhear the conversation.  Draco looked surprised.  Ron ignored the look.  "But, we talked about it, and she says that she's happy with the promise ring and that if we are going to get married, I shouldn't be wasting money on a ring."

            "So, do you have any other ideas then?" Draco asked.

            Ron nodded.  "You've seen the sapphire ring I got her.  I was thinking of a necklace or something to match it, but . . ."

            "But you know nothing about jewelry and don't want to get ripped off," finished Draco.  Ron nodded.  "Just let me pay for these two books, and we can go look at jewelry.  I need to get something else for Dawn anyway, besides just a book."  Draco quickly paid for his purchase: a book for Hermione entitled _Secrets of the Unspeakables_ and an illustrated children's book for Dawn entitled _Quest for the Key_.  "It's that story from when I was a kid," explained Draco, shoving the books into a bag.

            Draco and Ron then visited three different booths that sold jewelry.  Draco bought Dawn a bracelet that warns its wearer if a family member is in danger.  Ron could not decide on what to purchase.

            "Are you set on jewelry?" Draco asked.

            "Not really," replied Ron.  "Why?  Do you have a better idea?"

            "Do you really want to give her something to symbolize an engagement?" Draco asked.

            "I already told you that she doesn't want me to waste money on another ring," replied Ron.

            "An engagement ring is a Muggle tradition that wizards have adopted over the years.  I was thinking about something from the Wizarding tradition," Draco explained.  Ron looked confused, not having attended a wizarding wedding since he was very young.

            Draco explained further.  "In a traditional Wizarding wedding the wizard and witch have their hands bound together.  I've heard of it done a few different ways.  In my family, a golden cord is used, but I have heard of the binding being done with a white silk scarf as well.  The point is that neither is very expensive, but the meaning behind it is what you're after."

            Ron looked like he wanted to hug Draco, which caused Draco to take a giant step backwards.  Instead Ron patted Draco on the back and told the blonde Slytherin that he was a genius.  Both boys agreed that Ron should talk to Charlie about what was traditional in the Weasley family and what Charlie and Buffy planned to do for their ceremony.

            As Ron left to search for Charlie, Pansy practically accosted Draco.  "I need your help," she begged.

            "With what?" asked Draco apprehensively.

            Pansy blushed scarlet and mumbled, "I've been dating Ernie MacMillan."

            Draco tried hard not to laugh.  He had assumed this after the Halloween Ball, but since he was not supposed to be able to recognize students through his mask, he decided it would be best not to mention that he already knew.  Instead he put on his best look of surprise.  "Really?  Since when?"

            "It's been about two months now, since right after the lock-in," replied Pansy.

            "So, what's the problem?  Are the Slytherins giving you attitude about it?" Draco asked.

            Pansy shook her head.  "Morag teases me a little, but Blaise says she's happy for me, and Millicent is actually dating some Muggles; so, she has no right to say anything.  I haven't mentioned it to any of the boys in our year though."  Pansy took a deep breath.  "The problem is that I don't know what to get him for Christmas, and since you're a bloke I figured that you could help me."

            "Well, since you haven't been dating that long, why don't you get him a book.  It isn't too personal, but you can write him a personalized message in the front cover.  What does he like?"

            "He's a bloke.  I don't know," Pansy whined.

            "Quidditch it is then," replied Draco, leading Pansy to the Flourish and Blotts booth.  "You can write something about looking forward to seeing some games with him."

            Draco left Pansy, looking at Quidditch books.  Dawn approached him and snaked her arm around his waist.  "Should I be worried?" she asked, glancing toward Pansy.

            Draco laughed.  "She wanted help picking out something for Ernie," he replied.  "So have you got most of your shopping done?" he asked.

            Dawn shook her head.  "I'm done with you though; so, I was wondering if you wanted to do the rest of our shopping together."

            Draco nodded.  "I only finished you and Hermione.  I've spent the rest of my time helping other people pick out gifts."

            "Ever thought about being a personal shopper?" Dawn asked.

            "A what?"  Dawn giggled.  As she and Draco shopped, she explained to him the concept of a personal shopper.  Though he had to admit that it was something he would be good at, it was also something that he would rather not consider.  He had his plans – to become a curse-breaker for Gringotts.

            By lunchtime most students had filed into the Great Hall with several packages.  Madame Rosmerta was doing a booming business with her butterbeer, which nearly everyone was purchasing to drink with his or her regular lunch.

            As usual, Dawn, Shannon, and Hermione sat together.  Ginny joined them as well, noting that Neville was having a rather secretive conversation with Ron, Seamus, and Dean.  "He's probably discussing your Christmas present," Hermione assured the younger girl.

            "You're probably right," Ginny conceded.  "So, have you all finished your shopping?"

            "Nearly," replied Shannon, her mouth full of stew.

            Hermione grimaced.  "You're as bad as Ron, you know that?" she questioned Shannon.

            "Slayers expend a lot of energy.  We need lots of food to make up for it," replied Shannon, ladling out another helping of stew.

            "Yes, but that doesn't mean you have to show all of us what you're eating," Dawn explained.  "It's gross."  Shannon shrugged at her best friend, as she continued eating ravenously.

            Ginny brought the subject back to shopping, "So who haven't you purchased presents for yet?"

            "I just have some of the adults left," explained Dawn.  "Draco and I agreed that he would get something for his mother from both of us, and I would get something for Giles.  But I have no idea what to get the man.  He likes books, but who knows what he already has, and as head Watcher he has access to any weapons he needs."

            "I got an idea," said Shannon.  Hermione gave the Slayer a dirty look; so, Shannon made a point of swallowing before she continued.  "Why don't you get him a guitar book of wizarding music?  I don't think he usually plays anything but muggle music."

            "That's brilliant," replied Dawn happily.  "What did you get him?" she asked.

            "Gift certificates to Flourish and Blotts," replied Shannon and Hermione.  Shannon started to laugh.  In an undertone she added, "I heard Spike ordering him a 'Kiss the Head Watcher' mug."

            "What is it with Spike and giving Giles mugs anyway?" Hermione asked curiously.

            Dawn laughed as well.  "At one point Spike was sort of staying with Giles.  The two of them got in a big argument, when Spike used his 'Kiss the Librarian' mug to drink blood out of and then the mug got broken."

            The girls finished up their lunch.  "We really should get back to shopping," Hermione suggested.

            "Are we good to do it together?" asked Shannon.  All four girls agreed, having finished shopping for each other during the morning.

            During the middle of the afternoon, a disheveled and nervous looking Lee Jordan came running through the entrance hall.  "I need to speak to Dumbledore," he gasped.  Professor McGonagall quickly led Lee up to the headmaster's office.

            "What was that all about?" wondered Harry, who was hanging around the WWW booth.

            "Lee is supposed to be watching the shop.  What is he doing here?" asked Anya, sounding very annoyed.

            "If he went to speak to Dumbledore, it must be Order business," said Fred in an undertone.

            "This can't be good," added George.

            "Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Harry.  He and the Weasley twins shared a look and then took off running.

            "I'll just stay here with the money," called Anya.  She turned toward a nearby student.  "Are you going to buy something?" she demanded.

            Draco had wandered over to the girls, while they shopped.  They were all startled to see Harry and the Weasleys running past.  "This can't be good," noted Shannon, as she sprinted after them.

            "They're probably heading to Dumbledore's office," Hermione thought aloud.  She turned to Dawn, Draco, and Ginny.  "Can you find Ron and meet us there?"  The three students nodded, as Hermione ran after the others.

            "We should probably find the Scoobies too," Dawn suggested.  Draco only nodded, as he began to worry about what could have happened now.

            Professor Dumbledore looked up from his desk as Professor McGonagall and Lee Jordan rushed into the office.  "Minerva, Mr. Jordan, what has happened?"

            Lee, not having had an opportunity to catch his breath, wheezed, "Death Eaters attacked Diagon Alley.  It's horrible. . . bodies everywhere. . . some Order members are helping. . . Lupin sent me to get word to you."

            "We knew that Voldemort would eventually attack in the open.  I had only hoped that it wouldn't be this soon," replied the headmaster.

            "Voldemort's attacked?" asked Harry.  No one had noticed he and the Weasley twins enter the office.

            "It appears so," replied Dumbledore, rising from his desk.  "I must attend to this immediately.  Mr. Jordan, please stay here.  No one is to give any information to the students or vendors until I return.  I don't want to cause a panic.  It would be best if we at least know the names of the dead and wounded; so, we can notify their families first."

            The headmaster looked back to Harry, noticing that Shannon and Hermione had joined the group at the door.  "You may pass word on only to Order members, which for now includes the Scoobies and you nine students who have been training."  Professor Dumbledore walked over to Faux the phoenix and grasped his tail.  With a blaze of fire, they were both gone.

            "Does that mean that we're finally members of the Order?" Hermione asked.

            "Sounded that way," replied Harry.

            "I'm surprised that he mentioned the Order in front of all of us," added Shannon, glancing at Lee.

            "Lee joined up, when we did," explained Fred.  "So now what?"

            Hermione took charge.  "Now, we go back downstairs and act like nothing has happened.  We should also spread the news to the rest of the Scoobies, but make sure that you aren't in a position to be overheard."

            Being overheard was not a problem, as the Scoobies and students quickly arrived in the headmaster's office.  Lee again explained what had happened and Dumbledore's wishes.  The faculty and students agreed to go back to the first floor until there was more news.  A feeling of dread had settled over the rest of the afternoon, making their holiday shopping far from enjoyable.

            Nearly an hour elapsed before the headmaster returned to Hogwarts.  When he arrived, he called everyone, faculty, students, and vendors, into the Great Hall.  "I have some very upsetting news to share with you.  The Death Eaters have attacked Diagon Alley.  The ministry is asking that those of you who are visiting with us today return to your homes.  The following students, as well as the heads of house and Head Boy and Girl, will please follow me."  Dumbledore read a list of ten names.  "Everyone else, please return to your common rooms.  The house-elves will provide your dinner there in about an hour."

            "I hate this," Hermione whispered to her friends, as she rose to follow Ron to the small room off the Great Hall.

            "I know that Ron and Hermione are there to comfort the students who lost family, but I hate thinking that they have to keep reliving the night we lost our parents," Ginny said softly, before finding Neville and heading back to the Gryffindor common room.

            Dawn and Shannon found Draco and Harry.  The four teens quietly walked back to the Scooby common room, unconcerned with whether anyone thought they were on friendly terms or not.  When they entered the common room, they found most of the resident Scoobies, as well as Fred, George, Anya, and Lee.  "I'm just glad you got out, Lee," George was saying.

            "I'm glad that you all happened to be here today," added Charlie.  "I don't think I could have taken losing another brother."

"Someone should tell Percy that you're all safe," suggested Buffy.  Fred and George gave her nasty looks, but Charlie agreed and left to send an owl to the remaining Weasley brother.

            Everyone sat in silence.  "Where are Spike and Cat?" wondered Wesley.

            "I don't know about Cat, but Spike went back to our rooms so he could have a smoke before coming up here," Genevieve replied.  The group again sank back into silence.

            Cat had been horrified at the news.  She didn't feel like she was going to faint again.  'Must have been a fluke,' she thought.  But, she did know what she needed.  When she saw Spike walking back to his rooms, she followed him.

            "What can I do for you, Professor?" Spike asked.  After working together during the summer, he had decided that she needed a nickname like everyone else.  He finally started calling her 'Professor' because of her chosen profession.

            "Can I bum a smoke?" Cat asked.

            Spike looked surprised, but after leading her into his rooms, he handed her one of his cigarettes.  "Didn't know you smoked," he commented.

            "I did in college.  Quit years ago.  Only one other time I went back to it," she replied, lighting the cigarette and taking a deep drag.

            "When was that?" Spike asked curiously.

            Cat's features tightened.  "9-11," she replied.  "Realizing any of us could die at any moment, made me wonder why I had given up something I enjoyed."  She took another deep drag.

            Spike and Cat sat in silence, as they smoked.  After she put out her cigarette, she turned to Spike.  "You know, the wizarding world thinks that it is so different than the Muggle world.  Attacking Diagon Alley was no different than 9-11.  It was an act of terrorism, nothing more."  Spike nodded.  "I do understand military attacks.  I understand my father attacking the Order, attacking those of us who stand against him.  I will never understand the taking of truly innocent lives just to make a statement.  People should be safe going to work or going about their shopping."

            Spike offered Cat another cigarette.  She shook her head.  "I just needed the one.  I don't want to wind up having to go through the hell of quitting yet again.  Besides, we should probably get upstairs before everyone wonders where we disappeared to."

            In the days that followed the attack on Diagon Alley, the mood of the castle remained somber.  Though only a few students had lost family members, everyone felt their pain.  For the first time, the Death Eaters had not targeted specific people.  Instead they had gone out to cause maximum damage.

            The mood of the prefects' meeting that week was similar to the dark mood that had permeated the castle.  Hermione was shocked, when Padma Patil spoke up.  "Is it just me, or is it starting to feel like every time we try to have some kind of fun event, it ends with students losing family?" she asked darkly.

            "I'm sure it's just coincidence," Hermione assured her.

            "Voldemort," most of the prefects gasped, "isn't stupid enough to plan his attacks to coincide with our events," noted Harry.  Ron, however, was beginning to wonder whether or not this was true.  It seemed like just the kind of psychological warfare that Voldemort would use.

            "Maybe we should put the Yule Ball on hold," suggested Ernie MacMillan.

            "No," replied Hermione.  "We can't let Voldemort," several more gasps were heard, "prevent us from living our lives."

            "We could tell the students that it's cancelled and then at the last minute reinstate it," suggested Ron.

            "I like that idea," agreed Draco.

            "I think that we should be doing more as prefects than just planning fun events," stated Anthony Goldstein.  There was a murmur of agreement.  "I think that it's time for Potter to reinstate Dumbledore's Army."

            "But we don't have a reason to be sneaking around like in fifth year," commented Hannah Abbott.

            "So, we do it officially," replied Anthony.  "We allow everyone who wants to participate from fourth year and up."

            "We'd need permission to reform," Hermione reminded everyone.

            "With He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named back, there is no reason that Dumbledore would not want us trained in defense," Ernie assured everyone.

            "I could see if Professor Rayne would be willing to supervise us," Harry interjected.  He had truly enjoyed teaching defense.  It would again help him feel like he was doing more than hiding in the castle and focusing on his own training.

            "Why don't we hold off on our January activity and introduce the club then," suggested Ginny.  "We can do the scavenger hunt sometime in the spring."

            "We could have a dueling demonstration to kick off the club," suggested Draco.  There were several sniggers, as those in sixth and seventh year thought back to Lockhart's dueling club.  "We'll have people who actually know what they are doing this time," Draco qualified.

            "We could also get some of the Slayers to do some weapons demonstrations," suggested Shannon.  Everyone agreed with this. 

            After the meeting, Harry went to Dumbledore's office.  As he approached the door, it opened of its own accord.  "Come in, Harry," the headmaster called.  "What can do for you this afternoon?"

            "The prefects had a good idea at their meeting today.  I was wondering if I could speak with you about permission to reform Dumbledore's Army," replied Harry, wondering what the headmaster's reaction would be.

            "Was this your idea?" Dumbledore asked.

            "No, sir.  Several prefects used to be members.  It was their idea."

            "If you are going to do this, it will have to follow the official school guidelines for a club, which means that you cannot be selective in membership and that you must have a faculty advisor."

            Harry smiled.  "We were thinking that it should be open to all students fourth year and above.  I was hoping to ask Genevieve if she would be the advisor.  If she can't do it, I'm sure I can convince one of the Scoobies," Harry explained.

            "I'm sure you can," replied Dumbledore.  Harry and Dumbledore continued to speak at length about having a dueling demonstration  ("I would suggest Professors Flitwick and Snape.") and a weapons demonstration ("Best ask Professors Rayne and Sanguine.").

Author's Note:  The binding of hands tradition is something that I have read in several fanfic stories.  I am not sure where the idea originated – in fanfiction or as part of a culture that I am not familiar with.  If a fanfic writer originally came up with the idea then I have to say it is pure genius, and if someone lets me know whose idea it is, I will happily give that person the credit.


	26. Secrets and Desires

As Strong As We Are United

Chapter 26 – Desires and Secrets

During the first weeks of December a constant state of anxiety gripped the inhabitants of Hogwarts castle.  Each morning the _Daily Profit_ featured the story of yet another Death Eater attack.  Though none were nearly as large as the attack on Diagon Alley, no one felt safe.  Initially there seemed to be no pattern among the families that were targeted.  Many were families of muggle-born witches and wizards or families of mixed muggle and wizard marriages.  However, a surprising number of pureblood families were also attacked.

On the Saturday morning before exams were scheduled to begin, the nine teens were seated around the Scooby common room, rereading the article about the latest attack.

"I still don't get it," commented Shannon.  "I thought these Death Eater guys were all about being pureblood.  Why are they targeting so many pureblood families?  I mean, I can understand about the families that are in the Order."  She gave Ron and Ginny a weak smile.  "But I've never even heard of half the pureblood families that have been attacked."

"I've been wondering about that too," admitted Hermione.  "It doesn't seem like the Death Eaters would just attack for no reason."

"Unless the reason is that they want to instill terror in everyone," added Ron thoughtfully.

"I have an idea about that," said Harry quietly.  All eyes fixed on him.  "Well, the aurors have managed to capture or kill some of the Death Eaters, and they weren't a really big group to begin with."

"You think Voldemort's trying to recruit more Death Eaters?" asked Dawn.

Harry nodded.  "I remember Mr. Weasley telling us once that many people joined the Death Eaters because of threats to their families.  I think he's making people too scared to refuse."

"So then maybe on the nights that no one was attacked, they succeeded in convincing new recruits," added Ron.

"That's what the Order seems to think too," Charlie informed the group, as he, Buffy, Willow, and Oz clamored through the portrait hole.

"I thought we agreed that the Order wouldn't keep information from us anymore," replied Harry angrily.

"Yeah, Dumbledore said we were as good as members now," added Shannon, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder to calm him.  Her gesture seemed to have little effect.

"You are," replied Charlie.  "Dumbledore only told us this morning after breakfast.  We promised to pass the information to you, because it would have been suspicious for him to call all of you to his office."  Harry's anger immediately abated.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Ron.  "Does the Order have a plan to prevent Vol. . . Voldemort from recruiting more Death Eaters?"

Willow shook her head in reply.  "They are still doing what they were doing before – trying to recruit trustworthy people to our side before Voldemort can lure them to his side.  Besides that, there isn't much else we can do."

"I don't know how much more of this I can take," commented Hermione.  "We should be studying for exams – not worrying about which of our friends is going to lose family next.  With everything going on in the wizarding world, studying for exams seems like such a pointless waste of time."

Hermione's friends starred at her.  Ron placed a hand on her cheek and looked into her eyes, as if fearful for her sanity.  "Mione, Love, are you feeling okay?  Maybe you should go see Madame Pomfrey."

"Hermione," said Harry softly.  "You're the one who is always reminding us about how important our NEWTs are to our future."

"Yes, but if Voldemort wins, we won't have a future to worry about, now will we?" questioned Hermione vehemently.

"I agree," stated Dawn, taking a seat beside Hermione.  "Right now there are more important things than test scores.  "I would rather be training right now, than wasting the day studying."

"Now, guys, you know that it is still important that you pass your exams," argued Willow.

"I'm not worried about passing," replied Hermione.  Dawn nodded in agreement.  "I agree with Dawn.  We should be spending this time training.  The world is depending on us to help Harry defeat Voldemort.  It isn't going to matter if I get a couple of E's instead of all O's on our exams."

Ron was looking exceptionally worried.  Though he did agree with Hermione, she was acting completely out of character.  "But what about the rest of us?" he asked.  "None of us can afford to fail an exam."

Draco snorted.  "It isn't like the Watchers won't take you because you decided training was more important right now.  And, it isn't like the Aurors won't take Harry if he defeats Voldemort.  Once this is all over, you two can always do some makeup work where necessary."

"Luna and I are only in sixth year," added Ginny.  "We have all next year to make up any additional work we need to do well on our NEWTs."

"We have been studying for the past few weeks," added Neville.  "It isn't like we would be blowing it off completely."

"Look, does anyone think that they might actually fail an exam if we stop studying now?" asked Dawn.

"Not really," replied Ginny.

"Definitely not," agreed Hermione and Draco.

"No," added Ron.

"I don't think I can absorb much more anyway," noted Shannon.

"Still a little worried about potions," mumbled Harry.

"Give me two hours, and I can get you through that," Draco assured his ex-nemesis.

"I still have to study for Divination," added Luna.

"No, you don't," replied Ron.  "Just do what Harry and I used to do.  Make it up.  The more horrible the prediction the more Trelawny will eat it us."

The students looked toward the four adults for approval.  "I guess it's settled," commented Buffy.

She turned to Willow.  "Why don't you see if Cat and Genevieve can do that lesson they were planning for after Christmas?"  Willow nodded.  She and Oz exited the common room.

Buffy turned back to the students.  "Draco, why don't you spend the rest of the morning helping Harry with potions.  Luna can also study for Divination; so she can pass legitimately."  Buffy shot a glare at Ron, who smiled back sheepishly.

"Well, I have some wedding stuff to finish up before we train this afternoon," Buffy explained.  "Dawnie, I need you to come to my rooms and try on your maid of honor dress.  Shannon, Giles sent me a Bible.  I need you to find that 'Love is patient' passage to read at the wedding."

Shannon nodded.  She had not picked up a Bible since she and her mother had run from her father.  However, she did know exactly to which Psalm Buffy was referring and figured it would only take a minute to find.

"Oh, Draco," Buffy added, as she led Dawn and Shannon up the stairs, "I know that you're busy with Harry, but I was wondering if we could talk when you get a minute.  I was hoping that you would sing during the ceremony.  We have a really great song picked out, but I'm still not sure who to ask to sing the female part.  Maybe Genevieve could do it.  I haven't actually heard her sing though."

"You should have Hermione do it," noted Dawn.  "She has a great voice."  The other Gryffindors nodded emphatically.

Buffy smiled.  "Why don't you come with us Hermione?  You can listen to the song and decide if you want to sing."  Hermione looked embarrassed.   "And you can see Dawnie's and my dresses."

"Ooh, can I see them too?" asked Ginny.

"Of course," replied Buffy.  "Just don't tell Charlie anything about my dress."

"My lips are sealed," promised Ginny, as she bounded up the stairs after the rest of the girls.

"You getting nervous yet?" Ron asked his older brother, after the women had left the room.

Charlie smiled.  "About the wedding?  Not at all," he replied calmly.

"And about the twins?" asked Ron.

"I'm scared out of my mind," replied Charlie.  "But that's completely normal, right?"  The teens all shrugged in reply.

"Yes, Charlie, that is perfectly normal for any first time parent," commented Narcissa as she bustled into the room.  "I was a nervous wreck, when I was pregnant with Draco.  I had no clue what to do with a baby.  I learned quickly, and so will you."

"I hope so," replied Charlie.

Narcissa smiled at him.  "You should talk with Robin.  I think he's even more nervous than you are.  Some days he talks more about things he has read about babies than about the Slayer education program that he's working on."

"Mother," greeted Draco.  "I didn't know you were planning to visit."

Narcissa gave her son a brief hug.  "I promised to help Buffy with some alteration spells for her dress," Narcissa explained.

Draco looked puzzled.  His mother was not the type to ever buy anything off the rack that needed alterations.  "I didn't know you could do those kinds of spells," he commented.

"I learned when I was a teenager.  It came quite in handy, when my parents thought a certain look was too risqué.  A few simple spells and I could easily have the plunging necklines and side-slits that were all the rage back then."

Draco did not want to know any more.  In his mind, plunging necklines were not something that should be associated with anyone's mother.  He turned his attention back to helping Harry, while his mother climbed the stairs to Buffy's rooms.

After lunch the teens, Buffy, Faith, Willow, Cat, and Genevieve gathered in the Scooby common room.  The furniture had been pushed away and a large mirror stood in the middle of the floor.  "Is that the Mirror of Erised?" asked Hermione interestedly.

"It is," replied Harry in awe.  "I haven't seen it since first year."  He was thinking about how wonderful it would be to see his parents' faces again.

Cat addressed the teens.  "Genevieve and I planned to do this exercise with you during the Christmas break, but since you are so eager to continue your training, we decided to do it this weekend.  For those of you who don't know, this mirror will show you your heart's greatest desire.  Now, there have been wizards who have wasted away in front of this mirror.  So, when we finish today Dumbledore will return it to its hiding place.  He asks that no one go to look for it."

"Is this one of those exercises that's supposed to make us closer?" asked Shannon.

"Yes and no," replied Genevieve.  "You will each take a turn stepping in front of the mirror and will share what you see with everyone here.  However, there is another reason for this.  We are going to begin working on breaking the Imperius curse.  I am hoping that a focus on your greatest desire will help accomplish this."

"Like we did with the boggart, we are going to have the adults go first," explained Willow, as she stepped in front of the mirror.  A wide smile appeared on her face.  "I see myself before all the dark magicks.  I'm standing there holding Tara's hands as we perform a spell."  Willow stood silently in front of the mirror for several more minutes, before Buffy gently nudged her and she stepped away.

"We may find that quite a few of us see lost loved ones," explained Genevieve solemnly.

"Yeah, I saw my parents in it first year," noted Harry quietly.

Genevieve took her turn.  She smiled as a few tears ran down her cheeks.  "I see myself with my sisters and Thomas.  I'm human.  It's strange though.  Thomas is on one side of me and William on the other."  She stepped away.

Faith took her place.  After a minute or two she began to laugh.  "How crazy is this?  I see myself and Robin, standing outside our house with a couple of kids.  Who would've thought I would be the one to get my greatest desire?  Kind of makes me feel guilty."

"Don't," replied Buffy.  "You fought for everything you have.  You deserve to be happy."  Faith smiled at her sister Slayer as they switched places.

Buffy looked into the mirror.  At first she grimaced, but after a moment smiled.  "I see my funeral," she stated.

Her friends looked worried.  "I thought you were past the wanting to die again thing?" asked Dawn.

"Buffy, you have so much to live for now – Charlie, the twins. . ." added Willow.

Buffy continued to smile.  "You don't understand.  I'm old – a little old wrinkled lady.  And, my coffin is surrounded by my children and grandchildren.  I died of old age – not from some random vamp attack or saving the world from an apocalypse.  I got to live a full life and die of old age like a normal person."

"My turn," noted Cat with a sense of dread.  She knew what she would see, and she was right.  "I'm holding a baby," she stated.  "I can't have children.  I had to make sure there would never be another heir of Slytherin.  I want children some day, but I can't have one of my own."

Cat was so fixated on the image in the mirror that she did not notice the portrait open and Wesley enter with a short, brown-haired woman.  "Oh please," said the woman.  "Stop feeling sorry for yourself already.  I've told you I would donate some of my eggs since I'm not exactly the motherly sort."

Cat spun around, her eyes wide.  "Lena?" she asked.  The two women crossed the room quickly and hugged.  "But how?" asked Cat.

Lena laughed softly.  "You have one hell of a good guy in your life.  He tracked me down and invited me here to see you."

Cat pulled back and looked at Wesley.  "Consider this the first half of your Christmas present," said Wesley.

"First half?" she asked.

"Becca will be here on the twenty-seventh, after celebrating Christmas with the hubby and kid," explained Lena.

Cat was shocked.  "But are you sure it's safe?" she asked.

"That reminds me," said Lena, taking a step back and slapping Cat across the face.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Cat asked.

"That was for disappearing and worrying us sick."  Cat opened her mouth, but Lena did not let her talk.  "And, I don't want to hear about it being for our own safety.  I've been reading the news and things aren't much better in the States than they are hear.  Your father is actively recruiting everywhere."  Lena's voice softened.  "Now, why don't you introduce me to your friends, and we can find a place to catch up."

Cat smiled.  She introduced everyone to her cousin Lena, who shook each of their hands in turn.  "You already know Wes.  This is Buffy and Faith, the original Slayers.  And, this is Willow."

"Aren't you the one who tried to end the world?" asked Lena.  Willow blushed.  Lena shrugged.  "In the end you didn't do it.  That's what's important."  Willow smiled.

"And, this is Genevieve."

"Vampire?"

"How could you tell?" asked Cat.

Lena shrugged again.  "Cold hands and slightly luminescent skin," Lena replied, looking wearily at Genevieve.

"She has a soul.  I'll explain later," Cat informed her cousin.  "She's also one of our ancestors.  You should talk with her about it before you leave.  How long are you here for anyway?"

"I can stay until the second week in January.  I have to be back for the start of the spring term at the Salem Witches Institute," replied Lena.  "I'm teaching a couple of classes next term."

Cat then introduced the nine teens.  Lena acknowledged them all equally and did not so much as blink at being introduced to Harry.  "You do know who I am, don't you?" asked Harry, who was not used to people who did not gape at his scar on first meeting him.

"I do," replied Lena.  "But it seems to me that nearly everyone in this room has done something to save the world at one time or another.  Besides, starring is rude."

"Have you ever saved the world?" asked Draco in his casual Malfoy drawl.

"In my own way," replied Lena.

"And what does that mean?" asked Draco.

"Lena is world-renowned in the field of –"

Lena cut off Cat.  "I'd rather not discuss my work," Lena said tersely.  Her features softened.  "This is supposed to be a holiday.  So, let's have some fun."

"Go on," Genevieve said to Cat.  "We'll finish working with the kids."

"We can go up to my rooms," Cat told Lena.  Before turning to lead her cousin to her quarters, Cat caught Wesley's eye.  "Thank you," she whispered.  He smiled in reply, and the two women raced up the stairs.

"I don't think I've ever seen Cat so animated," mused Willow.

"You did a good thing there, Wes-Man," commented Faith.  "I think she really misses her friends."

"Okay, back to work," added Buffy.  "Harry, you're up."

Harry stood before the mirror for several long minutes.  "I see my parents.  And, Sirius.  He's holding a paper that says 'Aquitted.'  I wish we could have gotten him aquitted."

"Maybe we still can," mused Genevieve.  "Wolfram and Hart defended a lot of Death Eaters years ago.  If they could get them off, they should be able to clear an innocent man.  I'll talk to Gunn about it, when they come for the wedding."

Not surprisingly, with the exception of Neville who saw his parents in full possession of their own minds, all the other teens saw the parents they had lost.

Genevieve, Buffy, and Faith dismissed the teens, agreeing to begin their Imperius training after dinner that evening.

"I can't believe you're here," Cat said for the tenth time.  She and Lena were sitting on the small sofa in Cat's sitting room and drinking glasses of red wine provided by the house-elves.

Lena smiled.  "Neither can I.  Becca and I figured that we wouldn't see you again until after your father's fall."

"You say that like it's a foregone conclusion," replied Cat.

Lena shrugged.  "As far as I'm concerned it is.  I just have one of those feelings."

Cat laughed.  "Lena, you got a 'D' in Divination.  Somehow, your feelings are kind of hard to trust."

"Well, I don't have any feelings that you're going to die," replied Lena.  "And we both have always been able to tell, when someone in the family is going to pass."  Cat nodded.

"Why didn't you want me telling anyone about your work?" Cat asked, changing the topic.  Lena was one of the top potions masters in the world.  Everyone in the field knew her name.

"These days almost everything I'm working on is highly classified," explained Lena.  "The American Ministry of Magic is gearing up for a war.  They don't think it will be long before Voldemort has his eye on the U.S.  They also worry that he may have his eye on some of our current work – potions that can shield some very powerful curses.  I probably shouldn't have even said that much.  Not that it matters since your father can never know anything that I tell you in confidence."

"What do you mean?" asked Cat.

Lena rolled her eyes.  "I know you've been living in the Muggle world for ages, but I would've thought that teaching in a magic school would make you remember your own school days, specifically a certain senior project."

Cat dropped her glass.  It crashed to the floor, sending shards of glass across the stone and a puddle of red wine seeping into the small area rug.  She did not seem to notice the mess.  Lena casually raised her wand.  "Reparo."  The glass was repaired.  "Scourgify."  The stain was removed.

"I forgot all about the 'See no evil, Hear no evil' spell."  Cat thought aloud.

Lena laughed.  "You were the one who came up with the theory behind it.  How could you have forgotten?"

Cat was deep in thought, trying to remember the details of the spell.  All seniors at Victoriana Academy were required to invent their own bit of magic.  Most students simply altered an existing spell or potion, but Cat had come up with a very ingenious idea.  She thought of a way for herself and her two closest friends to prevent their parents (in Cat's case, her mother) from discovering any of their teenage adventures – specifically, those of which no mother would approve.

Cat had specialized in family or blood magic.  Theoretically, it would be possible to link non-family members by blood.  She based her theory on ancient wizarding marriage rituals.  Using Cat's theories, Lena was able to develop a potion that would link Becca to the two cousins by a blood bond.  Becca, who was specializing in charms, then altered the Fidelius charm to hide not people or objects but to hide specific actions and words and only from specific people all of whom had to bound by blood ties.  Any action or discussion of actions among at least two of the three women that would not be approved of by all of their parents would be impossible for any of their parents to discover.

For rebellious teens everywhere their senior project was on the level of genius.  They had even hoped to publish it someday.  First, Cat and Lena were busy with higher education.  Then, Becca had a child of her own and decided quickly that she did not want to be kept in the dark like her own mother had been for years.  The three women never discussed their senior project again.

"I haven't thought about our project in years," commented Cat.  "I wonder if we expanded the bond to the kids, if it would prevent my father from discovering any of our plans."

"Hey, that's an idea," said Lena, her eyes lighting up.  "I still remember how to make the potion.  It's the first one I ever did to a song."  Cat rolled her eyes.  Lena had a strange habit of making potions to music in a very Tom Cruise in Cocktail kind of way.  It was highly entertaining to watch, but still definitely strange.

"I wonder if Becca saved her notes on the charm," said Cat.  "We would need those to make this work."

"We can ask," said Lena.  "If she has them, she can bring them with her on the twenty-seventh."

"Yeah, but how do we contact her.  Owls aren't exactly safe these days, and we definitely don't want Voldemort finding out about this," replied Cat.

"Oh, I have a way," replied Lena sneakily.  Cat raised an eyebrow, and Lena explained.  "Do you remember having a dream about Becca asking if you were okay?"

"Yeah," replied Cat.  "It was weird.  I fainted and had this dream.  I never fainted before.  Wait.  How did you know?"

"Sorry about the fainting.  It was late.  We figured you would be asleep already."  Cat began to drum her fingers on the end table, waiting for the other shoe to drop.  "You see I came up with this communications potion.  It allows completely confidential communication over great distances.  The field aurors have been using it fairly regularly for the past year or so."

Cat did not look overly happy about this news.  "So anyway, the potion allows someone to enter the astral plane and pull another with them who has a pre-existing bond.  Aurors are technically bonded together by their mission, when they are initiated.  A third bonded person is needed to pull the first two back to their own bodies.  Because of the blood bond the three of us share from school, Becca was able to take the potion and saying your name, pull you to the astral plane with her.  I used a different potion to pull you both back to this reality."

"I am sorry that you passed out.  If you had already been asleep you would have just thought it was a dream."  Cat did not look happy about this information.  "I'm not going to apologize," stated Lena.  "Becca and I have been worried about you for more than a year.  You left with nothing more than a simple note, saying not to worry.  We needed to make sure you were safe."

"Fair enough," mumbled Cat.  "So, you think we could use these potions to contact Becca and ask her about the notes."

Lena nodded.  "But I'm going to need permission to use the school's potions labs."

"I'm sure Dumbledore will allow it," replied Cat.  "The potions master here can be – let's just say, 'obnoxious,' but he'll do whatever the headmaster tells him to.  We can talk to Dumbledore at dinner, which is like now."

"Lead the way," said Lena, as they set off to the Great Hall.


	27. Irritating Snape

As Strong As We Are United

Chapter 27 – Irritating Snape

As Cat and Lena reentered the Scooby common room, they saw Professor Dumbledore having a discussion with the resident Scoobies about the teens training.  The aged headmaster rose to his feet, when the two women entered the room.  He walked toward them, extending his hand.  "Ah, Madame Rago, it is an honor to make your acquaintance," he said to Lena.  "Madame Giacinta spoke most highly of you."

"You know Madame Giacinta?" asked Cat, thinking for the first time in years about the headmistress of Victoriana Academy.  She supposed that magical community was relatively small, so many of the headmasters and headmistresses may know each other.

"A dear old friend," replied Dumbledore.  "When Wesley came to me to help him find information about the whereabouts of your friends, he only knew their first names.  I spoke with Madame Giacinta, and she was delighted to provide both names and addresses."

"Now, Madame Rago, I want you to know that you are welcome at Hogwarts for as long as you wish to stay, and if there is anything we can do to make your stay more comfortable, all you need do is ask."

"Actually, headmaster, there are two things," replied Lena.  "First, please call me Lena.  I would appreciate if my reputation were not to proceed me here.  Second. . ."

After quickly introducing, Charlie and Spike, Cat and Lena spent nearly a half an hour explaining the 'See no evil, Hear no evil' spell they had created in school and how they believed that it could help them keep their plans hidden from Voldemort.

"A senior project?" mused Dumbledore.  "That might be an interesting requirement to put into place here in the future.  But that is not the immediate priority.  I will inform Severus Snape, our potions master, that you are to have access to the potions lab and stores.  Might I recommend that you contact your friend first thing in the morning.  With the time difference, she will likely not need to experience the fainting effect that Professor Bolgya did, when you contacted her."

"Thank you, headmaster," replied Lena gratefully.

"Call me Albus," replied Dumbledore.  "Now, I must ask both of you an important question.  Are either of you able to cast a strong Imperius curse?"

Cat, knowing that Dumbledore was attempting to find people to help with the students training, answered immediately.  "I'm sorry, headmaster.  I have never had the cause to attempt it."

He turned to Lena.  "Isn't the Imperius curse illegal in Britain?" she asked uncomfortably.

"It is in usual circumstances.  However, I have written permission from the Ministry of Magic for its use in NEWT level Defense Against the Dark Arts training," explained Dumbledore.  "I am hoping to find nine people willing to help in the training of some students over the next few weeks."

"Well then, yes, I am proficient in its use."  Cat raised an eyebrow at Lena, debating if she wanted to know why her cousin was proficient in the use of an unforgivable curse.  Lena rolled her eyes.  "I told you that I've been working on certain protection potions.  We do have to be able to test them.  I'll admit that most of my testing has been on lab animals, though I have learned that my graduate assistance can do a mean Irish jig under the Imperius curse.  And before any of you ask, the success or failure of any experiment is highly classified."

"Would you be willing to help us this evening?" asked Dumbledore.

"Absolutely," replied Lena.

"Good," added Dumbledore.  "Now we have Lena, myself, Genevieve, Severus, Narcissa, Moody, Remus, Kingsley, and Tonks.  We will begin after dinner.  And, speaking of which, we should probably be making our way to the Great Hall."

Oz had added an extra seat beside Cat at the head table.  After Dumbledore made a brief announcement about their guest, Lena sat beside her cousin.  "So who is everyone?" she asked.

As they began eating, Cat explained to Lena who each of the professors were and their areas of expertise.  Lena seemed especially interested in Snape.  "So, he's the obnoxious one?" she asked.  Cat nodded.  "He definitely has that bad boy sex appeal going for him," Lena noted.

Cat choked on her pumpkin juice, as did Willow, who was seated on the other side of Lena.  "What?" Lena asked.  "He is.  Don't tell me that neither of you have noticed."

"I'm gay," replied Willow, hoping that was enough of an excuse.

"So?" asked Lena.  "I'm straight and I can still tell you when a woman has sex appeal."

"Lena," whispered Cat.  "The man does not have sex appeal.  You just have some seriously warped taste in men.  Besides, isn't he too tall for you?"

"Or to greasy?" asked Faith, who was listening to the quiet conversation.

"My dear cousin always liked short and greasy men.  She dated most of the midget mafia in school," explained Cat.

"Hey, most of those guys were about as smart as a box of rocks, but they did look good," replied Lena indignantly.

"No," argued Cat.  "They looked short and greasy."

"Well, maybe I've decided to broaden my horizons," Lena retorted.

"Yeah, to tall and greasy," joked Faith.  Willow remained strangely quiet, wondering if just maybe she had found a woman for Severus.  Of course she abandoned these thoughts quickly, when Lena rose and stalked over to the potions master to introduce herself.

"Your cousin isn't exactly normal is she?" Faith asked Cat.

Cat shook her head.  "The worst part is that if she introduced herself properly, he might actually be civil to her.  But I know her.  Her idea of flirting is to irritate the hell out of a man, until they have no other recourse but to let her have her way with them."

Shannon poked Dawn and nodded toward the head table.  "What do you suppose Lena is discussing with Snape?" she asked.

Draco, who as usual was perched beside Dawn eating from her plate, replied,  "I don't know, but I don't think I have ever seen him look so uncomfortable."

"He looks more nervous than I used to in his class," noted Neville from across the table, where he was sitting with Ginny.

"I don't get why she walked over to him in the first place," commented Shannon.  "Who would want to talk to Snape if they didn't absolutely have to?"

"Some women have strange tastes.  Maybe she goes for dark and brooding," replied Dawn. 

Everyone sitting around her shared looks of revulsion with the exception of Hermione.  "Lena is one of the top potions masters in the world," she informed the group.  "She probably just wants to talk about work."

"How do you know that?" asked Draco curiously.  "She didn't seem to want anyone to know what she does for a living."

"Her name was on the luggage tag attached to her suitcase, Lenora Luisa Rago.  She has written quite a few articles in the journal _Passions for Potions_," Hermione explained.

"Whoa," said Draco in awe.  "That's Lenora Rago.  She's really done some cutting edge work.  They say she does a lot of classified work for the American Ministry of Magic.  Somehow I thought she would be a lot older."

"I hope we get to see her do some work," added Hermione.  "She wrote this great article about the rhythm of potion making.  Apparently, she does most of her work to music."

"I read that article too," said Draco.  "I tried it once.  Snape had a fit.  I broke a whole bottle of powdered root of asphodel trying to flip it around."

"Good thing, you aren't in Gryffindor, or you would have had detention for a year for that," quipped Shannon.

The teens returned their attention to watching the uncomfortable potions master.

Lena purposely walked toward Snape.  She conjured a chair beside him and sat down.  "We haven't had the chance to be introduced.  My name is Lena."  She held out her hand.

Snape was taken aback that anyone would so purposely introduce themselves to him.  "Severus Snape," he hissed, quickly shaking her hand before dropping it.

"So, Sev, what is it that you do here?" asked Lena, batting her eyes slightly.

"I am the potions master," he replied tersely.  "But, I am sure that your friends have already told you that."

Lena rolled her eyes.  "It's called small talk, Sev.  But if you want to go a different route, that's fine by me.  We could try pickup lines instead.  What's your sign?  What's a nice guy like you doing in a place like this?  Is that a mirror in your pocket? Because I can see myself in your pants."  Snape choked on his pumpkin juice.

"Is this your idea of humor?" he sneered.

"It's my idea of getting under your skin a little," replied Lena matter-of-factly.

"Since you don't know me, why do you have a reason to get under my skin?" Snape asked in a low voice, wondering if any of the other professors had put her up to this.

"Because I find you damn sexy," replied Lena, her voice equally as low.  Snape jumped back from the table, knocking his silverware and napkin to the floor.  He practically fled the room at a run.

"That went well," mused Lena, oblivious to the silent giggles that Sprout and McGonagall were sharing.

"Oh, this should be fun," Dumbledore whispered to his deputy headmistress.  He rose from his seat.  "I am going to go tell Severus that Miss Lena will be needing the use of his potions lab in the morning."  McGonagall and Sprout both succumbed to full-blown laughter.

After dinner the nine teens gathered in the Scooby common room for training.  Several professors and members of the Order were in attendance as well.  Cat was introducing her cousin to everyone.  Snape seemed to be making a concerted effort to stay as far away from Lena as possible.

Genevieve explained to the students that they would each pair with one of the adults and work on throwing off the Imperius curse.

Snape was shocked to hear that Lena would be casting the curse as well.  "And, why do you know how to cast an unforgivable curse?" he asked her, curiosity getting the better of him.

"I've had to do it in my work," she replied.

"Are you an auror?" asked Snape.

"No," replied Lena, who had no desire to give him any information that was not absolutely necessary.

"You do know that a weak Imperius curse will not be helpful in the students' training.  It might give them a false sense of confidence," informed Snape.

"Would you like me to demonstrate my abilities?" asked Lena, pointing her wand at Severus.

"I am highly skilled at throwing off an Imperius curse.  You would not be able to affect me."  Lena narrowed her eyes at the potions master.  He sneered.  "Give it your best shot."

"Imperio," Lena shouted.  "Tell me you want me," she ordered.

Snape's eyes were momentarily blank.  "I want. . ."  He had thrown of the curse and was looking daggers at her.  "You," he spat, causing several people in the room to laugh out loud.  Snape stalked to the other side of the room to sulk.

"That was a wonderful demonstration," stated Dumbledore.  "Lena, Severus, thank you so much.  Now let us begin.  Harry, why don't you work with me?"

Everyone paired off.  Harry worked with Dumbledore, Ron with Remus, Hermione with Lena, Shannon with Genevieve, Dawn with Narcissa, Draco with Kingsley, Luna with Moody, and Ginny with Tonks.  Poor Neville was disheartened to find himself working with a very sulky Severus Snape.

"On the count of three," said Cat from her seat at the side of the room.  "One. . . two. . . three."  There were nine separate shouts of  "Imperio."

Harry was the first to throw off the curse.  Dumbledore was very strong, but then again so was Voldemort, and Harry had thrown of his Imperius curse in the past.  "Very good, Harry," said Dumbledore.  "Shall we try again?"  Harry nodded.

The other students were not fairing as well.  Ron was able to throw off Remus' curse, but only sporadically.  Draco, who had learned to throw off his father's curses, had a higher success rate than Ron, but it took him several minutes before being able to regain control after each curse.  Kingsley assured Draco that given enough practice he would be able to regain control quickly and consistently.

After several attempts Shannon, Dawn, and Ginny were all able to regain control consistently.  For Ginny, the ability meant a lot because she always feared that Tom Riddle would control her again and make her hurt the people she cared for.

Moody was having a hard time working with Luna.  She seemed to be in the same dreamy daze regardless of whether or not the curse had been placed on her.  It seemed that, when given an order that she did not mind, she would do it, but when it was something against her nature she would refuse.

Hermione was having a difficult time.  She had never been able to throw off an Imperius curse in their fourth year and had not improved since.  Lena finally stopped for a moment and pulled Hermione aside.  "You know, when I learned to throw off the curse, I had a really good teacher.  He started by giving me orders for things that were most against my instincts to do.  It seemed like it made it a bit easier to question and refuse than just something meaningless like jump up and down.  Do you want to try something like that?"

"What did you have in mind?" Hermione asked.

"I was thinking about ordering you to break up with Ron," replied Lena.

"How did you know we were together?" asked Hermione, worried that they had not been acting well enough during dinner.

Lena smiled.  "When we got back from dinner, the two of you were sitting together on the sofa, and he was playing with the ring on your finger.  That's a promise ring if I ever saw one," Lena replied.  "So, are you willing to try it?"

"Um, okay.  Just if it doesn't work, you have to make sure Ron knows I was under Imperius."

"Okay," replied Lena.  "Let's do this."  They returned to their original positions.  "Imperio."  Hermione's eyes were blank.  "Break up with Ron.  Go on.  Tell him you never want to see him again," Lena urged.

"Break up with Ron," Hermione thought to herself.  "I'm going to break up with Ron.  But I love Ron.  It seems pretty silly to break up with the man I love."  In an instant her thoughts cleared.  She smiled at Lena.  "It worked."

Neville was having the most difficult time of any of the students.  Not only was he unable to throw off the Imperius curse, but he had to endure Snape's taunting as well.  "Come on, Longbottom, surely you must have a mind of your own inside that empty skull of yours."

"Imperio.  Do a little dance."  Neville began to do a deranged sort of jig.  After several minutes, Snape lifted the curse.  "You aren't trying hard enough, Longbottom.  How two such gifted aurors could have you for a son, I'll never know."

Neville was fuming.  Snape had gone to far this time.  "You son-of-a. . ."

"Imperio.  Tell me what a weakling you are," urged Snape.

Neville's eyes flickered quickly.  The anger that had built in him helped to break through the curse.  "My parents," screamed Neville, "are proud of me."  Snape took a step back.  He had not expected Neville to throw off the curse at all, let alone so quickly.

"My parents," Neville began again, but stopped.  "My parents," he whimpered.  "I was there.  I saw them."  Neville passed out cold on the hard stone floor.

Ginny saw him fall.  "Neville," she cried sprinting to his side.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked Snape.

"When he broke the Imperius curse, he also broke the memory charm that the ministry placed on him as a child," replied Snape, who was actually looking worried.

"Oh dear," replied Dumbledore.  "Best we take him to Madame Pomfrey."  The headmaster looked at Ginny, who was hunched over Neville's unconscious form.  "Would you like to accompany us Miss Weasley?"

Ginny nodded and stood, while Dumbledore levitated Neville.  "I think this is enough for the night.  We can continue tomorrow."  Everyone in the room silently agreed.

Snape left shortly after.  Lena made to follow him, but Willow stopped her.  "Let me," she said.

Willow caught up with Snape in the corridor.  "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I pushed him too hard," replied Snape softly.  "I hoped that if I made him angry enough he would be able to throw off the Imperius curse.  I never even considered that he could break that memory charm."

"Why did the ministry put a memory charm on Neville?" Willow asked.

Snape took a deep breath.  "Neville was only three years old when his parents were tortured into insanity.  Bellatrix Lestrange made him watch."

Willow's eyes were wide.  "That's horrible."  Snape could only nod.

The next morning, Cat and Lena woke early.  They hoped to get a message to Becca about her notes, before breakfast.  Lena swore that it shouldn't take more than half an hour to prepare the necessary potions.

They were surprised to see Hermione, Dawn, Draco, and Willow waiting for them in the common room.  "We heard Lena was going to be working on a potion this morning," Hermione explained.

"And we want to witness the way she does the rhythm of potion making," added Draco.

"How did you know?" Lena asked, surprised at the resourcefulness of the students.

"Your name was on your luggage tag," replied Hermione.  "Draco and I have both read some of your articles."

"And when they told me about it, I decided it was something I have to see," added Dawn.

"I'm just here to help keep Severus in line," explained Willow.  "Don't worry.  I won't tell him who you are, but he may guess after seeing you work."

The group trouped down to the dungeons, where a very unhappy Snape was having a discussion with Dumbledore in his private lab.  "I hope you don't mind, but I am interested in seeing your unique style of potion making," explained Dumbledore.

Lena smiled broadly, before taking in Snape's cold glare.  "You are only here at the pleasure of the headmaster," stated Snape, making it obvious that if it were only up to him, she would not be allowed into his inner sanctum.  "Everything you need should be in my private stores."  He indicated the large cabinets at the back of the room.

Lena immediately set to work gathering ingredients.  She opened the cabinets and starred for a moment.  Snape smirked.  "If you are in fact familiar with potions making, you will know that everything is categorized by the Septamus System."

Lena looked over her shoulder at Snape.  "I did realize that, yes.  I must beg your pardon that it is taking me a moment to reacquaint myself with the categorization.  I have not used a lab that employs the Septamus System in years.  I must admit that I am more familiar with the newer and more logical categorization system developed by Pierce Anthros."  Snape's smirk faded.

After Lena pulled all the ingredients she would need and organized them at the table, where she would work, she turned to Cat.  "Let's start with _Paradise by the Dashboard Lights_."  Cat nodded and using her wand spun the CD in the air.  As the music began, Lena chopped ginger roots to the beat.

"Well, I remember every little thing, as if it happened only yesterday.  Parking by the lake, and there was not another car in sight.  And, I never had a girl, looking any better than you did.  And, all the kids at school, they were wishing they were me that night."

Lena happily sang along to the music, lowering her voice to sing all of the male parts, as she moved on to grinding the moonstone into a finer powder.  Cat always enjoyed watching her cousin work and happily joined in on the female parts of the song.

"Ain't no doubt about it.  We were doubly blessed.  Cause we were barely seventeen, and we were barely dressed.  Ain't no doubt about it.  Baby got to go out and shout it.  Ain't no doubt about it.  We were doubly blessed.  Cause we were barely seventeen, and we were barely dressed."

Snape looked appalled, not only by the music, but also by the way Lena was bouncing around and appeared to be mixing things at random.  Of course he had read her article about rhythm in potions making, but he thought he was seeing a careless copycat instead of the original.

Dumbledore, on the other hand, was amusedly watching Lena and tapping his foot to the beat of the music.  Dawn, Hermione, and Willow finally gave in and sang along with Lena and Cat.  Draco, who did not know the song, tapped out the beat in the same manner as the headmaster.

Lena stirred the first few ingredients together, as she mouthed the song's baseball analogy with a few half smiles toward Snape.  Dawn and Willow were in a fit of giggles at the look on Snape's face.  Though not familiar with Muggle sports, he quickly picked up on the meaning behind the words.

Lena picked up a vial of essence of belladonna.  She poured a measured spoonful of the powdered moonstone into the vial and re-corked it.  She began flipping the vial in the air to mix the two substances, as Cat, Dawn, and Hermione burst out loudly into song.

"Stop right there.  I gotta know right now.  Before we go any further, do you love me?  Will you love me forever?  Do you need me?  Will you never leave me?  Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life?  Will you take me away and will you make me your wife?  I gotta know right now.  Before we go any further, do you love me?  Will you love me forever?"

By the second chorus of "_Let me sleep on it_," Draco was singing along too, and Lena was again stirring the cauldron.

"I couldn't take it any longer.  Lord, I was crazy.  When the feeling came upon me like a tidal wave, I started swearing to my god and on my mother's grave that I would love you to the end of time.  I swore I would love you to the end of time."

During the next beats of the song, Lena poured the vial she had tossed around earlier into the boiling cauldron.  As Snape yelled, "No," Lena picked up her wand.  "Protego."  There was a large explosion within the shield charm.  Lena smiled at Snape.  "Had to be done," she noted softly, before singing the last verse of the song, and ladling the potion into a vial.

"So, now I'm praying for the end of time to hurry up and arrive.  'Cause if I gotta spend another minute with you, I don't think that I could really survive.  I'll never break my promise of forget my vow.  But god only knows, what I can do right now.  I'm praying for the end of time.  That's all that I can do.  Praying for the end of time; so, I can end my time with you."

"Now for the second potion," said Lena, as she lay out the ingredients she would need.  Cat began to spin the second CD, while the rest of the group watched Lena begin her work.

"Sometimes in our lives, we all have pain.  We all have sorrow.  But, if we are wise, we know that there's always tomorrow.  Lean on me, when you're not strong.  And, I'll be your friend.  I'll help you carry on.  Lean on me.  For, it won't be long, 'till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on."

Lena sealed a second vial as the song ended.  "You know, that should be our theme song," commented Dawn.

Cat smiled.  "I knew a girl in grad school who was very big into everyone having their own personal theme song, ala Alley McBeal."

"So what's yours then?" Willow asked.

Cat smiled.  "_It's My Life_ by Bon Jovi.  What can I say?  I'm a Jersey girl at heart."  Cat hadn't thought about her theme song since arriving at Hogwarts.  She began to wonder if maybe she should begin to accept that her life was here now.

Cat's thoughts were interrupted by Lena.  "You have to be the one to contact Becca.  Just take this potion and say her name."

Cat looked at the vial warily.  "Why don't you do it?" she asked.

"Because if anything goes wrong, it's kind of important that I'm here to deal with it," replied Lena.

"What's going to go wrong?" asked Cat.

"Nothing," replied Lena.  "Just take the potion.  I'll give you ten minutes to deliver the message to Becca.  Don't waste time chitchatting.  You'll see her in another week anyway."  Cat rolled her eyes and took the vial from Lena.  "Oh, and if I were you, I'd sit down first so you don't concuss yourself on the stone floor when you pass out," Lena suggested.  Cat glared at her, before taking a seat on the floor and ingesting the potion.

The next week flew by quickly.  The students and faculty were busy with exams.  Hermione almost had a panic attack about not having studied enough, even though taking a break to train had been her idea.  In the end, however, all of the teens did fairly well on their exams.

While Cat was giving exams, Lena familiarized herself with the castle.  Professor Dumbledore offered to give her a full tour.  "Are you enjoying your holiday here?" he asked, as they walked toward the library.

Lena nodded.  "It's just so good to see Cat again.  It hasn't been the same without her.  Thank you so much for allowing Becca and I to visit."

Dumbledore smiled.  "I have told my faculty members on numerous occasions that any of their friends are always welcome at Hogwarts.  Besides, visitors keep things interesting.  For instance, I did so enjoy watching you work the other day.  How ever did you first discover your method?"

Lena smiled.  "I actually got the idea from a Muggle move about this guy who does the whole showmanship thing when making cocktails.  I hope to someday open my own apothecary and mix potions for my customers with a little extra flare."

"And do you not like your current work?" asked Dumbledore in an offhand manner.

Lena sighed.  "I do like it.  It's just that most of my work these days seems to have too many military applications.  Even things that could really help the general population wind up classified because of some military use or another.  I know that right now the American Ministry is anticipating the war with Voldemort to spill onto their soil.  And, I know that fighting against him is right, but who knows what the next war will be or the one after that."  Lena sighed again.

Dumbledore placed a hand on her shoulder.  "When it is time for you to move on, you will know it," he assured her.  Lena nodded.

They entered the library, and Lena's eyes immediately lit up at the sight of so many books.  Eventually, Dumbledore left her there to explore on her own.  He informed Madame Pince that Lena should have unrestricted access and be allowed to check out any books she might find interesting.

Lena spent several hours looking through the books in the restricted section of the library.  She wanted to make sure she had the directions for the blood bonding potion absolutely right, as it had been years since she last made it.

Lena stood on her tiptoes attempting to reach a large volume on the top shelf, when an arm shot out from behind her and retrieved the book.  She spun around to see Severus Snape standing in front of her.  He looked at the title of the book, _Ancient Wizarding Rituals_.  He raised an eyebrow in question.

"I'm making sure I have this blood bonding potion right," she explained.  "It's been awhile since I last made it, and I'm pretty much going on memory."  She passed the directions to Snape, figuring that his opinion could not hurt.

Snape read the directions carefully.  "I'm not familiar with this potion," he finally admitted.

Lena smiled.  "You wouldn't be.  I created my last year at Victoriana Academy."  Snape looked impressed, despite himself.  This woman was beginning to intrigue him, and he found the intrigue to be highly irritating.

"Do you still have ties at Victoriana Academy?" Snape asked.  'Maybe she's a teacher," he thought.

Lena shook her head.  "I still talk to some old teachers from time to time, but since I live in Salem, I don't get much of a chance to visit old Victoriana."

Snape latched on to this information.  If Lena lived in Salem, she might have studied under Madame Rago, which would at least explain her work habits.  "Did you ever study under Madame Rago?  She is a professor at the Salem Witches Institute."

"That she is," replied Lena with a small smirk.  "But I cannot say that I've had her as a teacher of mine."  Snape was stumped.  He hated being in the dark about anything, and he had a feeling that Lena was not telling him the entire truth.

On the last day of exams, Professor Dumbledore made an announcement at dinner.  The cancelled Yule Ball would be reinstated, but would not be as formal as in years past.  Everyone from first through seventh year was invited back to the Great Hall at 8pm for a dance.  The dress would be casual, and students were urged to wear whatever made them comfortable.  The only tradition that would be upheld was that the ball would be opened by the Head Boy and Girl, who were happy to have an excuse for at least one dance together.

Most of the faculty agreed to chaperone the dance.  Buffy and Charlie, however, backed out because they still had several last minute wedding details on which to focus.  Faith also declined, saying that after a week of exams, she just wanted to spend a quiet night at home with Robin.  Cat was also going to back out because of Lena's visit, but Lena insisted that they all go.  She didn't want to intrude on Cat's time with Wesley, and she also wanted a chance to bother Snape.

Harry was the only teen who decided to remain behind.  Since he was still not supposed to be speaking to his friends, he figured it would be easier to just extricate himself from the entire situation.  Shannon agreed to meet him back in the common room after an hour or two.  She figured that at least she would get to dance to some fast songs with Dawn, Hermione, and Ginny.  (Neville was still in the hospital wing, receiving intensive counseling from a witch called in from St. Mungo's.)

Ron and Hermione opened the ball.  They initially danced with nearly a foot of space between them, but after a few minutes, Ron pulled her against him.  She looked at him quizzically.  "You can slap me at the end," he whispered.  "Just make it look good."  She giggled in reply.

"I knew they still loved each other," Lavender whispered to Parvati, who nodded her head in agreement.  However, both Gryffindor girls as well as everyone else in the Great Hall was startled at the end of the song, when Hermione stepped back and slapped Ron hard across the face, before stalking off the dance floor.

"Tough break, mate," consoled Seamus.  Ron rubbed his cheek, where a red handprint was emerging, as all the other students took to the dance floor.

Draco danced with Dawn for a while, but eventually took turns spinning Shannon, Hermione, and Ginny around the dance floor as well.  The three girls seemed to be having a lot of fun much to the amusement of several other students.  Draco received several shouts of encouragement from other sixth and seventh year boys.

Wesley was doing the same as Draco with Cat and Lena, spinning them around the dance floor in turn.  Eventually, a slow song was played, and Lena excused herself to get something to drink, while Wesley took Cat into his arms and they moved to the music.

Snape was standing by the refreshment table, his arms crossed, as he glared at the students.  "You aren't one for fun, are you?" Lena asked, as she walked up beside him.

"This is not my idea of fun, no," replied Snape.

Lena rolled her eyes.  "Do you want to dance?" she asked.

Snape looked shocked, then amused.  "With you?" he asked.

"No, with the giant squid.  Of course, with me."

"No," replied Snape.

"No?" questioned Lena.  "That's rude.  You are supposed to say 'yes' when a woman asks you to dance."

Snape needed an excuse.  He spotted Willow a few feet away, talking to Oz.  "I promised to dance with Willow to the first slow song of the evening," he explained quickly, practically running to Willow's side and pulling her onto the dance floor.

Willow looked highly amused at his antics.  As they began to dance, she had to make a comment.  "I don't think she bites," Willow informed the potions master.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," he replied.

Willow giggled.  "Do you remember when I told you that there were women out there who would actually be attracted to your unique perspective on the world?" she asked.  Snape nodded.  "I think you just found one.  So, why are you dancing with me instead of her?"

"There is something wrong with that woman," replied Snape.  He knew the excuse was weak, but it was all he could come up with.

Willow smirked at him.  "The only thing wrong with her is that she seems to like you."

"Exactly," agreed Snape.

"This is ridiculous," Willow stated.  She waved Lena over to them.  "Do you mind taking over for me?"  Lena was happy to do so.

Willow could not help but giggle, as she left a gaping Snape on the dance floor with Lena.  "I really don't bite," Lena was assuring him.  "Unless you want me to, that is."  Snape was looking paler than usual.


	28. I Thee Wed

As Strong As We Are United

Chapter 28 – I Thee Wed

Buffy was the first in the castle to wake on December 24th.  She opened her eyes and looked around the large guest suite that Dumbledore insisted she use.  It would afford her privacy to prepare herself for her wedding that evening, and that night she and Charlie would be able to share their wedding night away from all of their friends and family who would be staying to celebrate Christmas the next day.

Buffy could not contain her excitement.  She jumped up and down on the large bed several times, squealing in delight.  "I'm getting married.  Yes, I'm getting married today.  Just eight more hours and I'll be Mrs. Charlie Weasley," she happily shouted to the empty rooms.

After several minutes, Buffy calmed herself enough to enter the bathroom to shower.  Her sister and friends would be arriving soon to help her prepare.  Even though she had eight hours before the actual ceremony, which would be taking place in the Great Hall, Buffy knew that the time would fly.

By the time Buffy had exited the shower, Dawn, Shannon, Hermione, Ginny, Willow, Faith, Anya, and Cordelia had arrived, laden with bags of cosmetics, hot rollers, and various styling products.  The eight women would also get dressed themselves in the guest suite, knowing that they wanted to be by Buffy's side until the final moments before the wedding.

"What is all that stuff?" Buffy asked, as she toweled her wet hair.

Cordelia smiled.  "It takes a lot to get a bride ready," she replied.  After placing her bags on the floor, she put on her best Queen C look and directed her full attention to Buffy.  "I want you to put a dab of leave-in conditioner in your hair and comb it out.  We'll let it air dry for an hour while we eat breakfast, then I'll blow it out.  After that Anya and I will give you a manicure and pedicure.  Then, we can begin work on pulling your hair up into this."  Cordelia showed Buffy a picture in a bridal magazine, that caused the blonde Slayer to gasp in awe.

"Are you sure you can get my hair to do that?" Buffy asked skeptically.

"Remember who you are talking to," replied Cordelia, who was now in full beauty queen mode.  Cordelia continued to explain her plans.  "While I am working on your hair, Ginny and Shannon have agreed to do something with Dawn's hair.  We will have time for a small lunch.  Then there is makeup and actually getting you into your dresses.  Then we should have time for the rest of us to get ready."

Cordelia looked very pleased with herself.  Buffy just looked stunned.  "Well?" questioned Cordelia.  "What are you waiting for?  Leave-in conditioner and brush your hair out – now, go."

By the time Buffy had finished following Cordelia's orders, the house-elves had sent up a breakfast of fruit, muffins, juice, and coffee.  The nine women found seats around the sitting room to eat.  Their chatter filled the room, everyone talking excitedly about what the day held in store.

When they had finished eating, Cordelia set to work on Buffy's hair and then with Anya's help on Buffy's nails.  At the same time, Dawn, Shannon, Hermione, and Ginny did each other's nails.

"We need some music," noted Faith.  She pulled out several CD's and spun them in the air with the charm Cat often used.

"What is this?" asked Buffy, as the first strains of music filled the room.

"Disney Princess Collection," replied Faith.  Buffy raised an eyebrow at her sister Slayer.  "It seemed appropriate," replied Faith.

"You own the Disney Princess Collection?" asked Buffy, her voice full of amusement.

Faith actually blushed.  "Well, I could have a girl, and little girls like that kind of thing?"

"And if it's a boy?" asked Shannon between giggles.

"Then I'll put it aside in case I have a girl later," replied Faith with a shrug.  Soon all the women with the exception of Shannon were singing along to the CD.

"_Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon, or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?  Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain?  Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?  Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?"_

Charlie was awoken by loud pounding on the door to his quarters.  After trying to ignore the noise for several minutes, he finally gave up and rose to answer the door.  "What?" Charlie demanded, as he opened the door to find Percy, Fred, George, and Ron smiling at him.

"'What,' he asks," mocked Fred.

"You do remember you are supposed to be getting married today, brother dear," reminded George.

"I told them we should let you sleep in today, but would they listen?  Of course not," noted Percy.

"Well, come on already," added Ron with a wide grin.  "This is your last breakfast, as a single Weasley man."

Charlie gave his brothers a rude gesture, before stepping back to allow them entry into his rooms.  "Give me a minute," Charlie noted, before slouching off to his bedroom to get dressed.

"He doesn't seem very happy," Fred worried.

"I'm happy," yelled Charlie from the bedroom.  "I just hadn't planned on being so happy for another hour or so.  This is going to be a long day, and tomorrow is going to be a very early morning.  I planned to get as much rest as possible now."  Charlie emerged in a pair of jeans and Weasley sweater.

The five Weasley men trooped up the stairs and into the Scooby common room, where Charlie discovered that the house-elves had prepared a large breakfast.  Wesley, Cat, Lena, and Oz were seated together at one of the tables, talking and eating.

"Where is everyone else?" Charlie asked.

"Draco and Harry went down to the Great Hall for breakfast," replied Wesley.

"And the girls and Willow left with Faith, Anya, and Cordelia to help the bride get ready," added Cat with a smile.

"How come you aren't with them?" asked George, grabbing a muffin and sitting at a second table.

Cat shrugged.  "I figured that eight women could manage to help Buffy without adding a ninth or tenth," she replied.

"And though I'm really grateful that you have invited me to attend the wedding," added Lena, "this is the kind of thing that is meant to be done by close friends."

"We also figured that some of the out-of-town guests, who are staying the night would arrive early," explained Wesley.  "Someone should be here to greet them."

"I still can't believe that our little Charlie is getting married," commented Fred with an exaggerated sniff.  "It seems like only yesterday he was completely dateless and pathetic."  Charlie glared at Fred, but everyone else just laughed.

"Even I have to admit that after Bill I always thought that Ron or I would be the next one to get married," said Percy.

"Me?" asked Ron.  "But I'm the youngest, and I didn't even have the guts to ask Hermione out until last year."

"True," replied Percy.  "But unlike our other brothers, you and I were fortunate enough to find our soul mates before we even knew what that meant."

"Don't tell me that even you realized that Hermione and I liked each other before I did," warned Ron.

The other Weasley men all laughed.  "Ron, everyone knew before you did," quipped Charlie, while pouring himself a cup of strong coffee.  "And, since our little talk about your Christmas present for Hermione, it's a pretty good bet that you may be the next in line for the alter."

"What Christmas present?" asked Fred.

"Is ickle Ronniekins going to give Hermione an engagement ring?" asked George scathingly.

"Don't know why she would have you," put in Fred.

"But if she will, you better not mess it up," added George.  "We still think she deserves better than the likes of you."

"Now you understand why I kept Penny a secret for so long," explained Percy, who had begun to butter a muffin.

"I think that you are all forgetting that today is Charlie's day to be teased mercilessly – not mine," moaned Ron.

"We have more than enough teasing to go around," noted George.

Charlie turned to Wesley, who was silently chucking.  "Wes, you're my friend.  Please help."

Wesley shook his head.  "It isn't my place to get involved with family matters," he argued jovially.

Several hours later, Buffy's hair and makeup was finished.  All the other women had gotten dressed and ready before helping Buffy with her dress.  "It's time," announced Cordelia looking at her watch.

Cordelia and Dawn pooled the dress into a large circled on the floor for Buffy to step into easily.  Buffy took a deep breath and carefully stepped into the dress.  Cordelia and Dawn each took a side and pulled it up, helping Buffy to put her arms through the long sleeves.  Dawn then had the honor of fastening the twenty plus buttons up the back of the dress, while Cordelia carefully affixed the veil to Buffy's updo.

Cordelia and Dawn stepped back, as Faith dragged a large mirror in front of Buffy.  There were several gasps of "ooh's" and "ah's" from the bride and her friends.

"Buffy, you look beautiful," Dawn told her sister.  Everyone agreed.  Buffy glowed like only a bride can.  Her dress had long sleeves that ended in points over her hands.  It had a sweetheart neckline, smooth satin bodice, full back, and flowing skirt that touched the floor in front and spread into a cathedral length train in the back.  Though her pregnancy had begun to show nearly a month ago, the cut of the dress hid Buffy's stomach well.

"It's a beautiful dress," complimented Cordelia.  "I love that it has that simple elegance.  Some wedding dresses are just too overdone with all the beading."

"And now the final touches," said Willow, stepping forward.  "Something old."  Willow handed Buffy a small Irish coin.  "Angel has had this since he was human.  He asked that I give it to you to place in your shoe for luck."  Buffy smiled and, with help from Dawn, placed the coin in her shoe.

"Something new and something blue," said Dawn, stepping forward and handing Buffy a pair of sapphire earrings.  "Since we don't have anything left from mom, I was thinking we should start a new tradition for Summers women.  So, I'm expecting to borrow those back someday, when I get married."  Buffy laughed and put the earrings in her ears.

"And lastly, something borrowed and something blue," said Ginny.  She handed Buffy a small sapphire necklace.  "My mum didn't have a lot of jewelry; so, this is really something special.  It's the necklace that dad gave her on their wedding day."  Ginny clasped the necklace at Buffy's throat.  "Welcome to the family," Ginny added, giving Buffy a quick hug.

Buffy could not help herself, she twirled around in front of the mirror to the last strains of the song that was playing.

"I know you! I walked with you once upon a dream.  I know you!  The gleam in you eyes is so familiar a gleam.  And, I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem.  But, if I know you, I know what you'll do.  You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream."

As the song ended there was loud knock on the door.  Shannon bounded over to answer it.  Giles stood in the corridor, dressed in wizarding robes of the deepest blue.  He looked at Buffy and smiled.  "You look beautiful," he told his Slayer, who returned his smile.

"Everyone is in the Great Hall waiting," Giles informed the group.  "All of you should go take your seats.  Buffy, Dawn, and I will be there momentarily to begin."  Everyone else left the suite.

Giles turned his attention to Buffy and Dawn.  He looked slightly teary eyed.  "Though I have no children of my own, I have always thought of the two of you as my daughters."  Buffy and Dawn smiled.  "I am so very proud of the both of you."  He gave a Dawn a hug, before turning his attention to Buffy alone.

"Buffy, I have watched you grow from a rather difficult teenaged girl into a capable and independent young woman.  Though I am probably kidding myself, I like to think that I was part of that transformation."

"You were," Buffy interrupted.

Giles smiled.  "You are about to set off on a new chapter of your life.  But there is something that I want you to always remember.  I will always consider you my family.  If you ever need anything, I will always be there for you."  Buffy nodded, afraid that if she spoke, she would cry.  Giles hugged her.  "I love you, Buffy.  And, I know that you are going to make a wonderful wife and mother.  Congratulations."

After taking a moment to compose themselves, Giles led Buffy and Dawn out of the guest suite and to the Great Hall.

The decorations in the Great Hall put the usual Yule Ball decorations to shame.  Professors McGonagall and Flitwick had outdone themselves.  As it darkened early this time of year, the enchanted ceiling was full of stars.  Large strings of white roses tied with red and green ribbons were wound around the large columns at the side of the room.  Beautiful wooden chairs with red cushions were placed in neat rows on either side of the Great Hall, and a white satin runner littered with red rose petals lead from the door to an a large arch, also covered in white roses, under which Professor Dumbledore stood with Charlie and Percy.  On either side of the arch, large pillar candles stood.

All eyes turned toward the door, when it opened.  Dawn slowly walked up the aisle to the tune of soft organ music that filled the room.  Draco's breath caught, as he watched her in her long red dress.  Dawn gave him a small smile, as she passed the row where he was sitting with his mother, Faith, and Robin.  Dawn took her place beside Dumbledore, opposite Percy.

The music rose in volume, as the first notes of the traditional wedding march were played.  Charlie could not do much more than gape at Buffy, as Giles escorted her up the aisle.  They walked slowly, and Buffy smiled at her friends and soon-to-be in-laws.

Giles and Buffy stopped just in front of Dumbledore.  They faced each other, as Giles pulled Buffy's veil away from her face and placed a fatherly kiss on her cheek.  Giles took Buffy's hand and placed it in Charlie's.  The young couple looked into each other's eyes and smiled.  "You look beautiful," Charlie whispered, before they turned to face Dumbledore.

The aged headmaster spoke.  "Before we begin, Buffy and Charles would like to take a moment to remember those who are not able to be with them today.  In representation of those lost loved ones, we shall light candles in their names."

Willow and Ginny walked forward, each holding a lit candle.  Willow used the candle in her hand to light one of the pillars, standing on Buffy's side of the arch.  "Joyce Summers," Willow spoke.  "We call on you to witness the marriage of your daughter.

Willow moved to the next candle.  "Jenny Calendar.  We call on you to witness the marriage of your student and friend."

She lit the next candle.  "Tara McClay," Willow had difficulty staying composed.  "We call on you to witness the marriage of your friend."

Lighting the last candle, Willow invoked, "Kendra the Vampire Slayer.  We call on you to witness the marriage of your sister Slayer."

Ginny then lit the first candle on Charlie's side of the arch.  "Arthur and Molly Weasley.  We call on you to witness the marriage of your son."

She lit the second candle.  "Bill and Fleur Weasley.  We call on you to witness the marriage of your brother."

She lit the third.  "Rubeus Hagrid.  We call on you to witness the marriage of your student and friend."

Willow and Ginny took their seats as Professor Dumbledore once again addressed the assembled group.  "Welcome, family and friends, to this joyous occasion.  We are here to witness the binding of Buffy Anne Summers and Charles Xavier Weasley in the sacred union of marriage.  However, we are not only here to unite Buffy and Charles.  We are here to unite two families."

"Family is not defined by blood.  It is not defined by legal proceedings.  It is defined by the love shared between its members.  Today is a celebration of that love – not only the love shared by Buffy and Charlie, but the love shared by all of you here today."

"As Buffy and Charles venture forth to create their own family, they will require the love and support of each one of you.  And so I ask all of you to take a vow.  Do you the friends and family of Buffy Anne Summers and Charles Xavier Weasley promise to love and support them throughout the joys and sorrows that life will bring?"

Everyone responded, "I do."

"Do you the friends and family of Buffy Anne Summers and Charles Xavier Weasley promise to accept them and their children into your families?"

Everyone responded, "I do."

Dumbledore nodded to Shannon and Ron, who both stood.  Shannon spoke first.  "Love is patient, love is kind.  It is not jealous, it is not pompous, it is not inflated, it is not rude, it does not seek its own interests, it is not quick-tempered, it does not brood over injury, it does not rejoice over wrongdoing but rejoices with the truth.  It bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things."

Ron continued, "Love never fails.  If there are prophecies, they will be brought to nothing; if tongues, they will cease; if knowledge, it will be brought to nothing.  For we know partially and we prophesy partially, but when the perfect comes, the partial will pass away.  So faith, hope, love remain, these three; but the greatest of these is love."

As the two teens sat, Dumbledore spoke.  "Love is a force that at once is more wonderful and more terrible than even death, than even human intelligence, than even the forces of nature.  It is the power of love that binds us all together as family.  It is the power of love that binds Buffy Anne Summers and Charles Xavier Weasley."  Dumbledore opened a long box and removed from it a thick gold cord.  He held up the cord for everyone to see.  "This is the symbol of the love that binds a husband and wife together."

Dumbledore asked Buffy and Charlie to hold hands.  He wrapped the golden cord around their hands and tied it.  He nodded to Draco and Hermione, who had agreed to sing.  Draco began.

"Never knew, I could feel like this – like I've never seen the sky before.  Want to vanish inside your kiss.  Everyday I love you more and more.  Listen to my heart.  Can you hear it sing?  Telling me to give you everything.  Seasons may change – winter to spring.  But I love you, until the end of time.  Come what may.  Come what may.  I will love you until my dying day."

Hermione sang the next word.

"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place.  Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace."

Draco joined her.

"Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste.  It all revolves around you.  And, there's no mountains to high, no rivers to wide.  Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side.  Storm clouds may gather, and stars may collide.  But I love you (I love you) until the end of time.  Come what may.  Come what may.  I will love you until my dying day."

The two teens sat, as Dumbledore returned his attention to Buffy and Charlie.  "Do you, Charles Xavier Weasley, take Buffy Anne Summers as your wife, to love, honor, and cherish until death you do part?"

Charlie smiled broadly.  "I do."

"And do you, Buffy Anne Summers, take Charles Xavier Weasley as your husband, to love, honor, and cherish until death you do part."

"I do," Buffy replied loudly.

Dumbledore untied the golden cord and returned it to its box, while Percy handed Charlie a ring.  "Please place the ring on Buffy's finger and say the words 'I thee wed,'" Dumbledore instructed.  Charlie did so.  Dumbledore then instructed Buffy to do the same.

Dumbledore smiled.  "It is my greatest honor and pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife.  Charles, you may kiss your bride."

Charlie pulled Buffy into a tight embrace and kissed her soundly on the lips.  Everyone clapped and cheered.  Andrew blew his nose loudly, while Shannon nudged him hard and Luna passed him another tissue.  He was not the only one who was crying.  Tears could be seen in the eyes of many of the guests, most prominently Angel, Spike, and Giles.

While the guests took turns greeting the newlyweds in the antechamber at the back of the Great Hall, several professors were vanishing the rows of chairs and replacing them with round tables along the edge of the room, making sure to leave enough space for a dance floor in the middle.  The pillar candles were left to burn throughout the reception.

Dawn was the first to hug her sister.  "Congratulations.  I'm so happy for you guys."  She then launched herself at her new brother-in-law, who almost toppled over backwards from the force.  Dawn finally moved away to make room for the rest of the Scoobies and Weasleys to congratulate Charlie and Buffy.

Ron put his arm around Dawn's shoulders, as she stepped away.  She gave him an odd look.  He smiled.  "I didn't think about this before, but I guess this makes us family, huh?"

Dawn smiled widely.  "I guess it does."

"Weasley, what are you doing with my girlfriend?" asked Draco in a mock annoyed voice.

Dawn stepped up to Draco and gave him a quick kiss.  "We were just talking about how we are related now," she explained.

Draco paled more than usual.  "So, if I married you, I'd be related to the Weasleys?" he asked.

"Better than being related to the Malfoys," quipped Ron.  Draco laughed and agreed.

Everyone enjoyed the reception.  While the wedding was held for invited guests only, any students who remained at Hogwarts for the holidays were welcomed to the feast that followed.  The house-elves truly outdid themselves.  Nearly every delicacy imaginable covered the tables.

Buffy and Charlie danced their first dance as a married couple to _"A Whole New World."_  As they danced, they sang softly to each other, not noticing anyone else in the room.  Buffy had specifically chosen the song because she thought of Charlie as part of the whole new magical world that she discovered at Hogwarts.

"I can show you the world – shining, shimmering, splendid.  Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?  I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder, over, sideways, and under on a magic carpet ride.  A whole new world – a new fantastic point of view.  No one to tell us no, or where to go, or say we're only dreaming."

"A whole new world – a dazzling place I never knew.  But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear that now I'm in a whole new world with you."

Several other couples joined them on the dance floor.  Buffy and Charlie never even noticed.

"A whole new world with new horizons to pursue.  I'll chase them anywhere.  There's time to spare.  Let me share this whole new world with you.  A whole new world – that's where will be.  A thrilling chase – A wondrous place – For you and me."

Everyone returned to their tables and began eating, while soft dinner music played in the background.  When most people were finished eating, it was time for another special dance.  Buffy had spent a great deal of time picking out the song for her dance with Giles.

As the Watcher and Slayer walked onto the dance floor, Buffy whispered to him.  "This song is considered a love song, but I always thought it fit more for a father-daughter or Watcher-Slayer relationship."  Giles smiled, as he took Buffy into his arms and waltzed her around the room.

"For all those times you stood by me.  For all the truths that you made me see.  For all the joy you brought to my life.  For all the wrongs that you made right.  For every dream you made come true.  For all the love I found in you.  I'll be forever thankful, baby.  You're the one who held me up.  Never let me fall.  You're the one who saw me through, through it all."

_"You were my strength, when I was weak.  You were my voice, when I couldn't speak.  You were my eyes, when I couldn't see.  You saw the best there was in me.  Lifted me up, when I couldn't reach.  You gave me faith 'cause you believed.  I'm everything I am, because you loved me."_

Buffy smiled up at Giles, who seemed to be choked up by the words of the song.

"You gave me wings and made me fly.  You touched my hand I could touch the sky.  I lost my faith, you gave it back to me.  You said no star was out of reach.  You stood by me, and I stood tall.  I had your love.  I had it all.  I'm grateful for each day you gave me.  Maybe I don't know that much, but I know this much is true.  I was blessed because I was loved by you."

_"You were my strength, when I was weak.  You were my voice, when I couldn't speak.  You were my eyes, when I couldn't see.  You saw the best there was in me.  Lifted me up, when I couldn't reach.  You gave me faith 'cause you believed.  I'm everything I am, because you loved me."_

_"You were always there for me – the tender wind that carried me – a light in the dark, shining your love into my life.  You've been my inspiration.  Through the lies you were the truth.  My world is a better place because of you._

"You were my strength, when I was weak.  You were my voice, when I couldn't speak.  You were my eyes, when I couldn't see.  You saw the best there was in me.  Lifted me up, when I couldn't reach.  You gave me faith 'cause you believed.  I'm everything I am, because you loved me."

Before leaving the dance floor, Buffy gave Giles a quick hug.  "The song said it all.  I wouldn't be who I am today without you."

As Buffy made her way back to her new husband, Giles slipped out of the Great Hall to compose himself.  Narcissa followed.  She silently handed him a tissue.  "Thank you," said Giles, as he quickly dabbed at his eyes.

Narcissa spoke softly.  "Buffy played that song for me a few weeks ago.  Even though you had agreed to give her away, she worried that she might be overstepping by telling you that is exactly how she feels about you.  I assured her that you would be touched."

"Buffy and I rarely show our feelings for each other.  That was truly touching," replied Giles, composing himself.

Narcissa shook her head.  "You show your feelings for each other all the time.  From what you've told me, even that prat Travers saw it.  You just don't talk about your feelings, but you do show them."  Giles nodded and led Narcissa back to their table in the Great Hall.

After cutting the cake, Buffy and Charlie found themselves dancing with most of the guests.  Buffy was twirled around by Xander and the Weasley twins.  Charlie danced with Ginny, Dawn, and Willow.

Before Buffy and Charlie retired to the guest suite for the night with the promise of seeing everyone bright and early to open Christmas presents, they engaged in the Muggle tradition of throwing the bouquet and garter.  Everyone cheered, when they were caught by Giles and Narcissa.  After several, "Good lord's," Giles placed the garter on Narcissa's leg, and Draco yelled out loudly that he would be happy to see them married someday.

The remaining guests continued to party for nearly an hour after Buffy and Charlie had left.  Now that the wedding was officially over, Lena went back to harassing poor Snape, whom Willow had told was on his own.

It was nearly midnight, when the party finally ended.  Genevieve and Spike took Angel with them to their dungeon quarters.  Fred, Gunn, Lorne, and Cordelia left to stay with Faith and Robin, after promising to be back early in the morning.  Xander and Anya left as well to stay with Giles and Narcissa.  Andrew and Neville stayed with Draco, Harry, and Ron, while Ginny and Luna stayed with Dawn, Shannon, and Hermione.  Charlie, against his better judgment, allowed Fred, Angelina, George, and Oliver to take over his rooms, while Percy and Penelope stayed in Buffy's rooms.


	29. We Are Family

Author's Note: It has been a very long time since I have had a chance to update this story. My only excuse is that real life has been insanely busy, especially work. (Bonuses better be big this year.) I do, however, have ever intention of finishing this story and a short epilogue story before HBP is released in July.

Author's Note: The song that Fred and George sing is from The Animaniacs and is owned by Warner Brothers (and the Warner sister Dot).

* * *

As Strong As We Are United

Chapter 29 – We Are Family

Severus Snape was relieved, when the wedding reception finally ended and he was able to escape Lena. As he walked toward the stairs that led down to the dungeons, Professor Dumbledore called, "Severus, might I have a word."

Snape turned toward the headmaster and became wary at the sight of the sparkle in the old man's blue eyes and the grin that was tugging at the corners of his mouth. "What can I do for you, Albus?" Snape asked through gritted teeth.

"I need someone to take care of some Order business tonight," replied the headmaster.

Snape instantly relaxed. He almost laughed to himself at his reaction. He pondered briefly how it could be that the danger associated with being a spy was more appealing than talk of that annoying woman who seemed to take great pleasure in torturing him. "I will do whatever I can," replied Snape.

* * *

Cat groaned, as she swam back into consciousness. Opening one eye, she noted that her cousin was bent over the bed and actively poking hard at Cat's arm. "Ouch. What are you doing, Lena?" 

"Trying to wake you up," replied Lena, a bit too happily.

"It can't be morning yet," groaned Cat, looking toward the illuminated alarm clock beside the bed. It read 3:00. No wonder Cat felt like she had just fallen asleep, she had less than two hours ago.

"Get up, already," ordered Lena. "We don't have a lot of time and you still need to shower and dress."

"What is your problem?" Cat replied. "We don't have to be in the common room for presents for another four hours. Now let me sleep."

Cat rolled over and closed her eyes. She was less than pleased to find that Lena had again begun to poke hard at her. "You have to get up so we can meet my parents for midnight mass," explained Lena.

Cat sat up in bed and replied to her cousin with a big yawn. Cat once again looked at her clock and then back to her cousin in confusion. "How can we go to midnight mass at 3am?" she asked, her brain still mostly asleep at the early hour.

Lena huffed loudly. "It isn't 3am in New Jersey. Now come on. Dumbledore gave me a portkey to my parents and you have to be ready to go in the next forty minutes."

Lena shook her head. "No, it's 9pm there, which is a bit early for midnight mass."

"Yeah well, midnight mass is at 10pm these days," replied Lena. Cat gave her cousin a funny look. Lena shrugged. "I don't get it either. I guess the little old ladies don't want to go into the scary city that late at night. I think there's a Spanish mass at midnight, but obviously my parents don't go to that one."

Cat gave up worrying about the time confusion and instead focused on the bigger issue of going back to New Jersey, even for only a few hours. "Lena, I haven't been back in two years. I can't put Aunt Mae and Uncle Des at risk."

Lena snorted. "Yeah because I'm sure Voldemort is lurking outside a church in Trenton, New Jersey, just in case you decide to attend a 10pm midnight mass. Besides, when I asked Professor Dumbledore, he thought it would be good for you to see family. He even agreed to send an Order member along as extra protection. Oh, and, Wesley agreed to come too."

"But. . ." Cat began.

"But, nothing," Lena cut her off. "Get up, get dressed. We can't be late."

Cat smiled at her cousin, before leaping out of bed.

* * *

Severus Snape pulled at the muggle tie he was wearing, as he paced the entrance hall, wondering how it was that Dumbledore tricked him into taking a portkey to the United States to attend a Catholic Christmas service. His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Cat, Wesley, and Lena, who were all attired in muggle dress clothes. 

Lena smiled at Snape. "You look very nice in a muggle suit," she noted. He looked at her in surprise, having expected one of her snide remarks to which he had become accustomed.

Lena rolled her eyes. "I can behave myself, you know."

"I was not aware of that fact," replied Snape.

The four adults touched the portkey at the designated time and were instantly transported to a small living room, cluttered with furniture and family photos.

"What the. . ." yelled an older wizard, who had his wand pulled out and pointed at the group.

"Hi, Dad," called Lena.

"Bon Natale, Uncle Des," added Cat.

"Mae," the older wizard called, as he returned his wand to a pocket in his suit. "We have guests."

An older woman bustled into the room, a wide smile gracing her lips, as she took in the group that had appeared in her living room. "Leanora, Catherine, it's wonderful to see both you girls." The three women exchanged hugs. Moments later Cat and Lena also hugged Desmond Rago.

Snape took note of Lena's full name, wondering if it were possible that she herself was the famed potions mistress, whose unique talent she had shown him only a few days earlier. He would have to find out her surname and meeting her parents seemed the perfect opportunity.

"Mom, Dad," said Lena. "This is Wesley Wyndam-Pryce." She gestured toward Wesley. "It seems that Cat actually has a man in her life and failed to tell us," she added to her mother, who smiled more broadly at the news that her niece was not single for a change.

"And, this is Severus Snape, the potions master at Hogwarts School in Britain," Lena explained.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. . ." Snape's voice trailed off. He assumed that Lena was related to Cat on her mother's side, since Desmond was so obviously of Italian descent, which meant that her surname could be Rago. Unfortunately, he was not to know at that moment.

"You can just call them Des and Mae," cut in Lena. She still did not want Snape to know, who she was professionally. She was having too much fun irritating him and it would be for naught if he discovered that he already respected her professionally.

Desmond shook Snape's hand. "Yes, please call me Des and my wife Mae."

"I assume you are going to mass with us," Mae said to her daughter. Lena smiled and nodded. "Wonderful," Mae replied to her daughter's response. "We really should be going."

The group departed for the church, crowding into Desmond's old Buike. Snape was uncomfortable being wedged beside Lena, who seemed to be enjoying the closeness.

When the group arrived at the church, the men took seats, while the women excused themselves to light some candles. "What are they doing?" Snape asked Wesley.

"They're offering up special intentions," replied Wesley.

"Mae always lights two candles," added Desmond, "that both girls remain safe."

"Excuse me," said Snape, rising to join the women. He was not sure why he was doing what he was about to do, but it seemed that any help their side could get would be helpful.

As Snape lit a candle, Lena added a few dollars to the box for him, assuming rightly that he did not have American muggle money and did not know the correct custom. For the first time in years, Snape found himself offering a prayer that they were all strong enough to defeat Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

Soon after everyone had returned to the pew, the mass began. Cat was happier than she had been in a long time. Dumbledore was right as usual. She did need some time with her family. For that hour, she was able to forget about her father and the war. For that hour, she slipped back into her old life, taking comfort in the familiarity of the ritual, taking place around her. She smiled broadly, as she slipped her hand into Wesley's and sang the tune of a familiar Christmas carol.

Severus Snape was blindsided by the feeling of peace he was experiencing. There was comfort and, dare he think it, hope in the music, ritual, and family that he was experiencing. It was the first time he had experienced such in his adult life. The most shocking moment of the mass occurred, when during the sign of peace, Mae hugged him just as she hugged all the members of her family. Snape was too shocked to do anything but return the hug. People simply did not hug Severus Snape.

* * *

Buffy woke to find Charlie lying beside her. He was propped up on one elbow, staring down at her. "What are you doing?" Buffy asked. 

"Watching you," replied Charlie.

"Please tell me you don't do this all the time," said Buffy, giggling slightly.

"No, but I just may start."

"Please, don't. It could get kind of creepy."

Charlie laughed, seeing Buffy's point. "Good morning, Mrs. Weasley," he said, leaning in to kiss he new bride.

Buffy sighed deeply into his kiss. When they pulled apart, she spoke. "I could get used to hearing that," she noted.

"What? Mrs. Weasley?" Charlie asked. Buffy nodded. "I love you, Mrs. Weasley," he told her solemnly, before kissing her again.

"I could really get used to this," Buffy reiterated.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere," replied Charlie. "We can stay in bed all day."

"Mmm," moaned Buffy, capturing her husband's lips yet again.

Buffy gasped and pulled away in the middle of the kiss. Charlie looked confused. "We can't stay in bed," said Buffy, as she leapt up to begin dressing.

"Why not?" asked Charlie, looking disappointed.

"Because it's Christmas," called Buffy, from under the sweater that she was pulling on. As her head reappeared, she continued excitedly. "We have to get to the Scooby common room for presents." She looked at the clock. "Damn, Dawnie's going to beat me this year," Buffy added.

"You do know that beginning next year, you'll be a mum and want to sleep as long as possible each morning, including Christmas," Charlie reminded his wife.

"You just don't understand," sighed Buffy. "It's a Summers thing."

"But now you're a Weasley," Charlie reminded his new wife, as he pulled her back toward their bed.

"You do have a point," Buffy mused for a moment, before pulling off the sweater she had just finished donning and climbed back into the large four-poster bed.

* * *

Dawn was the first of the girls to wake. She glanced over at the alarm clock on her bedside table. It read 5:54. "Get up, everyone," Dawn yelled. Several groans were issued in response. Dawn had learned the previous year that Shannon and Hermione were not early risers on Christmas. Dawn assumed the same of Ginny and Luna. 

Not to be dissuaded, Dawn rolled over to where Shannon lay beside her. Ginny and Luna were sleeping in Shannon's bed after returning the previous night from the wedding reception. Dawn poked Shannon hard. Shannon swatted at her best friend, but Dawn quickly ducked out of the way.

Dawn threw a pillow at Shannon, before leaping out of bed and padding to the other side of the room to wake Ginny and Luna. On her way across the room, Dawn opened the door to Hermione's room and yelled to the Head Girl to wake up.

Hermione, more bushy-haired than ever, stood in the doorway, as Dawn threw herself onto the bed between Ginny and Luna. When the two younger girls ignored Dawn, she began to bounce on the bed, until they had no choice but to wake.

Hermione giggled at the look of indignation on Luna's face, before walking over to pull Shannon from where she was still trying to sleep.

After all the girls were more or less awake, Dawn began handing out packages. "I thought we could do like last year and exchange our gifts first." At the sight of the brightly wrapped packages, the other girls became as eager as Dawn. The girls had made a pact to only exchange girly gifts with each other, figuring that they would receive enough weapons and practical gifts from the adults.

Twenty minutes later, the floor was littered with wrapping paper and ribbon. The girls giggled, as they showed off pieces of jewelry, hair accessories, and clothing that they had received as gifts from each other. For that early part of the morning, they were no different from any other teenage girls across the world.

Their giggling was interrupted by a knock on the door. The boys had also risen early and exchanged their own gifts. Soon the ten teens were exchanging the rest of their gifts among themselves, knowing that they still had time before they were supposed to meet everyone else in the common room.

After exchanging with the group at large, each couple separated to exchange their own gifts. Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Andrew moved off to sit on Shannon's bed. Ginny used her brother's idea from the previous year and presented Neville with a photo album with pictures of the two of them alone and with their friends. Neville gave her a small gold locket that contained pictures of the two of them.

Luna gave Andrew a medallion to wear that was inscribed with protection runes. Andrew gave Luna several journalism books to help her with her writing for _The Quibbler_.

Draco and Dawn made themselves comfortable on Dawn's bed at the other side of the room before exchanging their gifts. Dawn was thrilled with the children's storybook about the Key. She could not wait to read it. She also loved the bracelet that Draco had purchased for her.

Draco was at first confused by his gift from Dawn until she explained how it worked. She had gotten him a portable DVD player and copies of several of the movies that they had watched together during the summer at Grimmauld place. Willow had kindly charmed the player to work at Hogwarts.

Shannon and Harry, who had taken a seat on the floor beside Dawn's bed, also exchanged their gifts. Shannon gave Harry a medallion to wear around his neck. Hermione had helped her use a protean charm on both the medallion that Harry would wear and another for Shannon to wear. They would be able to send each other messages even when they were acting separated in front of the rest of the school. Harry gave Shannon a silver cross bracelet that matched the necklace he had given her the previous Christmas, the necklace that she never took off.

Ron pulled Hermione into her room to exchange their gifts. "I want to give you this in private," he explained. "But afterwards, if it's okay with you, I want to tell everyone about our plans to get married after graduation."

Hermione smiled and pulled Ron into a kiss. "I want to give you my gift first," she said, as they moved to sit on her bed.

Hermione handed Ron a brightly wrapped package. He unwrapped it to find a beautiful, leather bound journal with his name embossed at the bottom of the cover. "I know that Watcher's keep journals of their experiences with their Slayers, but from things that Dawn has said, it seems that they also keep private journals. I thought that since you're going to be a Watcher, you should have a private journal of your own." Hermione explained all of this very quickly. She had decided to purchase a journal for Ron, after Harry had let slip that Ron kept one. However, she was unsure if Ron would be offended.

Ron smiled at Hermione. "I already keep a private journal." Hermione tried to look surprised. "And, I know Harry told you about it," Ron added. He looked down at the leather book in his hands. "This really is much nicer than any journal I've had before, and I am needing a new one, since my old one is almost full. So, thank you. It's the perfect gift." Hermione smiled in relief, as Ron handed her his gift.

"I know you said you didn't want another ring," Ron was saying, as Hermione opened the package and pulled out the golden cord that he had given her. "But I still wanted to get something that would symbolize marriage."

A single tear slid down Hermione's cheek, as Ron got down on one knee beside the bed. "Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?" he asked softly. Hermione was too choked up to speak. She could only nod, as she pulled Ron toward her to kiss him.

Their kiss was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Ron and Hermione looked toward the door to see Dawn and Shannon, watching them. "We really need to get down to the common room," said Dawn.

Shannon shook her head. "Dawn refuses to let Buffy beat her to the presents. I tried to explain to her that Buffy was probably occupied this morning, if you know what I mean. But. . ."

Dawn elbowed her best friend. "You just don't get it," Dawn argued, as Draco came up behind her and slid his arm around her waist.

"So did Hermione like the gift?" Draco asked Ron.

Ron and Hermione both smiled broadly. As Hermione held up the gold cord, Ron proudly announced, "She said, 'Yes.'"

"She said . . . Oh my God," yelled Dawn, as she realized the symbolism behind the cord. "You're getting married."

"Who's getting married?" asked Harry, who had wandered over to see what was taking his girlfriend so long.

"We are," said Ron happily.

All the teens began taking turns hugging the newly engaged couple. However, Dawn quickly became impatient. "We can keep the celebration going downstairs, guys. I can't have Buffy beating me to the presents."

* * *

When Cat, Wesley, Lena, and Snape returned to Hogwarts, Snape wished the others a Happy Christmas and excused himself to return to his own quarters. As he walked away, Lena's eyes followed his retreating form. "For him, that was almost friendly," noted Wesley. 

"I can't believe you managed to keep who you are a secret even when you had the man in your parents' living room," noted Cat.

"What can I say," replied Lena. "I'm good. I will have him yet."

"Ew. Would you stop saying that in front of me," begged Cat.

Wesley shook his head at the cousins' bickering. "We should get back to the common room. We really should have left sooner. We're going to be late for exchanging gifts."

"I forgot about presents," noted Lena, who had finally lost sight of Snape. "Let's go."

As the small group walked toward the entrance to the Scooby common room, they met up with a very disheveled looking Buffy and Charlie. Cat simply raised an eyebrow at the newly married couple. "We can guess why you're late," said Lena flippantly.

The couple ignored her. "Where are you three coming from?" Charlie asked, noticing their dressy muggle attire.

"We portkeyed to my aunt and uncle's last night," explained Cat. "It was nice to see family, even if I still think the trip was reckless."

Lena rolled her eyes at Cat. "I'm here, you know. So, you are seeing family even without my parents."

Buffy smiled. "And you're definitely a member of the Scooby family, who are all in one place for a change."

"Speaking of which," noted Wesley. "I do believe that we're officially late."

The five adults entered the common room to find all of the Scoobies and Weasleys already gathered and waiting for them, including those who had spent the night in Hogsmeade. "About time," said Dawn loudly.

"Yeah," agreed Xander. "We've been waiting for you to open the presents."

"I tried to explain to Xander that you were giving each other lots of first-day-married orgasms, but he just kept telling me to be quiet," added Anya sulkily. Xander sighed deeply, before pulling his wife into a hug and kissing her quickly on the forehead. Anya smiled and snuggled into his arms.

"Can we get to the presents already," urged Dawn.

"Before we do, Ron and I have an announcement to make," said Hermione. She looked at Ron, who visibly gulped before speaking to the group.

Ron was unsure why he was so nervous. His family and friends already knew about his gift to Hermione, but yet he still worried about the reaction of the other Scoobies. "Hermione and I are getting married after graduation," he said. Everyone immediately began congratulating them.

"Now can we open the presents?" asked Dawn.

"Yes, now we can open the presents," agreed Giles.

Everyone dove into his or her pile of gifts. The Scooby adults made sure that no one was left out. All of the teens received books and weapons, in addition to clothing, games, and other personal gifts.

While Buffy was overwhelmed by all of her gifts, Fred and George took the opportunity to officially welcome her to the family by slipping her a Singing Sweet. Buffy immediately began to sing.

_"Life's a show and we all play our parts. And when the music starts, we open up our hearts."_

Willow, Xander, Anya, Dawn, and Spike remembered the last time they had heard Buffy sing this same song and looked worried until they heard the next lines.

_"It's alright if some things are unplanned. We'll follow our own path, and let destiny be damned."_

_"The Slayer fights alone – Not me, I have friends – Prophesied, I'd die – At sixteen, I lived."_

_"One dies – One's called."_

_"Finally I understand. It's not a job; it's who I am. Then I had songs. Yes, I had songs. I had something to sing about. I had something to sing about."_

Buffy rose to her feet and walked around the room, her voice still ringing clear.

_"Through the years many demons we have fought. Apocalypses stopped. But was it all for naught?"_

_"Heartbreaks and relationships that end. And, I went and died again. Then the First made its stand."_

_"Faith and I were tough – But not strong enough – So we used a spell – On all potentials."_

_"No more – One girl."_

_"We changed our history. Many Slayers there will always be. Then I had songs. Yes, I had songs. I had something to sing about. I had something to sing about."_

As she began the last verse of her new song, Buffy put her arms around her husband.

"Now I don't have what's called a normal life. The magic world's in strife. And, I'm now a wizard's wife."

_"Never thought I deserved this much joy. Life was demons to destroy. Now it's a girl or boy."_

_"All the joy life sends – Family and friends – All the twists and bends – No where near its end."_

_"A wife – A mom."_

_"Our lives have just begun. I'm more than the chosen one. Now I have songs. Yes, I have songs. I have something to sing about. I have something to sing about."_

As the song ended, there were several reactions around the room. The change in the lyrics from the time with Sweet to now brought tears to the eyes of the core Scoobies and Dawn. Charlie kissed Buffy soundly. Percy began yelling at Fred and George, while Ginny cuffed them both across the back of their heads. Angelina also smacked both of the twins. Oliver just laughed. Hermione also laughed, but was quickly silenced, when Ron reminded her that the twins would be welcoming her to the family soon.

Lena watched the Weasley twins grinning for a moment, before turning to Cat. "I think I could have some fun with those two," she whispered.

"Don't you dare," warned Cat, thinking of some of the odder potions Lena had invented over the years.

Lena ignored the warning, as she bolted up the stairs to Cat's quarters. Minutes later she descended with a box of Italian candies. She graciously passed out the candies to everyone in the common room. Cat eyed hers suspiciously. "I only added a drop of a certain potion to the one's I gave to the red-haired twins."

"What potion?" asked Cat, as she watched Xander pop a Singing Sweet into each of the twin's mouths, which were open courtesy of a handy spell that Anya used.

Lena only smiled, as Fred and George turned into two-dimensional cartoon characters. The rest of the group joined in with her laughter as their attention was focused on the beginnings of the twin's song.

_"We are the very models of cartoon individuals. Our animations comical, unusual, and whimsical. We're quite adept at funny gags, comedic theory we have read. From wicked puns and stupid jokes to anvils that drop on our heads."_

Everyone laughed, including the twins who were thrilled at the turn of events. After they had reverted back to their original three-dimensional selves, they immediately accosted Lena to find out what she had given them.

"But, you have to tell us," begged George.

"We'll even give you a cut," added Fred in desperation.

As the large group began to eat breakfast, which had been provided by the house-elves, Lena soon realized that she could not shake the twins. Cat smirked at her cousin, believing that she deserved what she had gotten. Eventually, Lena agreed to give them the formula if they would just leave her alone. They smiled and turned their attention to pestering Percy.

After loading his plate with food, Gunn took a seat next to Harry. "I've been looking into the case against Sirius Black," said Gunn to a very surprised Harry. "And, I want you to know that I'm confident that we can clear his name, so his memory won't remain tarnished. We just need to get a court date, which may take some time, since the Ministry is so busy with the current war."

Harry smiled his thanks at the man he barely knew, too choked up to speak at first. "Thank you," Harry finally said.

Gunn smiled. "Least I can do, what with you destined to save the world and all." Gunn shook his head. "Never thought I would know so many people destined to save the world." He shrugged and returned to sit with the other Angel Investigations members.

"What was that all about?" asked Shannon, as she, Dawn, and Draco took seats beside Harry. Harry began to explain, but was interrupted by Giles.

"Might I borrow Draco for a moment?" Giles asked. Draco rose to follow the Watcher, as Harry once again began explaining what Gunn had said.

"What can I do for you?" Draco asked Giles, as they exited the common room and stood in the corridor.

"Yes, there was something I wanted to ask you," said Giles. "Now, you shouldn't feel that you need to say yes. I mean you should tell me exactly what you think. Your opinion about this is very important, you see."

Draco interrupted the older man's babbling. "Is there something wrong, Giles? Is it my mother? Is it Dawn?"

"It's your mother," said Giles.

Draco began to feel the panic building within him. "Giles, what's wrong with my mother?"

Giles realized what Draco must have been thinking. "Draco, there is nothing wrong with your mother. I just wanted to ask you something about your mother." Giles took a deep breath. "Good Lord, I never thought it would be this hard."

"Well, spill it," urged Draco. He had been spending entirely too much time with Dawn, in Giles' opinion, if she were having this kind of influence on the boy's speech patterns.

Giles took another deep breath. "I would like to ask you for your mother's hand in marriage," he said with dignity.

Draco's eyes widened, and he smiled broadly. "You want to marry my mum? This is great. You totally have my blessing. When are you going to ask her? When are you getting married? Can I be in the wedding?"

Giles chuckled softly. "I was thinking of proposing on Valentine's Day. I still need to buy a ring and plan where to take her."

"This is so cool," said Draco, still smiling. He really was happy for his mother and Giles.

Giles looked at the teen. "You have to promise not to tell anyone until after I propose, especially Dawn." Draco frowned. "I love Dawn like a daughter, but she is not known for keeping secrets."

Draco had to agree. "Fair enough. I won't tell anyone," he promised.

* * *

After breakfast, everyone broke off into their own small groups, taking turns to use the showers and dress in each of the quarters that were being shared. "We should do something, all together" noted Dawn. 

"Quidditch," suggested Draco. Ron and Harry quickly agreed.

"Don't you ever think of anything but Quidditch?" asked Hermione.

"No," replied Draco and Harry, though Ron added that he did think about her all the time.

While the teens discussed the merits of heading out to the pitch, the twins, Angelina, and Oliver joined them. "You know, we have enough people for two teams," thought Angelina aloud.

"We could play students against adults," suggested Ginny.

Fred and George were soon wandering around the common room, trying to recruit a team, while Ron tried to talk Hermione or Luna into playing as their third Chaser. Both girls were steadfastly refusing.

The twins were not having much more luck. They were going to play Beaters. Oliver would be the Keeper. Charlie had agreed to play Seeker, even though it had been quite awhile since he had played. Angelina was an obvious choice for one of the Chasers. Lastly, they convinced Lena to also play Chaser. She was not a Quidditch player, but proclaimed herself to be a good flyer, since she still played Quodpot in a community league. However, no one else would agree to play the third Chaser position.

It was soon decided that there would only be two Chasers per team, since no one who did not normally play was interested in anything but watching the game.

Everyone trouped out to the Quidditch pitch, with the exception of Spike, Genevieve, and Angel who could not go out into the sunlight. Fortunately, on the way the students managed to pick up Blaise Zambini, who had remained at Hogwarts for the holidays and was happy to play Quidditch. The adults added Snape to their ranks, after Lena badgered him into playing. She was surprised that he had agreed so easily, though Willow did help.

By the time the group reached the pitch, many other students and faculty members had joined them, including Owen Cauldwell, the school commentator, and Madame Hooch, who agreed to referee.

"Welcome, all. Today we will determine who has the right stuff: Hogwarts' current Quidditch players or those who have come before."

"It is my privilege to introduce to you the alumni team. Fred and George Weasley, two of Hogwarts' greatest Beaters. Charlie Weasley, the best Seeker Hogwarts ever saw before the arrival of Harry Potter. Oliver Wood, who now plays Keeper professionally. Angelina Johnson, Chaser extraordinaire. Professor Snape, who no one wants to ever cross on the Quidditch pitch or anywhere else. And, Lena no-last-name, who usually plays Quodpot, but today is taking the position of Chaser."

"And on the student team. Dawn Summers and Shannon Crawford, who are rumored to be the best Beaters Hogwarts has seen since the Weasley twins. Harry Potter, the best Seeker at Hogwarts since Charlie Weasley. Ron Weasley, our current Head Boy and Gryffindor Keeper. Draco Malfoy, the current Slytherin team captain. Ginny Weasley, following in her brothers' footsteps of Quidditch greatness. And, Blaise Zambini, one of the first two girls on the Slytherin Quidditch team in centuries."

Madame Hooch warned both teams that she wanted a clean game, before blowing her whistle. The players took to the air, as the four balls were released.

The game was anything but clean. The adults used tactics that even the Slytherin team would have thought extreme. "Youth and skill will always lose to age and treachery," noted Giles, who was seated in the stands with the other Scoobies.

"Snape passes to Lena who passes to Johnson. Johnson flies directly at Zambini. That's Blatching. Wait, Johnson drops the ball to Lena, who shoots and scores. 10-0 alumni. Johnson and Zambini collide. Madame Hooch calls a penalty for the students. Zambini takes the shot and beautiful save by Oliver Wood."

The game continued in much the same manner. The adults continued to rack up points against the students. Fred, George, Dawn, and Shannon were so busy hitting Bludgers at each other, that the rest of the players need only stay out of the way.

Poor Ron missed several easy saves, because he was too busy watching out for his team members, who were being attacked unmercilessly by Angelina, Lena, and Snape. The students fought back against Angelina, but did not have the nerve to do so against Snape or Lena. (Draco had slammed into her once and had points deducted by Snape for it.)

The alumni team was dominating the pitch. The only times the student team had a chance with the Quaffle was when they received a penalty, which was happening more and more frequently. The alumni Chasers had been fouled several times for Blatching (flying with the intent to collide), Blurting (locking broom handles with the intent of driving an opponent off course), and Cobbing (excessive use of elbows).

Unfortunately, an hour into the game, Oliver had only allowed two goals through his hoops. The score was 160-20 alumni. Harry circled the pitch feverishly looking for the Snitch, as Charlie did the same. It was embarrassing how badly the students were losing. Harry finally called for a time out.

The students landed. "This is even more embarrassing than tying with Slytherin," Harry complained.

"Hey," said Draco and Blaise together.

"Forget about inter-house rivalries," ordered Dawn, glaring at Draco and Harry. "We can't let them beat us."

"I have a plan," said Draco.

"What is it, Malfoy?" asked Harry. Though he was not supposed to be on good terms with anyone and Blaise was standing with the group, Harry was too desperate to win to care.

"We need to put all of our focus on defense," replied Draco. "If we can keep them from getting up more than the 140 points they are and Potter catches the Snitch, we can still win."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" asked Blaise.

"First off, Dawn and Shannon, stop hitting the Bludgers at Fred and George," said Ron. "We need you to keep as much control of both Bludgers as possible and hit them at the other team's Chasers to keep them from scoring."

"We can do that," agreed Shannon, who was slightly embarrassed that they had wasted the last hour warring with Fred and George instead of helping the team.

"And, Chasers," said Draco, turning to Blaise and Ginny, "we need to focus on interception before they get to the goals. And, I can't believe I am going to say this, but screw house points. If you need to hit one of them, do it."

"And, Ron," added Draco. "Don't worry about us. Your only job is to keep the Quaffle out of the goal hoops."

"Yeah, I can take care of myself," added Ginny. "Besides, I do have three brothers and two future in-laws on the other team too." She turned to Harry. "Just find that Snitch before Charlie does."

The students kicked off the ground, as Madame Hooch again blew her whistle. During the next twenty minutes they prevented the adults from scoring and even scored a goal, when Dawn and Shannon shot both Bludgers toward Oliver.

"Weasley and Potter have spotted the snitch," announced Owen excitedly. "And, they both go into a steep dive."

Harry and Charlie were flying neck and neck, as they raced toward the ground. Charlie was the first to pull out of the dive, but Harry continued until he caught the Snitch, pulling out with barely enough time to prevent a collision with the ground.

"And the students win, 180 to 160. Better luck next time to the alumni."

Everyone landed.

"This is embarrassing," lamented Fred.

"When did our big brother become afraid of a little crash," added George.

Charlie shook his head at the twins. "About the same time I found out I was having my own kids. Quidditch is fun, but I'm not about to cause a serious injury for a friendly game."

Buffy came up beside her husband and kissed him. "What was that for?" asked Charlie. "We lost."

"Yeah, because of him," grumbled Fred. Angelina smacked her boyfriend on the arm.

Buffy ignored her new brothers-in-law. Her full attention was on her husband. "That was for losing for me," she said.

"Not just for you," he replied. "For us." He kissed her again.

"Get a room," said Dawn, as she walked passed her sister and Charlie.

"That was fun," stated Lena.

"Told you that Quidditch was better than Quodpot," said George.

"I wouldn't go that far," argued Lena.

"You are so frustrating, woman," said Snape. "You're making me agree with a Weasley. Quidditch is better."

"Quodpot," replied Lena.

"Quidditch."

"Quodpot."

"Quidditch."

"Quodpot."

The argued all the way back to the castle, where Christmas tea was waiting in the Great Hall. The rest of the group followed at a distance. "Am I the only one disturbed that she has the hots for Snape?" asked Faith.

"No, I'm pretty disturbed myself," noted Cat.

"I think it's sweet," said Willow. "They're perfect together."


	30. Blood Magic

Author's Note: JKR has finally answered a question that many of us have. Was Hermione nearly eleven or nearly twelve, when she began Hogwarts? She was nearly twelve, according to JKR's official website. I guessed wrong; so, in the story Hermione is younger than Ron and Harry instead of older. She turned 17 in September of this her seventh year, and therefore, did not take her Apparation test during the summer, when everyone else did.

* * *

As Strong As We Are United

Chapter 30 – Blood Magic

In the days that followed Christmas, everyone who did not live at Hogwarts returned to their homes, with the exception of Andrew, who having vacation from the Watcher's Council had decided to stay for a visit with Luna, Dawn, and Shannon. The teens returned their attention to training, and Andrew happily joined them in their sessions. He was not as advanced as the others in physical fighting and did not have any magical ability, but as always Andrew had his own unique type of fun. He even took it upon himself to chart everyone's progress, much to the annoyance of Buffy and Faith, who had seen enough of Andrew's war boards during preparations for the battle with the First.

Charlie accompanied Hermione to the Ministry of Magic to take her Apparation test, which she passed without incident. (Buffy could not retake her test until after she gave birth, because of the risk to the babies if Buffy splinched herself.) Hermione, however, was disappointed that she would not be able to practice Apparation again until the end of the school year, when she left Hogwarts. The others had been able to continue practicing during the previous summer, even if they only Apparated from room to room in Grimmauld Place.

Two days after Christmas, Cat's best friend Becca arrived at Hogwarts. Cat, Lena, and Wesley had been eagerly awaiting her arrival in the Entrance Hall, where her portkey was programmed to bring her. Becca arrived laden with two large duffle bags. "I thought you were only staying for a week?" questioned Lena, when she saw the two bags.

Becca rolled her eyes. "Very funny. One whole bag is stuff for Cat. I got some Christmas presents and a bunch of stuff from home that I'm sure she'll like to have."

"Like what?" asked Lena.

"A couple of twelve packs of Dr. Pepper, Pixie Sticks, tapes of the latest season of South Park, the new Jasper Fforde novel, a 2005 Dilbert calendar, some yankee candles, a photo album of the three of us that I put together, and some other silly stuff."

Cat smiled broadly. "You know me so well."

"Better than you know yourself," Becca replied. "I also brought a ton of notes on the _See No Evil, Hear No Evil_ spell. I was surprised how much stuff I had packed away in the attic. We really did do good work back then."

"Hey, some of us still do good work," noted Cat.

"That still doesn't explain why you need such a large bag for one week's worth of clothes," argued Lena.

"Well, I didn't know what to bring. I have muggle stuff and wizard robes. I also have an outfit for every occasion – something for a nice dinner out, something for clubbing, etcetera," explained Becca.

"There aren't any clubs around here," Lena reminded the other woman.

"We could sneak off to London one night," noted Cat bemusedly.

"Now who's being unnecessarily risky?" asked Lena.

"I said we could, not that we would," argued Cat.

Becca laughed. "I'm glad to see that nothing has changed during your long absence, Cat." Becca finally dropped her bags and hugged her best friend.

As they pulled back, Becca seemed to study Cat's face. "Did Lena hit you, when she got here?" Becca asked, knowing Lena well.

Cat put a hand to her right cheek. "Oh yeah. She hits hard for such a little thing."

Becca smiled, then slapped Cat across the other cheek. "What was that for?" asked Cat. "I already told you Lena got me."

"That one was from me," replied Becca matter-of-factly. "Don't you dare disappear again without telling us, where you're going." Becca quickly turned her attention to Wesley, who stood at a distance from the three women. Becca held out her hand to him, "Hi. I'm Rebecca Szabo. You must be Wesley." The two shook hands.

"I really need new friends," mumbled Cat, as she rubbed her left cheek. Wesley picked up both of Becca's bags, even as she argued that she could carry them, and the group headed toward the Scooby common room.

"So, you have the nerve to leave us behind so you can move into a castle," noted Becca. "How is it that you get to live in a castle, and I'm living in a small cape cod?"

"What are you complaining about?" asked Lena. "I live in a two bedroom apartment in an old house."

"Well, you have the whole apartment to yourself. My house is taken up by a husband, kid, and dog," Becca argued back. As the two continued to exchange barbs, Cat smiled to herself. It was great to be with her two closest friends again.

"So, what're the plans for today?" Becca asked Cat, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Well, first I need to introduce you to everyone, since we all share a common room and you'll be seeing everyone a lot. Then I figured we could have the house-elves send lunch to my rooms; so, we can catch up."

"Well, I probably have more news that you, having been stuck in a castle and all," Becca teased her best friend.

"I don't know about that," said Cat. "I do get out from time to time, and on one of those occasions I happened to run into your ex."

"Which one?" asked Becca.

"Rex White," replied Cat. "Sunnyhell," she said to the portrait of the Slayer, which opened to the Scooby common room.

The three women and Wesley entered the common room. Wesley immediately brought Becca's things to Cat's quarters, while Cat began introductions.

"So, what is old Rex White up to?" Becca asked between introductions. It was obvious that she was trying to sound like she did not care, but was in fact very interested.

"Isn't he one of the vamps that was in your band?" Faith asked Genevieve.

"Vamp?" asked Becca. She turned quickly to Cat. "Rex is a vampire?"

"Who isn't?" quipped Spike.

Becca gave Spike a funny look. Cat continued her introductions, explaining that Spike and Genevieve were vampires with souls. She also explained that Rex was a vampire with a chip. Genevieve was happy to tell everything she knew of her old drummer. Becca was intrigued by the idea of a vampire band.

* * *

Even with everything that had been happening during the past few months, Dawn had been diligently reading everything she could find about portals. She also had several discussions with Hermione, Draco, Willow, Wesley, and Professor Vector about the theoretical basis of portals.

Willow believed that Dawn would be able to open a portal to anywhere that she could picture accurately in her mind, similar to an Apparation destination. Willow did not believe that Dawn needed to use any particular spell, such as the _Accio_ she had used to accidentally open her first portal.

A few days after Christmas, Dawn was finally ready to begin practicing opening and closing portals with her own magic. Those who were working with her as well as Buffy, Shannon, and Spike wanted to be present at her first attempt.

Dawn was pacing the common room an hour before she was scheduled to make her first attempt at creating a portal. Hermione sat in one of the armchairs, reading, and Shannon lay on the floor in the corner, contorting her body into various yoga postures. "Pacing is not going to make the time go faster," Hermione noted absently.

"She has a point," Draco agreed, as he entered the common room. He looked toward Hermione then Shannon. "Where are Ron and Harry?" he asked.

"Harry went flying," replied Shannon.

"And, Ron's in the library," added Hermione. Draco looked surprised at this news. Hermione shrugged. "He's been spending his free time doing demon research." She smiled, proud of how serious Ron was taking his future career. "He figures it'll help him as a Watcher."

"How are you holding up?" Draco asked Dawn, who had stopped pacing, when he arrived.

"I'm nervous," she stated.

"Of course you are," replied Draco, putting his arms around Dawn, as she sunk into the embrace. "But, everything'll be fine. Willow is definitely powerful enough to close the portal if it becomes necessary. And worse case scenario, Shannon and Spike are more than capable of taking care of any nasties that could be released. It'll be fine."

"What if it doesn't work?" asked Dawn. "What if the last time was just a fluke?"

Draco shrugged. "If nothing happens, then nothing happens. Opening portals could be a useful skill, but you've lived just fine without being able to do it."

Dawn nodded, feeling a little bit better. Shannon snorted. "How come it didn't help, when Hermione and I told you the same thing?"

"You two just don't have the magic touch," retorted Draco, pulling Dawn into a tighter hug.

Willow and Buffy entered the common room shortly thereafter. "We just need Wesley, and then we can head down to the Arithmancy classroom," noted Willow.

"He left to find Spike," Shannon informed Willow. "They'll meet us there."

"Why is Spike coming?" Buffy asked.

"The same reason you are," replied Dawn, finally extracting herself from Draco's arms. "He wants to make sure that I'm safe."

"And he's gearing up to fight any nasties Dawn might release," added Shannon.

"There won't be any nasties," explained Willow. "Professor Vector and I have discussed this at length and today Dawn is only going to attempt to open portals to different places within Hogwarts castle."

"Hogwarts has many of its own nasties," said Hermione, as she marked her place and closed the book she had been reading. "Hopefully, Dawn won't open a portal to Fluffy's current home." Hermione shivered.

"Fluffy?" asked Draco.

"Giant, three-headed dog," explained Buffy. "He's happily living in the Forbidden Forest with Grawp."

"How do you know that?" asked Shannon.

Buffy shrugged. "I met him, when Giles and I were doing a patrol early last year. Fluffy actually likes me."

Hermione shivered again. "He didn't like Ron, Harry, Neville, and I," she noted.

"He didn't like Giles much either," said Buffy.

"Can we get going now?" asked Dawn.

The group agreed and exited the common room. They were quiet, as the walked to Professor Vector's classroom. Wesley, Spike, and Professor Vector were waiting for them. Professor Vector had moved several of the desks out of the way, leaving a large open space in the middle of the room.

Willow conferred with the Arithmancy professor briefly, before turning her attention to the group. "Dawnie, you need to stand in the middle of the room here." Willow indicated the open area. "Everyone else should stand back against that wall." Willow indicated the wall to which Dawn's back faced. "Shannon and Spike should probably stand in front of the others in case we have a problem. I'll be standing beside Dawn to talk her through the process."

"Now, Dawnie, to begin, we need to draw some of your blood." Wesley stepped forward and handed a box to Willow.

"What's that?" asked Dawn.

"Disposable lancets, much like Diabetics use when testing their blood sugar." Willow pulled one from the box, and used it to draw a small drop of blood from Dawn's finger.

"Thanks, Wes," said Dawn. "This beats having to cut myself with a knife."

"We should have used those last year for the ritual to stop the _Mandata Habere ab Primo Malo_," Hermione commented.

"Unfortunately, I didn't think of it at the time," replied Wesley.

Willow motioned for the group to be quiet. "Now, Dawnie, we are going to try to open a portal to your room. Hold your hand out in front of you. Close your eyes and feel your magic, just like we do in class. As you pull your magic toward your fingertips, I want you to picture your room in detail."

Dawn did as she was told. A small flickering light appeared, initiating at the place where the droplet of blood sat on her fingertip. Willow's voice was soft and calm, as she continued to instruct Dawn. "Focus on your room, as you allow your magic to flow into the portal."

The group could not help but gasp, as the portal continued to grow. When it had reached two feet in diameter, Willow issued new instructions. "Now, Dawnie I need you to focus on sustaining your magic exactly where it is. Do not allow any more to flow into the portal, but do not pull back either. Just hold everything steady as it is."

The portal stabilized, no longer growing. Willow smiled. "You can open your eyes now, Dawnie, but keep your concentration on your magic."

Dawn opened her eyes. "Wow," she whispered, as she looked into the portal and saw her room.

"I want to try something, okay?" asked Willow.

"Okay," agreed Dawn.

"When I tell you to, I want you to slowly lower your hand," Willow explained.

"What'll happen?" asked Dawn.

"I'm not sure," replied Willow. "I think that the portal will remain where it is, but it might move with your hand. Let's see, okay?"

"Okay," agreed Dawn.

"Now, very slowly lower your hand," instructed Willow. Dawn did as she was told. The portal remained in its same position.

"Very good," said Willow.

Dawn screamed, as something suddenly burst throught the portal. It barely missed hitting her, as it flew past. Shannon and Spike immediately fell into fighting stance, as did Buffy, who was not supposed to be fighting since entering her second trimester of pregnancy.

Before anyone could act, Hermione yelled out, "Crookshanks, what are you doing?" She bent down to scoop up the cat, who had run straight for her. "You nearly gave your mum a heart attack," she said, as she hugged the cat to her. Crookshanks was shaking slightly. "Awe, did the big bad portal scare little Crookshanks," Hermione cooed, as everyone else began to laugh.

"So much for the big nasties," Shannon quipped, relaxing slightly.

"We were hoping to test the ability of various objects to pass through the portals at a later time," explained Professor Vector. "It looks like we've already had our first subject."

Willow turned her attention away from the cat and back to Dawn. "Alright, Dawnie, let's finish this. I need you to reach back toward the portal and touch the edge of it." Dawn slowly raised her arm until the very edge of the portal touched her fingertips.

"Now slowly pull your magic back into yourself. Let it dissipate and return to where it usually lies dormant." Dawn closed her eyes and did as Willow instructed. The portal slowly decreased in size until it was no more than a small point of shimmering light. Seconds later, the portal was gone.

Dawn opened her eyes and smiled. "It worked," she said, feeling both excited and relieved at the same time.

Draco stepped forward and hugged Dawn tightly. "Hey, little me, don't hog the Nibblet," ordered Spike. Draco stepped back to allow the vampire to hug Dawn, which was quickly followed by hugs with Willow, Buffy, Shannon, and Hermione.

"So, when do I get to try again?" Dawn asked Willow.

Willow smiled at the younger girl. "I don't want you to become exhausted, and you do have other training to focus on as well. I think we can practice with your portals once each day, until classes begin next term. We'll have to see, when we have time at that point."

Dawn smiled broadly. "Sounds good," she said.

"Dawnie, you have to promise that you won't try opening a portal without supervision," Willow warned the younger girl. "Even when you become proficient, it is better to be safe. You know the things that can go wrong. You've done the research."

Dawn promised that she would not try to open a portal without having Willow and either Spike or one of the Slayers with her. Realizing that Willow was right about the amount of energy that opening a portal had used, Dawn headed back to her room to take a well-deserved nap.

* * *

While Dawn was opening her first portal, Cat, Lena, and Becca turned their attention to their _See No Evil, Hear No Evil_ spell. They had occupied themselves during Becca's first day at Hogwarts with catching up on everything that had happened during the past two years.

The three women had their research spread across Cat's sitting room. Becca had not been kidding about the amount of notes she had saved. It had taken them the better part of the morning just to sort through the paperwork.

"I wish that I was this organized," Lena moaned. "I'm still not sure that I have everything together for the potion."

Becca smiled. "Then I guess that it's a good thing that I have the original notes for the potion too."

"Are your serious?" asked Lena excitedly.

Becca nodded. "They're in that big accordion folder that's still in my bag. I told you that I saved everything. I even have Cat's original sketches of the theory behind the whole thing." Becca continued to flip through the stack of papers in front of her. She sighed defeatedly. "But, what I can't seem to find is the final wording of the spell. I have all of the Arithmantic calculations; so, I guess I could try to recreate them, but it'd be easier if I could just find them."

"Didn't the spell include the Latin for see no evil and hear no evil?" questioned Cat.

"Yes, but there was something else about our parents. I just don't remember what," Becca moaned.

"Could it be '_Defendere verba noster et facta noster ab patribus ut vidant non malum et audant non malum_'?" asked Lena, her lips curled into a smirk.

"How did you remember that?" asked Cat.

Lena continued to smirk. "I didn't. Becca's final report was wedged in the middle or my notes." Becca rose from her seat and took the report from Lena. "Unfortunately, I can barely read my own notes," Lena added, squinting at the papers in front of her.

"And to think that you have the best handwriting of all of us," noted Cat bemusedly. Lena responded by sticking her tongue out at her cousin.

"I think it might be a good idea to have some other experts look at all this, before we assume that we have everything right," suggested Becca, as she skimmed through the final report of her senior project.

"That shouldn't be a problem. I'm sure Flitwick would be interested in helping with the spell. And though I pity Snape, I'm sure Lena would be thrilled to have another excuse to irritate the poor man," said Cat.

"I still don't get what you see in him," Becca commented to Lena. "I thought you usually like them short."

"Oh, leave me alone," grumbled Lena. "At least my ex isn't a vampire."

Becca shrugged, "I think the whole creature of the night thing is kind of sexy. Though Rex living forever can't possibly be a good thing."

"You both have seriously warped taste," Cat told her friends.

"Please," replied Lena. "You've definitely dated your share of losers."

"But now I have Wesley, who really is a great guy," Cat retorted.

"And I have Will," added Becca, referring to her husband of more than ten years.

"So, it looks like the only one lacking here is you, Lena," Cat noted.

Lena again stuck her tongue out at her cousin. "I will have Severus Snape," she assured her friends.

"I'm sure you will," replied Becca. "The bigger question, though, is why do you want him." Becca and Cat dissolved into a fit of giggles.

Lena stood and grabbed her notes in a huff. "Well, I'm going to go find Professor Snape and see if he can make some sense of my teenage logic," Lena stated, waving her old notes in front of her. She stomped out of the room, but before she left, she stuck her tongue out at the other two women one last time. Cat and Becca continued giggling.

Once they calmed themselves, and Becca performed the counter-curse on Cat to cure her hiccups, Cat offered to take Becca to meet the charms professor. As Cat predicted, Professor Flitwick was thrilled to help. He was very interested in how the theory behind the Fidelius charm could be altered to hide words and actions instead of people or objects.

* * *

Lena arrived at Snape's office to find him and Willow working on bottling some potions. She knocked on the door. "Sev, I was wondering if you could help me with something?" she asked.

"That's my cue to go," said Willow, who began gathering her things.

"You don't have to go," said Lena. "In fact, another pair of eyes could be helpful."

"You actually have a purpose for being here?" questioned Snape.

"I always have a purpose," replied Lena.

"Let me amend my earlier statement then," said Snape. "You actually have a purpose for being here other than to harass me."

Lena rolled her eyes at the potions master, before turning her attention to Willow. "Do you remember when Cat and I explained the _See no Evil, Hear no Evil_ spell to you?" Willow nodded. "Well, I'm still working on the exact potion that I made back in school. I'm about 90 there, but I know that I'm missing something. Anyway, Becca had my old notes. I was hoping that I could explain to both of you what I have so far, and that you could help me figure out what I'm missing."

"I'd be happy to help out a bit today," said Willow, "but I don't have a whole lot of time this week. I'm busy working with Dawnie and her portals and training the other students in wandless magic. However, I'm sure that Severus would be happy to be of assistance."

"I'd be willing to take a look at your notes," agreed Snape.

Lena smiled, as she pulled out her current notes and those from her school days. She began explaining the potion in detail to both Willow and Snape.

* * *

Dawn, Shannon, and Willow were once again in Professor Vector's classroom. However, the Arithmancy professor was not in attendance, due to an appointment she had in Hogsmeade. Willow handed Dawn a lancet. "Okay, Dawnie, you can pick anywhere in the castle to access today. I'm just going to silently watch. You know what to do."

Dawn pierced her finger. She closed her eyes and pictured a location in the castle. Concentrating on the image, she slowly released her magic. When the portal reached a diameter of five feet, she stopped its growth. Opening her eyes, she lowered her hand, looked at Willow, and smiled.

"Very good," said Willow. "Though I don't want to know why you can so easily picture the details of the boys quarters."

Willow's voice caused Draco to look up from the book he had been reading, while lying on his bed. He was surprised to see a portal with Dawn standing on the other side. Draco smiled at his girlfriend. "Working hard?" he asked.

"Yup," replied Dawn.

"Can we spend some time together, when you finish?" asked Draco.

"Absolutely," said Dawn with a broad smile.

Willow shook her head. "Well, let's get on with this then." Dawn nodded.

"I want to try something new," said Willow. "I want to see if you can close the portal from the other side. So go on through and let's try it."

Dawn walked through the portal into Draco's room. She turned to face the portal, smiling at Willow. "Bye now," Dawn quipped, as she raised her hand and began to close the portal.

"I expect you to be out of Draco's room by the time we walk back across the castle," called Willow as the portal closed. "And, I walk fast, Missy." Dawn laughed as the portal disappeared.

"Buffy's going to kill you for letting her do that," Shannon noted.

"You're not helping," Willow replied, as she gathered her things and bolted from the classroom.

* * *

It only took Professor Flitwick two days to review all of Becca's calculations for the _See no Evil, Hear no Evil_ spell. He also recommended that they find a test subject, before casting it on everyone. Becca had been concerned about the amount of power it would take to cast the spell on such a large group of people. Fortunately, Willow and Professor Dumbledore had agreed to be the casters.

Lena and Snape were having a bit less luck with the bonding potion. They had worked through all of Lena's notes, but seemed to still be missing one key ingredient. Lena was sure that the clue would be found in blood magic theories. In desperation they had finally turned to Cat, Hermione, and Draco to help research. The five of them spent two full days reading about blood magic, before they had a breakthrough.

"Lena, can I see your ingredient list again?" Cat asked. She was seated in the library, surrounded by several historical volumes that chronicled old rituals to form the marriage bond.

"Sure," said Lena, passing over the list, as she herself continued to read.

Cat scanned the list, then let out a loud, "Woohoo," which was followed by a soft, "Sorry," to Madame Pince.

Lena, Snape, Hermione, and Draco all looked up from their reading to stare at Cat. "I got it," Cat confirmed.

Everyone crowded around the book she held before her. Lena smacked herself in the head. "Ivy, of course. It's used to represent binding together. How could I have forgotten that?"

"Especially since I vaguely remember you trying several different vines to determine what would be strongest," said Cat.

"Yeah, well, you didn't remember either," stated Lena.

"So, that's it then?" asked Hermione. "We have everything we need?"

"Just one more thing," said Lena. "We need someone to test the potion and spell on before we use it on everyone."

"I'll do it," Draco volunteered.

"Me too," agreed Hermione, not wanting to be left out of anything.

"The two of you would be perfect as test subjects," mused Cat. "Draco is pureblood, and Hermione is muggle-born. We won't have to worry about a possible family connection already existing."

"And, since Draco's mother is still alive, we can test the spell too," added Hermione quietly. Draco patted her softly on the shoulder. He hated that he felt guilty about having a parent. Life was not supposed to be like this.

Lena stood up and stretched. She looked at her watch for a moment, before speaking. "It's nearly dinner time. Why don't you all go and have some dinner and rest up a bit. We can meet up in the potions lab at eight tonight," she suggested.

Cat stood as well. "We should go find Becca and Flitwick. Hopefully, they can cast a trial spell tonight."

"I'll also write to my mother and ask her if she can come to the castle tonight," suggested Draco. "We can test the whole thing right in front of her."

Everyone agreed to the plan and went their separate ways before dinner.

* * *

Lena and Snape brewed most of the potion before the others arrived. The potion was missing one final ingredient, which could be added at any time – the blood of those to be bound together. As they waited for the others, the two potions masters talked. "I really hope this works," Lena commented.

"I'm sure that it will," replied Snape. "We've done all the proper research and were careful in the preparation. There is no reason that this will not work."

Lena smiled. "I always get nervous before testing a new potion. I don't know why. I mean it isn't like I don't do this all the time. And, I managed to create this potion when I was only seventeen years old. I've had lots of years of practice since then."

Snape was staring at her critically. "So you do invent potions regularly then?" he asked.

"Did I say that?" Lena replied.

"I think you did, which would make sense since you obviously have a talent for it."

"Thanks," Lena replied with a smile.

"It's almost a pleasure to be in your company, when you're focused on working instead of harassing me," Snape added.

"Was that supposed to be a compliment?" Lena asked.

Snape did not get the opportunity to respond, because everyone else arrived. "Are we ready to get this thing started?" Cat asked.

Lena smiled at everyone. "The potion just needs the last ingredient." Lena pulled out two lancets that she had borrowed from Willlow. "I need both Hermione and Draco to place one drop of blood into the cauldron. Then you will each drink a small vial of the potion."

Neither teen looked happy about these instructions, but they both did as they were told without comment.

"Now, it's my turn," said Becca, pulling out her wand. She flourished it in large figure eight pattern, which she traced several times as she said the words of the incantation. "_Defendere verba noster et facta noster ab patribus ut vidant non malum et audant non malum_." As she completed the words, she gave her wand a very hard flick.

Everyone stood in silence for a long moment. "Was that it?" asked Draco.

"I don't feel any different," Hermione noted.

"There isn't any reason you would feel the potion or the spell," explained Cat. "That's one of the reasons that we do need to test the results. So, I want Draco to tell Hermione some secret that he does not want his mother to know, while he is standing right in front of her."

"What if it doesn't work?" asked Draco apprehensively, as he looked in the direction of his mother.

"Draco, you are of age. I may not like everything you do and say, but there really is nothing I can do to stop you. Now, can we move on with this little experiment?" said Narcissa.

"Professor Snape, am I going to get in trouble for what I'm about to admit?" Draco asked.

"As long as you have not killed someone or used an unforgivable curse, I am sure we can overlook whatever you tell us," explained Snape.

Draco returned his attention to Hermione, though he could not quite bring himself to look at her. "Back in fifth year, I experimented with getting high off of Billiwig stings. I know it was stupid, and I haven't tried it since and have no intention of doing so in the future."

"Mr. Malfoy," said Snape. Draco held his breath. "I agree that what you did was stupid, but you are not the first teenager nor the last to experiment with Billiwigs."

"I'm sorry," interrupted Narcissa. "I'm sure that I heard what Draco and Severus said, but I can't seem to recall that it was anything out of the ordinary."

"You have no idea what they said?" asked Cat.

Narcissa seemed to be thinking hard. "I can't remember specifically, but I have the impression that it was just some normal business about Draco's schooling."

Cat, Lena, and Becca all smiled broadly. "It worked. It actually worked," Becca shrieked. The three women all exchanged hugs.

* * *

On Becca's last day at Hogwarts, everyone gathered in the Room of Requirement. Professor Dumbledore had made sure that the room was large enough to accommodate everyone. The Angel Investigations team had arrived earlier, as had the Scoobies not living at Hogwarts, and all the Order members. In addition, the entire faculty, the nine teens, Lena, and Becca were present.

Professor Dumbledore addressed the group. "Professor Bolgya came to me recently with a very interesting idea. When she was at Victoriana Academy, she and her friends created a way to shield their words and actions from their parents, whenever the parents would have an objection to these words or actions. This is an interesting concept, because as you all know Professor Bolgya's father is Tom Riddle, who we all know as Voldemort." Several people gasped at the use of the name. Dumbledore ignored the reaction, as he continued. "Professor Bolgya and her friends have worked to recreate the potion and spell to accomplish this task. We will all use it to prevent Voldemort from knowing of any of our plans."

"I would now ask that Professor Bolgya stand and explain what we will be doing today."

Cat stood at the front of the room. "The process will be fairly simple. My friend Lena, with the help of Professor Snape, has brewed a large quantity of a potion that will bind us all together. Each person in this room, including myself, will add a single drop of their blood to the potion. Lena will then distribute a small vial to each of you to drink. Professors Dumbledore and Rosenberg will then perform the spell that my friend Becca developed with the help of Professor Flitwick."

"We have sterile lancets to use for drawing just a drop of blood from each person's finger. Please take one from the box on that table and proceed to the cauldron to add your blood. When that has been finished, Lena will give out the vials for each of you to drink."

Cat was the first to prick her finger and add a drop of blood. Lena and Snape did the same. Everyone else in the room formed a line to do the same.

Once all of the blood was mixed into the potion, Lena and Snape began to add the potion to small vials, which Cat, Hermione, and Draco helped to pass out to each member of the assembled group.

When everyone had taken the potion, Willow and Professor Dumbledore stood on opposite ends of the room to perform the spell. The raised their wands and, sweeping them in figure eight formations, spoke the incantation. "_Defendere verba noster et facta noster ab patribus ut vidant non malum et audant non malum_."

Professor Dumbledore again addressed the group. "I want to thank all of you for coming today. We are happy to have gained an extra defense against the possibility of spies conveying information about our activities to Voldemort."

As everyone began to gather their things to leave, Cat and Lena pulled Becca aside. "I guess you're ready to get out of here, huh?" Lena asked.

"Will is expecting me home tonight, and Professor Dumbledore gave me a portkey that's set to take me home in an hour," Becca replied.

The three women walked back to Cat's quarters to gather Becca's things. When they finished packing everything, there were only a few minutes left to say their goodbyes.

Cat hugged Becca tightly. "You take care of yourself," Cat told her best friend.

"I could say the same thing to you. You're right in the middle of the fight," Becca replied.

"You know I have to do this, right?" Cat asked.

"I know. Just like I have to go home and protect my family," said Becca.

"Promise me something, Becca?" Becca nodded. "If it looks like my father is turning his attention your way, go into hiding."

Becca nodded. "Mama didn't raise no fool," she quipped. "If things get bad, I'll find a secret keeper and Will, David, and I will head to Will's family." Becca gave Cat a knowing look. Cat realized that Becca meant her husband's extended family that lived deep in the heart of Tennessee, somewhere no self-respecting Death Eater would even think to look.

"Stop it, both of you," Lena ordered. "We are all going to live through this war. And, when we're old ladies, we'll tell the story so many times that our grandkids will hate having to visit us."

"Agreed," said Becca, pulling both of her friends into a group hug. The women finally released each other. Becca stepped back, one duffle bag slung over each shoulder, she smiled at her friends as the portkey that she had grasped in her hand activated.

Cat and Lena stood for several seconds staring at the spot where Becca had been only a moment before. "Well, you still have me for another week," Lena noted. Cat smiled at her cousin.

"Do you really think we're all going to make it through this?" Cat asked.

"Not a chance in hell," replied Lena solemnly.

* * *

Author's Note: I apologize if my Latin is not totally up to par. I took two years of it in seventh and eighth grade, which was a very, very long time ago. I remember just enough to know what to look up in the dictionary and my old textbooks. (I am not entirely sure why I have kept them for the past 20 years, but they are coming in handy with fanfiction writing.) 


	31. Attack on the Hogwarts Express

As Strong As We Are United

Chapter 31 – Attack on the Hogwarts Express

Ginny and Neville waited on the train platform in Hogsmeade with Charlie and several other faculty members. The Hogwarts Express was due to arrive any minute, and the two teens convinced Charlie that it would be nice to meet their friends right off the train. He finally conceded that with the faculty members and students, it seemed safe enough.

The train pulled into the station right on schedule. The doors opened, but no students descended onto the platform. Only silence greeted the waiting faculty members, Ginny, and Neville.

Those who were standing on the platform exchanged ominous looks, each gripping his or her wand tightly. "Ginny, Neville, go back to the castle now," Charlie ordered. Ginny began to argue, but Charlie did not give her the chance. "I said now, Gin. Someone needs to alert Dumbledore."

Neville grabbed Ginny and pulled her toward the carriages, but instead of climbing inside, he began unfastening one of the thestrels. Realizing Neville's plan, Ginny began to do the same.

Neville started. "You can see them?" he asked.

Ginny nodded, as she continued working unfastening the harness. "I saw a Death Eater fall during the battle last year," she explained quickly, before climbing atop the thestrel.

Neville and Ginny flew like the wind back to the castle. As they dismounted, Professor Dumbledore came racing out of the castle, followed closely by Fawkes. "What happened?" he asked.

"There's a problem on the train," gasped Neville.

"Stay here," Dumbledore called, as he grabbed Fawkes and disappeared in a burse of flames.

"Come on," said Ginny, tugging at Neville's arm. "The others are going to want to know about this."

Neville nodded. "You go to the Scooby common room. I'll get Luna and meet you there." Ginny agreed, and they ran in opposite directions.

Ten minutes later, Neville and Luna entered the common room to find a large commotion. The teens were arguing with Buffy that they should be permitted to go to Hogsmeade to help. "But this is what we trained for," argued Dawn.

"We're Head Boy and Head Girl," argued Ron.

"Hey, I'm a Slayer," Shannon complained loudly.

"It's not like I've never encountered dark magic," Draco informed Buffy, who had enough of the arguing.

"Shut up," Buffy yelled. Everyone did, looking at her in shock. "Hasn't anyone ever told you not to mess with a pregnant Slayer? Now, all the other faculty members are taking care of things. As soon as she knows something, Cat will be back to tell us. So, you might as well just sit down and be quiet."

The students did as they were told for change. "Those pregnancy hormones really are scary," Shannon whispered to Dawn. Buffy shot her sister a nasty look, preventing her from replying.

* * *

Nearly an hour later, Cat returned with news. "There was some kind of attack on the Hogwarts Express."

"Oh my God," said Dawn. Hermione, Ginny, and Neville looked stricken. Draco cursed under his breath, while Ron and Shannon cursed loudly. Harry put his head in his hands. Luna just blinked several times.

"All the students are alive and accounted for," Cat explained to the students' relief.

"Why do I sense a but coming?" asked Buffy.

Cat sighed deeply, before continuing. "The conductor and food trolley lady are dead, and the students are all in some kind of enchanted sleep. It may be several days before we figure out how to wake them. For now, the faculty are moving the sleeping students to their dorm rooms. Those few students, who were hear for Christmas, will be staying in guest quarters, and classes won't begin again until this is resolved."

"I need to get back to help move the students. If you want to help, start researching." With that, Cat hurried back out.

Dawn immediately rose. "Where are you going?" Draco asked.

"You heard Cat. It's research time. Library, anyone?" said Dawn. Everyone else rose to follow her.

As they exited the common room, Hermione raised her hand. "_Accio parchment and quill_."

"Good point," agreed Dawn. "_Accio notebook and pen_."

"You're never going to learn to write with a quill, are you?" Draco teased

Dawn shrugged. "Why bother?" she countered.

As the students walked to the library, Harry raised the question that was plaguing him. "What was the point?"

"Huh?" Ron asked.

"What does Voldemort gain by putting all the students in an enchanted sleep?" Harry elaborated.

Everyone stopped walking. "That is a good question," agreed Shannon. "It's like Spike says. The Big Bad always has a plan."

"You don't think, he's going to attack soon, do you?" Neville asked. "Maybe he was removing obstacles."

"It doesn't fit," said Hermione. "He needs to take out the faculty, not the students."

"I know what he's doing," said Draco.

"Scaring the hell out of us?" Ginny guessed.

"Exactly," said Draco. "He's showing that we have weaknesses, that he can get to us. This is just a show of his power. It's a warning of what's to come."

"If parents think that Hogwarts isn't safe, they'll pull their kids out," Hermione added. "If that happens, the school will close."

"Which will make for a weaker target," summarized Shannon.

"So why not kill any of the students?" Luna asked.

"Because there were children of Death Eaters on that train," Draco replied.

"It's possible that one of them actually did it," suggested Ron.

Draco nodded. "Killing the two adults would be a typical test for initiation."

"Damn him," Harry cursed. Shannon put a hand on his shoulder, the action calming him slightly.

"Let's get to the research then," said Dawn. The others agreed and continued to the library.

* * *

When they finished helping to move the unconscious students, Willow and Lena joined Snape in his private potions lab. "There has to be some kind of potion that can help," Willow mused, as she searched Snape's bookcases.

"I agree," said Snape, joining Willow to peruse the many book titles. He pulled out a volume and handed it to Willow. "We should begin with some of the broader texts and then narrow our search."

Lena took a second volume from Snape and threw herself into a chair to begin reading. She quickly scanned a few sections in the book before moving on to another, realizing that this was going to be a long and tedious process.

As the hours passed and the pile of books that were checked grew, the task before them began to seem impossible. "This isn't getting us anywhere," Lena moaned, as she finished with another book. "If it's a potion we need to counteract then it probably isn't anything ordinary. It may even be something entirely new."

"It can't be entirely new," stated Snape.

"How can you be so sure?" Lena asked.

Snape looked uncomfortable; so, Willow answered. "Because Voldemort would have commanded Severus to create it."

"You're a Death Eater?" Lena asked in a very straight forward manner.

"Yes," Snape replied, assuming that now Lena would leave him alone.

"That makes sense," said Lena with a shrug. "Our side would have to have at least one spy. Don't worry. I won't say anything."

"I was a faithful Death Eater at one time," Snape explained further, though he was unsure why he felt the need to provide this additional information.

Lena looked at him for several seconds, before shrugging again. "People make mistakes."

"I did not figure you for one of those do-gooders, who claim to understand," replied Snape rather icily. "Only those who have experienced true darkness can know." Snape and Willow shared a look.

"I don't claim to understand," Lena shot back, rising to her feet. "I may come off as a bitch, but deep down I'm a good person. I have never intentionally harmed another human being. But, we all make mistakes, and we all have our own sins to atone for."

"It's not my place to either condone or forgive your sins. That's between you and your God. All I can do is accept you as a human being who's screwed up worse than most. You're putting your own life at risk for others. That makes you worth knowing today."

Snape could only stare, as Lena, having finished her outburst, stormed out of the potions lab.

"She's right," said Willow softly. "The only person who can give you the forgiveness you're searching for is you." Willow returned her attention to the book on her lap.

* * *

The students were not having any more luck with their research than Willow, Snape, and Lena. Three hours in the library had yielded nothing but a large pile of books to reshelve.

"This is useless," moaned Hermione, casting a book aside. Dawn and Shannon looked at Hermione oddly. They had never heard the Head Girl complain about research.

Ron placed a reassuring hand on Hermione's shoulder. "She always takes it personally, when the library doesn't give her the answers she needs." Hermione swatted Ron's hand away in annoyance, but everyone else seemed to agree with his explanation.

"I see you two still aren't getting along," Blaise Zambini commented, as she pulled a chair up to the table where the group was working.

"What do you want, Blaise?" Draco asked skeptically.

Blaise sneered at Draco, before schooling her features and addressing the group as a whole. "I figured you'd be researching a cure. I want to help."

"You want to help us?" Harry asked, the shock evident in his voice.

Blaise flipped her long dark hair over her shoulder. "Right now, I have three roommates who are unconscious. So, yes, I want to help."

Draco snorted. "Slytherins don't help each other unless there's something in it for themselves."

"Draco Malfoy, the self-hating Slytherin. Who would've thought?" Blaise said sarcastically. "Before you got together with Dawn, you were a right little bastard. You had your head so far up your own ass that you never noticed that we aren't all like you."

She turned her attention to the rest of the group. "Pansy, Milli, and Morag are my best friends; so, excuse me, if I want them to wake up."

"We think someone on the train initiated the attack," Harry explained. "And, we all know that more Death Eaters have come out of Slytherin then any other house."

Blaise took a deep breath, dropping her defensive posture. She spoke softly. "We aren't all junior Death Eaters. It isn't really my place to tell you this, but. . . Pansy's disowned her parents. She went home with Ernie for Christmas. Morag's family were never Death Eaters, but they trained her to just keep her head down. And, Milli could never be a Death Eater." Blaise met Harry's eyes. "She's too busy dating your Muggle cousin."

This news caused several people at the table to laugh, as they thought back to Harry's birthday party. Harry turned a delicate shade of green.

"And you?" Draco asked, still not ready to trust a member of his house.

"When I was only a month old, You-Know-Who tried to recruit my parents. When they refused, he murdered my mother. So, no, I do not have plans to support my mother's murderer."

"I'm sorry," Harry mumbled. "I didn't know."

"Now you do," Blaise stated without emotion. "So, how can I help?"

Dawn placed a pile of books in front of Blaise. "You can skim through these. We're looking for anything that could put a whole trainload of people into an enchanted sleep."

Blaise took the book on the top of the pile and opened it. Soon everyone was once again immersed in research.

* * *

Lena entered the Scooby common room to find Wesley, Cat, Oz, and Genevieve sifting through a large pile of books. "Please tell me your research is going better than mine," begged Lena.

"Nope," Cat replied. "So far we have a big nothing." Cat stood up and stretched. "I never thought I would miss those days, when the most exciting moments of my life were defined by a new episode of _Law and Order_ or _CSI_."

"Hey, don't charms and potions leave some kind of magic residue on the body?" Oz asked.

"Yes," the rest of the group answered without thought.

Oz continued his train of thought. "So, is it possible to do the mystical version of a _CSI_ thing?"

Everyone turned wide-eyed toward the young werewolf. "It's possible to test for certain potions ingredients in the blood," said Lena. "We do it all the time, when a new potion goes into the last phase of development."

Wesley suddenly had an idea. "I don't know much about tracing spells, but Fred's done a lot of work in this area. I'll make a floo call and see if Angel and spare her for a few days." Wesley rose to do so.

"And, I'll go give the news to Severus and Willow," Lena volunteered. I'm going to need their help. There are a lot of tests to run. Can someone talk to Dumbledore about getting blood samples from the affected students?"

"I will," said Genevieve, rising from her seat.

"And, I'll let the kids know that we have a plan," added Cat.

* * *

As Genevieve mounted the stairs to Dumbledore's office, she heard voices from above. "But, Minister, Hogwarts is the safest place for the students to be," said Professor McGonagall.

"Minerva, the students have been attacked," Fudge replied tersely.

"They were attacked on the train, not in the castle," McGonagall argued.

"Parents are going to be in a uproar, when this gets out. We need answers," said Fudge.

"We'll have answers soon, Minister," said Genevieve, as she entered the room. Fudge moved behind McGonagall, while giving the vampire a wary look. Genevieve ignored him, instead choosing to address the headmaster. "Albus, we have a plan."

Professor Dumbledore gave her a small smile. "As you see, Cornelius, my faculty is already working to resolve our little problem. There is no reason to close the school just yet."

Genevieve explained the plan. Dumbledore's smile broadened, as she explained. Fudge became more and more flustered.

"We are going to depend on an American Unspeakable and some American Muggle. I thought I made it clear that this incident was to be kept quiet," Fudge complained loudly.

"If, as I believe, Voldemort has done this as a show of his strength, it will not be possible to keep the incident quiet for long. Our enemies will leak the story," said Dumbledore.

"As for depending on two American women, I assure you that each is exceedingly competent and trustworthy. Madame Rago is already in the castle, visiting her cousin. And, Miss Burkle has been a guest of my faculty members several times during the past two years. Though she is a Muggle, she knows more about magical theory than most wizards."

"Now, if you will excuse us, Cornelius, we do have quite a bit of work ahead of us."

Dumbledore turned his attention to his two faculty members, effectively ignoring Fudge. "Genevieve, would you be so kind as to ask Fillius to be available to charm Miss Burkle's equipment to work within Hogwarts? After you have done so, please bring Miss Burkle and your group to the Great Hall."

"Minerva, I need you to speak with Poppy about taking blood samples from the sleeping students to be used for potions testing. Have the samples available for Madame Rago. Then, gather the remaining faculty and all the students, who were not on the train, and bring them to the Great Hall."

"I will be there in one hour's time to address everyone. First, I need to speak with Moody and Kingsley about what, if anything, they discovered on the train."

* * *

Lena poked her head into Snape's private lab to find he and Willow in the same position she had left them. "Excuse me," Lena said to draw their attention.

"Have you remembered something else that you wish to yell at me?" Snape asked without looking up from the book in his lap.

Lena stepped fully into the room. "I'm sorry for my earlier outburst. It wasn't my place to say those things."

"Is that all?" Snape asked, finally putting his book aside and looking up at Lena.

"No," she replied. Snape raised an eyebrow at her response. Lena smiled. "We have a plan."

"We have a plan?" Willow echoed. "We have a plan. What's the plan?"

"All potions and spells leave something of a magical residue. Our answers lie in that residue," Lena explained.

"That's brilliant," said Willow.

Lena smiled. "It was Oz's idea."

"But how are we going to test this residue?" questioned Snape. "I must admit that I have not done such a thing since I was an apprentice more than twenty years ago. And, I'm not sure that anyone here has done that type of work with spells."

"Wesley is calling in someone he knows to test for spells," Lena informed Snape.

"Must be Fred," said Willow. "She's a Muggle physicist, who's been doing extraordinary research on magical signatures. You've both met her." Neither Lena nor Snape showed any recognition. Willow sighed. "Texan, tiny slip of a girl, works with Angel."

"I spoke with her on Christmas," Lena noted. "I didn't know she was a physicist. I think we talked about taco."

"We still don't have anyone, who knows how to test for potion residues," interrupted Snape.

"Yes, we do," Willow contradicted him. She gave Lena a knowing look.

Lena sighed. "I guess it's time for me to come clean."

"Come clean?" asked Snape.

Without meeting his eyes, Lena explained. "My full name is Leanora Luisa Rago. I'm a fairly accomplished potions master."

Snape's eyes widened. She could not be, whom she claimed. And yet, suddenly everything made sense. Snape finally spoke. "I wouldn't say _fairly_ accomplished. Off the top of my head, I can name at least five potions you have created about which I have read. It's rumored that you have created many, many more that are classified by the American Ministry of Magic."

"The question I have," Snape continued, "is why you felt the need to hide your identity from me, when obviously others know." Snape glared at Willow, who smiled weakly.

"I didn't want anyone to know. I asked Cat and Professor Dumbledore to keep it quiet. Unfortunately, some of the students noticed my name on my luggage tag, when I arrived," Lena explained.

"And, why did you want to keep your identity a secret?" Snape asked.

"Because this was supposed to be my vacation, and I didn't want to spend it discussing my work. Besides, I find that people in your position, more specifically men in your position, tend to find me intimidating. And, since I found you attractive. . ."

Snape ignored the last part of her explanation. "I do not find you intimidating. I find you irritating."

Lena smiled. "Good. So, I guess you're willing to help me do some testing."

Snape ground his teeth. "Yes, I am willing to help."

"What about you, Willow?" Lena asked.

Willow shook her head. "I'll probably work with Fred. She'll need some help too. But, you guys might want to get some of the kids to help."

* * *

An hour later, everyone was gathered in the Great Hall. "We will begin in a few minutes," Dumbledore announced. "We are still waiting for a few crucial people."

The doors to the Great Hall opened, and Genevieve, Spike, and Wesley entered with Fred. The group was carrying several large bags of computer equipment. "Sorry, I'm late, y'all. We had to finish taking care of a Bezoar in the basement of our offices, before I could leave."

Buffy made a face. "You didn't happen to figure out a way to get that black goo out of clothing, did you?"

Fred shook her head. "Nope, but at least we get to expense the cost of new clothes from the firm."

"I have to talk to Giles about the Watchers Council setting up a reimbursement program for the Slayers," Buffy noted, thinking back to all the outfits she had ruined over the years.

"Let's begin," said Dumbledore, calling everyone's attention to him. "We are going to divide into four groups. Madame Rago and Professor Snape will need help testing blood samples in the potions lab."

Professor Snape stepped forward. "I would like to ask the following students to help us: Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zambini, Terry Boot, Mandy Brocklehurst, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger."

Dumbledore spoke again. "Miss Burkle will be working to identify traces of spells performed on the students. Professors Rosenberg, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Vector, as well as myself, will be available to her for assistance."

"Professor Wyndam-Pryce will lead a research group. This group will serve two purposes. They will be available to look up any information needed by the other two groups. The research group also will attempt to put together the information that is discovered into a theory of what happened on the train. Everyone with research experience, who is not already assigned to one of the first two groups, is asked to help this group."

"The last group will be lead by Professors Weasley and Sanguine. This group will coordinate communication between the other three groups. I ask that all students in the fifth year and below work with this group. The ghosts will also help this group."

* * *

Harry, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Blaise, Terry, and Mandy each took their own table in the potions lab. Snape looked at the students with disdain. He had chosen them, because they were the only N.E.W.T level potions students, who had not been on the train. Lena had persuaded Snape that their work would go more quickly if they could test several samples at once.

"The work we will be doing today is very complex," Snape informed the students. "We are fortunate to have an expert to guide us. You will give Madame Rago your undivided attention. She is to be treated with the utmost respect."

The students exchanged glances. They were surprised by Snape's up front defense of Lena. There were very few people that Snape respected. Lena was obviously one of them.

"Thank you, Professor Snape," said Lena, as he took a place at one of the tables in the front of the room. "We are going to be testing these blood samples for evidence of various chemicals common to potions ingredients. We will all perform the same procedures one step at a time. Now, before we begin, I want all of you to put on the masks, goggles, and gloves that are on each table. We don't want to be accidentally infected by anything in the samples."

The students quietly did as instructed, before Lena continued. She uncorked a vial of blood that stood on the table before her. "First, we add eight drops of blood to our cauldrons.

* * *

Fred finished setting up her equipment in the hospital wing, and Professor Flitwick worked to charm everything; so, it would work properly. Fred tested her equipment, before speaking to the assembled faculty members.

"The first thing I'm going to have to do is recognize and screen our all of the usual magic surrounding Hogwarts and the magical signatures that surround any witch or wizard. Would y'all mind if I use y'all as my control group to calibrate the instruments?"

Fred was silent for a moment, obviously thinking. "Slayers also give off an additional magical signature. Maybe we should stick with the students, who aren't Slayers to start."

Willow volunteered to be the first subject. She lay on one of the empty beds. Fred used what looked like a small fluorescent light to scan Willow's body. As Fred slowly moved the light from the top of Willow's head to the tips of her toes, thousands of data points scrolled across the screen of the laptop computer.

* * *

A small first year girl entered the potions lab. Lena smiled at the girl. "Do you have some information for us?" Lena asked.

The girl shook her head. "Professor Wyndam-Pryce says that there are no natural substances with the chemical structure that you have found so far."

"Well, we do still have several more tests to complete," Snape said to Lena, a note of assurance in his voice surprising everyone.

"Excuse me," said Hermione. Snape glared at her, but she did not seem to notice. "Is it possible that what we are looking at isn't natural? Could it be something that Muggles would synthesize in a lab?"

"Like some kind of drug," said Harry, understanding what Hermione was thinking.

"I didn't even consider that," said Lena, looking at the chemical structure that she had begun writing on the chalkboard. She suddenly dropped the piece of chalk in her hand. It smashed to the floor.

She picked up another piece of chalk and circled a piece of the chemical equation. "That's acetaminophen," she said aloud. "It's a Muggle pain reliever. It wouldn't put anyone to sleep. The answer is in the rest of the chemical structure."

Lena turned her attention to back to the small first year. "I need you to ask the research group to go online and find out what Muggle drugs are commonly prescribed with acetaminophen."

The young girl nodded and ran from the room. "Back to work then," Snape ordered.

* * *

"Okay," said Fred, pointing to one of the graphs on her computer screen. "I'm sure that this signature is from some type of explosion spell."

"But there wasn't any damage consistent with an explosion on the train," McGonagall noted.

"The intensity is low," said Fred. "It wouldn't cause any real damage, but it could've been used as some sort of catalyst, maybe a release mechanism for something."

Fred's explanation was interrupted by the arrival of Spike with some news. "Potions team seems to think that some kind of Muggle drug was used, but the research group can't come up with how it would have been ingested by everyone," he explained.

"Could they have inhaled it?" Willow asked. "That would explain the explosion spells. They could have been used to release a drug into the air."

"But I can't think of a drug that would knock everyone out for so long, unless . . ." Fred began typing frantically. Several more graphs appeared on the screen.

"Do you have something?" McGonagall asked.

"Maybe," replied Fred. "Is there a charm that can increase the potency of a drug or potion?"

"Yes," said Professor Flitwick.

Fred dug in her bag for nearly a full minute, before pulling a bottle of aspirin from it. "Could you do the charm on this?" she asked Flitwick.

"Of course," he replied. She placed the bottle on a small table. Flitwick swished and flicked his wand twice. "_Intensio_."

Fred scanned the bottle and went to work at the computer. Nearly five full minutes elapsed, before she yelled, "Eureka."

"I thought only Wesley actually says, 'Eureka,' when he has one of these moments," commented Willow.

Fred showed the group two graphs. One illustrated the readings she had taken from the students, and the second illustrated the readings from the scan of the aspirin bottle. They matched.

Spike ran off to inform the others.

* * *

Cat sat back from the computer that she was using and laughed. "What is it?" asked Wesley.

"I can't believe that I didn't think of this earlier," she replied. "Acetaminophen is Tylenol. So, what Tylenol product would make someone fall asleep?"

"Tylenol PM?" Dawn guessed.

"Exactly," said Cat. "Tylenol PM is acetaminophen with diphenhydramine."

"That's an antihistamine," said Wesley.

"One that knocks you out," added Cat.

"But, it wouldn't knock someone out for days," argued Dawn.

"It would if it were magically enhanced," said Spike, who had just walked up to the table where the research group was working. "Fred found traces of an enhancing spell."

"Spike, can you give this formula to Lena?" Cat asked, scribbling a note for her cousin. "Ask her if this is present in the students' blood. Tell her that it's the other ingredient in Tylenol PM. Then tell her about the magical enhancement."

"I'm on it," said Spike, as he took the note and ran from the library.

* * *

"C-13, H-2, NO, HCl," Snape read, as Lena circled the formula on the chalkboard.

"That's it," she said. "I think the best course of action is to remove the magical enhancement. The un-enhanced drug will work its way out of the students' systems over eight to twelve hours. Then, they'll wake on their own."

"I'll pass that message onto the charms group," said Spike, as he again raced off.

* * *

Dumbledore charged his faculty members with the task of casting the counter-charm on all of the students. By the next morning, they had all woke from the enchanted slumber. The students were groggy and disoriented, but otherwise unharmed. 


	32. The Return of Dumbledore's Army

As Strong As We Are United

Chapter 32 – The Return of Dumbledore's Army

All of the students assembled in the Great Hall the next morning. Professor Dumbledore explained the attack to them. There was a general sense of uneasiness that permeated the student body, after they had received the news.

"We could've all been killed."

"Nowhere is safe."

"What happens if we're attacked again?"

"We have to do something."

After hearing these thoughts from several students, Ron and Hermione decided that it was time to announce the return of Dumbledore's Army. They did so during breakfast the following morning.

Hermione stood in front of the teacher's table. Professor Dumbledore called for the students' attention, then gave Hermione the floor.

"Hogwarts will be starting a defense club for all students third year and above," Hermione told the students. "On Saturday, we will hold the first meeting. All students, who are interested in learning to better defend themselves, should attend."

"During the first meeting, there will be demonstrations of both magical and physical defensive techniques. I urge everyone to attend. While Hogwarts is the safest place for us all, none of us is completely safe as long as Voldemort is out there." This last statement caused several gasps from the assembled students.

Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet. "Miss Granger is quite right. Nowhere is truly safe. I urge you all to take the time to better prepare yourself for what is to come."

* * *

That night, Willow called a meeting of the nine teens in the Scooby common room. Willow addressed the students. "I know that everyone has been very busy during the holidays, but we need to refocus now. I hope everyone has been practicing their wandless summoning charms, because today I'm going to evaluate your progress."

"So, this is going to be like a pop quiz?" Shannon asked.

"Sort of," replied Willow. "Only you aren't doing this for a grade. You're doing it in the hopes of surviving a battle." This thought caused the students to become solemn.

"I don't want to freak you out," Willow explained. "But, we need to remember why we are training so hard."

"It's not like some of us could forget," mumbled Harry.

Willow sighed. "That's true. You all know what's at risk. You all know what we're fighting for. And, we will make it through this. But, the point I was trying to make is that we need to refocus. So, let me see what you've got. If you are proficient enough with wandless summoning, we can begin wandless disarming."

The teens immediately perked up at the thought of being able to disarm an opponent from afar without a wand. Willow smiled to herself, glad that the mood in the room had lightened.

Willow explained her plan for evaluation. "You are going to divide into groups of three. Let me see. Harry, Dawn, and Luna will be first. Ron, Ginny, and Draco will go next. And, last are Neville, Hermione, and Shannon. Now, I know these aren't the groups you usually work in, but in a real battle you never know who your opponents will be."

"Beginning with the first group, you are going to attack two on one. The person being attacked will not have a wand. The want will be across the room. You will need to summon the wand, while avoiding being cursed by your opponents. Does everyone understand?"

The students each either said, "yes," or nodded in understanding.

Dawn volunteered to be the first to be attacked. After spending an entire week opening portals, she could easily call forth her magic.

Harry and Luna slowly began to circle Dawn, who made a point of being aware of their movements. Harry was the first to strike. "_Stupefy_," he called loudly. Dawn dropped to the ground and rolled out of the line of fire, as Luna fired her own spell. Dawn leapt to her feet and dodged Luna's spell. Harry had already begun his second spell.

Realizing that she was not going to have a chance to summon her wand, Dawn dove behind Luna to ice her as a shield. As Harry's curse hurled toward Luna, Dawn was finally able to turn her attention to her wand that lay across the room. "_Accio wand_," Dawn called.

As Luna fell to the floor, Dawn's want found her hand. Dawn pointed her wand at Harry and yelled, "_Stupefy_." Harry crashed to the floor.

Willow revived Luna and Harry. "You did really well, Dawnie. Now, let's see if Harry fairs as well."

The three students switched positions to begin again. When Harry finished, Luna took her turn. The second group did equally as well as the first, as did Hermione and Shannon.

Neville was the last student to take his turn. He had been excelling in his training ever since the memory charm had been broken. Unlike in previous training exercises, Neville took his position with confidence.

Hermione was the first to throw a curse, which Neville easily dodged. Shannon followed quickly with a curse of her own. Neville dropped and rolled. As he came out of the roll, he reached in the direction of his wand. "_Accio wand_."

Neville's wand shot toward him. The moment he was able to grab it, he pointed it at Shannon and yelled, "_Stupefy_." Unfortunately, Neville had been holding his wand backwards. He fell to the ground, having cursed himself.

Ginny ran to Neville's side, wand drawn. "_Enervate_."

"What happened?" Neville asked.

"You cursed yourself," Ginny explained weakly. "Your wand must have been painting the wrong way, when you caught it." Neville smiled sheepishly, as Ginny helped pull him to his feet.

"Neville," said Willow, "I want you to try something for me."

Neville agreed, and Willow took his wand and placed it on the other side of the room with the casting end facing him. Willow asked that he summon it, which he did catching it backwards.

Willow again placed Neville's want across the room, this time with the handle facing Neville. When he summoned it, the wand again found its way into his hand with the casting end facing him.

"That's very odd," noted Willow. "One more time." Willow placed the wand across the room with the length facing Neville. Again it came to him backwards.

Willow shrugged. "I'm at a loss to explain it. I'll have to do some research to figure it out. For now though, you all did really well."

"I want to begin working on wandless disarming. We'll follow the same procedure we did with the wandless summoning. Today you will take turns disarming each other and focus on how the magic fells – really analyze what you are feeling, what you are thinking, and how you are moving."

"Everyone divide into pairs." Knowing that the couples always paired together, Willow added, "Luna, you can work with me."

Willow gave the students a full half an hour to evaluate all aspects of the disarming charm. Finally, she recalled their attention to her. "Wands away," she ordered.

"Those words still make me cringe," commented Ron. The students, who had experienced Defense Against the Dark Arts with Umbridge, quickly agreed.

Willow ignored Ron's comment. "Same pairings, try disarming without a wand. Use the same technique of pulling your magic to your fingertips that you've been using for summoning."

The students practiced for another half an hour, before Willow excused them. Only Harry and Dawn had disarmed their opponents with any accuracy and consistency, though everyone else did make some progress. They agreed to practice before meeting again the following week.

* * *

After their training session, Harry approached Willow. "Willow, I was wondering if you'd be willing to give a demonstration of wandless magic during the DA meeting this weekend."

"Sure," Willow replied. "Though I think that you should focus on wand magic and physical defense with the students first. I'm beginning to worry that we don't have a lot more time."

Harry threw himself into the chair that stood beside Willow. He unconsciously rubbed his scar, as he spoke. "He's preparing to take Hogwarts."

Willow looked concerned. "Have you been having dreams again?" she asked.

Harry shook his head. "I've been really good with the Occlumency. I just have a feeling that the time's coming. The attack on the train was a warning."

"I've been thinking," said Willow. "Maybe it's time to start using your connection with Voldemort. He can't use you to get information about our side, because of the _See no Evil, Hear no Evil_ spell. But, we can get information about his plans."

"The last time I let him into my mind, he tricked me and Sirius died. I can't risk something like that happening again."

Willow placed her hand on Harry's shoulder. "I understand why you don't want to do it. But, if you change you're mind, you won't be alone this time. You have all the Scoobies, and we're experts at getting around traps."

"Maybe I'll think about it," Harry mumbled.

"Good," said Willow. "Now, why don't you tell me who else is doing demonstrations at this DA thing."

Harry was happy to move onto a different topic. "Professor Flitwick agreed to do a dueling demonstration. He used to be a dueling champion, when he was younger. Genevieve was going to duel against him, but I think it would be best for she and Spike to do the physical defense demonstration."

"What about Professor Snape?" Willow asked. "He's supposed to be very good at dueling." Harry made a face. "And, I could ask him for you," Willow suggested.

Harry smiled. "It's just that Snape and I have . . ."

"Obvious issues," Willow finished. "I know. I'll ask him. He'll be needing something to take his mind off things this weekend."

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked.

Willow smiled. "Because Lena is leaving in the morning."

* * *

Snape looked up from his work, when he heard a soft knock at his office door. He was surprised to see Lena, standing in the doorway. "I would've expected you to be spending your last night at Hogwarts with your cousin."

Lena entered the office. "We're having breakfast together tomorrow morning, before I leave."

Snape rose from his desk and walked toward her, stopping only inches from her. "And tonight?" he asked softly.

"Tonight I was hoping to spend with you," she replied, her voice near a whisper.

Snape looked into her eyes. Giving in to his instincts, he placed his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her to him. He forgot his promise to himself that he would not allow anyone to become close to him, as he captured her lips and she melted against him.

Casting a quick locking charm on the door and a silencing charm on the room, he backed Lena toward his desk. They hastily cleared the desk, as they tore at each other's clothes. She cried out his name loudly, as he plunged into her.

Later, they made their way to his private rooms, where they took the time to slowly explore each other's bodies. In the early hours of the morning, Severus Snape and Lena Rago fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning Snape woke alone.

* * *

"So, are you going to tell me about last night or not?" Cat asked her cousin over breakfast the next morning.

Lena smiled, before answering. "No."

Cat raised her eyebrow. "Since when don't you tell me about your conquests?" she asked.

"You haven't exactly volunteered intimate details about you and Wes."

Cat waved off the comment. "That's different. We're . . . Oh my God, you actually have feelings for him."

Lena smiled sadly. "Not that it matters, since I'm leaving."

"But you can always come back and visit. And, trust me when I say that Snape isn't going to find someone else."

Lena shook her head. "His life's here, and mine's not. We have that ships passing in the night thing. It can't be any more than that, at least not now. So, drop it, please."

Cat nodded and switched topics. "I'll probably be in the States this summer. We have to do something fun."

Lena gave her cousin a genuine smile. "We should do a week in Vegas."

Cat and Lena continued discussing vacation plans until it was time for Lena to depart. After saying her goodbyes to the Scoobies and hugging Cat tightly, Lena clutched the portkey that Dumbledore provided and was gone.

* * *

Severus Snape had been distracted ever since Lena's departure. They had not said goodbye. It seemed better that way. He kept reminding himself that her leaving was for the best. He could not have a relationship. Voldemort would use Lena against him.

Snape was pulled from his thoughts about Lena by a knock on his office door. "Hey," said Willow. "I thought I'd remind you about the dueling demonstration. You've been pretty distracted lately."

Snape rose from his desk and gathered his wand. He was glad that Willow had come to remind him about his promise to duel with Flitwick. He had forgotten. 'Maybe a bit of dueling will do me some good,' he thought.

"Want to talk about it?" Willow asked.

"No," Snape replied, leading her out of his office.

* * *

Most of the students had turned out for the first meeting of the new defense club. All third year and above students from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw were in attendance. Most Slytherins were not. However, Pansy, Blaise, Millicent, Morag, and three fifth year Slytherins did make an appearance.

Ron called the students' attention. "We are going to begin with a dueling demonstration by Professors Flitwick and Snape," Ron announced.

The two professors took their places on a raised platform that ran the length of the Great Hall. They each stepped forward and bowed. They turned and counted their paces, before turning again to face each other.

Tiny Professor Flitwick was quick to cat his first spell. "_Expelliarmus_."

"_Protego_," called Snape. Without a moment's pause, he called, "_Stupefy_."

Flitwick stepped sideways to avoid the spell, flicking his own wand and yelling a second, "_Expelliarmus_," and a quick, "_Tarantallegra_."

Snape avoided the first spell with a quick, "_Protego_," but was not quick enough to avoid the second spell. As he danced, he called out, "_Petrificus Totalus_." As Flitwick again stepped aside, Snape pointed his wand at his own dancing legs and said, "_Finite Incantatum_."

Both professors called, "_Stupefy_," simultaneously. The spells collided in a shower of sparks. There were several gasps from the watching students.

"_Expelliarmus_," Flitwick called again, as the sparks cleared.

"_Protego_," Snape responded. "_Serpensortia_." A large snake erupted from Snape's wand.

"_Evanesco_," cried Flitwick. "_Expelliarmus_."

Snape began to say, "_Protego_," but he was not fast enough. His wand flew out of his hand. Flitwick caught it easily.

The two men stepped forward and shook hands, before climbing down from the platform. Hermione then introduced Genevieve and Spike, who would be demonstrating physical fighting techniques.

The two vampires easily leapt up onto the raised platform and began circling each other. "Do you want to take the first shot, my dear William?" Genevieve asked playfully.

"Ladies first, my dear Genevieve," Spike replied.

"If you insist," said Genevieve, as she took a swing that Spike blocked. He returned the punch, but she deflected it, finally landing a punch of her own.

All eyes were glued to the vampires, as they began kicking out at each other. "Wow," said Shannon. "I hope I'm that good someday."

"It's no wonder she lived so long," said Dawn.

Spike threw several punches and kicks at Genevieve, as she did several back handsprings to avoid his onslaught. As she landed near the edge of the platform, she picked up a quarterstaff.

Genevieve gave Spike a quick smile and a wink. He backed up, as she charged. When she neared him, instead of striking, she used the quarterstaff to vault over him.

Spike was unable to turn around quickly enough, and Genevieve landed a hard kick to his side. Spike stumbled slightly. Genevieve grabbed the second quarterstaff from the side of the platform. "That's cheating, Luv," Spike noted, as he came in under the staffs and landed a hard kick to Genevieve's left hand. She dropped the staff, and he caught it.

"Now who's cheating, Luv?" Genevieve asked.

Spike smiled wickedly, as he attacked. Neither vampire was holding back, as they sparred with the staffs.

Buffy and Faith could not tear their eyes away from the fight. "I've never seen anyone dance like that," commented Buffy.

"I hate to say it, B., but they put us to shame," Faith replied.

The fight continued for quite awhile, since Spike and Genevieve had supernatural stamina. The fight finally ended, when Genevieve swept Spike's legs out from under him. She blocked him from rolling and thrust her quarterstaff at his chest, stopping less than an inch from his skin. "You, dear William, are dead," she said, smiling down at him.

Genevieve held out her hand to help him to his feet. Spike took her hand, gave her a mischievous grin, and yanked her down onto the floor beside him. Several students laughed, as Genevieve pulled out her wand and transfigured Spike into a small bat. The bat flapped frantically around her, squeaking incessantly.

"You want me to turn you back, Luv?" she asked.

"Squeak."

"Do you promise to behave yourself?"

"Squeak. Squeak."

"No? I won't fell bad about leaving you this way?"

"Squeak."

"No, I won't."

"Squeak. Squeak."

"Oh, fine." Genevieve raised her wand and untransfigured Spike.

The blonde vampire glared at her. "Now that was definitely cheating." The students continued to laugh, as the two vampires jumped down from the platform.

"Our last demonstration," Ron yelled over the laughter, "will be on the use of wandless magic."

Willow climbed onto the platform. "My demonstration is going to be a bit more interactive than the others." Willow chose several students to come up on the platform with her. She handed each student a tennis ball.

Willow asked a fourth year Hufflepuff girl to throw the ball as hard as she could. As the ball flew toward Willow, she waved a hand in front of herself and said, "_Thicken_." The ball stopped in midair.

"_Accio ball_." Willow summoned another ball from a box at the side of the platform. She tossed it to the Hufflepuff girl.

"Let's try it again on a bigger scale. Everyone throw their balls at me on the count of three," Willow instructed. "One, two, three." As the students released their balls, Willow again said, "_Thicken_." The balls hung in the air around her.

With a grin, Willow again raised her hand. "_Return_." The balls flew back to the students. Those who were watching clapped.

"Now, which one of you wants to try your hand at disarming me?" Willow asked, pulling out her wand and holding it loosely in her left hand.

Pansy Parkinson volunteered. She pulled out her wand and clearly yelled, "_Expelliarmus_."

Willow waved her right hand and quietly said, "_Protego_." Pansy's spell bounced away, having no effect on the wand loosely held by Willow.

Willow reached her empty hand toward Pansy. "_Expelliarmus_." Pansy's wand flew toward Willow, who easily caught it.

Willow demonstrated several more wandless spells, before excusing the students, who were helping her, and climbing down from the platform.

Hermione climbed onto the platform to address the students. "There are sign-up sheets on the bulletin board outside the Great Hall. If you want to participate in the defense club, please sign your name on the sheet. Our first meeting will be held at 8:00 on Monday evening. I hope to see you all then."

* * *

Everyone who had attended the defense demonstration signed up for the DA. The first official meeting was held in the Great Hall in order to accommodate so many students. Genevieve had agreed to be the official faculty advisor.

As she called the students to order, she could not help but smile to herself. "Hello, everyone. I'm glad to see so many of you have decided to learn additional defensive techniques. We are going to begin today with the basics – disarming and protecting. Harry has agreed to help me demonstrate."

Harry stepped forward and stood several feet from Genevieve. "Ready?" she asked. He nodded. "_Expelliarmus_," she called with a flourish of her wand.

"_Protego_," Harry cried out in defense, preventing himself from being disarmed.

Genevieve turned her attention back to the students. "I know you are hoping to learn more advanced spells, but it's critical that all of you first be able to disarm an opponent and protect yourself from the same. So, let's pair up and get started."

"Harry and I will walk around the room and observe. If you are having any difficulties, raise your hand and we will help you."

"There were a lot of scuffling sounds, as the students found partners and spread out. Genevieve and Harry walked around the room, occasionally stopping to offer advice to various students. Harry was thrilled to see that those, who had been members of the DA two years earlier, were performing better than the other students.

An hour and a half passed quickly. Genevieve called for the students to stop. "I'm glad to see how well you are all doing. I suggest that everyone continue practicing during the week. We will meet again next week, same time, same place."

"Professor Rayne," said a timid-looking third year, raising her hand.

Genevieve smiled at the boy. "Yes, Thomas?"

"Do you think we could meet more than once a week?" the boy asked. Several students mumbled their agreement with the request.

Genevieve thought for a moment. If she combined the teens' magical training with their physical training, it would be possible for the DA to meet twice per week. She would need to discuss her plan with Buffy and Faith. "We'll meet at this same time on Thursday." The students were happy with this.

As the group dispersed, Dawn, Shannon, and Hermione approached Genevieve. "What about out training?" Dawn asked quietly.

"We'll work something out," Genevieve replied. "It's time to fully integrate your physical and magical training. And, I think that it's important that all the students know how to properly defend themselves. Especially as Voldemort plans to bring the fight here."


End file.
